El Mundo Real De High School DXD: Buscando Sueños (español)
by LUFFERSILLO
Summary: Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sin saber cómo, ya se había reencarnado en el mundo de High School DXD. Ahora tendrá que enfrentar un mundo conocido pero diferente, con solo su ingenio y su peculiar punto de vista. Míralo obtener lo que muchos anhelan, lo que el desea y lo que nadie ha podido tener, al tiempo que busca lo que nunca tuvo, en este mundo peligroso y grandioso.
1. Capítulo 1: Shuri Himejima

**Volumen 1: El Mundo Real: Similar Y Diferente De La Ficcion**

**Capitulo 1: Shuri Himejima**

**Un chico de 15 o 16 años, que parecía tener entre 17 y 18, entro en un restaurante muy común, con una fachada azul, que tenía un leve estilo antiguo.**

**\- Yue-kun, llegaste temprano, siéntate, tu comida esta lista –dijo una mujer de pelo largo y negro.**

**\- Gracias, Shuri-neesan –respondió el chico al que la mujer se dirigió como Yue-kun.**

**Yue Tianlei era un chico de 15 años, cuyo padre era chino y madre japonesa, de ahí su nombre. Sin embargo, también era un hombre que había recuperado la mayoría de los recuerdos de su vida anterior.**

**Todo sucedió hace 5 años, cuando su Engranaje Sagrado despertó.**

**Yue Tianlei, que desde muy pequeño tenia sueños extraños, sobre cosas que no entendía o recuerdos aleatorios en ciertas circunstancias, poco a poco tuvo su personalidad influida por ellos, así, empezó a hacer ejercicio cuando antes no le gustaba, vagaba por la ciudad recaudando información sin saber porque, sobre todo, después de conocer la existencia de una cierta Academia Kuoh, e incluso, se motivo a aprender los principios del kunfu, karate, kendo así como yoga, aunque aparte de aprender los fundamentos, solo la yoga es la que tomo más en serio.**

**Entonces sucedió, a los 10 años cuando meditaba en su habitación, una llama roja dorada lo envolvió repentinamente y le hizo perder el conocimiento, cuando despertó, había recuperado los recuerdos de su vida pasada, al menos, la de sus primeros 28 años, y poco a poco, lo pudo entender todo.**

**Entendió el hecho de que había reencarnado, y reencarnado en el mundo de High School DXD, o por lo menos algo parecido, aunque la presencia del Engranaje Sagrado, casi no dejaba lugar a dudas.**

**Tiempo después, un día a los 13 años, mientras estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, entro en un restaurante al azar para comer, y ahí se encontró con el primer shock de su nueva vida, a parte de la reencarnación, Shuri Himejima.**

**Fue un shock, porque ya se había determinado la existencia de Issei Hyuodou, que era un año menor que él, y porque ella, nunca debería aparecer en la misma ciudad que la Academia Kuoh, al menos según sus recuerdos. Que ella estuviera ahí, en ese mismo momento, significaba que el futuro que conocía, ya no existía, y el camino que ya había contemplado hasta cierto punto, se volvía horriblemente borroso.**

**Después de calmarse y usar ciertos trucos con la magia, entendió las nuevas circunstancias, lo que le calmo, emociono y hasta cierto punto, lo asusto.**

**\- Aquí está tu comida, Yue-kun, siento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Shuri después de unos 10 minutos, mientras ponía la comida frente a él.**

**\- No, no, incluso esperar todo el día valdría la pena –respondió Yue.**

**\- Fufufu, ¿es así? –respondió ella, con una sonrisa juguetona.**

**Yue miro a la mujer que tenía frente a él, era una mujer que parecía tener entre 25 y 30 años, a pesar de que mínimo debería tener unos 32 o quizás hasta 38. Con el pelo negro, sedoso y brillante, que llegaba debajo de sus hombros, llevando un kimono de estilo antiguo, que no ocultaba su figura, tan exquisitamente bien proporcionada, lo cual la hacía ver tanto sexy, como elegante.**

**Yue podía apreciar unos pechos llenos y firmes, una cintura delgada y tentadora, unas nalgas redondeadas y apretadas, mientras que lo poco de sus piernas que asomaba del kimono, demostraba que eran firmes, blancas y extremadamente suaves, como si brillaran.**

**Aunque ella no era totalmente como la descripción de Akeno en forma madura, pues después de todo, era una persona real y no un dibujo del manga o imagen del anime, aun era muy hermosa, combinando lo mejor de una joven fresca y exuberante, con el atractivo fatal de una mujer madura y serena.**

**\- … … pequeño Yue, ¿has mirado suficiente? –hablo Shuri, con un tono de fingido enojo, al ver la mirada perdida pero apasionada del chico frente a ella.**

**\- No, aunque mirara para toda una vida, nunca sería suficiente –respondió Yue con un tono juguetón, fingiendo ser romántico, e imitando de forma muy obvia, a un caballero de palabras floridas, mientras lanzaba una mirada que en realidad decía, que no era del todo una broma.**

**\- Bah –respondió ella, fingiendo no notar su mirada, y dándose vuelta hacia la cocina– voy a atender a mis otros clientes.**

**\- Pero hoy es fin de semana, y no tienes clientes, aparte de mi –murmuraba Yue, viéndola entrar en la cocina.**

**Este era un restaurante común, familiar y no muy popular, pues aunque Shuri tenía muchos admiradores, que venían principalmente para coquetear con ella, en los fines de semana estaba casi vacío, por supuesto, Yue sabía que era de esa manera por algo más.**

**Yue había usado magia en Shuri para leer su mente, por lo que descubrió lo sucedido en el pasado, y lo que había cambiado.**

**Descubrió, que cuando Shuri y su hija casi fueron asesinadas, en realidad Akeno perdió la mente por un instante, lo que provoco que sus poderes se salieron de control, vaporizando con rayos todo a su alrededor, a más de cien metros de circunferencia, y aparte de ellas dos, solo unas tres personas sobrevivieron, pero el despliegue de poder, llamo la atención de muchos, lo cual causo que Rias, junto con su grupo, llegaron antes de lo previsto.**

**Rias encontró a la pequeña Akeno al borde de la muerte, esto, debido a que su pequeño cuerpo, no podía resistir todo su poder, y decidió salvarla, convirtiéndola en su Reina.**

**Originalmente, Shuri también se convertiría en el siervo de Rias o de Sona, que pasaba a estar presente, pero ella se negó, a pesar de las suplicas de la pequeña Akeno, pero con la llegada del grupo de Baraqiel, y Shuri, que a pesar de estar muy grave, todavía era mejor que momentos antes su hija, pudo sobrevivir.**

**Después, Baraqiel casi se lanza contra Rias y los Gremory, por lo que supuestamente le hicieron a su hija, pero Shuri, aun herida, se interpuso y abofeteo a Baraqiel, diciéndole que alguien que no estaba en el momento adecuado para salvar a su hija, no tenía derecho a opinar respecto a esas circunstancias.**

**La razón por la que Shuri no acepto convertirse en un demonio, a pesar de la amenaza de morir, era que no quería que Baraqiel hiciera algo estúpido, por pensar que "sus" mujeres, fueron "secuestradas" y "hechizadas" por los demonios.**

**Después de eso, la relación de Akeno con Baraquiel fue mejorando, y aunque no eran el dúo perfecto de padre e hija, se llevaban mucho mejor que en la historia original. **

**Por otro lado, la relación de Baraqiel y Shuri, fue de viva a muerta, pues aunque ella no lo culpaba, aun se sentía muy decepcionada, sobre todo porque sabía que los Himejima, solo fueron los perpetradores, mas no el cerebro; sin embargo, Baraqiel sabiéndolo, solo podía esperar y ver, lo que para colmo, termino en una situación que avergonzaba a todo aquel Ser, que se supone había vivido una pequeña eternidad, por lo tanto, ellos terminaron separándose, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos no se habían extinguido por completo, definitivamente ya no eran de amor, al menos no de parte de Shuri.**

**En cuanto a las circunstancias de Rias, a excepción de pequeños cambios, no era tan diferente, pues su carácter y situación no habían cambiado mucho, solo sus sirvientes eran más maduros o estaban menos traumatizados, ya que Shuri resultaba ser como una madre o consejera muy buena para el grupo, sobre todo para Koneko, que ya podía usar sus poderes de nekomata, y se había abierto a la posibilidad de que podría haber más de lo que pensaba en su pasado, aunque aun tenia temores e ira, mezclados con esperanzas.**

… … … … … …

**Este restaurante se había vuelto un lugar donde demonios y ángeles caídos se reunían, aunque un poco exagerado, ya que para no causar problemas, a excepción de Akeno, el grupo de Rias procuraba no venir, y en cuanto a los ángeles caídos, solo Baraqiel visitaba.**

**Yue había tenido suerte, al menos en un principio, dado que nunca se había encontrado con nadie que no fuera Shuri, aunque ahora que se acercaba a los 16 años y Rias entraría a la Academia Kuoh, estaba pensando en cambiar eso, solo necesitaba un poco mas…**

**Después de terminar de comer, Yue tomo sus platos y fue a la cocina donde Shuri preparaba más alimentos, para su hija que vendría hoy.**

**Él, la miro por detrás, no solo disfrutando la hermosa vista que ella daba solo por estar ahí parada, sino también, recordando que había estado "persiguiendo" a esta mujer en los últimos dos años, aunque ella siempre lo rechazaba, Yue suponía que aparte de no querer una relación, Shuri todavía lo veía como a un niño, a pesar de que a diferencia de ella, el siempre había parecido mayor a su edad.**

**\- Ara, Yue-kun, no necesitabas limpiar la mesa –dijo Shuri dándose vuelta, al percibir su mirada.**

**\- Quería preguntar algo a Shuri-neesan –respondió Yue– Veras, pronto será mi cumpleaños dieciséis, en dos meses para ser exactos, pero quería pedirte por adelantado una cita, para ese día.**

**\- … … ara, ara, Yue-kun, veras…**

**\- Tu sabes que no tengo quien me dé un regalo, aparte… –interrumpió Yue antes de ella pudiera responder, luego puso una mirada extremadamente seria, como para demostrar que sus siguientes palabras no eran una broma o excusa– … hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablar contigo ese día, por lo que, tanto para que escuches lo que tengo que decir, como para complacerme ese día, acepta mi invitación. Por favor.**

**\- … … … –mientras ella miraba su cara seria con un dejo de suplica, ella asintió y acepto– … en esta ocasión aceptare, recuérdame unos días antes.**

**\- Gracias, Shuri-neesan –respondió Yue, dándose la vuelta y abandonando el restaurante, como temiendo que Shuri cambiara de opinión.**

… … … … … … … … … …

**Nota: Para pequeñas aclaraciones, lea mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2: Amano Yuuma

**Capitulo 2: Amano Yuuma Y Los Engranajes Sagrados**

**Este era un club exclusivo de muy alto rango, contaba con un gimnasio muy completo, un restaurante, una alberca, y un área con cubículos exclusivos, para que las personas se relajaran, mientras escuchaban música, leían o recibían masajes.**

**En este lugar, se podía ver caminando a una chica de pelo negro, largo, lacio, con una piel blanca, y con unos ojos que de vez en cuando parecían brillar con un ligero tono purpura, como si fueran una ilusión.**

**Ella parecía ser muy tímida, mientras buscaba un cubículo específico, al encontrarlo, abrió la puerta y entro.**

**Esta era una sala bien iluminada, gracias a una ventana por donde entraba la luz del día, había una mesa junto a un sofá negro que se veía muy cómodo, y en una esquina había una cama individual, mientras que en la sala, podía escucharse música en un bajo volumen.**

**Sentado en el sillón, con una especie de libro abierto, mientras escribía algo; se encontraba un chico que no era muy alto, entre 1.65 y 1.67 de altura, con un cabello muy oscuro, pero con un mechón, el cual parecía pintado de un color rojizo oscuro, por otro lado, aunque no parecía ser muy guapo, estaba por encima de la media, porque a pesar de no ser musculoso, se podía apreciar un cuerpo delgado, pero bien tonificado, y su mirada con ojos tan negros como la noche, destellaban con confianza y ambición, dándole un encanto peculiar, que dependiendo quien lo mirara, podría hacerlo parecer más atractivo o más peligroso, dando una leve sensación de temor.**

**\- Tianlei-kun, sabía que estarías aquí, no entiendo porque te gusta tanto pasarte todo tu tiempo en este lugar –dijo la niña, y al ver al chico aun escribiendo en el libro, no pudo evitar preguntar– ¿alguna vez me dirás lo que escribes ahí?**

**\- Es un secreto, a menos que te conviertas en mi mujer –respondió Yue alzando la cabeza mientras cerraba su libro. haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza– pero ya que has venido, deberías sentarte y relajarte, en este lugar podemos pasar un tiempo a solas y muy satisfactorio, ¿no crees, Yuuma-chan?**

**\- Tianlei-kun, me estas intimidando de nuevo –murmuro Amano Yuuma, mientras se ponía aun mas roja, y se cubría los ojos con un mechón de su pelo.**

**Yue, miro a Amano Yuuma con una leve sonrisa burlona. Debía aceptar que la niña era muy bonita, aunque no tenía un cuerpo extremadamente exuberante, todavía se veía muy sexy para la edad que parecía tener, sin mencionar que Yue, sabía que esta no era su verdadera forma.**

**\- Ya que no viniste a pasar tiempo con tu novio, entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?**

**\- Yo… … quisiera salir contigo mañana… en una cita –respondió Yuuma, bajando su tono en la ultima parte, como si estuviera muy avergonzada– ¿puedes?**

**\- Mmm, no hay problema –contesto Yue– pero solo puedo por la tarde.**

**\- Sí, yo también, ¿Cómo a las 5 está bien? –respondió ella, aparentemente muy entusiasmada.**

**\- De acuerdo, pero eso significa, ¿qué serás mía toda la tarde y la noche? –dijo Yue, con una sonrisa picara y sugerente.**

**\- … –Yuuma solo bajo la cabeza mientras se ponía roja de nuevo, como si la respuesta fuera tacita, luego salió corriendo, pareciendo huir.**

**Yue, se quedo mirando la puerta fijamente, incluso después de que Amano Yuuma salió, una vez que "sintió", que ella se fue, cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro.**

"_**Es una pena",**_** tal pensamiento no pudo evitar pasar por la mente de Yue Tianlei, ya que sabía que la "cita" de mañana, no era exactamente el dia en que el fuese a besarse por primera vez con Yuuma-chan, y por supuesto, aun menos el día en que tomaría su virginidad, para que ella se volviera "suya" durante toda una noche.**

**Amano Yuuma, un ángel caído disfrazado de una niña tímida y adorable, para vigilar y confirmar a los posibles poseedores de Engranajes Sagrados, mientras que según su propio juicio o deseo, los arrebataría, eliminando a sus portadores en el proceso.**

**No era importante si ella se acerco por una orden, por su propio deseo, si era ambición o trabajo, e incluso si algo respecto a ella, había cambiado o no.**

**Cuando ella se presento frente a él, hace unos dos meses, no tuvo más remedio que seguir el juego, y fingir que no sabía nada, porque una vez que la enfrentara, no era importante ganar o perder, ya que sus planes se alejarían de lo que quería.**

**Una sonrisa irónica no pudo evitar pasar por la cara del chico, ya que recordaba que hace unas horas, había tendido con éxito una "trampa" a Shuri, y ahora, alguien le había tendido una "trampa" a él.**

**Sin embargo, esta trampa era muy "importante" para Yue, en más de un sentido, así que estaba muy emocionado, pero también nervioso y temeroso.**

**Si, temeroso, pero ese temor no lo avergonzaba, porque él sabía, que si no tuviera miedo, sería un verdadero idiota, ya que el miedo es como el dolor, aunque molesto, irritante e incluso peligroso, también era algo necesario, que nos señala nuestros límites y nuestros defectos.**

**Miedo, Yue Tianlei se preguntaba si era posible no tener miedo en su situación. **

**El no había venido a este mundo con un "sistema", no había visto un viejo o una belleza voluptuosa que se decían dioses, al tiempo que le daban un gran poder, no conoció a Yama y fue recompensado por su buen karma, permitiéndole no beber la sopa del "olvido" de la abuela en el puente o ignorar sus efectos unos años después de reencarnar.**

**El solo contaba con un Engranaje Sagrado de nivel bajo, y su fuerza, basada en sus sentidos e ingenio, pero, ¿eso sería suficiente?**

"**Engranaje Sagrado", un instrumento dado y sellado por el Dios de la biblia en los humanos, nadie sabe la verdadera razón y solo pueden especular, creyendo que Dios hizo esto para darle a la humanidad, el poder de luchar contra el mundo sobrenatural.**

**Pero Yue había descubierto algo más, aunque parecido, pero él creía que ese Dios, no había tenido una intención tan "simple". Lo que había tenido en mente, era la evolución de la humanidad.**

**Si, evolución, un Engranaje Sagrado es un alma, un poder, un instrumento o algo ya sea poderoso o especial, sellado en una determinada forma, en el cuerpo de un humano o ser con sangre humana.**

**El sello mismo, así como el "núcleo" del engranaje, contenían magia, y para mantenerse, necesitan magia, lo que los convierte en una especie de imán, que atrae de forma constante, la magia, en el mundo y la naturaleza.**

**Cuando el Engranaje Sagrado atrae la magia, se queda con al menos el 90% o 95% de ella, y lo demás entra en el cuerpo de su poseedor, de esta manera, la magia va alimentando el cuerpo, haciéndolo de esta manera, más poderoso, con el simple paso del tiempo.**

**Pero eso no es todo, un humano tiene muchos limites, y a pesar de todo, cuando se compara con un ser sobrenatural, es horriblemente frágil, así que el engranaje, desde dentro del cuerpo, va "fortaleciéndolo", haciendo que sea más fácil romper sus límites, acelerar el crecimiento de su fuerza y dando la oportunidad de que su descendencia, sea natural y potencialmente más fuerte. a pesar de no tener un Engranaje Sagrado.**

**El Engranaje Sagrado de Yue, era "La Llama Terrenal", esta llama nace en el centro del mundo, la cual sirve para nutrir y equilibrar el plano mortal; por lo tanto, lo poco de esta que poseía, no solo no era muy fuerte, sino que a pesar de poder ser utilizada para el ataque, su principal naturaleza era la "purificación".**

**Su habilidad de purificación no tenía nada que ver con la energía sagrada, era más una fuerza que quemaba las energías innecesarias, haciendo que las cosas tuvieran una naturaleza y calidad más perfecta.**

**Gracias a esta habilidad, a Yue le fue tan fácil "despertar" los recuerdos de su vida pasada, sin ella, hubiera tardado entre 10 y 20 años para poder lograrlo.**

**Además, gracias a sus peculiares circunstancias, y la calidad del alma obtenida de la llama, aunque tampoco tiene un truco como un alma espantosamente poderosa, aun le es muy fácil sentir y controlar cualquier tipo de poder dentro de su Ser.**

**Por lo que, aprovechando el "nuevo" descubrimiento sobre el Engranaje Sagrado, y los beneficios obtenidos del suyo, controlar la cantidad de magia para hacerse más fuerte, ha sido su mayor "truco".**

**Ahora controla casi el 50% de la energía mágica que atrae su Fuego Terrenal, y aunque su sueño de crear una "fundación", un "núcleo de oro" o un "alma naciente" fueron destruidos y desechados, todavía logro encontrar una manera, aunque cruda, pero eficiente de "cultivo".**

**Yue Tianlei, quería convertirse en un demonio, debido a que entendía, que incluso el nivel más alto de evolución planeado por Dios, no se compararía con los demonios superiores más poderosos, y menos con los Maou, Dioses y seres superiores como los Dragones.**

**Pero no quería convertirse en un "sirviente", incluso si se tratara de Rias o Sona, así que estaba preparando la "carta de aceptación" que le permitiera ser un demonio independiente, pero aun reconocido por los Maou detrás de ellas, para no ser tratado como un "callejero", y lograr sus primeros pasos, en el camino de obtener lo que busca.**

**Esto era por lo que no quería ir a refugiarse con los demonios, lo cual significaba, que la cita de mañana, se convertiría en su primera prueba, y lo que lo hacía irónico, es que esta primera prueba, fuera Yuuma-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3: Souna Shitori

**Capitulo 3: Souna Shitori y La Diferencia Entre Ficción y Realidad**

**Casi saliendo de la ciudad, había un lugar llamado "Eterna Voluntad", era exclusivo y con un ambiente antiguo, alrededor de Los Estados en Guerra, era famosa por sus aguas termales, así como los masajes terapéuticos, que decían ayudaban a curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad.**

**También contaba con tres piscinas, dos de las cuales eran de formación natural, como si fueran diminutos lagos, y la última era artificial, para la recreación de los clientes.**

**Una de las piscinas naturales se usaba para terapias especiales, sobre todo para discapacidades físicas, mientras que la otra, era para dar clases de algunos estilos de natación antigua, respiración bajo el agua e incluso el control de ritmo cardiaco, que ayudaban a fortalecer la salud y proporcionar una condición física ideal.**

**En la entrada de este lugar, se encontraba una chica con el pelo corto y negro, sus ojos oscuros, enviaban destellos violetas, como si reflejaran la luna de una forma peculiar, traía puestas unas gafas con el marco de color rojo oscuro, poseía tenía un porte noble y natural, con una figura delgada, así como un poco delicada, pero que no ocultaba su belleza, sobre todo de sus piernas largas y exquisitamente talladas, con unas nalgas que podían traer fantasías a cualquier hombre.**

**Enfrente de ella, había tres hombres, el que estaba al frente del grupo, podría ser considerado guapo, pero con una actitud salvaje y arrogante, mientras que los otros, solo parecían matones de baja calidad, todos tenían una edad en torno a los 18 y 20 años.**

**\- … ¿vas a venir conmigo o no, Shitori? –pregunto el hombre arrogante.**

**\- Bah –mientras la chica se arreglaba los lentes con su dedo índice y entrecerraba los ojos, signo de que se estaba molestando, se escucho un resoplido que interrumpió las palabras que iba a decir, seguida de una voz un poco irritada– solo un idiota que no conoce sus límites, montando un espectáculo en este lugar.**

**\- ¿Quién? –grito el chico arrogante, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la persona que hablo, se puso furioso– Tianlei, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás.**

**\- … … –Yue frunció el ceño mientras observaba al chico arrogante, por lo que con molestia escrita en el rostro y un tono especialmente desdeñoso, respondió– no tengo humor para tratar con un animal rastrero como tú, regresa de donde viniste o te aplastare.**

**El chico arrogante estaba a punto de burlarse vulgarmente de Yue y la chica, ya que todos sabían que ellos se llevaban bien, pero al recibir ese flagrante desprecio, la ira se le fue a la cabeza.**

**Con un grito de rabia, se acerco a Yue y le soltó un puñetazo, pero a pesar de que todos sabían que era boxeador, debido a que se la pasaba presumiendo de ello, Tianlei lo recibió con una sola mano, de una manera muy informal.**

**Una vez que atrapo el puño, lo giro y retorció su brazo, sin embargo, la fuerza fue tanta, que se escucho un crujido, como si se hubiera roto.**

**El chico arrogante grito como un cerdo al matadero, pero justo cuando sus secuaces estaban a punto de acercarse, Yue hizo un ligero jalón sobre el brazo, que hizo un sonido como si dos trozos de metal se rasparan y este fuese a ser arrancado.**

**Yue le dio una patada en el estomago, convirtiendo el siguiente grito en un gemido reprimido de dolor, esto hizo que los ojos del chico arrogante se pusieran en blanco y se desmayase.**

**Una mirada de extrema indiferencia, fue lanzada a los dos secuaces, que los hizo dar un paso atrás de forma instintiva, luego, mientras intentaban calmar el temor que no entendían, recogieron a su "jefe" y se fueron lo más rápido posible.**

**\- Aunque no era necesario, muchas gracias –dijo Souna Shitori, con su habitual expresión estoica– de verdad eres muy valiente.**

**\- ¿Valiente?**

**\- Ese chico es el hijo de una familia muy poderosa, y todos saben que ellos mantienen una relación con varios Yakuza y mafias extranjeras.**

**\- … –Yue alzo la cabeza y miro la luna, la cual brillaba especialmente esta noche, al mismo tiempo que innumerables pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, luego recordó la línea de una serie que había visto en su vida anterior– si te paras frente a una bala sabiendo que esta no puede herirte, y ni siquiera causarte dolor; a eso no le puedes llamar valentía.**

**\- …. Quieres decir, que una influencia que puede volcar al revés esta ciudad, si se olvida de las consecuencias, ¿no es capaz de herirte?, de verdad eres muy fuerte, ¿no? –pregunto Souna.**

**\- Al menos frente a esta gente común, sí, soy muy fuerte –respondió Yue de forma distraída mientras seguía mirando la luna, cuando se percato de lo que había dicho, volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Souna, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa rara vez vista, y una leve expresión de petulancia y orgullo– … me engañaste, Souna-chan.**

**\- … –el ojo de Souna hizo un ligero tic, al escuchar el "chan", pero sabiendo que esta era la "represalia" del chico frente a ella, lo ignoro– aunque he de admitir que en realidad estas distraído, quizás, ¿nervioso?**

**\- Creo que la pequeña Souna, debe acompañarme a cenar, ¿cierto? –Yue ignoro sus palabras, luego se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el restaurante de este lugar.**

**Souna lo vio y momentáneamente se quedo sin palabras, este chico de repente no solo se volvió atrevido, sino también despótico, como si sus palabras fuesen hechos, mientras que ese "pequeña", realmente le había provocado que una vena pulsara en su frente, junto a las ganas de patearlo, pero inclinando la cabeza y pensando por un instante, aun decidió seguirlo.**

… …**. … … …**

"**Eterna Voluntad" esta sitiado en un lugar muy especial, podrías llamarlo vena de Dragón, también podrías pensar que es un punto de "poder" al estar sitiado en una ubicación esotérica, como un pentagrama natural de elementos, quizás fuera una bendición astrológica por la influencia de las estrellas, o algo más.**

**Aunque la razón no está definida, pero es un hecho, que la energía mágica, se acumula, nace y se fortalece en este lugar.**

**Esto produce un efecto al que podrías llamar mana o fuerza vital y elemental muy densa, lo que provoca que la energía de la tierra, en torno a la vitalidad y la energía del agua, en torno a la nutrición, sean muy exuberantes, esto es de gran ayuda al cuerpo, sobre todo de las personas comunes, lo cual dio lugar a la reputación de "curar cualquier enfermedad".**

**Debido a la naturaleza de tal lugar, Yue quiso venir para facilitar el crecimiento de su fuerza. Aunque sabía que un lugar como este, caería bajo la supervisión de los demonios, aun confiaba en sus habilidades de camuflaje, y también esperaba tener contacto con ellos, pues suponía que serian los sirvientes de Rias o Sona, pero nunca espero que la propia Sona se hiciera cargo, y de forma individual.**

**Por lo que Yue se acerco a ella mostrando interés, queriendo conocerla, e intentando salir con ella.**

**En un principio, Sona lo rechazo, sin embargo, como él era insistente pero no molesto, mas el hecho de que ella no solo era inteligente, sino que también un demonio de alto nivel, pudo notar que era "especial", y le dio la oportunidad de acercarse.**

**De esta manera, empezaron a "jugar", Sona hacia el papel de "lo sé todo, muéstrate", mientras que Yue, fingía ser un chico común, con su actitud de "no entiendo de lo que hablas".**

**Yue no sabía por qué Sona mantenía tal "juego", quizás se aburría, o tal vez pensaba de mas y creía que tenía algún tipo de fondo, pero aun así, aprovecho para conocerla, tenerla cerca y demostrarle que realmente le gustaba.**

… … … … … … …

**Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron uno frente al otro, Yue la miro directo a los ojos, mientras recordaba que ella había dicho que estaba nervioso y distraído, lo cual no era incorrecto, después de todo, el evento de mañana, era muy crucial para él.**

**La emoción y la expectativa de todo lo que le esperaba, pero el miedo de fallar o no estar a la altura de sus propios deseos.**

**Cuando leyó la mente de Shuri, no solo comprendió los cambios del mundo, las similitudes y la magia del "destino" inmutable; también comprendió las diferencias entre su mundo, el mundo descrito en la historia original, ya sea novela. anime o manga, y el "mundo real" en el que vivía ahora.**

**Carácter, personalidad, emociones, decisiones, deseos, todo eso es lo que contiene, experimenta, o desarrolla una persona, las cuales son volátiles, inestables, sujetas a cambios por lo más mínimo, y casi imposibles de entender, incluso por los que las sienten.**

**Por lo que solo estas cosas, garantizan que sin el llamado efecto mariposa, los eventos nunca sean iguales, el mejor ejemplo es Shuri y Akeno, no importa lo que en la "historia original" sintieran o decidieran, en esta vida, Akeno solo quería de forma desesperada, salvar a su madre, lo que provoco una cadena de eventos diferentes, incluso si el "destino" no cambiara totalmente.**

**En ese caso, ¿Que es la historia original?, Yue recuerda una novela ligera que leyó en su vida pasada, era de cuatro héroes, donde el héroe del escudo era el protagonista, según lo que recuerda, este héroe encontró un libro que describía la historia del mundo al que fue llevado, y este libro solo era una especie de portal que contaba lo que podía ser. Así, Yue cree que la novela original de este mundo, es algo parecido, y solo es una especie de boceto o una forma en la que era "probable" que este mundo se desarrollara.**

**Otra cosa que marca una diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción, al menos cuando la ficción se convierte en realidad, es lo que Yue llama "orgullo" o "soberbia".**

**Ya sea en la realidad o en una novela, no importa cómo se diga que los humanos son débiles, que son frágiles, no importa si se habla de extinción o aniquilación, las personas siempre encuentran un pretexto para que los humanos terminen como ganadores o superiores, ya sea que la debilidad signifique que pueden llegar más lejos que nadie, como superando barreras que otros no pueden, o tal vez porque conocen el dolor, son capaces de superarlo; quizás que cuentan con ingenio o sabiduría, e incluso la ayuda, el rescate o salvación, lo hacen parecer glorioso, diciendo que son "dignos".**

**Pero eso no es cierto, al menos en este mundo, los humanos son uno de los seres más débiles y siempre lo serán, sin importar con cuanta ayuda cuenten.**

**El límite de la mayoría de las personas, ni siquiera puede estar a la altura de un demonio de clase baja, la llamada elite, solo puede estar a la altura de los demonios de clase baja, y solo los llamados descendientes de héroes, pueden estar a la altura de los demonios de clase media, siendo casi ninguno, capaz de alcanzar el límite de clase alta.**

**La única razón por la que verdaderamente pueden cumplir con los requisitos de luchar en una "aparente" igualdad, es debido a la ayuda de los Dioses, ángeles y hasta demonios.**

**Pero están tan felices de la "fuerza" que usan, la cual los hace lucir como si fueran iguales o superiores, que se han olvidado de que son débiles, y fingen no ver que los seres como Maou, Dioses y demás, están fuera de su alcance, sin importar cuanta ayuda reciban, mientras que odian, a los que están dispuestos a dejar su "humanidad", para conseguir más posibilidades.**

**Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia que radica en este mundo, es la fuerza, algo que muchos desestiman en la historia original o de lo que no se percatan.**

**El puño de un demonio de clase baja, puede derrumbar un edificio alto como si estuviera hecho de arena, pueden enfrentarse a un ejército humano normal, y los más poderosos, pueden destruir una ciudad entera.**

**El poder de un demonio de clase media, es exponencialmente más fuerte, destruir un país o arrasar un continente, no es imposible.**

**Un demonio de clase alta, es horrorosamente más poderoso, alguien especial como Rias Gremory o un demonio de Bael, con el poder de la destrucción, podrían hacer que una isla como Japón, desapareciera del mapa en forma literal.**

**Según lo poco que conoce Shuri sobre Baraqiel, destruir el mundo, no sería demasiado difícil con su poder.**

**La razón de porque los humanos no necesitan preocuparse por algo como la aniquilación de su plano de existencia, es por las dimensiones, el Infierno, el Cielo, Yggdrasil, el Olimpo, así como todos esos lugares Divinos o donde residen Dioses y criaturas mágicas. Estas zonas crean un vinculo entre sí y con el mundo, haciéndolo tan sólido o poderoso, que hace que el poder de lo sobrenatural, parezca muy "común".**

**Pero la mayor diferencia entre la fuerza de un humano y los seres sobrenaturales, es lo que Yue llama "frecuencia" o "Diferencia Existencial".**

**Esto se debe a la propia naturaleza existencial, como ser seres de diferentes planos, que son capaces de interactuar.**

**Un ejemplo, seria que no importa cuántas balas le dispares a un demonio de clase baja, ni siquiera le causarías dolor, y solo con armas pesadas, podrías empezar a herirlo, pero cuando hablamos de demonios de clase media y alta, quizás solo la energía nuclear podría apenas herirlos, pero ni todas las bombas o armas humanas, dañarían a demonios superiores.**

**Sin embargo, no importa cuán fuerte sea un humano, aun seria vulnerable, es decir, una persona que haya alcanzado por sí misma el poder de un demonio de clase alta, incluso si es el descendiente de un héroe, jamás sobreviviría a una bomba nuclear e incluso seria susceptible al dolor y a ser herido, si una bala lo alcanzara.**

**Esa es la verdadera "fuerza" de los seres sobrenaturales, mientras que los Dioses, serian aun más monstruosos o diferentes.**

… … … … … … …

**Aunque Yue pensaba en todo esto, aun miraba a Sona, y de pronto, sus ojos empezaron a brillar tan intensamente, que era extraño.**

**Entonces se percato, Souna Shitori, era Sona Sitri, uno de esos demonios, que no importa cuán frágil y débil parezca, puede arrasar esta isla en un instante, pero aun la deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, su corazón, su compañía. Quería que fuera suya.**

**\- ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Sona, al notar que su mirada un poco distraída, se había enfocado y de alguna manera, se había vuelta aun más decidida, irradiando confianza y ambición.**

**\- En ti –respondió Yue, lleno de convicción y deseo por el futuro– en el hecho de que deseo que seas mía y solo mía.**

**\- … –Sona quedo sorprendida momentáneamente, y luego sus cejas se surcaron algo enojada– ¿crees que soy una posesión?**

**\- No, eres un ser hermoso y resuelto, tal vez esté equivocado, pero creo que si puedo obtener tu corazón, no importa cuán duro fuera para ti, pero te quedarías a mi lado sin importar nada. Siento que tu corazón es más firme que ningún otro que haya visto, incluso si vacilas, no cambiaras, incluso con miedo, no te detendrás e incluso las reglas y costumbres, no las escucharas. –dijo Yue sin ningún momento de vacilación, mirándola a esos ojos que ahora tenían un hermoso tono violeta– Pero yo soy muy orgulloso, y no quiero que tú hagas algo, ni necesito demostrarte algo, solo quiero tomarte y ponerte a mi lado, para nunca más soltarte. Quiero que seas mía.**

**Souna Shitori, Sona Sitri, se quedo estupefacta, ella no esperaba algo así, incluso ella no pudo evitar confundirse, ponerse nerviosa y que su corazón palpitara de forma errática. Solo podía mirar al chico que tenía en frente, mientras innumerables pensamientos la abrumaban.**


	4. Chapter 4: Raynare

**Capitylo 4: Raynare**

**Era una noche despejada, cuando dos personas estaban en lo alto de una rueda de la fortuna, disfrutando la brisa nocturna.**

**El parque de diversiones había sido alquilado, por lo que ahora, solo esas dos personas quedaban, a pesar de la hora, eran Amano Yuuma y Yue Tianlei.**

**Sentados frente a frente, en una cabina abierta de la rueda de la fortuna, Yue miraba fijamente a Yuuma, que aparentemente disfrutaba del paisaje del parque y las luces de la ciudad, pero cuyos ojos profundos y fríos, junto a una expresión muy seria, carente de su "timidez" habitual, decían lo contrario.**

**Después de lo que parecía horas de silencio, Yue no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro y hablar.**

**\- Dime, Yuuma-chan, ¿Por qué crees que empecé a salir contigo? –con esas palabras, la mirada carente de emoción de Yuuma, se fijo en él– Tengo planes para mi futuro, pero los preparativos son tediosos e incompletos, así, cuando te acercaste a mí, sabía que no podía rechazarte, pues sin importar lo que hiciera, no me dejarías de lado, y sin importar el resultado, las cosas se desviarían del rumbo que elegí… aunque si no hubiera otra opción no me importaría desviarme, era algo que por muchas razones, no quería hacer.**

**\- Muchas razones, ¿eh?, orgullo lo resumiría –dijo Yuuma, ya que a pesar de que ella no tenía idea de sus planes, conocía su carácter, y con su experiencia, entendía una cosa o dos, de lo que el chico quería evitar.**

**\- … supongo –respondió Yue, con una mirada contemplativa– Aunque entiendo una cosa o dos, me gustaría saber cuál es tu objetivo y quien eres exactamente; pero antes de eso, quiero hacerte una pregunta más importante, ¿Quién o qué es, Amano Yuuma?**

**\- ¿Oh? –la ceja de "Yuuma-chan" se alzo un poco, y una expresión de interés y un tanto despreciativa paso por su rostro.**

**\- No hagas esa cara, es una pregunta genuina. ¿Sabes?, en realidad soy una persona un tanto antisocial, siempre he estado muy solo, y cuando se trata de relaciones sociales, nunca he tenido confianza, tanto en mí, como en los demás, esto hace, que ya sea cierto o no, siempre veo un indicio o quizás una ilusión, de que las personas no están felices a mi alrededor, molestia, aburrimiento, intriga, odio, desprecio. Quizás a veces lo exagere o lo vea de forma equivocada, pero siempre lo he sentido de esa manera, sin embargo… Yuuma-chan es diferente, nunca me dio una mala señal o un indicio siniestro, por el contrario, siempre me sentí agradable y satisfecho a su lado, lo que me hace pensar, que Amano Yuuma, es más que una actuación de… tuya, quizás la magia la hizo ser especial para mí, pero ella definitivamente es más que un personaje. Lo que la hace una persona real que asesinaste y controlas, o es una especie de personalidad dividida. Entonces ¿Qué es?**

**\- … … … –"Yuuma" guardo silencio, y después de un momento, con un cara que mostraba una expresión muy extraña, dijo– Yo soy Raynare, un ángel caído, se determino que como poseedor de un Engranaje Sagrado, eras un elemento inestable, pero, a pesar de la investigación, no se ha podido averiguar cual engranaje posees, por lo que debes ser eliminado.**

**Ignorando las preguntas de Yue, Raynare se presento y dio sus motivos; mientras empezaba a flotar, dos alas salían de su espalda, eran negras, con plumas negras, y tan enormes que era difícil de creer, debido a que parecían medir unos seis metros o más, después, una luz con un débil tono azulado la rodeo, cuando esta desapareció, ella tenía una especie de bikini negro con correas, al tiempo que sus rasgos faciales se habían afilado y madurado, haciéndola ver más erótica y sexy.**

**Sin decir otra palabra y con un rostro frío, alzo la mano como si sostuviera una jabalina, mientras una luz con bordes azulados, se reunía para formar una lanza resplandeciente, con un diseño muy simple, y luego, la lanzo hacia Yue.**

**Cuando la lanza choco contra la rueda de la fortuna y antes de llegar al suelo, se desintegro con una silenciosa explosión de luz, cuando la luz se extinguió, todo parecía derretido, junto con una parte del suelo, cono si una llama muy poderosa, lo hubiese quemado todo.**

**Raynare miro hacia una pequeña plaza, donde había aparecido Yue, ella pudo percibir sus movimientos, y al notar que esa velocidad no era muy diferente de la suya, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño y entender que sus suposiciones de porque no pudo averiguar la identidad de su Engranaje Sagrado, eran correctas.**

**Pero ella no retrocedió, ni tuvo miedo, algo de lo que estaba segura, es que él, no poseía un Longuinus o un engranaje especialmente poderoso, dado que Grigori, tenía un modo de identificarlos, y por otro lado, también podía sentir que era un humano puro.**

**Por lo que su engranaje debía ser de tipo especial, que lo ayudaba a ser más fuerte, pero en su nivel actual, creía que aun era algo que podía derrotar, incluso si le costaba un poco.**

**Raynare volvió a crear otra lanza en su mano, pero esta vez, seis más aparecieron rodeándola, y con un gesto, las envió hacia Yue; si alguien experto lo notara, se daría cuenta que iban dirigidas hacia diferentes lugares, como si golpearan en cada sitio, en el que Yue podía aparecer para esquivarlas.**

**Viendo esas lanzas venir hacia él, Yue levanto una mano al cielo y luego la bajo, como dirigiendo algo hacia las lanzas, en el momento siguiente, un montón de espejos salieron volando de un determinado edificio, que era la sala de los espejos de este parque, ellos se reunieron y se fusionaron en siete espejos, para recibir cada lanza, al tiempo que su voz resonaba en el aire.**

**\- Porque tu superficie es un portal, y el agua es tu hogar, Refleja lo que desprecias y ahoga a lo que le temes.**

**Dado que cuando la luz se concentra puede alcázar altas temperaturas y producir un efecto parecido a quemar, Yue uso una combinación de espejos y agua, para reflejar y combatir el calor.**

**Cuando las lanzas chocaron contra los espejos, se vio un espectáculo extraño, como si ondas surgieran en los espejos, al igual que el agua, y luego estos absorbieran las lanzas.**

**Momentos después, una pequeña cantidad de luz fue reflejada, para luego dispersarse, mientras que los espejos, parecían haberse convertido en bloques de hielo, que se evaporaban de manera muy rápida, pero al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, la voz de Yue se volvió a escuchar.**

**\- ¡Oh viento!, que se reúne donde lo desea, bailado bajo esta luna. Toma el cielo como tu montaña, y este suelo como tu lago. Demuestra que tu belleza, es tan poderosa como tu voluntad. ¡Cascada De Viento Nocturno!.**

**En el siguiente instante, bajo la mirada atónita de Raynare, pues no entendía y nunca había visto este tipo de magia, el viento tomo un brillo muy sutil de color plateado, y pareciendo imitar una verdadera cascada, cayó como chocando contra el suelo.**

**Esto la tomo por sorpresa, pues el viento que caía sobre ella, era tan pesado, que era difícil de aceptar, lo cual provoco que sus pies se estrellaran contra el suelo y terminara con una rodilla en el piso, que parecía romperse bajo su peso, por la repentina presión.**

**Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Yue ya estaba enfrente de ella, lanzando un puñetazo, esto hizo que con su mano en una posición extraña, Raynare recibiera el golpe.**

**En su vida anterior, Yue era considerado un maestro de Taekwondo, aunque no había competido internacionalmente y ni siquiera creía que fuera el mejor a nivel regional, así como el hecho que desde los 13 o 15 años dejo de practicar, todavía era un cinta negra primer dan de considerable talento, mas lo poco que aprendió en esta vida, el tenia una base muy estable y fuerte de las artes marciales, lo que cuando iba acompañado de una fuerza monstruosa, hacia que el resultado del ataque, fuera absurdo.**

**Pero a pesar de eso, Raynare solo lo recibió en esa posición, y aunque siendo carente de cualquier arte marcial, pudo aprovechar el impulso para levantarse y retroceder unos cinco pasos, lo cual provocaba, que todo el suelo a su alrededor, se levantara o fracturara.**

**Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo, una patada ascendente de lado, golpeo su estomago, aunque esto solo la hizo flotar un medio metro, antes de que una patada con giro, que Yue había hecho desde el aire, por encima de ella, la golpeara en el pecho.**

**Cada que un ataque golpeaba al ángel caído, sucedían fenómenos extraños, sonidos como de truenos distantes, olas de energía, en forma de cúpula, hechas de viento, con un brillo oscuro y discreto, que se expandían desde lugar del impacto, hacia los alrededores, causando destrucción.**

**Sin embargo, la última patada estaba envuelta en un ligero brillo, el cual era transparente y difícil de notar, esto provoco, que el impacto no pudiera ser anulado, ni siquiera un poco, causando verdadero daño, y enviando a volar a Raynare, que se estrello contra un árbol, mientras un liquido violeta muy claro, con un leve sentido inmaculado, se derramaba sutilmente de sus labios.**

**Yue se detuvo y movió sus manos al frente, con sus dedos cerrados, mientras los abría, como dando un golpe de palma muy leve, pero con todos los dedos separados, al mismo tiempo que recitaba.**

**\- ¡Oh viento!, el mundo es tu hogar, el cielo es tu templo. Cuando suspiras te llamas brisa, cuando te enfadas eres tempestad. Demuestra que la voluntad de tu silencio, es tan poderosa como la ira de tu destrucción. ¡Viento Desvanesente¡**

**Raynare sintió el peligro de inmediato, y puso sus palmas al frente, mientras brillaban junto con sus ojos, haciendo que una barrera omnidireccional fuera creada, al tiempo que sus gigantescas alas la envolvían, mientras muchos círculos mágicos se creaban en ellas, como si la reforzaran.**

**Al instante siguiente, una ráfaga de viento choco contra la barrera, la cual se rompió casi de inmediato, para luego golpear el capullo que Raynare había hecho con sus alas, lo que provoco que los círculos mágicos brillaran e hicieran que el viento empezara a desviarse hacia los alrededores, y cuando este chocaba contra los arboles, estos se dispersaban, como si nunca hubieran existido.**

**Mientras Raynare resistía el ataque, Yue aprovecho para cantar.**

**\- ¡Oh! Ser inmaculado, que has perdido la gloria de tu creador, ahogándote en el pecado, deja que este sea el motivo de tu destrucción. ¡Pecado Redentor!**

**Inmediatamente, una luz negra salió del cuerpo de Raynare, la cual se convirtió en siete caras de aspecto distorsionado. Una parecía llena de una ira infinita, otra llevaba consigo indiferencia, una parecía querer tragarla, otra parecía que corrompería cualquier cosa, una tenía el rostro como si estuviera mirando un ser extremadamente asqueroso, y así sucesivamente; ellas parecían humo y llamas, intentando destruirla.**

**Entonces, con un grito que parecía un tanto valeroso y puro, pero al mismo tiempo firme y desdeñoso, una luz con una blancura infinita, salió del cuerpo de Raynare, lo que por un instante, la hizo parecer un verdadero ángel, pero al siguiente minuto, la luz se volvió azul y violeta.**

**El cuerpo de la chica ángel caído se veía desastroso, con manchas violetas en cada trazo de su piel, y con muchas plumas rotas o dispersas a su alrededor, pero su cara mostraba una furia infinita, al mismo tiempo que muchos círculos mágicos se formaban a su alrededor, de los cuales salieron un montón de espadas, lanzas y bolas, compuestas de luz azul, que inmediatamente fueron volando hacia Yue.**

**Con una cara aprensiva, pero una mirada de calma, Yue saco un frasco de su bolsillo y lo lanzo al piso, mientras recitaba.**

**\- ¡Oh! tierra protectora de vida, bendecida por el Ser, otorgadora de fe, convierte mis suplicas en poder, y libérame de perecer. ¡Aliento De Protección!.**

**Entonces, una cúpula amarilla se formo alrededor de Yue, la cual era como escamas, hechas de tierra transparente.**

**Cuando los ataques de Raynare, chocaron con la cúpula de Yue, hubo un fuerte sonido, como metales chocando, seguida de una poderosa explosión, que destruyo varios metros alrededor.**

**Con un salto para retroceder, Yue salió del centro de la explosión, pero tenía manchas sangrientas por todas partes, y agujeros en los brazos, que desprendían el olor de la carne quemada.**

**Cuando aterrizo, vio que Raynare en su ira, atacaba de forma física con una lanza de luz en su mano, Yue cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, luces irradiaban de ellos, mientras gritaba, lo que provoco que toda la tierra enfrente de él, se desprendiera, y como un tsunami, se lanzara contra su atacante.**

**Cuando Raynare se enfrentaba a las rocas que se aproximaban, de pronto sintió algo, por lo que giro, para darse cuenta que Yue estaba ahí, y a pesar de que parecía más herido, pues la sangre ahora se derramaba de sus ojos y oídos, aun hacia un movimiento giratorio con su muñeca, con el que creó una bola de luz, compuesta de energía, sobre su palma, para luego lanzarla hacia ella.**

**Raynare no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la bola de energía la impacto, haciendo que brillara, como si la energía se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, pero casi de inmediato, dos bolas más se estrellaron contra ella.**

**Después, Yue uso sus dos manos, haciendo que una especie de viento, con un tono rojizo, las envolviera, el cual lanzo hacia Raynare, lo que provoco que su cuerpo brillara aun mas, y esto hizo que la lanza en su mano se desvaneciera, mientras que ella caía de rodillas.**

**La lucha había terminado, y Raynare entendía que había perdido, pues aunque sus heridas no la matarían, actualmente no se podía mover, y pasarían al menos dos horas, antes de recuperar la sensación sobre su cuerpo.**

**Raynare miro hacia Yue, que había sacado un pañuelo y se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, mientras caminaba hacia ella.**

**\- No pareces asustada –dijo Yue**

**\- Serias un idiota si te limpiaras la sangre antes de matarme, junto a lo que dijiste anteriormente, entiendo que tu intención nunca ha sido asesinarme –respondió Raynare, luego hizo una mueca juguetona– pero, ¿realmente crees que tu plan funcionara?, ya sabes, es fácil imaginar lo que quieres hacer.**

**\- Me he preparado adecuadamente, incluso si fallo, me dará el tiempo suficiente.**

**\- Jajaja, veo, veo. Dime, ¿qué es esa magia que usas?, solo he visto algo similar al conjurar sortilegios, pero eso está acompañado de una ceremonia y demás.**

**\- …. A pesar de saber tu destino, todavía quieres sacarme información, ¿eh?, o ¿es curiosidad? –pregunto Yue, pero Raynare solo respondió sacando la lengua de forma linda, con un leve toque de lo que era su personalidad como Yuuma– … nadie me enseño magia, así que probé varias teorías. Había una serie en el mundo mortal hace mucho tiempo, llamado Hechiceras, tome mi inspiración de ahí para controlar mi magia, aunque recrearlo fue mucho más complejo de lo que creía. Pero para saber más, tendrás que esperar a ser mi mujer.**

**\- Ajajajaja –Raynare se rio al escuchar eso, pero su expresión se volvió extraña y curiosa, cuando dijo lo ultimo– ¿Estás diciendo que en el futuro todavía quieres tomarme como tu mujer?, ¿crees que es posible?, ¿realmente podrías hacer tu mujer a alguien que quiso matarte?**

**\- Pero no lo hiciste, para ser exacto, no pudiste –la cara del ángel caído hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, pero Yue la ignoro y continuo– además, solo es una posibilidad, dependerá de tu actitud, mientras que siendo más fuerte que tu, eso no es imposible… en otra situación, siendo inmensamente más fuerte que tu y controlándote, para que al menos no causes molestias a mi alrededor, no me importara lo que les hagas a las demás personas, eso será suficiente para tomarte como mi amante o concubina. En última instancia, mientras sea lo suficientemente poderoso, puedo hacer lo que quiera, es decir, darme un gusto y cumplir un capricho, incluso si solo es tomarte como un juguete interesante y sexy.**

**Raynare se quedo sin palabras, ella sabía que lo que Yue decía no era una mentira, pues era orgulloso y posesivo, pero aun no esperaba esa respuesta.**

**La chica miro profundamente a Yue, que de repente tenía puesto un guante de plata, con siete joyas incrustadas, pareciendo muy ceremonial, y una botella con un extraño liquido transparente en la otra mano.**

**Yue se había puesto el guante en la mano derecha, la cual coloco en la cabeza de Raynare, justo antes de que empezara a cantar, ella lo interrumpió.**

**\- … Amano Yuuma ciertamente es una personalidad dividida, es un "cero", nacido de mi conciencia, sin conocimiento o influencia, pero también está hecha de lo último de mi "fe" por ese… dios, sin embargo, sin su influencia o ideales, y más desde una base humana…. Para ser más exactos, es una personalidad pura, basada desde una perspectiva humana, aquello aferrado a mí de cuando yo era un ángel.**

**\- … entiendo –dijo Yue con una mirada contemplativa– aquello que el antiguo tu y hasta el actual tu, consideraban más perfecto o más cercano a lo ideal, sin control de alguien o de ti misma, y es esa la razón por la que por un instante, emitiste una luz pura como un ángel, pero sin el contexto de "sagrado", para liberarte de mi hechizo especialmente creado para derrotar y destruir ángeles caídos.**

**\- Así es –Raynare ladeo la cabeza y dijo– ¿no preguntaras si ella aun existe?**

**\- La hiciste una personalidad separada, por qué no puede ser eliminada, así que ella es parte tuya, depende ti mancharla y desaparecerla o fusionarte con ella.**

**\- Ahora se termino el tiempo, y ya es momento de comenzar –dijo Yue cortando la conversación, para luego destapar la botella y verter el liquido en la cabeza de Raynare, mientras empezaba a recitar– Soy el vencedor. Tu voluntad se doblega ante mí. Soy el vencedor, decido tu destino. Te ordeno que los sueños sean realidad, y que tu realidad sea mi voluntad. ¡Sueño Ilusorio De Voluntad!**

**Al siguiente instante, una imagen muy curiosa sucedió, a Yue le recordó la serie de "sobrenatural", cuando un ángel destruía a un demonio, que hace que el cuerpo se ilumine y luz salga de sus ojos.**

**Pero cuando la luz se extinguió, sus ojos no se habían quemado, y ella solo cayo inconsciente al suelo.**

**El hechizo consistía en borrar sus recuerdos de esta pelea, así como lo poco o micho que ella sabía de él, pero también se trataba de crear algunos recuerdos, y para evitar cualquier accidente, incluso algo de información real, que ella supuestamente encontrara, para sacarla momentáneamente de este lugar, por lo que incluso se le ocurrió, darle conocimiento sobre Asia Argento.**

**Yue tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo se reflejaría esto en el futuro cercano, pero también sabía que garantizaría la aparición de la monja atolondrada y un tanto linda, en esta ciudad.**

**El chico miro a la inconsciente Raynare por un instante, pensando que lo que dijo antes, no era completamente verdadero, pues aunque un juguete hacia cosquillas a sus sentidos, solo sería como una fantasía y no algo que realmente haría, pero es cierto, que si fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, y la pudiera dominar hasta un cierto punto, incluso si no cambia, podría tomarla como su mujer, a pesar de no ser una principal.**

**Yue no se consideraba una buena persona, y era bastante egoísta, así que haría las cosas a su manera, pero todo eso, tendría que esperar unos dos años.**

**Después de un rato, el chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y mientras se alejaba, decía:**

**\- Fue una buena cita, adiós Yuuma-chan, adiós Raynare.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fuerza y Hermanas Kusanagi

**Capitulo 5: Fuerza y Las Hermanas Kusanagi.**

**Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Yue Tianlei regreso a su habitación, después de su "noche" con Raynare.**

**Entre los preparativos de esta noche, existía una barrera que prevenía que fuese molestado durante su lucha, a pesar de eso, tuvo que dar varios giros para regresar sin ser detectado por las personas que empezaban a notar algo.**

**Yue rápidamente tomo un baño y curo sus heridas, al terminar eran casi las tres de la madrugada, ahora que estaba cómodo y limpio, se sentó en el centro de su habitación con la luz de la luna envolviéndolo.**

**Su habitación era enorme y contaba con dos cuartos, uno para el baño y otro para dormir.**

**Lo que debería ser una especie de sala o estudio, ahora estaba vacía, y solo había un círculo con diseños intrínsecos y extraños dibujado en el piso. El dibujo era tan peculiar, que parecía que había sido creado junto con el suelo y fuese uno solo.**

**La ventana también parecía especial, recolectando y concentrando la luz de la luna, para que diera en el centro del círculo mágico, donde Yue estaba sentado.**

… … … … …

**Cuando Yue creó un método de "cultivo", no tuvo nada que ver con concentrar el poder mágico en su dantian, en abrir un mar en su conciencia, en concentrarlo en su pecho o corazón y volverlo sustancial, y por supuesto, no en hacerlo circular por sus meridianos.**

**El poder mágico, es algo único y sorprendente, es extremadamente poderoso, pero tan sutil que parece inalcanzable e intocable. Debido a eso, los meridianos en el cuerpo humano nunca podrían captarlo, y si se obliga, nunca podrían mantenerlo, lo que daría un resultado muy trágico.**

**La conciencia es poderosa, pero un mar de conciencia o un mundo en la mente, solo serviría para entrenar la energía mental y psíquica, pero no puede mantener poder mágico, solo dominarlo o guiarlo.**

**Así, el método de cultivo de Yue, resulto ser rudo y superficial, pero extremadamente útil y con resultados sorprendentes, y lo único que tenía que hacer, es que su cuerpo absorbiera el poder mágico, como una esponja absorbiendo agua, o un metal albergando energía.**

**Yue no sabe muchas cosas respecto a la propia existencia, y sobre todo del alma, pero aprendió algo, a menos que situaciones especiales pasen, no hay necesidad de hablar de renacimiento, y ni siquiera la reencarnación sería posible.**

**El cuerpo y el alma son uno solo, cuando el cuerpo se crea, el alma se crea, ellos no interactúan, pero mediante la mente y conciencia están conectados, sin embargo, también dependen uno del otro, como simbiosis, a excepción de métodos poderosos, o únicos de magia muy avanzada, si el cuerpo muere, el alma muere, se extingue, desaparece, por lo que todo lo que experimenta el cuerpo, lo experimenta el alma, si el cuerpo es más fuerte, el alma es más fuerte.**

**Con esta teoría, Yue quedo varado por un tiempo, ya que no entendía como llego a existir en este mundo, y finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.**

**En cierta cultura, se cree que el Ser o alma, esta creada a partir de siete almas o partes, con almas principales y secundarias.**

**Yue no lo recuerda bien, pero se le ocurrió, que cuando un alma nace, se forma atreves de siete fragmentos, a los que él, llamo "Apeiron", cuando el alma muere, se desensambla en siete "apeiron" individuales, que se separan y forman una nueva alma, al combinarse con otros; por lo que su teoría es que de alguna forma, su conciencia o voluntad, experiencia y demás, que definen a una persona, se fusiono o unió estrechamente a uno de sus fragmentos, y despertó cuando se formo su nueva alma, su nueva vida.**

**Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que él no entiende aun, pero esta es su teoría actual.**

**Así, cree que los seres sobrenaturales son tan especiales o únicos porque su alma y cuerpo tienen un vinculo más próximo, casi al punto de que el alma y el cuerpo son literalmente uno solo, y que los dioses son almas que han tomado forma física, esto los hace más poderos, diferentes al mundo mismo, y mas únicos.**

**Un Ser sobrenatural, esta creado por energía derivada o con más conexión a la magia, como la energía de la luz o el poder demoniaco, esto hace que sus cuerpos se puedan fortalecer más fácilmente, asimilando poder mágico.**

**Entonces, ¿Cómo los humanos poseen poder mágico?. Yue cree que es atreves de un "Limbo" especial dentro del cuerpo.**

**Como poseedor de la Llama Terrenal, él, puede purificar incluso la "vida", así, descubrió que este concepto, es una energía que existe desde el interior de un ser vivo, el cual crea, nace o se une al vinculo del alma, la mente o conciencia y el cuerpo, por lo que es un lugar dentro de cualquier Ser, que existe y esencialmente no existe, pues el cuerpo, el alma y ni siquiera la conciencia, puede entrar, si no fuera por su engranaje, ni siquiera sabría que es real, por lo que Yue lo llamo Limbo.**

**Este lugar donde la energía de la vida existe, es el sitio donde el poder mágico se reúne e incluso nace en una existencia o persona viva. Sin embargo, este poder mágico no interactúa o mezcla de forma directa con el cuerpo y mucho menos con la conciencia o el alma, los humanos solo reciben su influencia en forma indirecta.**

**De esta manera, los humanos tienen un "depósito" de poder mágico, y al usarlo de diferentes maneras o haciendo magia, se van volviendo más fuertes, pero la máxima capacidad de poder que pueden almacenar sin ayuda sobrenatural, normalmente no sobrepasa a un demonio de nivel bajo, o apenas comparado con un demonio de nivel medio.**

**Pero Yue, de forma temeraria, mezclo de forma directa el poder mágico con su cuerpo y alma.**

**Una persona normal, explotaría en cuanto el poder mágico puro se mezcle con su cuerpo, pero con la ayuda de la Llama Terrenal y la pureza de su alma y fuerza de vida, Yue pudo hacerlo, y después de prueba y error, encontró la mejor manera de que el poder mágico se mezclara con su cuerpo y alma.**

**De esta manera, el poder mágico entra en el cuerpo y se convierte en parte de la sangre, de la piel, de los huesos, de los órganos e incluso de las células y partículas más pequeñas que componen un cuerpo, y por supuesto, parte de su alma.**

**Esto hace que la fuerza, sentidos y demás, se vuelvan extremadamente fuertes, pero gracias a la peculiaridad del poder mágico, cosas como el peso y la densidad, no aumenten o causen problemas.**

**Pero un humano es demasiado débil y con límites demasiado bajos, por lo que el poder de un demonio de clase baja, es lo máximo que puede lograr.**

**Claro, siempre hay formas de romper ese límite, en especial con su forma de cultivo, el problema sería el dolor, cuando la energía que le da el poder de un demonio de clase baja más débil, empezó a fusionarse con su cuerpo, el dolor empezó a aparecer, por lo que sobrepasar ese límite, podría romper a cualquiera.**

**Yue había alcanzado su límite hace un año, pero cuando intento superarlo, su cuerpo casi se rompe y su mente igual, ese dolor lo dejo temeroso por mucho tiempo.**

**Pero después de dejar su cuerpo descansar y acostumbrarse completamente a su poder, no solo se volvió de cierta manera más fuerte, también está listo para romper, junto a otros preparativos y la lucha con Raynare, ahora puede sobrepasar ese nivel.**

**De esta manera, Yue empezó a introducir el poder mágico en su cuerpo, purificado atreves de la luz de la luna.**

**Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Yue Tianlei empezó a brillar con una luz etérea, era casi invisible, sin embargo, su rostro se torció por el dolor que empezaba a sentir, y si alguien se fijaba de cerca, notaria que sus músculos se inflaban y retraían constantemente.**

**Después de una hora, algo extraño sucedió, marcas en forma de runas empezaron a dibujarse en su piel, eran de un escarlata profundo, como si estuvieran hechas de sangre, luego estas se separaron y se juntaron por encima de su cabeza, pronto comenzaron a tomar la forma de animales, desde un lobo, una rata, una cabra, una ballena, luego apareció un lobo más brillante y aterrador, luego un fénix, dragón, luego brillo y se convirtió en una criatura que no se pudo identificar, y regreso al cuerpo de Yue.**

**Mientras esas runas extrañas de color escarlata tomaban formas, la piel de Yue parecía seca como si se hubiera desangrado, pero cuando regresaron a su cuerpo, una luz exploto y todo regreso a la normalidad.**

**Yue abrió los ojos y se quedo pensativo ante el fenómeno extraño, no parecía haber cambiado, pero si uno miraba sus ojos, se darían cuenta, que de forma literal, habían tres luces con un tono muy sutil de color azul, rojo y amarillo, que giraban dentro de ellos, como galaxias distantes.**

… … … … … … …

**Esta era una mansión muy grande, con un terreno enorme, era blanca, con colores oscuros y muchas características únicas y típicas de varias épocas, que en realidad encajaban de una forma extraña pero elegante.**

**La dueña de este lugar era Kusanagi Shigure, una mujer de 33 años, hermosa y muy codiciada, no solo por su belleza y posición, también por sus capacidades, que le permitieron preservar y fortalecer su herencia familiar, desde una temprana edad.**

**Yue caminaba por los corredores de esta mansión, se dirigía hacia el dojo, donde sabía que estaría Shigure entrenando.**

**Yue nunca tuvo una buena relación con su "padre", o para ser exactos, ese hombre no estaba preparado para ser padre, a pesar de ser una buena persona, así, cuando recupero su memoria y fue capaz de hacer magia, se alejo de él, también estaba el hecho de que no se sentía cómodo a su lado y sabía que con sus poderes, mínimo no le faltaría techo y comida.**

**Un día, hace poco más de un año, conoció a Shigure y se intereso en ella, no solo por su belleza, también por su talento, aunque no era un genio de la magia o algo similar, tenía algunas características únicas, que llamaron su atención.**

**Yue no es una buena persona, si alguna vez se le "antojara" una chica normal, pero con gran belleza y atractivo, no le importaría engañarla o incluso hipnotizarla usando magia, mientras no la dañara o fuese demasiado lejos, no tendría inhibiciones sobre eso. El no tenía un trauma, al menos no uno que recuerde, pero creía que con fuerza suficiente, incluso si no tenía que ser un desgraciado, no tenía que ser un santo.**

**Pero tenía un gran orgullo y esperaba que una mujer estuviera con él, al menos por voluntad propia, y con su poder actual, y con existencias como Shuri, Akeno, Sona, Rias y mas, de alguna manera, que se aprovechara de "cualquiera", solo por un poco de belleza o placer, le parecía vulgar y una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Sin embargo, Shigure no solo era su tipo, con una belleza refinada y madura, extremadamente atractiva, también tenía capacidades interesantes, y de esta manera, empezó a pensar en formas de tentarla y obtenerla.**

**Pronto se entero de que tenía una hermana llamada Akira Kusanagi, que se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad degenerativa incurable, Yue, sabiendo lo especial de su "método de cultivo", entendía que podía curar a la niña, por lo que después de una negociación un poco interesante y muy problemática, no solo obtuvo a Shigure, también un bono en forma de hermana menor.**

**Yue estuvo de acuerdo en enseñar a las dos hermanas su "método de cultivo", algo que a pesar de no admitirlo, Shigure estaba muy interesada, y también podía salvar la vida de su hermana, por otro lado, el obtendría a Shigure como su mujer y una forma de probar la versatilidad de su método.**

**Pronto llego al dojo, donde Shigure, balanceaba una espada real de arriba abajo, en una forma casi mecánica, pero un experto notaria que la trayectoria de la espada, no se desviaba ni un poco de su línea de corte, mientras que una energía invisible la rodeaba.**

**Shigure media 1.70, con unas piernas muy largas y hermosas, su pecho no era muy grande, pero estaba bien proporcionado, tenía el pelo largo y negro, pero ojos azul claro y brillantes, a pesar de que su rostro y figura, aparentaban exactamente la edad que tenia, la hacían ver madura y sexy.**

**Al percibir su mirada, ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo, un destello un poco complejo paso por sus ojos, aunque entendía que el "niño" frente a ella, era especial y con una personalidad y carácter mejor de lo que el mismo creía, no la hacía sentir mejor, que con su diferencia de edad, ella técnicamente ya fuera "suya", incluso si hasta ahora, aparte de tomar unas pocas ventajas de su cuerpo, se ha moderado.**

**Lo único que verdaderamente le gustaba, o lo que respetaba de Yue, era que no quería que ella simplemente lo esperara en una cama y lo complaciera, e incluso si poseía la vanidad de cualquier hombre y quisiera presumirla, no era solo por su belleza, si no que se esforzaba por demostrar que ella fuera capaz, y la ayudaba a eso.**

**Eso la hacía entender que Yue quería a alguien que lo acompañara, apoyara e incluso de quien depender en un momento dado, algo que irónicamente era muy difícil para él, ya que no podía creer que alguien le ayudara cuando estuviera abajo.**

**\- Así que lo lograste, el poder de un demonio de nivel medio –dijo Shigure, sintiendo una sensación etérea viniendo de Yue.**

**\- Así es –respondió Yue con una sonrisa, y un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos, que demostraban su felicidad– y tu pareces estar en un punto de avance también.**

**\- Algo parecido, pero no puedo superarlo –respondió Shigure, desviando la mirada con un poco de frustración.**

**\- Veamos entonces.**

**Antes de que Shigure pudiera reaccionar, Yue estaba atrás de ella y la abrazo con una mano por la cintura, luego pego completamente su cuerpo al suyo, como si quisiera que se fusionaran, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba una de sus piernas, y presionaba su cara en su cuello, debido a la diferencia de altura ella había perdido el equilibrio y termino recargada en Yue, mientras tiraba su espada.**

**Mientras que descaradamente la acariciaba, e incluso la mano en su cintura había entrado en su ropa y acariciaba su estomago, una energía salió de Yue y se metió en ella, lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara, una cuantas runas oscilaron en su frente por un instante y luego desaparecieron, pero cuando Shigure abrió los ojos, tenía una mirada aunque confundida, gratamente sorprendida.**

**\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más me abrazaras y tocaras? –le pregunto a Yue**

**\- Es difícil decir, tu piel y olor son muy atractivos.**

**\- A Yue-sama le gusta intimidar a Nee-sama como siempre –interrumpió una voz un tanto infantil– pero si Nee-sama no es honesta, no me molestaría que Yue-sama se complazca conmigo.**

**La que hablo fue Akira Kusanagi, ella era originalmente una chica de 12 años, con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes azulados, que media tan solo poco más de un metro, pero era pálida y parecía muy frágil.**

**Ahora que se había casi recuperado, un fenómeno extraño paso, tal vez por su enfermedad, ahora media 1.36, su tez se veía sana y rubicunda, y aunque aun parecía frágil, era más como el sentimiento de una muñeca de porcelana, que el de debilidad, pero el verdadero cambio estaba en que su pelo se había vuelto blanco, aunque muy hermoso y brillante, y sus ojos se habían vuelto heterocromaticos, uno era azul claro y brillante, y el otro era verde como el jade.**

**Yue inmediatamente soltó a Shigure y fue al lado de Akira, luego se sentó en el suelo con ella en sus piernas, pero no hizo nada más que abrazarla con dulzura y delicadeza.**

**\- Akira, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy honesta?. Y no digas cosas que ese pervertido puede malinterpretar, y no dejes que te abrase tan sencillamente, el puede aprovecharse de ti –dijo Shigure con una expresión exasperada, pero a pesar de todo, no hacía nada para impedir que su hermana se sentara en el regazo de Yue. Ella sabía que al menos hasta que su hermana estuviera completamente sana, el chico molesto no haría nada con ella, por otro lado, entendía que su hermana era más madura que su edad y ya había aceptado "pertenecerle", incluso con un toque de reverencia y respeto, así como amor.**

**\- A la hermana también le gusta Yue-sama –dijo Akira, a lo que Shigure solo hizo una sonrisa irónica, sin decir más.**

**\- ¡Mi querida Akira!, gracias por ser tan obediente, cuando te mejores por completo te daré una recompensa –las palabras de Yue hicieron que Akira se sonrojara y respondiera con un sonido de "Nn", lo que hizo que el chico se riera, luego miro a Shigure–, Practicar la espada está bien, pero hasta que alcances el límite de lo que llamarías el nivel de un demonio de clase baja, debes centrarte más en tu interior, y cuerpo, que en el control de lo exterior, incluso si son armas, al menos cuando hablamos de energía.**

**Yue la había visto intentando controlar la energía mágica en su espada, algo que aunque no era peligroso, era innecesario cuando se trataba de crecer, al menos en su nivel actual, que ni siquiera podía competir con el demonio callejero de clase baja más débil de la historia.**

**Cuando escucho sus palabras. Shigure recordó la energía que Yue había lanzado en su interior, así como el sentimiento poco común, y de alguna manera, de forma instintiva, comprendió algunas cosas.**

**Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Yue, que había vuelto a molestar a su hermanita, y un brillo de comprensión paso por sus ojos, ahora entendía que no solo su aura se había vuelto más etérea, si no que el mismo, se había vuelto más etéreo, no pudo evitar preguntarse, si este era el efecto de la "fuerza", que ella deseaba.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ángeles y Demonios

**Capitulo 6 Decisiones y Deseos, Ángeles y Demonios **

**En el inframundo, en un cierto castillo, en una oficina, estaba un hombre sentado terminando de escribir una carta.**

**Al momento siguiente, un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de su escritorio, y una mujer con uniforme de sirvienta, pelo plateado, y extraordinariamente hermosa, apareció.**

**Ella tenía una expresión seria y casi sin emociones, pero esto solo permitía que su belleza, tomara un sutil y extraño encanto.**

**Miro al hombre detrás del escritorio, era muy guapo, pero con un estilo un tanto feroz, como un chico malo, perecía estar en sus treinta, con un cabello rojo muy extraño, y unos ojos de color igualmente rojos, como rubís.**

**\- ¿Sucedió algo Grayfia? –pregunto el hombre.**

**\- Nada extraordinario Sirzechs-sama, solo quería notificar, que todo quedo arreglado para que Rias-sama tome oficialmente el mando de la ciudad humana, junto a Sona-sama, Serafall-sama ya ha sido notificada, y aunque hizo un berrinche, todo está solucionado.**

**\- … … –soltando un suspiro, el actual Lucifer solo ignoro lo respectivo a Serafall– ¿hubo alguna molestia por parte de Phoenix?**

**\- Así es –respondió prontamente Grayfia– Riser Phoenix, exigió que el matrimonio se adelantara, y hablo de no permitir a su mujer, ir a un lugar tan asqueroso como el mundo humano, pero… todo ha sido solucionado.**

**\- … Grayfia –Sirzechs miro a su esposa, sabía que ella no hubiera detallado tan ampliamente los reclamos de Riser, si no los considerara estúpidos y molestos– a pesar de todo, Riser es un demonio de nivel superior, es una buena elección para ser pareja de Rias.**

**\- Entiendo.**

**\- … sé que no estás de acuerdo en este matrimonio, e incluso molesta conmigo en aceptarlo y apoyarlo, pero sabes que es algo necesario.**

**\- Entiendo –respondió Grayfia de nuevo, con el mismo tono sin emociones.**

**\- … dices eso, pero sé que no es cierto, ¿quizás te recuerda tu situación?, después de tener a Millicas, no me has permitido tocarte, se que fue parte de nuestro acuerdo, pero pensé que había logrado algo, en este tiempo juntos.**

**\- Te equivocas –dijo Garyfia, mirándolo a los ojos– yo realmente te entiendo, con tu poder, con tu posición y con tus deseos, solo haces lo que mejor consideras para el infierno, al menos, para los demonios, así que lo entendí en ese entonces, y lo entiendo ahora**

**\- Entonc…**

**\- Como tu esposa y como alguien que comparte algunas metas contigo, entiendo, pero como mujer y como un demonio con orgullo y deseos propios, espero algo mas, aunque sea egoísta y contradictorio, como hermana mayor que se ha bañado en el peculiar afecto del clan Gremory, no puedo evitar esperar algo mas, incluso si de verdad entiendo tu decisión.**

**\- … … –Sirzechs no supo que debería de decir.**

**\- No puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasara a Rias, ella puede hacer algo estúpido, así que al menos vigílala bien.**

**\- ¿Qué? –Sirzechs se sobresalto momentáneamente– ¿tu lo hubieras hecho?**

**\- Mi posición y la de Rias son diferentes, en primer lugar: tu sabes mejor la naturaleza de mi clan, y en segundo lugar; tu y Riser son un mundo aparte, ser tu esposa no es una deshonra y tu poder es lo suficientemente digno, si fueras como Riser, sí, me habría suicidado.**

**\- Pero…**

**\- La familia Gremory es una familia muy… humana, al menos en sus emociones –interrumpió Grayfia de nuevo– y Rias ha sido muy mimada… incluso por mí, he de aceptar, este matrimonio la estresara más que a cualquiera, pero lo que más temo, es que ella decida "sacrificarse", lo que la hará vivir una vida, peor que la muerte, con consecuencias inimaginables.**

**Después de decir todo esto, miro profundamente a Sirzechs, y como si fuera una ilusión su actitud anterior, se inclino profundamente como una sirvienta profesional, y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el estudio.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.**

**\- Olvide mencionarlo, pero creo que Lucifer-sama, aprecia mas su "trono", de lo que cree.**

… … … … …

**Había pasado casi un mes, desde que Yue había alcanzado un nivel que podría rivalizar con un demonio o ángel de nivel medio.**

**Ahora estaba en el patio de la mansión Kusanagi, tomando un masaje de una bella mujer en traje de baño, que era la masajista de Shigure.**

**Entonces, entro Akira corriendo, y al verlo disfrutar el masaje mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Annise, la masajista, hizo un puchero, y dijo en un tono que pretendía ser feroz, pero que sonaba demasiado lindo.**

**\- Yue-sama, mi hermana dice que deje de perder el tiempo aprovechándose de Annise-san, y vaya al patio delantero, ya que hay invitados buscándote –luego se dio la vuelta y se fue enfurruñada.**

**Mientras Annise se reía al ver a su "joven maestro", ser regañado por la señorita, Yue en realidad había puesto una cara muy seria, aunque no ocultaba que vivía en esta casa, no debería haber alguien que realmente lo supiera y viniera a buscarlo.**

**Terminando de vestirse, y agarrando las nalgas suaves y exquisitas de Annise con un poco de fuerza, para "castigarla", por reírse de él, fue hacia donde estaba Shigure, mientras la mujer se quejaba a sus espaldas, después de un gemido de sorpresa y dolor.**

**Cuando llego al patio delantero, Shigure estaba enfrente de dos hombres que desprendían una sensación un tanto santa, uno tenía el pelo largo y blanco, con ojos muy azules, y media casi 1.70, el otro era de pelo azul claro, como el cielo de medio día, y ojos amarillos como los rayos de sol, midiendo solo 1.58, estaban vestidos con lo que parecían Kimonos, de un color blanco.**

**\- ¿A qué debo la visita de personas tan… peculiares como ustedes?, ¿y cómo me conocen, si puedo saber? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- Eres un poco arrogante chico, deberías presentarte primero adecuadamente, y no exigirnos respuestas en el primer instante.**

**\- … … –Yue, miro al hombre de pelo blanco, sabía que ambos eran ángeles, y por eso no contesto de inmediato a la arrogancia del hombre, solo lo ignoro y miro al hombre de ojos amarillos– entonces, ¿tú eres?**

**\- … mi nombre es Ardre, y mi compañero es Liulre, somos Ángeles, y representamos a nuestro señor, y único Dios verdadero.**

**\- Veo, y el placer de su visita ¿es para...? –respondió Yue sin cambiar mucho su expresión.**

**\- Así que eres un verdadero pecador después de todo, aunque viviendo en una ciudad controlada por demonios, no se puede esperar nada mas –dijo Liulre, era obvio que se había enojado por ser ignorado– sin embargo, nuestro Señor es misericordioso, y te ofrecerá su redención de forma sencilla, solo únete a la iglesia, y pon el poder de tu Artefacto Sagrado, a disposición del Bien Supremo, y así, serás perdonado.**

**\- … … …**

**\- Nosotros somos Ángeles –dijo Ardre, al tiempo que un par de alas de más de cinco metros, salieran de su espalda, eran blancas, y brillaban sutilmente de una forma muy peculiar– Tu eres el poseedor del Artefacto Sagrado, conocido como la Llama Terrenal, una chispa del corazón del mundo, los antiguos anfitriones de dicho Artefacto, siempre han trabajado mano a mano con la iglesia y el Cielo, solo por ello, mereces un puesto, no solo en la iglesia, sino también en el "Edén", un grupo de elites que reciben la protección y bendición de nosotros los Ángeles, al igual que gozan del cariño del mismísimo Miguel-sama, así, has sido honrado por nuestra visita, la aceptación del Cielo y nuestro Señor Padre.**

**\- … veo… pero lo rechazo, no soy adecuado para algo como eso, y me gusta moverme a mi manera –respondió Yue de la forma más estoica que pudo.**

**\- ¡Insolente! –grito Liulre– como te atreves a rechazar la gracia de nuestro Señor, solo eres un pecador inmundo, que incluso rechaza la absolución.**

**\- … … si eso era todo lo querían decir, pueden retirarse –respondió Yue con una voz sin emociones, ya que su furia estaba al límite, y nunca fue bueno conteniéndose.**

**\- ¡insolente! –grito de nuevo Liulre, mientras sacaba sus alas y se elevaba al cielo, de una manera repentina, una luz se formo en sus dedos índices, que habían formado una cruz– Se lavado de tu pecado, y siente la ira del Cielo.**

**La luz se disparo en el aire, era blanca con un tono transparente, y se hacía mas y mas grande, mientras se acercaba a Yue, hasta que podría destruir toda la mansión.**

**Repentinamente una cruz de fuego dorado intercepto la luz, y ambas se anularon como si nunca hubieran existido.**

**Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, Shigure ya se había puesto detrás de Yue, mientras que este tenía una cara muy oscura y una mirada sin emociones, la cual era traicionada por las luces dentro de sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente, y parecían envueltas en nebulosas.**

**De inmediato, un circulo de fuego dorado y carmesí, se formo abarcando a todos los presentes, y detrás suyo, una mano gigantesca de fuego dorado, con círculos de fuego carmesí grabadas ella, se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Liulre.**

**\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?, ¿Cómo puedes atacar a los hijos de Dios?, ¿de verdad has sido manchado por la suciedad de esta ciudad, llena de demonios?, si no te detienes ahora… –antes de que Ardre pudiera terminar sus palabras, Yue ya estaba frente a él, soltando un puñetazo, el ángel intento defenderse con un brazo, pero solo sirvió para que este se estrellara con su cara junto al puño de Yue.**

**\- Vienes a mi casa a decirme como actuar, vienes a exigirme como debo moverme, vienes a decirme en un tono condescendiente, que se me ofrece una oportunidad, como si le permitieras a un ser nefasto, convertirse en un santo, y cuando te rechazo, me intestas matar, junto a las personas inocentes de esta casa, ¡Y AUN TE ATREVES A SERMONEARME! –mientras terminaba sus palabras, ya estaba encima de Ardre, con un pie en su pecho, enterrándolo en el suelo, mientras que este derramaba sangre blanca.**

**Cuando la mano de fuego se disipo, el ángel Liulre cayo, sus alas se habían convertido en cenizas, al igual que su ropa, mientras sangre blanca se derramaba por varias partes de su cuerpo.**

**Yue pateo a Ardre en el estomago, y lo mando a volar junto a su compañero.**

**\- Lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan, la próxima vez, los matare –dijo Yue con un tono escalofriante.**

**\- … … –Ardre estaba furioso, pero se dio cuenta que no era rival para el chico humano, así que recogió a su compañero de manera silenciosa.**

**\- … … –mientras miraba sin emociones al ángel de ojos amarillos recoger a su compañero, Liulre alzo la vista, y sus ojos irradiaban vergüenza, odio y una intensa sed de sangre, así que los ojos de Yue se encendieron con una flama, como si fuego fuera a salir de ellos, pero lo que sucedió, es que fueron los ojos del ángel de pelo blanco, los que se quemaron, en medio de gritos de agonía y dolor, Ardre que quería decir algo con un cara de indignación, fue interrumpido por Yue– Al parecer, los humanos y los ángeles, piensan de formas diferentes, a pesar de su mirada de odio y deseo de matar, todavía continua siendo un ángel "puro", sin embargo, un acto como el sexo, que se usa para la procreación y es parte de la naturaleza, los hará caer, supongo que las emociones son interpretadas de diferente forma, o es quizás, que al no tener alas, no puede ser notado.**

**\- … … –Ardre, no dijo nada más y se fue volando con su compañero a toda velocidad.**

**Yue inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, aun estaba furioso.**

**Shigure miro el lugar, estaba destruido y quemado, con un hoyo en la forma de una persona.**

**Este breve encuentro le había dado un leve shock, desde que Yue le enseño la existencia de la magia y la capacidad de volverse más fuerte, en realidad nunca había contactado algo sobrenatural, el chico no le permitía usar sus poderes fácilmente, y mucho menos luchar con demonios callejeros o fugitivos, se sentía un poco orgullosa de que se preocupara por ella, pero fastidiada, de que fuera tan sobreprotector.**

**Pero ahora entendía, aun podía sentirse orgullosa de su cuidado, pero no podía llamarlo sobreprotector, porque el poder de un demonio callejero, incluso el más débil, aun podría aplastarla y destruir su mansión con solo un arrebato, el máximo daño que ella podría lograr al darlo todo y quedar agotada, ni siquiera podía compararse con un puño, una patada, y unos malabares de fuego hechos por Tianlei de forma casual.**

**Luego miro hacia la casa donde Yue había desaparecido, ella creyó que podía entender un poco de lo que le molestaba de verdad.**

**Dentro de la casa, Yue estaba sentando en un sillón con una cara aun oscura, y una furia que no se apagaba.**

**De pronto, vio a Akira entrar y venir hacia él, se arrodillo frente a sus piernas, y mientras las acariciaba como si le hiciera un masaje, puso su cabeza en su regazo.**

**Yue Tianlei, paso su mano por su pelo y lo acaricio, permitiendo su intento de reconfortarlo, sabía que era posible esta situación debido a que tenia poder, si no lo tuviera, no importa que tan suave fuera esta chica, nunca se le acercaría, y mucho menos, se arrodillaría ante él.**

**Raynare era un ángel caído de bajo nivel, pero podía arrasar con esos dos como si nada, el hecho de que no pudiera matarlos a pesar de su actitud, solo porque no quería ser enemigo de la iglesia y los otros ángeles, ya que aun no tenía la fuerza para resistir toda una facción, lo frustraba y molestaba mas alla de todo.**

**Pero confiaba en que su camino ya estaba en el lado correcto, como no mato a los idiotas emplumados, sus superiores no tenían justificación de mandar una fuerza más grande a un territorio de demonios, y cuando se volvieran a ver, ya sería un demonio independiente, o al menos alguien que los demonios no permitirían dañar.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cita Con Shuri

**Capitulo 7: Cita Con Shuri **

**En un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona forestal con muchos árboles y cantos de pájaros, había dos personas, estaban sentados sobre varias cobijas en el suelo, mientras arreglaban algunas comidas y postres.**

**\- Feliz cumpleaños Yue-kun, este pastal lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste –dijo Shuri Himejima.**

**\- Cualquier cosa que tu hicieras me gustaría –respondió Yue Tianlei.**

**\- Fufufu, gracias, pero ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar para venir?**

**\- Uh… … eso se debe a que no se me ocurrió otro lugar mejor, no soy de los que salga mucho, y aunque me gusta un poco el lujo, los restaurantes elegantes no me agradan mucho –respondió Yue con un poco de torpeza– por otra parte parece el mejor lugar para hablar sin ser interrumpido… y decir todo lo que quiero decir.**

**\- … … veo. Entonces ¿qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir? –después de respirar profundamente y haber tomado su decisión, Shuri hizo la pregunta.**

**\- … … –Yue se recargo en un árbol y miro el cielo, luego tomo un poco de una bebida muy peculiar, que parecía ser un coctel, pero con tan poco alcohol, que era insignificante– Tu eres una sacerdotisa, o lo fuiste, y a parte del hecho de que no lo he escondido con demasiada diligencia de ti, estoy seguro que con las… los seres que se preocupan por ti, y que tienen un gran poder, abras notado todo. Yo no soy un humano común, soy el poseedor de un Artefacto Sagrado y se cómo usarlo, y como usar magia.**

**\- … así que ya te habías dado cuenta de que estaba enterada –dijo Shuri un poco sorprendida, pero sobre todo confundida.**

**\- El hecho de que no sucediera nada, es exactamente lo que me dio más agallas de rondarte –sonrió Yue, con un poco de picardía.**

**\- … ¿Por qué?**

**\- … … yo nací como un humano normal, en un entorno normal, al menos un entorno "mortal", sin relación con la magia, no sabía en quien debía confiar, ni que debía hacer, solo tenía unos cuantos… "trucos especiales" que me podían dar un poco de guía, aparte de ello, solo podía contar con mis instintos y mis deseos –contesto Yue, sabía que su contestación, no era exactamente la respuesta al sentido de la pregunta de Shuri, pero aprovecho el hecho de que esta era un poco vaga, para contar algo de sí mismo.**

**\- Con el tiempo –continuo Yue con un pequeño giño de complicidad– me volví más fuerte, fui aprendiendo del mundo sobrenatural, y forme un deseo. No estoy seguro de que llamarlo deseo o incluso meta sea correcto, pero nació este… "capricho", a falta de una mejor palabra.**

**\- Veras, yo no soy la persona más arrogante, al menos eso creo, y con la información, lo entendí mejor, así que formule un plan para seguir mi meta, o tal vez suene mejor llamarlo mi primera meta, convertirme en un Demonio y cortar las cadenas de mi humanidad, las cadenas de mis limitaciones.**

**\- Entonces, lo que tu deseas es acercarte a Rias o Sona, y convertirte en parte de su familia –dijo Shuri, con las cejas un poco surcadas– ¿no este tipo de actitud, es un tanto redundante?, con tus capacidades, cualquiera de ellas podría darte una oportunidad.**

**\- Te equivocas –respondió Yue con una leve risa, como si pensara en algo gracioso– te encontré por casualidad, tal vez ese hecho y cierta circunstancia parecida, me gastaron toda mi suerte con el destino, lo relacionado con Rias y el quedarme junto a ti, solo fue un tanto conveniente, la verdadera razón de ello es… bueno, terminemos con el primer tema primero.**

**\- … … –Shuri solo se quedo callada, esperando a que hablara, e intentando ignorar algunas de sus últimas palabras.**

**\- Otra cosa en la que te equivocas, es que yo no quiero convertirme en parte de la familia de Rias o Sona, y menos de cualquier otro demonio –ante estas palabras, Shuri de verdad se sorprendió y alzo una ceja– he pasado mi tiempo creando y estableciendo una forma de ser mas fuerte, y aunque rígida o burda, es algo nueva, y que estoy seguro puedo utilizar para hacer un trato con los demonios, y convertirme en uno, de forma independiente, y adecuadamente reconocido.**

**\- … … –Shuri, ahora estaba más sorprendida.**

**Aunque le era difícil de creer, que algo tan sorprendente, que revolucionara la forma de fortalecerse y realmente conmocionara a la sociedad sobrenatural, de verdad pudiera ser creado por un niño humano de 15 años, sin conocimiento mágico previo. Lo que más la sorprendía, era la meticulosidad de Yue.**

**Si fuera cierto, eso sería peligroso, pero si había alguien en quien se pudiera confiar respecto a los demonios, esos serian las familias Gremory y Sitri, sobre todo las últimas generaciones, y Yue, había esperado para negociar con ellas, e incluso de forma conveniente, ganarse su confianza, para dejar todo asegurado.**

**\- Antes que nada. ¡Perdóname! –dijo Yue, mirando a Shuri directamente a los ojos y esperando su respuesta.**

**\- … No te preocupes por ello –dijo Shuri mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella sabía que el chico delante suyo no era malo, y aunque a veces lo encontraba problemático, y la hacía sentir una mezcla de orgullo y desconcierto, solo necesitaba ver como la miraba, para saber que Yue la quería y que no le haría un mal. Quizás puede ser más poderoso que ella, pero como sacerdotisa, ella sabía leer las emociones de una persona, y aunque el chico a veces era un poco complicado, cuando la miraba, era muy directo, a veces, incluso demasiado.**

**\- … … –por un instante, la mente de Yue se volvió algo apagada, al ver la suave sonrisa y escuchar las palabras simples, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a Shuri, a menos de cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, y la empujo hacia abajo, mientras ponía su peso sobre ella, sin dejarla mover– Me encantas, te quiero tanto Shuri, por favor se mía, por favor no me dejes.**

**Antes de que Shuri pudiera contestar, Yue ya la estaba besado y sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas.**

**Esta vez, fue la mente de Shuri la que quedo en blanco por un instante, al regresar a sí misma, se dio cuenta de la forma en que el chico la tenia, y que no podía soltarse.**

**Shuri no podía negar que se sentía orgullosa y alagada con el cariño de Yue, ella podía ver, que la miraba con deseo, lujuria, pasión y un tinte de posesividad, pero no era tiránico ni vulgar, aparte de todo, también podía ver el cariño sincero, no sabía si era amor, pero sabía que él, no la consideraba un objeto o solo un cuerpo bonito, eso hacía que no lo rechazara ni le disgustara, a pesar de que la hacía sentir algo complicada.**

**Pero nunca pensó que Yue fuese actuar tan dominante, algo que en vez de disgustarle, le gusto, un poco demasiado quizás, pero al mismo tiempo, Yue había dejado ver un lado muy vulnerable, sin darse cuenta.**

**Shuri nunca evito a Yue a pesar de las sensaciones complejas que le provocaba, esto era porque sentía que con todo y la seguridad con que actuaba, en realidad era muy frágil y se sentía muy solo.**

**Pero ahora que le dejo ver ambos aspectos suyos, Shuri sentía que no podía rechazarlo.**

**Había una pequeña lagrima que parpadeaba en la esquina de su ojo, y que parecía representar el miedo instintivo que Yue tenía de ser rechazado, esto lo verificaba su leve temblor, pero lo más extraño, era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.**

**\- Quiero que estés a mi lado, te prometo que nunca te dejare ir, que nunca te dejare atrás, el método que cree también es para que lo puedas usar y te vuelvas más fuerte, nunca temas nada mas, y no necesites esperarme, no necesite dejarte, y pueda tenerte siempre a mi lado –dijo Yue al despegar sus labios de los de Shuri, que abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, agrego– ¡No! ¡tú serás mía!**

**Y volvió a besar a Shuri, pero esta vez fue a un más dominante y atrevido.**

**Primero hizo que la cobija por debajo de ella se "rompiera", y unos pedazos de ella se enrollaran alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, para que ella no se moviera, los cuales parecían también sujetarse al suelo.**

**Luego sus manos tomaron su cabeza y el enterró su cara en la de ella, al tiempo que metía su lengua dentro de su boca y saboreaba cada rincón, e intentaba juguetear con su lengua y succionaba un poco de su saliva, que al entrar en su boca, se sentía como agua fresca, después de unos días sin probarla y de un intenso calor.**

**Luego bajo sus manos, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente, como mapeando su cuerpo, toco su cuello, su nuca, su clavícula, sus axilas, y luego sus pechos.**

**A pesar de la ropa que lo obstruía, sus pechos se sentían blandos y suaves, pero con un toque de firmeza, el apretó y los moldeo con sus manos.**

**Al mismo tiempo, seguía besando a Shuri e intoxicándose con sus labios, lengua y saliva, luego, una de sus manos regreso a su cabeza y sus dedos remplazaron sus labios en la boca de Shuri, mientras el empezaba a lamer y besar sus mejillas, y bajaba hasta su cuello, esto lo hizo para que ella no pudiera hablar y le hiciera detenerse.**

**Su otra mano siguió bajando por su cuerpo, y empezó a acariciar su cintura.**

**Shuri se había vestido con una blusa azul oscura algo discreta, y unos pantalones de vestir, que aunque también discretos, resaltaban su figura, por lo que para Yue, fue fácil irrumpir en su ropa y tocar su cintura, sin que ninguna tela lo detuviera.**

**Al mismo tiempo, el besaba y lamia su cuello, mientras se intoxicaba y se excitaba cada vez más con el olor de Shuri, y sus dedos entraban y salían de su boca, mientras jugaba con su lengua, para que ella no hablara.**

**Yue se complació un poco con la clavícula de la hermosa mujer que tenia debajo, antes de sacar su mano de su boca, y volverla a besar.**

**Luego subió la mano de su abdomen, hasta sus pechos, y aunque su sujetador aun le estorbaba un poco, se las arreglo para poder tocarlos de una forma muy directa, que lo hizo soltar un gemido de regusto.**

**Luego, su otra mano logro abrir sus pantalones y meterse, para empezar a acariciar sus hermosos y deliciosos muslos.**

**Esa forma dominante de actuar de Yue, hizo que por un minuto, Shuri se dejara llevar, pero cuando sus pantalones fueron abiertos y sus muslos sujetados, los ojos de Shuri se ensancharon y se dio cuenta de la situación.**

**Así, Shuri de repente correspondió el beso de una forma proactiva, y empezó a complacer a Yue, que cuando menos se dio cuenta, la boca de Shuri ya estaba mordiendo sutilmente su oreja, y ella aprovecho para hablar.**

**\- Yue, basta… por favor –dijo la voz de Shuri, de una manera seductora, pero frágil y suplicante.**

**\- … … –Yue recibió un pequeño shock, y se sintió un poco frustrado por ser engañado tan fácilmente.**

**\- Fufufu, ya eres lo suficientemente bueno al besar, que me hace preguntarme con cuantas mujeres has practicado, si no pudieras dejarte llevar por mí, al menos un poco, seria yo la que se sentiría frustrada, al fin y al cabo soy la mayor. Vamos suéltame ya.**

**\- … … –Yue aun tenía una cara de frustración, pero no era solo por ser engañado, aun así, se rindió y soltó a Shuri de su magia.**

**\- … fufufu, no hagas esa cara, esta Onee-sama, te recompensara un poco por tu arduo trabajo –dijo Shuri, volviendo a morder su oído y dirigiendo su suave palma hacia la entrepierna de Yue, luego abrió su bragueta de forma hábil, y metió su mano, haciendo que un gemido saliera de su boca y un escalofrió le recorriera la espina.**

… … … … …

**Shuri y Yue estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, ya estaban bien vestidos y solo miraban el cielo, como perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.**

**\- … fufufu, nunca creí que fueras tan dominante, Yue-chan –hablo Shuri, burlándose del chico a su lado.**

**\- … … la fuerza es como dinero, supongo, te intoxica y hace que cambies. Aunque siempre hubo esa parte de mi, nunca me hubiera atrevido hacer algo así antes, incluso si creyera que podía hacerlo, pero esta vez, solo lo hice… –dijo Yue, en su vida anterior nunca habría hecho eso, el poder, el verdadero poder, ese que nace de ti, realmente te puede impulsar y desinhibir, luego miro a Shuri y una sensación confusa y tonta lo invadió– … pero creo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran en mi, al menos no en ciertas circunstancias.**

**\- … … no te preocupes, ser intoxicado por el poder y desinhibirse un poco, no es tan malo. Antes, hacías todo lo posible para que yo no hablara, era porque sabias, que si decía algo para rechazarte o detenerte, tu no irías más lejos, lo que lo hace lo suficientemente bueno –Shuri acaricio su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos, como si viera sus dudas ella dijo– yo ya te he aceptado, y eso no cambiara, mientras tú no cambies, y cumplas tu promesa. Sin embargo, también debemos ir un poco más despacio… no mucho, lo prometo.**

**\- … … –Yue no dijo nada, si ella no fuera alguien que ha entrado a su corazón, no le importaría lo que siente, solo la tomaría, pero para desgracia de sí mismo, el era demasiado orgulloso, y con alguien que amaba o quería de verdad, nunca sería demasiado despótico. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se inclino y la beso de nuevo, pero de manera más suave.**

**\- … ahora, ¿debería establecer una cita con Rias y Sona? –pregunto Shuri, como una buena esposa, encargándose de los asuntos de su marido.**

**\- Jajaja, si, así debe ser, pero yo me encargare de Sona –dijo Yue muy feliz, abrazando a la mujer de forma brusca, y pegándola a su cuerpo.**

… … … … …

**Aunque hoy no pudo ver a Sona, logro contactarse con ella, y al escuchar lo que quería, se mostro muy intrigada y curiosa.**

**Así, todo estaba arreglado para el primer contacto con Rias, y el momento de hacer un trato con los demonios.**


	8. Chapter 8: Los Secretos De La Magia

**Capitulo 8: Rías Gremory, Sona Sitri, y Los Secretos De La Magia**

**Este era un edificio en la Academia Kuoh, que se convertiría en la sede del club de Rias, Yue había llegado relativamente temprano, acompañado de Shuri, ahora estaban en una sala muy bien amueblada, con sillones muy cómodos, y una mesita un tanto elegante.**

**De pronto, varios círculos mágicos empezaron a aparecer, de los cuales Sona y Rias, junto a su familia, iban saliendo.**

**Sona era tan estoica como siempre, vestía un estilo muy simple pero elegante, con una falda, aunque larga, que aun destacaba sus hermosas piernas, esta vez, sus ojos no ocultaban su color, y brillaban con una luz purpura muy hermosa.**

**Tras ella, apareció Tsubaki Shinra, una mujer alta y muy hermosa, de pelo negro y largo, tenía la misma expresión estoica de Sona.**

**Una vez que todos habían aparecido, Yue solo le dio una breve mirada a Yuuto Kiba, pero miro un poco más hacia Koneko, ella parecía más alta que la historia original y también más madura, media aproximadamente 1.60, con facciones afiladas y pelo blanco un poco corto, sus ojos brillaban con un hilo dorado y sus pupilas tenían rendijas de gato, en lugar de oídos humanos, tenia orejas de gato igualmente blancas, y aunque no era mucho, sus pechos eran igual o un poco más grandes que los de Sona.**

**Akeno tenía muchas características de su madre Shuri, era alta, con un estilo de hermana mayor, con un pelo muy largo en forma de cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, pero su pelo y ojos negros, eran tan oscuros, que daban un encanto muy tentador y escalofriante.**

**Y luego estaba Rias Gremory, su cabello parecía más lacio y suave que en la historia original, y era de un color rojo como la sangre, pero con un brillo muy hermoso, sus ojos eran también rojos como rubís que iluminaban todo lo que miraban, tenía unas piernas largas y preciosas, y un pecho aunque muy grande, que de alguna manera hacia resaltar su figura, sus rasgos faciales eran, aunque un poco inmaduros aun, muy tentadores y exquisitos.**

**\- Aunque ya lo sabes, soy Rías Gremory, un placer conocerte, Shuri-san y Sona me dijeron mucho acerca de ti.**

**\- Por cierto, ¿hasta dónde has llegado con mama? –interrumpió Akeno, lo que provoco que una vena en la sien de Rías pulsara, y la mirara con malevolencia.**

**\- ¡Oh!, tu madre es muy mala, dijo que primero debo comerte a ti, antes de permitirme comerla –respondió Yue con una expresión muy seria, como si de verdad se lamentara de su desgracia.**

**\- ¿Qué?, no, no, no, esta Onee-sama no será tan fácilmente aprovechada, bueno, todo depende de cómo lo intentes, quizás… –respondió Akeno como si no quisiera perder.**

**\- Akeno, si no paras, te amarrare y encerrare en el cuarto de Yue-kun. Es el momento de una plática seria –intervino Shuri, pero su amenaza, aunque hizo callar a Akeno, como si ella supiera que lo decía enserio, solo hizo que Sona y Rías se frotaran la frente, como si un dolor de cabeza estuviera subiendo.**

**\- … bueno vale, vale, Shuri… -neesan, puede ser un poco atemorizante si se molesta, y como dijo, hay algo importante de que hablar –dijo Yue– Mi nombre es Yue Tianlei, es un placer conocerte Rías-san, eres muy hermosa.**

**\- … gracias –dijo Rias, de alguna manera, aunque todos habían notado que la insinuación de Akeno no era incorrecta, ya que a ella no le molestaba demasiado, nadie más quería inmiscuirse.**

**\- Entonces Yue, ¿de qué se trata la propuesta que quieres hacer? –intervino Sona.**

**Yue miro a los miembros de la familia de Rias, y a la reina de Sona, luego a ellas dos, aunque quería conocerlos más, sobre todo a Rías y Akeno, eso podía esperar, aunque Shuri no parecía del tipo que le diría nada, Tianlei entendía que no debía ser tan asertivo con su hija, cuando ella apenas lo había aceptado.**

**Aunque todos estaban teniendo varias clases de pensamientos, esta vez se enfocaron y se dispusieron a escuchar a Yue.**

**Reuniendo sus pensamientos, y organizando sus ideas, Yue comenzó la plática.**

**\- Bueno, mi intención es convertirse en un demonio, pero mediante la antigua magia demoniaca, es decir, "El pacto del Demonio", al mismo tiempo, que obtengo la estabilidad de la conversión demoniaca actual… Aunque tengo muchas ideas sobre ello, la mejor forma de lograrlo, no solo es más clara para ustedes, sino que también es algo con lo que, como hermanas de dos de los Maou actuales, les es posible acceder –mientras Yue hablaba, vio a Sona que inclinaba la cabeza pensativamente, y Rias con una cara que esperaba que continuara hablando– Respecto a algunos "complementos", vamos a dejarlos de lado por un instante y hablemos de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar a cambio de los deseos que quiero, y de los beneficios que indudablemente vendrán con ello.**

**\- Pero antes de ello, para que todos entandamos de lo que estamos hablando, quisiera que respondieran a unas preguntas –continuo Yue– ¿Qué es la magia?, ¿Qué es el poder mágico?, ¿Cómo se hace magia?, ¿los humanos poseen poder mágico?, ¿los demonios poseen poder mágico?, ¿los Dioses poseen poder mágico?**

**\- … … –las caras de todos se contrajeron de repente, pero Rías volteo a ver a su amiga Sona y dijo– Respecto a esos temas, tú tienes un conocimiento más extenso, por favor Sona.**

**\- … de alguna manera siento que deshonras tu posición Rias –contesto Sona un poco frustrada, a lo que Rias solo saco la lengua, la heredera de la casa Sitri solo la ignoro, y volteo a ver a Yue– en realidad no son temas tan complejos, y no creo que quieras una explicación de libro, así que veamos.**

**\- El poder mágico o también denominado "Magia Verdadera" o "Magia Del Comienzo", es la fuente de la existencia –empezó a explicar Sona– Es algo que existe, y en sí mismo no existe, es como el plano de un edificio, pero también lo que permite que el edificio exista, es algo ilusorio, pero que marca el principio, esta mas allá del vacío y de la nada, pero también es en cierto sentido la "nada". Según algunos Dioses, y hasta el antiguo "Demonys", es aquello por lo que todo comenzó, y una "entidad", que nada ni nadie puede lograr o igualar, y por lo tanto, el poder mágico lo es "todo" y "nada".**

**\- Respecto a la magia –siguió Sona, aunque sus cejas se arquearon de insatisfacción al notar que aparte de Yue, nadie tenía idea de lo que había dicho, seguramente solo comprendían que el poder mágico era algún tipo de principio de la vida y del comienzo del mundo, pero Sona lo ignoro y continuo, no era el momento para un mayor debate o explicación– La magia es el fenómeno físico, energético, existencial, elemental o rector, que se produce cuando alguien "hace magia", lo que provoca que algo, alguien o incluso el "vacio", cambie, asuma o reciba la voluntad de un individuo o Ser, para así modificar su existencia, y lograr un fin.**

**\- Veamos ahora –dijo Sona, siguiendo con el impulso– La magia se logra, explicando de forma simple, infundiendo y relacionando la "voluntad", con el principio mas primordial del mundo, "poder mágico", Pero siendo más explícitos, se logra cuando un Ser, conciencia o voluntad, usa su poder, para mediante cierto método, cambiarlo, transformarlo o en su defecto, utilizarlo para obtener poder mágico, lo que provoca que se "haga magia". Un ejemplo seria, un demonio, usando su "poder demoniaco", para mediante una "formula" o "voluntad impresa", este se transforme o atraiga "poder mágico", ha de decirse, que la formula o voluntad impresa, ya traen en sí mismo el mecanismo de magia que se quiere lograr, para que el poder mágico no se desperdicie, a esto le llamamos "hechizos", que se logran mediante "círculos mágicos".**

**\- Sorprendente, ¿Pero que es una "voluntad impresa"? –intervino Kiba.**

**\- … … –Sona le dirigió una mirada mortal, que hizo que Kiba se asustara y retrocediera, poniéndose detrás de Rías, cuando la mirada de la chica de ojos violetas cayó en ella, esta solo volteo la cabeza, Sona solto un largo suspiro de exasperación y miro a Yue, decidida a continuar– los humanos no tienen poder mágico, aunque muchos son arrogantes e ignorantes, y lo llaman así, pero lo que alberga su cuerpo, es una forma de mana pura, que es una forma de energía natural, y con el tiempo, toma la forma de energía elemental, claro, como cualquier existencia, pueden poseer también poder espiritual, si su alma es muy intensa o su método de entrenamiento es muy peculiar.**

**\- Respecto a los demonios, si tenemos poder mágico, pero es muy poco, claro, con sus excepciones, como la rama Gremory, y los Dioses… ellos tienen más poder mágico, pero solo los Dragones poseen el poder mágico más puro. Sin embargo, a excepción de los dragones, nadie puede realmente usar el poder mágico, solo es usado para hacer magia o reforzar el tipo de energía que ya tienen, ya sea poder demoniaco o poder divino… o cualquier otro. ¿Eso es suficiente?**

**\- Suficiente –dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa– pero quiero hacer una pregunta más, si un demonio fusionara el poder mágico con su cuerpo, no para reforzar su energía o fuerza física, sino para volverlos parte de su existencia ¿Qué sucedería?**

**\- ¡Imposible! –contesto Rías– incluso los Dragones que tienen un fuerte dominio sobre el poder mágico, no podrían fusionarlo con su propia existencia, explotarían o simplemente serian asimilados, y se convertirían a sí mismo en poder mágico.**

**\- ¡Bueno! –respondió alegremente Yue– aunque tal reacción seria un poco exagerada, a menos que quisieras absorber el poder mágico igual o superior a tu propia existencia, no estás realmente equivocada. Pero entonces, que dirías si yo te dijera, que tengo un método mediante el cual, dicha cosa es posible.**

**\- … … –todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que Sona hablo– … pero eso no debería pasar, nadie puede igualar la existencia de la "Magia Verdadera" o "Poder Mágico", por lo que debería ser imposible asimilarlo.**

**\- No lo es, solo que estas pensando en la forma equivocada, lo que yo he hecho, es que el poder mágico se pueda absorber y actuar como un tónico para fortalecer el propio poder.**

**\- … … ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sona asombrada– ¿estás diciendo que el poder demoniaco puede cambiar?, pero sería muy peligroso, puede hacer que dejemos de existir.**

**\- Lo estás viendo del lado incorrecto Sona, por ejemplo, el poder de un ángel es la luz, pero también es la denominada energía Sagrada, el poder demoniaco es asociado a la oscuridad, lo que significa que la existencia de un demonio es "oscura", pero se "purifico" o creció a "demoniaca", una energía de mayor nivel, pero que en muchos sentidos, no ha cambiado realmente su naturaleza, si no que absorbió mas y se convirtió en algo mas, por lo que también puede cambiar hacia algo aun mas grande. De hecho, esta idea es también proveniente de el actual Lucifer, aunque es un camino individual muy único, también puedes decir que lo que él posee, es poder demoniaco, pero que no lo es, pues es más poderoso, más puro, de un nivel y calidad superior.**

**\- … –Sona y hasta Rías, se sorprendieron, sobre todo por el hecho de que se nombrara a Sirzechs Lucifer, pero esto también hacia que hasta Rias, que se estaba quedando fuera, debido a lo complicado del tema, lo entendiera y se sorprendiera, ella solo pregunto– ¿Es posible?**

**\- El mana de un humano no puede sobrepasar cierto nivel y cierta naturaleza, incluso cuando alcanzan la sincronización elemental, por lo que…**

**De pronto, un aura sorprendente fue emanada del cuerpo de Yue, era lo que los humanos llaman magia, pero lo que Sona llamo mana, sin embargo, la calidad era simplemente demasiado absurda para cualquier demonio en esta sala, incluso Shuri estaba sorprendida.**

**\- … … ¿Por qué nosotras? –pregunto Rías, quizás había muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, pero la mayoría no la convencerían.**

**\- Jejeje ese es un secreto, que en realidad es muy evidente, pero has de saber, que te estoy brindando una gran oportunidad, si funciona, tendrás un aumento en el poder, estado e individualidad, claro, todo depende de ti, y por supuesto, de ti también Sona.**

**Aunque aun era una posibilidad, que las cosas salieran mal antes de que se concretara cualquier cosa, Yue solo podía arriesgarse, si con la información que sabe, aun tuviera que tener miedo sobre cada paso que necesitaba dar o no se atreviera a darlo, bueno, simplemente debería de morir, al menos esa era su opinión.**

**Después de discutir varios detalles más, algunos de los cuales mareaban a muchos de los demonios presentes, todo quedo arreglado.**

**Claro, arreglado hasta cierto punto, pues aun se necesitaba una respuesta más, y una decisión más, que en realidad, era lo más importante.**

**Así, Rías y Sona se decidieron a ir al inframundo personalmente, y regresar con la decisión, para lograr la finalización del contrato, de forma adecuada.**


	9. Chapter 9: : Pacto Demoniaco

**Volumen 2: Transición Demoniaca**

**Capitulo 9: Pacto Demoniaco y Grimorio De Fuego Rúnico**

**Actualmente, Yue estaba en la mansión de Shigure, en la sala de estar, que era muy amplia y bien diseñada, había varios sillones y sentados en ellos, se encontraba Shigure, Akira y Shuri.**

**Cuando Shuri supo donde vivía Yue, le envió una mirada mortal por un instante, luego pareció recordar algo y solo suspiro e inclino la cabeza, como preguntándose "¿En qué me he metido?".**

**Una vez que supo mas de Yue, esta vez por parte de Shigure, le volvió a dirigir una mirada maliciosa, pero mucho más suave, era como si solo estuviera juzgando a un niño por ser malcriado, pero que creía que debía ser malcriado.**

**Ahora, una semana después de la plática con las hermanas de los Maou, todos estaban reunidos, esperando la llegada de Rías y Sona.**

**Pronto aparecieron varios círculos mágicos, y Sona, esta vez junto a toda su familia, seguidos de Rías y su grupo, aparecieron, lo cual sumaba catorce demonios.**

**Pero pronto apareció un último círculo mágico, del cual salió una mujer con uniforme de sirvienta, pelo plateado, ojos azules como cristales y facciones extraordinariamente hermosas.**

**Yue se sintió un poco sorprendido, no solo la mujer frente a él, era demasiado hermosa y con un encanto del que era difícil apartar los ojos, su existencia, desprendía una imagen efímera que hacía que todo a su alrededor fuera más impactante.**

**Esto no solo se debía a su belleza, si no a su poder, que a pesar de no manifestar, era demasiado para un humano normal, esto le mostro y le dio algunas ideas, de lo que eran los niveles de poder de mayor nivel.**

**Grayfia Lucifuge, también miro a Yue de forma profunda, a su nivel, le era fácil ver todo acerca del chico frente a ella, lo cual la sorprendió.**

**Yue Tianlei, alguien que había llamado la atención de Sirzechs Lucifer, y Ajuka Beelzebub, debido a sus teorías, y capacidades, de verdad era algo único.**

**Grayfia pudo decir que aunque aun era humano, era tan peculiar, que llamarlo así, carecía de sentido, su mana era profundo y su existencia, incluso si lejos de un ser sobrenatural, lejos de un ser mortal o material, y eso tomando en cuenta, que no se podía sentir ningún tipo de bendición de su cuerpo.**

**Una vez que los Maou se enteraron de lo que podía hacer, y Sona lo verificara, tuvieron muchas ideas complejas acerca de ello.**

**Pero con Serafall diciendo que no dejaría que una oportunidad como esta, se escapara de las manos de su So-tan, y Sirzechs, sintiéndose culpable aun con su hermana, así como el hecho que el propio Yue había dejado mucho margen de maniobra para sí mismo, no quisieron forzar las cosas, en especial, cuando había muchas incertidumbres que actualmente, no podían contestarse incluso por él.**

**Así, Grayfia fue mandada a supervisar todo el proceso, y hacer que las cosas funcionaran correctamente, incluso sugiriendo que se le diera el nombre de su antigua casa, si las cosas iban por buen camino y se tuviera que asegurar un estatus para el chico.**

**\- Es un placer conocerlo Yue-sama, yo soy Grayfia, sirvienta de la casa Gremory.**

**\- Llamarse a sí misma sirvienta es… sobre todo con esa clase de poder… pero bueno, he oído que los demonios se dejan llevar por sus deseos, ¿es alguna clase de fetiche? –pregunto Yue sin poder contenerse.**

**\- … … –todos se quedaron de piedra, pero Grayfia no reacciono.**

**\- … oh bueno, mi nombre es Yue Tianlei, un placer conocerla Grayfia-san, lejos de todo lo demás, he decir que su presencia es sobrecogedora, ¿es apropósito, o es el efecto natural de una entidad tan poderosa, en un humano?**

**\- … ambas –contesto Grayfia con un poco de curiosidad en su voz, el cual desapareció rápidamente– pero pese a todo, usted se mantuvo erguido.**

**\- … supongo, si lo puedes llamar así, solo espero que un demonio masculino no cause el mismo efecto, sino sería muy vergonzoso para mí.**

**\- … –Grayfia no pudo evitar querer mostrar un leve sonrisa ante dicho comentario, pero logro contenerla–he vendido a usar la antigua magia en ti Yue-sama, ¿hay algún problema?**

**\- No, no en realidad.**

**\- Entendido –dijo Grayfia.**

**Un pergamino apareció en el aire y se quedo flotando, era de un color negro azabache y parecía corromper el espacio a su alrededor, tenía unas runas de color violeta y rojo, muy sutiles y peculiares.**

**Entonces Gayfia empezó a hablar, pero esta vez, su voz parecía hacer vibrar el aire, y era como si tuviera un eco infinito, que perforaba el alma.**

**\- Yue Tianlei, promete dar a conocer el método denominado "Efímero Destino" a los demonios Sona Sitri, Rías Gremory, así como su "familia", conformada por las "Piezas del Diablo", entrenarlas por dos años, y dar a conocer una forma básica del método "Efímero Destino", para la utilización del Mundo Demoniaco, así mismo, promete no tomar una acción, que pueda poner en peligro al Mundo Demoniaco o aquellos involucrados en este contrato.**

**\- A cambio, se le otorgara el poder de un Demonio, junto a sus propias "Piezas del Demonio".**

**\- Si las clausulas de este contrato no se cumplen satisfactoriamente, Yue Tianlei, será condenado a convertirse en un miembro de la familia de Sona Sitri o Rias Gremory, con sellos que limiten sus movimientos y poder.**

**\- Si Yue Tianlei corrompe o traiciona este contrato, su alma se incinerara con las llamas del "Demonys Purgae". ¿Acepta?**

**\- Acepto.**

**Inmediatamente, algo sorprendente paso, una "oscuridad" broto detrás del espacio de Grayfia, era una energía como la noche más profunda, de la que incluso una persona valiente, cree ver cosas.**

**Entonces, se transformo en una cara muy peculiar del tamaño de una persona, era como un demonio de un cuento, con ojos rojos oscuros, dos cuernos puntiagudos, y líneas rúnicas tan oscuras, que hacían preguntarse, cómo podían ser visibles, cuando todo era de un tono muy oscuro.**

**Irónicamente, esta horrorosa cosa, también desprendía algún tipo de belleza irrazonable, luego, sus ojos brillaron, como si llamas quemaran en sus "pupilas", y un símbolo muy extraño brillo en su frente, mismo símbolo que se dibujo en la frente de Yue, Grayfia, Rías y Sona.**

**El símbolo desapareció de forma inmediata, y los cuatro cuerpos fueron envueltos por llamas negras, estas llamas parecían sobresalir gracias a la luz que las rodeaba, mientras más luz había, más evidentes eran las llamas.**

**Luego, la boca del "rostro" de… la "cosa", "representación" o lo que fuera, se abrió, y las llamas fueron absorbidas.**

**Momentos después, luego de un brillo en sus ojos, desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.**

**Yue miro sus manos, como si todavía pudiera ver las llamas negras, mientras innumerables pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.**

**\- Dado que soy la que realizo el contrato, así como la representante de Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama, Asmodeus-sama y Beelzebub-sama, recibo tanto los beneficios, como las restricciones del contrato –hablo Grayfia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.**

**\- … por supuesto –respondió Yue.**

**\- Ahora esto –dijo Grayfia, sacando una caja negra, que aunque parecía muy simple, realmente no lo era.**

**Yue recibió la caja y al abrirla, vio una parte de un tablero de ajedrez, que solo tenía dieciséis espacios, a excepción de uno, todos los espacios parecían tener un círculo mágico muy único y complejo, mientras en el espacio que no poseía tal circulo, había una pieza de ajedrez, una "Pieza del Diablo", un "Rey".**

**Esta "Pieza del Diablo", parecía hecha de metal y de piedra, era oscura, y tenía varios grabados de llamas negras, como las que salieron en el momento del contrato, pero también tenía algunas runas muy peculiares.**

**Los demonios, siempre pudieron convertir a los humanos u otros seres en sus semejantes, pero dependiendo la forma de hacerlo, esto significaba un vinculo de vidas, una forma de esclavización permanente que impedía la muerte, pero que daba horrorosas maldiciones, o una forma de maldición más simple, que reducía el poder, potencial y vida del nuevo demonio.**

**Con la aparición de Ajuka Beelzebub, muchos de esos problemas se resolvieron, Yue sabía que su forma de hacer las cosas, incluso si Ajuka ponía todo de su parte, aun podía dar una maldición, pero dada la magia del Maou, y las "Flamas Terrenales", esa maldición, aunque tardada, era fácil de quitar.**

**\- Estoy segura que alguien como Yue-sama sabrá la mejor forma de lograr que esa pieza, se una a usted.**

**\- Por supuesto –dijo Yue, mirando a Grayfia.**

**\- Ahora, aunque puede ser un poco pretencioso, sería el momento de hacer su parte.**

**\- Si, y no –respondió Yue, haciendo que la cabeza de Grayfia se inclinara interrogativamente.**

**\- Yo aprecio mucho a Sona, deseo cuidar de Akeno, dado que es la hija de Shuri, así como estoy muy interesado en Rias, pero nunca he sido muy paciente, Shigure puede ser testigo de ello, así que obviamente no prometí entrenar a las chicas solo por mi buen personaje o para hacer alguna interacción y crear una conexión.**

**\- … veo –dijo Grayfia, como si hubiera entendido algo.**

**\- ¡Saarhaa! –dijo Yue, y un libro rojo y dorado se manifestó en sus manos, la vista de Grayfia inmediatamente fue atraída por este libro, que parecía tan único– había una serie de otro país en el mundo humano llamada "Hechiceras", me gustaba mucho, a pesar de que la trama a veces dejaba mucho que desear… aunque costo un poco de trabajo darle lógica, "copie" o me inspire en algunas cosas, así, cree dos Grimorios, aunque este se parece más a lo aparecería en un anime, ya que puedes llamarlo Grimorio de tipo legado.**

**\- … … –todos miraban atentamente el grueso libro rojo, cuando Yue volvió a hablar.**

**\- Kiba-kun –Yuuto Kiba se sobresalto, pero puso atención– la última vez que te vi, preguntaste que era la "Voluntad Impresa", es momento de responderte. Un ser de nivel alto, que ha tomado cierto control sobre su alma, puede manejar cierta cantidad de "Poder Mágico", para crear cierto efecto, a eso le llamas "Voluntad Suprema" o "Palabra Mágica", el mejor ejemplo es la biblia, cuando Dios dice: "Hágase la Luz", aunque claro, Dios no tiene realmente esa clase de poder, al menos no para mostrar un efecto de ese nivel por solo "Voluntad", se necesitaría la "Divinidad"… el punto es, que cuando eres muy poderoso, puedes "Hacer Magia", sin círculos o cosas así, claro, esto no es algo que incluso a los Dioses les sea fácil, pero… Cualquier Ser, lo suficientemente poderoso, puede manifestar un atisbo de "Voluntad", el "centro" de los círculos mágicos familiares, tiene una Voluntad, que le permite a la formula que crearon con su comprensión, se "herede", y se fortalezca con la voluntad de sus descendientes.**

**\- … –muchos tenían una cara de no comprender nada, siendo Rías, Shuri, Akeno y Tsubaki, capaces de seguir levemente el tema, y solo Sona y Grayfia entendiendo por completo.**

**\- Pero hay excepciones –continuo Yue– cuando un ser manifiesta su magia con no solo una intención o propósito, sino con "deseo", y una capacidad, junto a otros métodos, esta "Voluntad", se puede convertir en una "Runa de Poder", cuando varias de estas se juntan, y forman una magia coherente, se le llama "Voluntad Impresa", claro, solo una runa puede ser igual.**

**\- ¿Entonces, está diciendo que este Grimorio es una "Voluntad Impresa", Yue-sama? –pregunto Grayfia, entre sorprendida e incrédula.**

**\- Mi Artefacto Sagrado es la "Llama Terrenal", un pizca del "Corazón del mundo", su principal función es "purificar", , pero lo que purifica es la energía innecesaria, y no se relaciona con ningún concepto de bien o mal, oscuridad o luz y así sucesivamente, solo hace que la energía sea más pura, sin defectos, aunque con trabajo, pero yo mismo he purificado mi alma, así que sí, he podido lograr una "Voluntad impresa".**

**\- … –esta vez, Gayfia estaba genuinamente sorprendida, alguien cuyo poder, ni siquiera está a la altura de un demonio de alto nivel, no hablar de un Dios, hizo algo que incluso a un Dios le costaría trabajo, y lo hizo en menos de una década, quizás menos de seis años.**

**\- Por supuesto, mi voluntad aunque de calidad sorprendente, de poder muy mediocre, pero entre muchas cosas, utilice las llamas más puras de mi Artefacto, para lograrlo, así como… una desinteresada voluntad ayudante, jejeje.**

**\- … –Grayfia no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor, sabiendo que ese Grimorio no es el resultado de la "voluntad de un mortal", pero que este, controlara un poder, que incluso ella no podría controlar, bueno, solo porque no le pertenecía, y a él sí.**

**\- Grayfia-san, ¿sabe quién es el primero en utilizar la magia pura, de tal manera en que lo hago?**

**\- … nunca he escuchado que alguien haya hecho un método como el suyo, Yue-sama –aunque Grayfia dijo esto, en su mente, rogaba por que el chico no dijera, que esto era cortesía de una serie de televisión o un anime, sino, ella estaba pensando en traer a Serafall aquí, para que se entendieran.**

**\- Si, si lo has visto, pues el que lo uso, fue "Dios", el dios bíblico.**

**\- ¿Qué? –por primera vez, Grayfia realmente rompió su expresión estoica y no supo que decir, no entendía nada, pero luego pensó en la "Voluntad desinteresada" que ayudo a Yue, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y simplemente pensó "IMPOSIBLE".**

**\- Bueno, bueno, quizás estas pensando de mas, así que déjame aclarar –dijo Yue, al ver la cara de Grayfia– aunque el método es distinto, Dios creó los Artefactos Sagrados, con una runa de Voluntad impresa, el principio, era exactamente lo que dije para mi método, pero siendo un Dios, el poder y la calidad de magia que invocaba, era tan grande, que aunque hizo los Engranajes Sagrados tan raros y sorprendentes, no podía usarla de una forma menos sutil, ¿no te parece raro, que con leves excepciones, los Artefactos que tienen un alma viva, son mayoritariamente de Dragones.?**

**\- … –Grayfia se froto la cabeza ante otra cosa ridícula, pero de alguna manera, extrañamente lógica, que el chico decía, y solo se dispuso a escuchar.**

**\- Yo "vi" la runa, aunque sin entenderla completamente, pero sirvió para dos cosas; aunque el poder de la voluntad, prácticamente había desaparecido y se convirtió en "magia pura", todavía saque una pequeñísima cantidad de voluntad, que impulso mis Grimorios, la segunda, es la idea y la comprensión, que después de ensayo, error, y muchas veces de casi perder la vida, se convirtieron en mi propia runa de voluntad, siendo impulsada, por la Llama Terrenal.**

**Aquí, Yue abrió el libro, y en la primera pagina, se veía una runa de fuego dorado y azulado, parecía una letra que se retorcía, a pesar de estar quieta.**

**\- Este es el principio del método de "Efémero Destino"…**

**\- Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que este método se debe utilizar, grabando el círculo… de poder, en el cuerpo? –pregunto Sona, un tanto incrédula.**

**\- … Sona, parece que tu hermana te ha infectado, ¿no esperabas sinceramente que te diera un libro que dijera "método de cultivo", y al leerlo y memorizarte los pasos, pudieras lograr hacerlo?, aunque esto es de novelas y no de anime.**

**\- … … –la cara de Sona se puso roja, cuando se dio cuenta que aunque diferente, esperaba algo similar.**

**\- Ahahaha, tranquila Sona, solo estoy bromeando… aunque no creí que en realidad te imaginaras algo parecido –comento Yue, con una mirada curiosa, ante la cual, Sona solo volteo la cabeza, como ignorándolo– … si tu control y capacidad de sentir el "Poder Mágico", es el de un Dios, entonces una simple explicación bastara, lamentablemente, incluso un Dios no puede sentir lo más profundo de la "Magia del Comienzo", incluso el Dios bíblico… Debido a la naturaleza de las Llamas Terrenales, así como mi propio deseo, aunque el cuerpo es el intermediario, el "método Rúnico" que he creado, se inscribe en la conciencia y se moldea hasta ser uno con el alma e incluso tu propia "existencia", Ajuka Beelzebub tendrá métodos para rellenar los vacios, pero en el momento dado, yo le daré a Grayfia-san algunas ideas y métodos ideados por mí, para complementar el proceso, al tratarse de algo que se espera, sea para el Mundo Demoniaco.**

**\- Veo, ¿Cuáles son los otros inconvenientes, Yue-sama? –pregunto Grayfia, de forma perspicaz.**

**\- La palabra inconveniente esta demás, pero el método que ya tengo es para humanos, aunque funcionaria en demonios, e incluso cambiar la "idea" de mana a poder demoniaco es fácil, no funcionaria mucho mejor que el método que ya tienen… ¿se le puede llamar método?, bueno, no importa, lo único beneficioso en tal caso, sería la "constancia", pero, por no hablar de que no es lo que le daré a Rías y Sona, ese contrato me causo un poco de trauma, así que he de ser mas considerado, esto se debe al "concepto" demoniaco.**

**\- … … de alguna manera no se ve traumatizado –comento Rías a Sona.**

**\- … pero lo hizo ver algo por lo que quiere poner más empeño –contesto Sona, luego miro de nuevo a Yue y pregunto– ¿Qué problema tiene nuestro concepto demoniaco?**

**\- Vuestro concepto demoniaco es como las huellas de las manos de un humano, incluso entre demonios hermanas mellizas, hay diferencias sutiles, por no hablar, cuando se divide por familia, por clan y por variación… no tengo el tiempo, ni las ganas, ni la obligación, para desglosar cada cosa, así, es más sencillo regresar a la esencia y hacer que funcione con el poder demoniaco esencial.**

**\- … espera, espera –dijo Akeno– ¿Qué es el "concepto demoniaco"?**

**\- … –todos, a excepción de Rias, Sona y Grayfia, tenían caras de que nunca habían escuchado tal cosa.**

**\- … bueno, esta vez debo de decir que incluso Sona fue negligente –cuando Sona escucho las palabras de Yue, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y agachar la cabeza, como si se sintiera una niña mala– … que lindo… … veras Akeno, para ponerlo simple, el concepto es lo que heredaste de tu padre.**

**\- ¿Cómo?, ¿te refieres a la energía sagrada que puedo usar aun siendo un demonio? –pregunto Akeno, con una cara extraña, ya que no le veía relación.**

**\- … no. Me refiero al rayo, ¿no creerás que de verdad, eres un genio, o solo por el hecho de ser mitad ángel caído, es que puedes usar poder sagrado?, ¿o sí? –pregunto Yue, pero al ver la cara inocente de Akeno, que empezaba a hacer un puchero, supo que realmente creía algo parecido– … aunque esto también es culpa de Rias, lo que de alguna manera funciono para mejor, es el "concepto" del "Rayo" heredado de Baraqiel, un antiguo Arcángel, lo que a pesar de ser demonio, te permite usar poder sagrado.**

**\- … –Akeno abrió los ojos ante tal realización y volteo a ver a su madre, esta movió la cabeza insinuando que no sabía, y también miro interrogativamente a Yue.**

**\- ¿Es esto frustración?, ¿así se siente ser un niñero?, ¿Cómo lo logras? –pregunto Yue frotándose la sien y mirando a Grayfia, que hizo una sonrisa muy suave por un segundo y luego volvió a su expresión estoica, esperando que continuara– … que Shuri-neesan no sepa es normal, y aun así, me hace enojar… pero tú, o debes poner más atención cuando entrenas con tu padre, o decirle que no sea tan irresponsable, ya que al fin y al cabo, eres una… niña con mucho talento, heredado de él.**

**\- … … –Akeno hizo una mueca que nadie entendió, pero Grayfia entrecerró los ojos al notar algo más en lo que Yue por un instante iba a decir, pero no dijo.**

**\- Un humano tiene afinidad por los elementos, con entrenamiento, algunos métodos o en extremadamente raras circunstancias, cuando hay alguien con mucho talento, las personas pueden alcanzar el estado de "ser un elemento", es decir, usarlo tan… magníficamente, que incluso obtienen inmunidad, los seres sobrenaturales, por supuesto pueden hacer lo mismo, pero, siendo los demonios los más raros, pues su poder demoniaco no tiene afinidad, es en sí mismo la afinidad, llegando a ser extremadamente terroríficos, y siendo la casa de Bael, al menos en mi opinión, la más terrorífica, con su poder o concepto de "destrucción",… aunque muchos demonios no lo noten o su concepto sea extremadamente efímero, al menos podemos decir que las casas nobles, tienen su propio concepto.**

**\- ¿Por qué concepto, y no afinidad? –pregunto esta vez Tsubaki, que normalmente hablaba poco.**

**\- … –Yue les envió a ella y a Sona, una mirada de exasperación– … los demonios de familia son una excepción, así que no tiene mucho caso que lo sepan, pero… Los elementos pertenecen al mundo, "afinidad" es un concepto que solo humanos y… pueden usar, en el momento que un demonio, con energía demoniaca, un poder que fluye con el mundo, pero en sí mismo no es parte de este, adquiere "afinidad", nunca será lo mismo, una flama que a pesar de ser demoniaca puede regenerar, un hielo que puede quemar o superar la teoría humana del absoluto cero o algo parecido, un concepto de "frio", que no dependa del viento o agua… esto ya no puede ser llamado elementos, y al ser parte de la sangre y del mismo poder demoniaco, se le denomina "concepto".**

**\- Veo –dijo Akeno– entonces los ángeles son iguales.**

**\- No –dijo Yue mirando profundamente a Akeno– los ángeles son diferentes, con sus excepciones, solo los Arcángeles pueden desarrollar un concepto, como las flamas de Miguel o el rayo de tu padre.**

**\- Veo, entonces…**

**\- Basta –corto Yue– eso lo pueden aprender después, aquí el punto es, que debo familiarizarme con el poder demoniaco, para entregar un método "satisfactorio" a los demonios, y crear un método adecuado para ustedes.**

**\- ¿Cómo se hará, Yue-sama?**

**\- ¡Saarhaa! –exclamo Yue, y una caja de plata, intrincadamente tallada, apareció en su mano, cuando la abrió, había varios collares en formas de círculos mágicos, miro a Grayfia, y hablo– es una suerte que estés aquí, de esta manera no tengo que ser tan redundante, estos collares son sellos, cada uno de ellos se lo pondrán, esto sellara su poder demoniaco y mágico, al tiempo que lo analiza y analiza sus cuerpos, con tu presencia no ocurrirá ningún accidente, y después de un mes o dos máximo, el método "popular", estará listo, en medio año un método adecuado para ellas será creado, y en un año, un método único para Sona, Rías y Akeno, estará completado. Al mismo tiempo, puedo aprovechar para darles un pequeño entrenamiento físico, ¿estará bien Grayfia-san?**

**\- Estará bien, Yue-sama.**

**Después de eso, se afinaron algunos otros detalles, y se decidió que todos empezarían a vivir en la mansión de Shigure.**

**Grayfia, con una cara muy extraña, se retiro para informar, y regresaría a quedarse de forma permanente, aunque solo fuera temporal.**

**Ella estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía que pensar de varias circunstancias, pero de alguna manera, se dio cuenta, que había ignorado muchas cosas, solo porque pensaba que eran evidentes, ahora sabía que si miraba más de cerca, y permanecía con los demás, aunque solo durara un año, quizás su propio poder se incrementaría.**

**Pero de alguna manera, tenía la premonición de que este era el comienzo de algo, que ni siquiera podía vislumbrar.**


	10. Chapter 10: Control, Llamas, Ritual

**Capitulo 10: Control, Llamas, Ritual**

**Era un fin de semana, cuando Yue salió de una habitación, donde había estado preparando un ritual para Shuri.**

**Al llegar a la sala, Akira llego rápidamente y le dio algo para beber, lo que acepto fácilmente y acaricio la cabeza de la adorable niñita.**

**Cuando miro más detenidamente, vio un montón de "cuerpos devastados", eran el grupo de Sona y Rías, que parecían no poder mover un solo musculo.**

**\- Yo realmente no entiendo, como incluso Rías y Sona, tienen la suficiente fuerza para romper en pedazos una roca de tamaño humano, con un ligero golpe, pero se cansen de un poco de ejercicio –pregunto Shigure, mientras también entraba a la sala, con Grayfia siguiéndola.**

**\- Ahahahaha –Yue no pudo evitar reir, pues cuando Shigure dijo, "un poco", los rostros de todos, especialmente el de Rías y Sona, se torcieron con exasperación, pero aun así, contesto– así como la carne y materia que componen a un humano, está técnicamente creada a partir de energía, el cuerpo "físico" de un demonio, también lo es, compuesto de energía demoniaca, pero están tan acostumbrados a la energía "activa" de su poder, que no notan lo intrínsecamente relacionada, que está con su existencia. Ahora que selle todo su poder activo, ellos se sienten como un humano, en un ambiente excesivamente caluroso.**

**\- … veo –contesto Shigure.**

**\- … espera –dijo de pronto Rías– estás diciendo que un demonio tiene poder demoniaco en forma ¿pasiva y activa?**

**\- Así es.**

**\- … ¿puede pasar que un demonio solo tenga energía demoniaca pasiva?**

**\- … de forma consciente, no –respondió Yue– pero en circunstancias especiales, un sello, como puedes verlo, u otro accidente, si, es posible.**

**\- … estas pensando en Sairaorg, ¿cierto Rias? –pregunto Sona, uniéndose a la conversación, a lo cual, la chica carmesí asintió– ¿Qué tipo de accidente puede hacer que un demonio tenga solo poder demoniaco pasivo?**

**\- … ¿Sairaorg Bael? –pregunto Yue– en su caso, no lo sé, si un demonio "quema" su poder demoniaco, este se sellara de forma natural, pero un niño que nació de esa forma… mmm… tal vez el chico nació con una deformación, que haría su cuerpo explotar o asimilarse en poder demoniaco, quizás alguien quiso matarle, y su poder de destrucción se salió de control, y aunque raro, podría ser un concepto relacionado con "fuerza", creado de una forma muy peculiar.**

**\- … es posible examinarlo –pregunto Grayfia repentinamente.**

**\- … No –respondió Yue, mirándola profundamente– si es un concepto tan peculiar que lo hace parecer tan… mediocre, o relacionado con su existencia, no estoy en un nivel para inspeccionar algo tan sutil, si es relacionado con el poder de destrucción y Sirzechs Lucifer, no lo pudo notar, entonces intentarlo hacer por la fuerza, solo nos haría desaparecer a ambos… de todos modos, cuando este el método general de Efímero Destino, déjenlo entrenarlo, si su energía esta en forma pasiva y no cambia o se enciende, entonces significa que dejarlo como esta, hasta que yo tenga más control y poder, no es necesariamente malo.**

**La sala se quedo en silencio, mientras todos tenían sus respectivos pensamientos, entonces Akeno pregunto.**

**\- Ha pasado un mes y solo hemos entrenado nuestra condición física, y artes marciales, cuando a mí y Rías no nos gustan ¿Cuándo terminara?, o al menos, disminuye el ritmo.**

**\- ¿Oh? ¿Quieres un cambio? –respondió Yue con una suave sonrisa, pero todos se sintieron como si le hubieran intentado arrancar el cuerno a un Diablo.**

**\- Yo… etto… bueno veras… –Akeno de pronto se puso nerviosa.**

**\- Bien, síganme –dijo Yue con un aplauso.**

**Todos, incluso Sona, miraron a Akeno como si quisieran despellejarla, pero con un sentimiento de pérdida, solo siguieron al chico.**

**Yue salió de la mansión principal, y se fue hacia el patio de atrás, se dirigió hacia una pequeña casita hecha de piedra.**

**Dentro, había un elevador que hacía que pudieran bajar, Grayfia también los siguió, y noto que la pequeña "casita" de piedra, era como un círculo mágico, que tenía algún tipo de efecto.**

**Cuando llegaron, a lo que parecía dos pisos bajo tierra, entraron en una sala gigantesca, donde había varios círculos mágicos.**

**Lo peculiar de estos círculos mágicos, es que estaban tallados y construidos con piedra, y en el centro, había una especie de altar en forma de tapete negro, con una runa que todos habían visto antes.**

**\- Yue-sama, ¿no me diga que esta runa, se puede usar también de dicha manera? –pregunto sorprendida Grayfia.**

**\- … por supuesto, ¿no recuerdas?, esto es un origen común, con la runa que se encarga de alimentar los Artefactos Sagrados –contesto Yue, como si dijera lo más normal del mundo.**

**\- … … –Grayfia no supo que decir ante esto, y se dio cuenta de que había tenido una visión muy estrecha.**

**\- ¿Para qué es este círculo? –pregunto Sona, mientras intentaba descifrar el circulo, del cual no podía entender nada.**

**\- Es un círculo para entrenar el control de la energía –respondió Yue, mientras todos lo miraban con intriga– veamos.**

**De pronto, una atmosfera peculiar empezó a rodear a Yue, y poco a poco, lo que parecían partículas de luz, se empezaron a formar alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no era luz, era mana.**

**El mana se había vuelto muy denso, y empezó a volverse tangible, Yue hizo un giro con su muñeca y una "bola de poder", se formo en su mano, pero esta era mucho más brillante, y con un toque de algo peculiar, que nadie podía discernir.**

**Yue volteo a ver a Grayfia y le sonrió, luego lanzo la bola de poder contra la mujer demonio de pelo plateado, la cual, solo quiso recibirla con una mano.**

**Pero en cuanto la bola de poder toco su mano, se disperso por todo su cuerpo, el cual soltó un pequeño brillo, mientras Grayfia daba un paso hacia atrás, por el impacto inesperado.**

**\- ¿Qué te parece Grayfia-san? –pregunto Yue, aun con una sonrisa.**

**\- Extraño –respondió Grayfia, intentando descubrir las palabras para explicarse– pude sentir un mana muy comprimido, incapaz de lograrse por un humano… en circunstancias normales, pero… había una pizca de lo que podrías llamar "magia pura", Yue-sama ¿ha usado magia pura, para atacar?**

**\- Así es –respondió Yue– claro, en mi nivel actual, es solo un pizca, tan pequeña que ni siquiera podría servir para hacer el hechizo más común, pero la "Magia Verdadera", está en todo, cuando controlo el mana hasta cierto límite, puedo, incluso sin la runa, comprimir una pizca de este "poder mágico", como viaja con el mana, y es infundido con mi energía e intención, logra actuar como un ataque, aunque básico, creo que puedes medir su potencial.**

**\- Ciertamente –respondió Grayfia– ¿les ayudaras a aprender cómo hacerlo?**

**\- Algo similar, hasta que no puedan sentir la magia, no podrán lograr un resultado igual –respondió Yue– pero, aprenderán a sentir, el poder que les rodea, así mismo, esto servirá para que aprendan a rellenar su propia fuerza gastada, de una manera más eficiente, claro, no sirve de forma constante, incluso si llegas al umbral, pero en una batalla, utilizar la energía a su alrededor, es muy útil.**

**\- Pero nosotras somos demonios –dijo Akeno.**

**\- La energía se puede comprimir y reconstruir –dijo Sona– ya aprenderás, pero esta es la principal razón para aprender, cuando no tengas poder, usar una energía que el enemigo no se espera, es una gran ventaja.**

**\- No tanto así, Sona, pero parecido –dijo Yue– ahora veamos, este círculo, consta de siete niveles, tres fases e innumerable cambios.**

**\- Primero, una vez activado el circulo, la magia intrínseca del diseño, creara bolas de poder como las que vieron a mi alrededor, y vinculara sus sentidos hacia ellas, el propósito, es que ustedes la saquen de su órbita y las manipulen, una vez completamente manipuladas todas las bolas de poder, creadas por el circulo, ustedes pasan; pero tiene siete niveles, cada nivel, representa una mayor distancia alrededor de su cuerpo, ejemplo, el primer nivel representa la manipulación de energía alrededor de unos cinco o diez metros de su cuerpo, el segundo nivel a cincuenta o cien metros, y así sucesivamente.**

**\- Respecto a las fases –continuo Yue, antes de que alguien hiciera preguntas– la segunda fase es vincular sus sentidos a la energía de sus alrededores en su forma natural, mientras la tercera, disminuye la energía de los alrededores, pero aun vincula los sentidos a ella. Los cambios son simplemente el tipo de energía con que se puede entrenar, pero como están en el mundo humano, empezaran con mana.**

**\- … veo –dijo Sona– yo me encargare de las explicaciones faltantes, a estos… tontos, así que ahora entrenaremos de esta manera ¿cierto?**

**\- Claro –dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa– pero a menos que llegues al séptimo nivel de este círculo, aun estarán entrenando físicamente con Shigure, a ella le gusta mucho, ¿cierto, Shigure?**

**\- Así es –dijo esta, con una sonrisa rara vez vista, pero un tanto sádica, a los ojos de los demás**

**\- Ugh –se quejo Sona– bueno, me esforzare por terminar el séptimo nivel, lo más pronto posible.**

**\- Ahahahaha –empezó a burlarse Yue, ante lo que Sona le envió una mirada malvada– no me mires así Sona, es solo que yo no he llegado al séptimo nivel, incluso con el apoyo de mi Artefacto Sagrado, solo puedo lograr el sexto nivel, tu y Rías, así como los demás, si llegan al tercer nivel, estaré muy sorprendido, solo si usan energía demoniaca para entrenar, podrían llegar al cuarto nivel.**

**\- … … ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto Sona, sin rendirse.**

**\- … tu sabes Sona, creo que hay veces que subestimas algunas cosas –dijo Yue con los ojos entrecerrados, y mirándola fijamente– la inteligencia y la habilidad pueden compensar muchas cosas, e incluso superarlas, pero hay un límite, que solo la inteligencia y la habilidad, no pueden superar, solo cuando tienes o lo mezclas con fuerza.**

**\- Aquí el problema no es la distancia –continuo Yue– mientras más energía quieres dominar a tu alrededor, el "mundo", y la "energía" en sí misma, se "rebelaran", y la presión del ejecutante se incrementara, por lo que incluso puedes herirte, los siete niveles son solo una forma de control, te apuesto que una vez que Grayfia se acostumbre a esta forma de control, puede no solo alcanzar el estatus de los siete niveles, si no superarlos.**

**\- … –Sona solo se quedo callada y pensativa.**

**\- Bueno, este es su próximo enteramiento, en un mes, podrán empezar a acostumbrarse al método de Efímero Destino, ahora, iré a prepararme para el Ritual de Shuri-neesan,**

**Una vez que Yue se fue, todos se quedaron mirando el círculo mágico, con intriga y anticipación.**

… … … … … … …

**En una sala dentro de la mansión, había un círculo rúnico muy peculiar, estaba hecho de piedra, pero esta brillaba de color rojo y dorado e iluminaba toda la sala.**

**Fuera de este círculo mágico, estaban Yue y Grayfia, mirando a una persona sentada en el centro del círculo, Shuri Himejima.**

**Ella tenía una tela muy delgada envuelta en su cuerpo, y parecía estar sudando mucho.**

**\- Dígame Yue-sama, dicho procedimiento, ¿es necesario para la inscripción de la runa Efímera? –pregunto Grayfia.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿no me digas que Grayfia-san, está preocupada por el pudor de Rías y Sona? –dijo el chico, con una sonrisa alegre.**

**\- … el que debería preocuparse de ello, debería ser usted, Yue-sama, en especial por parte de Serafall-sama.**

**\- … de alguna manera eres un poco sádica, ¿cierto, Grayfia-san? –contesto Yue con un puchero, como un pequeño niño al que no le salió su broma– las runas pertenecientes al Efímero Destino se ponen en la mente, el anfitrión, con su comprensión, sensibilidad y el tiempo que le tome acostumbrarse a ellas, hará que dichas runas se graven en su alma, luego en su Limbo, o centro de vida y existencia, sin embargo, las runas que cree para Shuri… están hechas a medida de su energía, mágica, física, mental e incluso su alma, así, estas se grabaran de inmediato en su existencia, aunque no la matarían, si solo las pongo, puede causar un dolor y un shock muy grande, con el riesgo de dejarla inconsciente, hasta por tres años…**

**\- … veo, así que por eso este ritual, purificas su energía, y evitas el impacto repentino –respondió Grayfia, capaz de entender todo.**

**\- Así es, en caso de Rías, Akeno, y Sona, en última instancia, dependerá de ellas, pero tal procedimiento no estará de más.**

**\- ¿Por qué dependerá de ellas?**

**\- Dado que en un mes, se pueden entrenar en el método básico y en cinco mas, entrenar el siguiente nivel, si su comprensión es adecuada, solo necesitan recibir la runa, y no tendrán un shock, claro, este ritual también usa mis Llamas Terrenales, para ese momento, ya seré tan fuerte como ellas, por lo que se podrán beneficiar mucho de mi purificación.**

**\- Veo –contesto Grayfia de manera estoica, pero en realidad estaba un poco asustada, si de verdad el chico a su lado, tardara solo un año en estar a la altura de Rías y Sona, las cuales en ese momento ya deberían estar cerca de un demonio Superior, eso sería terrorífico.**

**Pronto hubo un brillo azulado proveniente del círculo mágico, esto le indico a Yue, que era hora del siguiente paso.**

**Yue ingreso al círculo y se sentó frente a Shuri, luego extendió las manos y las dirigió hacia ella, pero sin tocarla.**

**De repente, Grayfia pudo sentir una cantidad inmensa de magia a su alrededor, esto definitivamente no era mana puro, sino poder mágico.**

**Entonces, Grayfia se dio cuenta que el círculo mágico que conformaba este ritual, se sincronizaba con el Artefacto Sagrado, luego permitía recolectar una gran cantidad de poder mágico y apoyaba las acciones sucesivas del chico, y al parecer, también le permitía un control más preciso, sobre toda energía dentro del círculo mágico.**

**Entonces, una columna de fuego broto debajo de Shuri y la envolvió, rápidamente la columna disminuyo al tamaño de su cuerpo y parecía templarla, como templar un metal.**

**En un principio, la piel de Shuri brillaba de un color rojizo dorado, pero pronto desapareció y volvió a la normalidad, excepto por líneas como tatuajes tribales, alrededor de su cuerpo, de un color rojo carmesí.**

**Así, Yue abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar ensimismarse un poco. con la vista frente a él.**

**La delgada ropa de Shuri se había evaporado, y su piel, ahora más brillante que nunca, se reflejaba en los ojos de Yue, un cuerpo exquisito, con unos pechos amplios y sin decaer, curvas tentadoras, que hacían que el chico siguiera hasta una cadera delgada y tentadora, con muslos gruesos y rellenos, junto a un brillo rosado de su piel, y las partes más intimas reflejadas, parecían soltar un olor intoxicarte y enajenante.**

**Yue respiro hondo y calmo su mentalidad, a pesar de no quitar los ojos del exquisito cuerpo de Shuri.**

**Bajo las manos frente a él, donde ya había aparecido su Grimorio de Fuego Rúnico, después de pasar lo que parecían siete páginas, hizo un gesto, junto con una pequeña oleada de magia.**

**En ese momento, del Grimorio, emergieron varias flamas de color azul, que se empezaron a transformar en runas, cuando todas las runas habían aparecido, parecieron tomar la forma de una bestia, era un Kirin, o Qilin.**

**Las runas que formaban los ojos del Qilin, parecían brillar como galaxias, igual que los ojos de Yue, mientras nebulosas parecían formarse a su alrededor, tomando la forma ilusoria de un Dragón, un KunPeng y un Lobo con ojos tan rojos, que parecía haber un mar de sangre a su alrededor.**

**Esas imágenes son las que Grayfi vio reflejadas atreves de los ojos, de lo que parecía una versión linda del Qilin rúnico, y las luces giratorias de los ojos de Yue.**

**Esto la impacto momentáneamente, y después de un momento de reflexión, tuvo una epifanía, esa era la manera en que la voluntad de Yue Tianlei, se reflejaba según su mentalidad, esto, atreves de la "lente de su alma" y refinadas por la Llama Terrenal.**

**Ahora, Grayfia entendía como concentrar mejor su voluntad, era mediante algo, que tomara la forma de lo que imaginaba más poderoso, pero que se uniera a su personalidad y al mismo tiempo, coincidiera con el "deseo" que quiere realizar.**

**Pero a pesar de momentáneamente, perderse en sus pensamientos, rápidamente se recupero y siguió observando el ritual.**

**El "Qilin", parecía dirigir sus cuernos hacia Shuri y cargar contra ella, luego, se "metió" en su cuerpo, el cual brillo, mientras las líneas de Fuego Terrenal, antes grabadas, se empezaban a desvanecer.**

**Luego, hubo un breve brillo azul, y todo regreso a la normalidad, incluso el círculo mágico de la habitación dejo de brillar, y todo se oscureció.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de la inscripción del método de Efímero Destino, Shuri se quedo en una especie de trance por al menos tres horas.**

**Aunque a Yue le gustaba decir que el método de Efímero Destino, era una forma de cultivo, el sabia mejor que nadie, que no era el caso.**

**La energía mágica solo aumentaba la calidad de la energía ya existente, y aunque tenía efecto en el crecimiento de la cantidad y densidad de dicha energía, era mayoritariamente el propio esfuerzo y talento de una… un Ser, aumentar realmente la fuerza.**

**Sin embargo, para "parchar" este defecto, entre las runas, también puso una que significaba algo alrededor de "estrés" y "nutrir", de esta manera, cada que una persona, se centrara en la "Voluntad Impresa" a la que pertenecía la runa Efímera, le ayudaría de forma constante a aumentar su poder y calidad.**

**Claro, cuanto podían comprender las personas normales de algo como eso, incluso hablando de seres sobrenaturales, era la cantidad a la que podían crecer.**

**Es por eso, que una runa que prácticamente sea exactamente igual a una persona, como la de Shuri, Shigure, Akira y las que pretendía crear para Rías, Akeno y Sona, eran tan impresionantes y únicas, aunque aun tendrían que trabajar en "comprender" y controlar el poder otorgado, su propia existencia ya se estaba fortaleciendo cada minuto y cada segundo, solo por respirar y estar ahí, algo que con los métodos inferiores no pasaría, a menos que se centraran en comprender la magia y su propio Ser.**

**Yue sabía que Grayfia, se daba cuenta sobre algo de dicho razonamiento, pero justamente eso, era lo que haría que ella e incluso Sirzechs, lo protegieran mas atentamente, pues aunque les estaba entregando lo que parecía ser el "núcleo" de su método, nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad.**

**Pues cada comprensión es diferente, y sobre todo, había algo que solo Yue había "comprendido", pero que incluso él, no podía ejercer incluso si quisiera, al menos no por el momento, y era precisamente esto, lo que haría imposible, copiar completamente la esencia del Efímero Destino.**

**\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa Shuri-neesan? –pregunto Yue, después de que la mujer había terminado de vestirse, ya que esta tenía una cara extrañamente pensativa.**

**\- … … ¿vale la pena fortalecerse?, ¿vale la pena luchar por hacerse más fuerte?**

**\- … … no estoy seguro de lo que estas pensando, o quizás incluso no sabes que pensar, pero creo que siempre vale la pena hacerse más fuerte –contesto Yue.**

**\- ¿De verdad?, ¿no solo serán más problemas?**

**\- Shuri, vivir… … no sé exactamente lo que significa, pero no creo que signifique restringirse, sufrir, esperar… ve a los demonios, son poderosos, unos seres que se supone clasificados como malvados y devastadores, pero para bien o mal, solo he visto una forma de perspectiva diferente de la humana, pero acciones no diferentes, atados a sus propias reglas, a sus propios miedos, atados por lo que está permitido, porque siempre habrá quien los juzgue o ambicione lo que tienen, los mortales normales se imaginan a seres malvados, pero llenos de libertad y sin límites, lo cual está muy lejos de la realidad, jerarquía, enemigos y miles de cosas más, para bien o para mal, solo la fuerza nos puede acercar un poco más a la libertad, al menos, la libertad de no temer que vivir, sin que alguien se atreva a juzgarte o causarte daño.**

**\- … –Shuri miro a Yue con sorpresa, intriga y curiosidad, era como si el chico estuviera filtrando sus propios pensamientos y deseos.**

**\- Por otra parte, tienes una hija muy peculiar, incluso si ella fuera simple, solo su naturaleza actual, demuestra que su futuro no será tranquilo, y estoy seguro que no te gustaría sentirte impotente, ante una amenaza que se cierna sobre ella.**

**\- … –esta vez Shuri entrecerró los ojos, sabía lo que Yue intentaba hacer, pero a pesar de lo manipulativo que sonaba, era un hecho que ella no quería sentir esa frustración una vez más, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de su hija… y el chico frente a ella.**

**\- ¿Confías en mi?**

**\- Si –respondió Shuri, viendo la mirada seria en los ojos de Yue.**

**\- El futuro no depara un lugar tranquilo, quizás solo depara algo peor, yo quiero que seas mas fuerte…**

**\- … … por supuesto –continuo Yue, al ver la mirada sorprendida y un poco asustada de Shuri– el futuro es indeterminable, y hay una gran cantidad de razón para pensar que estoy equivocado, pero pese a todo, yo soy egoísta, solo quiero que estés a mi lado, nunca pensé en vivir milenios, pero si tengo que hacerlo, no solo no quiero estar solo, quiero que estés a mi lado.**

**Por un instante, Shuri quería burlarse de Yue, diciendo que no era la única que quería a su lado, pero al ver la mirada profunda, llena de anhelo y un rastro de miedo, su corazón se suavizo y ella solo se acerco a él.**

**Yue había estado sentando en un sillón viendo y hablando con ella, Grayfia hace mucho que había ido a hacer sus cosas, y solo quedaban ellos dos.**

**Shuri se sentó en el regazo de Yue, de forma que sus piernas estuvieran ligeramente abiertas y sus rodillas se recargaran en el sillón, así como poner su cara frente a la de Yue.**

**Shuri aun tenía muchas dudas, sobre ella, sobre Yue, sobre la relación, sobre sus sentimientos, pero nunca fue alguien temerosa e incluso fue algo imprudente, alguien que se dejaba llevar, de lo contrario, su relación con Baraqiel, nunca se hubiera dado.**

**Así que por el momento, se dejo llevar por la plática, y las palabras de Yue, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Yue le había dicho antes, "no quiero que tengas miedo".**

**Ella beso a Yue con coquetería y pasión, el chico no se lo esperaba, pero no le impidió corresponder el beso, al tiempo que agarraba la cintura de Shuri y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.**

**Esta vez fue Shuri, la que descendió por el cuello de Yue, besándole e incluso dándole un pequeño mordisco.**

**Yue bajo sus manos, acariciando el delicioso trasero de la exquisita mujer encima suyo, y luego no pudo evitar apretarlas y cambiarlas de forma, mientras se deleitaba en esa deliciosa sensación, Shuri soltaba un gemido caliente pero reprimido.**

**Yue subió una mano hacia la espalda de Shuri, pero esta vez bajo la ropa, al tiempo que sentía esa tierna y sueva piel, su otra mano acariciaba los hermosas piernas de Shuri, que al llevar una falda, aunque larga, le permitía sentir sus cálidos y firmes muslos.**

**Luego, empezó a besar el cuello de Shuri y bajo hasta su escote, saboreando un poco de su clavícula y de sus pechos.**

**La mano de Shuri, se metió bajo los pantalones de Yue, y tomo su dura erección, al sentir esa suave mano, Yue soltó un pequeño gemido, mientras los dedos de la mujer, jugaban como si palpara puntos vitales o tocara una flauta, provocando mucho placer al chico.**

**Luego, la mano empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras escalofríos recorrían la columna vertebral de Yue, quien con ojos de extrema lujuria, bajo un poco la ropa en el escote de Shuri, y chupaba con un poco de demasiada fuerza, uno de sus pechos, mientras la mano de su muslo, se metía más profundo dentro de su falda, y empezaba a palpar la intimidad de la mujer, e intentaba meter un dedo dentro de ella.**

**Pero la mano de Shuri, con mucha destreza, hizo que el chico soltara un suspiro de aire caliente, al tiempo que lo hacía brotar todo su deseo, y lo besaba, mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero algo sádica.**

**\- ¿Quieres a esta Onee-sama?, tendrás que esforzarte mas Yue-chan, la ultima vez no estuvo mal, pero esta Onee-sama no es fácil de derrotar, esfuérzate y serás recompensado.**

**Después de su discurso de burla, en realidad escapo, antes de que Yue la atacara, mientras sacaba la lengua como una niña chiquita, nada que ver con la "onee-sama" que dijo ser.**

**Yue solo la vio marcharse, con un pequeño rastro de frustración, pero una sonrisa divertida.**


	11. Chapter 11: Los Trece Círculos

**Capitulo 11: Los Trece Círculos y La Ideal Rías Gremory**

**Yue estaba en una sala con los ojos cerrados, se podía ver la pieza de "Rey", colgando de su cuello, esta emitía una ligera brizna de oscuridad, mientras pequeñas serpientes de fuego azul la rodeaban.**

**De vez en cuando, pequeños pedazos de la pieza de Rey se rompían, pero en vez de caer, parecían desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Yue.**

**Pronto, la puerta se abrió y varias personas empezaron a entrar, eran Rías y Sona, junto a su "familia", Shigure, Akira, Shuri, y Grayfia.**

**Yue salió de su ensimismamiento, y abrió los ojos, justo para recibir a la pequeña Akira, y ponerla en su regazo, al tiempo que escuchaba a la pequeña Koneko, murmurar en voz baja "pervertido".**

**Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, Yue pregunto.**

**\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué pensamientos tienen? –hoy era el día en que la primera forma de Efímero Destino, versión demoniaca, se había completado.**

**Yue ya le había dado un libro con muchas instrucciones e ideas a Grayfia, así como la forma general de su método, para que Sirzechs y Ajuka, empezaran a trabajar en ello, y lo implementaran.**

**Así, los chicos de su grupo, también tuvieron su primera "sesión".**

**\- Extraño –contesto Sona– es como si dicha meditación, solo sirviera para relajarte, pero en sí mismo no te fortaleciera.**

**\- … ahaha, Sona ¿es que no me pones atención?, ¿o quizás, no me dé a entender bien? –hablo Yue– veamos… la meditación, es solo una forma en que una persona o Ser, se conecta con su alma, y crea una relación entre el mundo exterior, o el mundo que nos rodea, y el mundo interior, es decir, el centro de tu Ser y tu existencia, tu alma en forma sencilla, claro, se necesita un grado de poder para obtener resultados, pero esto, se utiliza principalmente para dominar y guiar tu voluntad, así como toda energía bajo su influencia.**

**\- … –esta vez, no solo Sona, sino que todos los demás, estaban en reflexión, incluso Grayfia.**

**\- La creación de un paisaje onírico en su mente, un templo o un mundo, todo eso de lo que hable, solo sirve para darle sentido a tu subconsciente, tus deseos y a aquellas cosas que no puedes ver o tocar tan fácilmente, o simplemente no puedes.**

**\- El método Efímero, no solo lleva su nombre porque si –continuo Yue– la runa solo les da exactamente eso, una sensación efímera, como poner una calentador o un congelador, les ayudara a sentir lo que es "caliente" o "frio", pero no hará que esas sensaciones se fusionen en ustedes. Por lo que la runa, le da la capacidad de sentir la "Magia Verdadera" a su alrededor, ya es cuestión suya, cuanto tomar y utilizar.**

**\- Pero ¿no dijiste que el método, permitía que el poder mágico se fusionara con nuestros cuerpos? –pregunto Sona desconcertada.**

**\- Así es, veras, solo por existir, eres parte de la "Magia del Comienzo" o si lo quieres ver así, una derivación de la creación del "Poder Mágico", lo que hace que tu cuerpo de forma natural, absorba una cantidad de este poder, una vez que se puede comunicar, pues la energía se "entiende" de forma inconsciente, ahí es donde runas complementarias como "nutrir" y "estrés", entran en juego, te hace sentir de una forma más directa, incluso causando dolor, que ayuda a tu cuerpo a acostumbrase y fortalecerse, pero mientras más entiendas de forma consciente, es mientras más poder mágico puedes obtener, también por eso, les puse el entrenamiento del control de energía externa.**

**\- … … veo –respondió Sona con un sentido de iluminación que brillaba en sus ojos, al igual que Grayfia, ambas, al ver la cara de exasperación de Yue, por los rostros "tontos" de los demás, se juraron intentar hacer que entendieran mejor, en una sesión mas "practica".**

**\- Bien, eso para después, pueden ir aprendiéndolo poco a poco, los llame aquí para explicarles algo mas –corto Yue, para empezar a abordar otro tema, entonces extendió la mano y tres círculos mágicos se iluminaron en el aire, era como luz saliendo del aire, pero solo irradiaban energía– ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estos tres círculos?**

**\- … –todos se quedaron de piedra, Grayfia, al ver que incluso Sona no era capaz de responder, hablo– la calidad de poder mágico, el primer círculo, parece no costarle mana a Yue-sama, cuando hace la conversión a poder mágico, el segundo, necesita una mayor cantidad de mana, pero la magia es más pura, mientras que el tercero, tiene una muy pequeña cantidad de poder mágico, demostrando que utiliza una gran cantidad de mana, proveniente de su cuerpo, y que la calidad está por encima de lo que puede manejar… en circunstancias normales.**

**\- Así es –respondió Yue, borrando los círculos mágicos, y luego, trece círculos más, aparecieron en el aire, pero aparte del diseño complejo e intrincado, no emitían energía, demostrando que solo eran imágenes, y no círculos mágicos verdaderos, pero incluso eso, hizo que Sona, Grayfia y hasta Rías, alzaran las cejas– el poder mágico que existe en este mundo, tiene que adaptase a lo que lo rodea, por lo tanto, también hay niveles de poder mágico, calidad, es la palabra más fácil de usar en esta situación, pero naturaleza y esencia, también tiene mucho que ver.**

**\- En una teoría creada por mí, hay trece niveles diferentes de poder mágico, siendo, en teoría claro, el treceavo nivel, lo mismo que la "Magia del Comienzo" o en otras palabras, la propia realidad y el principio de toda existencia.**

**\- … ¿es solo teoría, o hay alguna confirmación, Yue-sama?**

**\- … es un hecho que existe un nivel puro de existencia, pues todos saben de la Magia del Comienzo, si esta, es lo mismo que mi treceavo círculo, no es algo que pueda confirmar.**

**\- Entiendo –dijo Grayfia, esta vez con un suspiro de alivio, si Yue realmente pudiera ver la esencia de la Magia del Comienzo, sería una cosa que la palabra "aterrador" o "monstruo", no serian suficiente para describirlo.**

**\- … pero si no puedes confirmar tu teoría de trece niveles de poder mágico, ¿Por qué trece? –pregunto Sona, algo intrigada.**

**\- Veras –dijo Yue– había este cierto manga que me gustaba mucho, ahí, los dragones eran uno de los seres más poderosos, así mismo, el sistema mágico se contaba con círculos, mago del primer círculo, mago del segundo circulo, y solo el dragón rojo, en esa serie, era capaz de usar el doceavo circulo y luego, alguien le ayuda a entender el treceavo circulo, el más poderoso, hasta el momento que vi el manga… aunque quizás era manhwa, bueno no importa.**

**\- … –cuando Yue dijo la razón de los trece niveles, o Trece Círculos, todos hicieron caras entre exasperadas, divertidas y resignadas.**

**\- … bueno, a pesar de la cultura popular, el número trece también es muy poderoso, originalmente lo iba a dejar en diez… bueno, los últimos tres círculos, son teorías que no tienen base, mientras que el noveno y decimo, aunque no puedo tocarlos, son algo confirmado, solo que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a predecir su profundidad, respecto al sexto, séptimo y octavo, en realidad he podido vislumbrarlos, pero actualmente están fuera de mi alcance, son solo los primeros cinco círculos los que puedo lograr crear, sin embargo, siendo el cuarto y quinto, algo de lo que no puedo sacar todo su provecho,**

**\- … –todos volvieron a hacer caras amargas, pero entendieron que el razonamiento de Yue, estaba alrededor de "siempre hay algo que yo no sé".**

**\- Pero entonces, ¿Cuál es el significado de este nivel de poder mágico? –pregunto Rías intrigada.**

**\- … eso se debe, a que dependiendo del nivel de nosotros mismos, es la calidad de magia que podemos absorber para fortalecernos –contesto Sona– Yue dijo en un primer momento, que Dios pudo absorber Magia Verdadera, pero la cantidad y sobre todo la calidad, era ridícula, eso significa que cada nivel de poder, puede absorber cada nivel de poder mágico.**

**\- Correcto, aunque gracias a mis runas Efímeras, a pesar que no hay niveles de runas o de poder mágico, estas te permiten absorber el poder mágico de forma escalonada, así, incluso Sirzechs Lucifer, podrá absorber el poder mágico del primer círculo, solo que aparte de pulir su poder, no lo hará ni moderadamente más fuerte, incluso lo puede debilitar, dado que su poder, podría tener que "luchar", para adaptarse a un nuevo "sistema", claro, con algunas aclaraciones, ese problema se puede resolver, así como otros medios, pero dada la diferencia de poder, no es algo que yo pueda hacer por el momento.**

**\- Ahora, respondiendo a Rías, de una manera más especifica. Una vez que adoptas este sistema de poder, habrá pequeñas variaciones en los ajustes de poder, aunque no es mucho, es mejor entenderlos, por otra parte, es una forma de medir el poder, al menos, la cantidad y calidad de poder, pero sobretodo, la naturaleza. Antes de que les diga los niveles, ¿alguna pregunta?, relevante al tema –dijo Yue.**

**\- Si tú dices, que es comparable y de medición, significa eso, ¿Qué se puede lograr el mismo resultado, aun en la forma en que los demonios nos hemos manejado desde el principio? –pregunto Sona.**

**\- Hay un dicho, "todos los caminos conducen a roma", o algo asi, eso significa que si a tu pregunta, pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que siempre hay caminos más peligroso, más simples, más cómodos y más productivos, en la forma en que esta el inframundo y el dominio de los demonios, solo alguien como Sirzechs Lucifer puede superar su estado, pero los demás demonios… quizás tardaría varios milenios, o genios tanto naturales como deseosos de fortalecerse, como Serafall, o Grayfia-san.**

**\- … veo –respondió Sona, entendiendo algunas cosas.**

**\- Ummm ¿esto significa, que incluso como humanos, podrías alcanzar el nivel de un Dios? –pregunto Tsubaki Shinra–, si es así, ¿Por qué convertirse en un demonio?**

**\- … oh vaya, bueno, veras, no sé si ya lo mencione, pero, aunque los demonios existen en el mundo, no son parte de este, mientras los humanos si, por lo que el propio mundo los restringe y ata, de modo que no rompan el sentido de la vida y equilibrio de la naturaleza, por lo que sus restricciones son horrendas, una vez llegas al segundo circulo, es casi imposible superarlo, sin morir o ser maldecido, y nunca crecer más, claro, uno puede luchar, pero las cadenas no se romperán. Si me preguntas ¿Por qué quiero ser un demonio en vez de seguir mi camino?, soy egoísta, simple y llano, soy comodino, simple y llano, soy el tipo de hombre, al que si le dan la opción de un trabajo que me puede hacer millonario o vivir cómodamente con todos los lujos, el resto de mi vida, escogeré lo segundo.**

**\- … –Tsubaki, e incluso los otros, se quedaron sin palabras, pero también entendieron, sin embargo, los ojos de Shinra se iluminaron, y pregunto– entonces, ¿hay tribulaciones celestiales?**

**\- … –Yue se le quedo viendo, sin palabras, incluso Sona, la miro de forma extraña, Tsubaki solo bajo la cabeza, un poco avergonzada– no puedo hablar de ello, por que como es obvio, es un camino que no recorreré, al menos desde la perspectiva humana, pero si, algo parecido debería existir, al tiempo que no, no sería como en las novelas, "un castigo por desafiar el destino" seria… parecido a una cicatriz en el cuerpo, mientras te adaptas a la sensación de esta, te incomodara y dará comezón, por lo que intentaras hacerla desaparecer, pero no creo que sea remotamente parecido, a un rayo cayendo del cielo.**

**\- … veo –respondió Tsubaki, en voz baja, aun avergonzada.**

**\- … sin más preámbulos… el Circulo Mortal…**

_**Circulo Mortal – 9 Runas**_

_**Runa 1 – humano normal**_

_**Runa 2 – humano entrenado**_

_**Runa 3 – humano superdotado, carente de mana**_

_**Runa 4 – demonio infantil, común = humano en entrenamiento mágico**_

_**Runa 5 – humano con mana maduro**_

_**Runa 6 – humano con mana, elite**_

_**Runa 7 – demonio maduro, común, clase baja = humano con mana, súper elite**_

_**Runa 8 – demonio, clase baja, medio**_

_**Runa 9 – demonio, clase baja, máximo = humano, mana, súper elite, limite**_

_**Circulo Existencial – 15 Runas**_

_**Runa 1 - 5 – demonio, clase media = humano con mana, anomalía, héroe maduro**_

_**Runa 6 - 10 – demonio, clase alta, bajo, medio = humano con mana, héroe maduro, especial anomalía**_

_**Runa 10 – 15 – demonio, clase alta, alto, máximo = humano con mana, aberrante anomalía, limite hasta hoy no superado**_

_**Circulo De Transformación – 21 Runas**_

_**Runa 1 – 7 – demonio superior, bajo = dragón puro, infantil**_

_**Runa 8 - 14 – demonio superior, medio**_

_**Runa 15 - 21 – demonio superior, máximo = dragón puro, adolescencia**_

_**Circulo De Transición – 27 Runas**_

_**Demonios de ultima clase = Señor demonio**_

_**Círculo Terrenal – 27 Runas**_

_**Maou ¿? = Rey demonio ¿?**_

**\- Bueno, me estoy impacientando con tanta explicación, ultimas preguntas, no se pasen –dijo Yue, con cara frustrada, lo que hizo entender a todos que hablaba enserio, ya que todos se habían acostumbrado, a cuanto le molestaba explicar sus ideas.**

**\- … bueno, ¿Cuál es el desfase del que hablaste? –pregunto Rías, con curiosidad.**

**\- … … hay dos, una es… … alguien como Kiba –dijo Yue, con cara cansada, todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo el propio Kiba– … veras, la cantidad de poder demoniaco, sus habilidades físicas, el impulso de su pieza demoniaca, todo eso lo pone alrededor de un demonio de clase media, o del circulo existencial de 3 Runas, pero, su calidad, naturaleza y comprensión propias de su poder, hacen que estuviera solo en el Circulo Mortal de 9 Runas, o en un imaginario Circulo Mortal de 12 Runas, claro, con el entrenamiento que hacen, ese tipo de cosas se irá remediando, pero muchos demonios, en especial entre tu familia Rías, son así, tienen lo que necesitan para superar el nivel que tienen, pero por falta de control y pureza de su poder, solo pueden ser ubicados más bajos.**

**\- … respecto al otro desfase –antes de que Rías replicara, Yue continuo– … es un poco molesto de explicar, pero con eso de que ustedes solo hablan de demonios de clase alta, medianamente mencionan demonios superiores y luego se saltan a demonios de ultima clase, es difícil seguir su lista, por eso la clasificación que les di, sobre todo para Señor Demonio, y Rey demonio, aun no estoy seguro, pero quisiera nombrarlo después, Emperador demonio y Dios demonio, pero tal vez, el nombre que le di al Circulo de Poder sea suficiente… … me fui por la tangente, el punto es, para ustedes, un demonio de clase superior, al menos los nuevos, para mí, aun entrarían en demonios de clase alta, mientras demonios como Grayfia-san… a groso modo, yo la clasificaría como un Rey demonio.**

**\- ... –todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, mientras Grayfia, entrecerraba levemente los ojos, luego pregunto– ¿hay algún significado en esos círculos mágicos que representan los Trece Círculos, Yue-sama?**

**\- … si –dijo Yue, haciendo desaparecer las imágenes que había creado– son una "forma" de usar o sentir el poder mágico de diferentes niveles, para "hacer magia", pero aparte de los tres primeros, el cuarto aun tiene fallas y el quinto solo tiene el principio, todos los demás, son conceptos, siendo los últimos, solo teorías.**

**\- Veo –respondió Grayfia.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de la plática de la tarde, todos volvieron a sus actividades, entrenamiento, así como el dichoso "trabajo demoniaco", de hacer pactos con los humanos, debido a que el sellado de poder se había liberado.**

**Ahora eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Yue decidió dar un paseo y comprobar algunas teorías, claro, es algo que normalmente hacia, pero a veces lo dejaba de lado, para centrarse en otras cosas.**

**Mientras se preparaba para salir, sintió la presencia de alguien en el patio trasero, así que por curiosidad, se dirigió hacia ahí.**

**Cuando llego, vio a Rías, que se bañaba en la luz de la luna, llevaba un camisón negro, que aunque cubría adecuadamente su cuerpo, no ocultaba su belleza.**

**Ahora mismo, Rías solo tenía 16 años, aunque aún no estaba tan madura, como en el inicio de la historia original, aun era muy hermosa y sexy, quizás solo tardaría un año, en tener la misma imagen, que las novelas que había leído en su vida pasada.**

**Una piel blanca y resplandeciente, un cabello hasta su espalda media, rojo carmesí y brillante, la curva de su espalda, le daba una figura tentadora.**

**Su cara sin embargo, parecía reflexionar, y daba un sentimiento algo melancólico.**

**\- ¿Qué es lo que pesa en tu corazón, Rías?, o ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? –pregunto Yue en voz suave.**

**\- … Yue… yo solo reflexionaba… sobre si… vale la pena… ir… hacia delante, luchar –dijo Rías con voz entrecortada.**

**Yue y Rías, así como los demás miembros del mundo demoniaco, ahora se conocían por poco más de dos meses.**

**Habían hablado de muchas cosas, no solo de temas de entrenamiento, compartieron algunos momentos de juego y bromas, aunque no se podía decir que Rías y Yue eran los mejores amigos, ahora tenían una gran confianza entre ellos, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba Yue.**

**Las palabras de Rías no eran claras, pero aun filtraban algo de sus pensamientos.**

**\- Hace poco, Shuri me pregunto algo parecido, a lo que pesa en tu mente y corazón, ¿sabes? –dijo Yue, lo que hizo que la chica lo mirara– ella me pregunto si valía la pena hacerse fuerte, yo le di varias respuestas, algunas verdaderas, otras especulativas e incluso manipulativas, pero lo primero que le dije, es lo que de verdad está en mi corazón. Libertad, vale la pena fortalecerse, por libertad.**

**\- … –los ojos de Rías, se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa.**

**\- … mientras vivimos, no podemos ser realmente libres, no si queremos o deseamos algo, si tenemos un poco de ego, pero con suficiente poder, podemos ser lo suficientemente libres, para no necesitar temer, temer perder, temer caer, temer ser dañado… al menos, hasta un cierto punto… muchas veces lo que nos ata, es solo nuestros propios deseos y miedos, pero creo que con suficiente poder, puedes dejarlo de lado, en especial, como un demonio, ¿no crees, Rías Gremory?**

**\- … quizás, es solo que… a veces no es suficiente, hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta, y el poder no es algo que se obtiene o logra con facilidad… tal vez, yo solo quiero ser… Rías –dijo la chica, después de escucharlo, llamarla Rías Gremory.**

**\- … has nacido como un demonio, el poder, incluso la magia, es algo común para ti –contesto Yue con una suave sonrisa– yo que por mucho tiempo no lo conocí, más que como una ilusión o una palabra, la magia, ahora que la poseo, es algo que deseo explorar totalmente, y por eso, es que tengo una perspectiva de ella diferente de todos, que me hace lograr lo que he logrado, pero para ti. es solo "una cosa más".**

**\- … –Rías no supo que decir a eso.**

**\- ¿Quieres ser solo Rías? –pregunto Yue, llamando la atención de la chica– yo ya te reconozco como solo Rías, lo que veo ante mí, es una mujer llamada Rías, pero ¿sabes cómo te reconozco?, te reconozco como un demonio, pero como una princesa, te reconozco como un demonio, pero una niña, eres infantil, llena de miedos y llena de deseos ilusorios, te encierras en ti y solo quieres que alguien te salve, no tienes coraje, ni un verdadero deseo de conseguir lo que quieres, naciste como un demonio de Gremory, la hermana del Lucifer actual, tienes recursos y poder, pero solo te has dedicado a disfrutar, cuando algo se cierne sobre ti y no te gusta, sientes injusticia, y tu forma "madura" de pensar, es "sacrificarte", no causar problemas, ser responsable, pero solo te hundes en el deseo de sobrepasar esa situación, creyendo luchar, pero solo arrastrando las cosas, y al final, agachando la cabeza y aceptando, engañándote a ti misma, con frases como "es necesario", "por mi familia", y esperando a que alguien venga a rescatarte. Asi que yo te veo, Rías, yo te reconozco, esa es la Rías, que yo reconozco.**

**\- … ¡¿?! … –Rías de pronto, se sintió enojada, como si una lava ardiera en su corazón, pero también se sintió sofocada, sin poder contestar– ¿Por qué….?, ¿Por qué me hablas así?, ¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿tu…**

**\- ¿Por qué? –dijo Yue, con una sonrisa burlona– en primer lugar, porque yo he sentido todo eso, la necesidad de dar un paso adelante, pero el miedo a darlo, la necesidad de rendirme, pero la estúpida esperanza, de que alguien me rescate…**

**\- … –ante esas palabras inesperadas, Rías se quedo en shock, y sin saber que decir.**

**\- No entenderías como pude estar en esa situación, pero lo estuve, sin embargo, a mí nadie me rescato, nadie me dio ayuda, y la resignación solo fue un infierno… uno verdadero. ¿Por qué te hablo así?, porque en ese entonces, mis problemas eran efímeros, existían dentro de mí, solo la voluntad podía sacarme de ellos, pero nunca encontré un sentido, y nunca tuve un poder, uno que perteneciera a mí y me permitiera ir hacia adelante, y el hecho que tu tengas más valor que yo, más voluntad que yo, mas deseo que yo, y el poder que yo no tuve, pero aun decidas actuar de la misma manera, me enfurece.**

**\- … –cuando Rías se dio cuenta, Yue estaba frente ella, en realidad el chico era actualmente de su altura, quizás ella sería más alta pronto, pero a pesar de eso, se veía como una montaña imbatible en su percepción, cuando Yue alzo la mano, Rías pensó que sería golpeada e instintivamente cerró los ojos, sin embargo, lo único que sintió, fue una caricia tierna y delicada, ante la cual, abrió los ojos, para encontrar a Yue mirándola con ternura, deseo, pasión, lujuria, quizás amor.**

**\- ¿Por qué te hablo así?, porque me gustas, porque te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, incluso antes de conocerte, he deseado tenerte, poseerte, amarte, y quiero que entiendas, la Rías que reconozco, la que veo, y quiero que sepas, que si quieres, yo puedo salvarte, protegerte, cuidarte, dos años, mas lo que he logrado, es suficiente para tomarte y protegerte, puedes ser mi jarrón más fino, mi flor más suave y estimulante, mi princesa y mujer, mas orgullosa.**

**\- Pero quiero que entiendas, que también deseo ver algo más de ti, quiero reconocer a una Rías temeraria, luchadora, la que puede pertenecerme, pero ser ella misma, la que puede pararse a mi lado y luchar, a la que puedo dar mi espalda, no solo por confianza, sino por capacidad.**

**\- Es irónico, como cosas como el luchador de la libertad y un demonio que desea destruir la estructura social, pueden parecerse, como una niña egoísta y una niña que lucha por su felicidad, pueden confundirse, pero lo extraño, es que pueden ser ambas cosas; tienes valor y poder, no necesitas tomar un lado, pero puedes ser ambas, si necesitas apoyo, aquí estoy, solo quiero reconocer a esa Rías.**

**\- Como dije antes, aun quiero tenerte, si no quieres cambiar y me das tu corazón, tu ser, tu cuerpo, te aceptare y cuidare, pero aun puedes no quererme y ser lo que deseo, mi ideal Rías Gremory, claro, eso no quitara, que haga todo por tenerte, incluso si debo ser despótico, yo puedo e incluso te he dado mi ayuda, lo demás, es tu decisión.**

**Después de eso, solo se dio la vuelta y se retiro, mientras dejaba a una Rías perpleja.**

**Pero Yue no se dio cuenta, que los ojos de Rías, se iluminaban más y más, en medio de la noche perpetua.**

**Por otro lado, Yue se percataba, que aunque el proceso de convertirse en demonio era lento, sus deseos se multiplicaban enormemente, aunque tomando encanuta lo de Shuri, no era como si la demonización, hiciera más que darle un impulso.**


	12. Chapter 12: Liulre, Ira Que Devora

**Capitulo 12: Liulre, El Ángel Caído De La Ira Que Devora El Corazón**

**Esta era la academia Kuoh, aquí estaba el edificio donde se ubicaba el club de Rías, ahora más parecido al original, con el circulo de la familia Gremory, grabado en el suelo.**

**Desde hacía casi cuatro meses que Sona, Rías y Akeno, habían comenzado su primer año, también era el momento en que la Academia empezó a aceptar hombres, por lo que Yue también "asistía".**

**Claro, su presencia, aparte de un momento de distracción, realmente no existía, pero aun así, pasaba tiempo con los demonios en su club, hablando de varias cosas y divirtiéndose de vez en cuando.**

**Ahora era de noche, era miércoles y eran aproximadamente las once, Yue decidió quedarse y acompañar a Rías y Sona, pues al parecer, sus miembros habían tenido una afluencia de "trabajo", es decir, contratos con humanos.**

**Pronto, el circulo de la habitación brillo, mientras Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, salían de este.**

**\- Entonces, Yue, ¿Cómo va la relación con mama? –pregunto Akeno, una pregunta que hacía de forma constante.**

**\- Muy bien, no tan lejos como quisiera, pero confió que si te como, ella me dejara comerla –respondió Yue, una respuesta que en realidad siempre daba.**

**\- Bah –resoplo Akeno– tu apetito sigue siendo realmente grande, sigues sin aprender a moderarte.**

**\- Cuando tanta comida deliciosa y que huele tan bien, se pasea frente a tus ojos, es difícil contenerse ¿sabes?, en especial porque ya he pasado por casi la mitad del proceso de conversión demoniaca, y mis deseos son difíciles de controlar –dijo Yue, con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar vagar por el cuerpo de Akeno, Rías y Sona.**

**\- ¡Pervertido! –dijo Koneko, sin ninguna moderación.**

**\- Bueno… no lo niego –rio levemente Yue, mientras Rías hacia un puchero, Sona ponía los ojos en blanco y Akeno se reía de manera sádica y peligrosa.**

**\- … si no me equivoco, Koneko quería preguntarte algo Yue-sempai, ¿cierto, Koneko? –hablo Kiba, que en realidad se sentía incomodo, pues a sus ojos, parecía que Yue coqueteaba con todas las chicas de la sala, mientras lo ignoraba por completo.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿de qué se trata Koneko-chan? –pregunto Yue, a la pequeña gatita.**

**\- … me gustaría que me enseñaras senjutsu –dijo la chica.**

**\- ¿Eh? Vaya, en eso si te fallare, aunque últimamente me he vuelto genial, el senjutsu está fuera de mi alcance –contesto Yue, mientras las chicas y hasta Kiba, se quedan sin palabras, por la desvergonzada respuesta.**

**\- … mentiroso, tu dominas la energía, y hasta el mana de la naturaleza, es obvio, que puedes hacer senjutsu –dijo Koneko, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de desprecio.**

**\- … vaya –dijo Yue algo intrigado– … veamos… sin que tú me lo permitas, yo puedo tomar cierto control de tu energía demoniaca, si me lo permites, puedo tomar casi completo control, pero incluso si me lo permites, aparte de decidir dejarte viva o matarte, yo no puedo influir en la "energía de la vida" en tu cuerpo.**

**\- El mundo, el universo y hasta el espacio, son como un ser vivo, solo que muy peculiar, son una especie de existencia, al no tener ego, manejar, dependiendo de tu poder personal, una cierta cantidad de energía, es en realidad muy fácil… o relativamente fácil, pero la "vida" que nace, crece o viene, de ellos o junto con ellos, es algo muy … único, ahora veamos, el senjutsu no es un control, hasta donde yo entiendo, es una técnica de integración, integras la energía de vida a tu energía de vida, es como integrar la cantidad de vida de Kiba, a tu cuerpo, pero sin despojar a Kiba, de su propia vida.**

**\- … –Koneko se quedo pensativa, pero asintió.**

**\- Ahora, ese tipo de integración, se hace no solo con sentidos, sino en una forma de convivir, mi naturaleza es "controlar" y "dominar", aunque si entreno podría tener un pequeño éxito, en sí, el senjutsu está fuera de mis limites, ¿me comprendes, Koneko-chan?**

**\- … –Koneko se encogió de hombros, un poco decepcionada, pero lo entendió.**

**\- Ahora que, si quieres un consejo, ¿Por qué no vas a los hospitales humanos? –Koneko lo miro con suspicacia– tu ya tienes una idea básica del control de la energía natural, retrocede un paso, e intenta controlar la energía "natural" de un ser vivo, para curarlos, es decir, su vida, ¿a que le temes, Koneko-chan?**

**\- … ser sobrepasada –respondió Koneko.**

**\- La energía "natural" de un humano, es débil, su "vida", sin embargo, está infectada con sus emociones, sobre todo, las de un hospital, mientras más bajo, peor es, miedo, odio, resentimiento, pero en realidad una pizca de esperanza, anhelo y así sucesivamente, la energía de un humano, nunca podrá sobrepasarte, sobre todo porque ahora eres un demonio, y emociones, incluso si intensas, pero sin poder, al menos de forma individual, nunca te sobre pasaran, de esa forma, podrías templarte, y con el paisaje onírico, que les dije crearan con su conciencia y energía psíquica, tal vez tengas avances.**

**\- … –Koneko asintió con un brillo de comprensión, y algo de alegría– gracias Yue-sempai.**

**\- Ahahaha, eso es bueno, si te conviertes en un gatito para mí, lo apreciare –con eso, todos le dirigieron una mirada de exasperación– por otro lado, si te unes con Shigure, tal vez comprendas más cosas y la ayudes a avanzar.**

**\- … ¿Shigure-neesan? –pregunto Koneko intrigada, junto a los demás.**

**\- Una de las razones por las que me fije en ella, no es solo su belleza, si no su extraño talento, ustedes que estuvieron bajo su capacitación, ¿no notaron nada extraño? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- … a pesar de solo recientemente haber alcanzado las 7 Runas del Circulo Mortal, es decir, en solo las 6 Runas, parecía tener una cantidad infinita de resistencia, aunque solo recientemente me familiarizo, pero podría jurar que su actual fuerza física, pero sobre todo, su resistencia, está a la par con la Runas del Circulo Existencial –respondió Sona.**

**\- Así es –dijo Yuie con un poco de orgullo– para ser exactos, su energía, incluyendo el mana, se recuperan, cien veces más rápido que su nivel, y mientras más estrés, mas rápido se recupera, en batalla, ella es prácticamente semi inmortal, claro, siempre que sea un nivel igual o como máximo 2 Runas superiores, y sin que haya cosas especiales, este fenómeno, está enganchado con su vida, su energía de vida, en un principio, pensé que era un Artefacto Sagrado, pero cuando la purifique con mis llamas, entendí que se trataba de su energía de vida, claro, dicho talento solo sobresale cuando se mezcla con mana y sobre todo, con poder mágico, y definitivamente puede ser sobrepasado, tengo una especulación que trata de la Magia Cíclica, pero aún falta mucho por investigar, tal vez Koneko-chan pueda, no solo desvelar sus secretos, si no obtener ganancias para ambas.**

**\- … –todos los de la sala se sorprendieron, aunque el talento de Shigure solo era pasivo, era muy extraordinario, y ahora las chicas entendieron porque siempre tenían la sensación de que la mujer no se cansaba, y era porque de verdad, no se cansaba.**

**\- … así lo hare –dijo Koneko– Shigure-neesan es mejor que sempai, quizás de esta manera, pueda proteger a Akira-chan de sempai.**

**\- … –Yue se quedo sin palabras, al ver lo serio que la pequeña gatita, era al clasificarlo de pervertido– oi oi, Kone…**

**De pronto, Yue detuvo sus palabras y miro hacia la ventana, pero su mirada era muy seria y fría.**

**Todos se percataron de inmediato y voltearon a ver hacia esa posición.**

**Ahí, a una distancia del edificio, que un humano no podría ver, pues tanto en altura, como distancia, sobrepasaba el territorio de la propia Academia, se encontraba un hombre, como parado sobre el aire.**

**Era alto, de 1.70, su pelo largo y blanco, ahora con un tinte plateado, sus ojos originalmente azules, ahora eran una extraña mezcla de negro y rojo, mientras cuatro alas de ángel caído, sobresalían de su espalda, cada una, con un tamaño de más de seis metros.**

**Él, los miraba con un odio no disimulado, pero sobre todo, con rabia, una ira muy obvia y desquiciada, que reflejaban las facciones de su cara.**

**\- Sona, una barrera –dijo Yue, la aludida, levanto inmediatamente las manos, las cuales brillaban con el círculo mágico de su familia, mientras enviaban una especie de onda, que se extendía hacia todos lados, hasta abarcar al ángel caído.**

**\- Hay dos mas y algunos humanos, exorcistas, renegados o magos –dijo Koneko, con sus oídos de gato moviéndose.**

**\- Así que después de todo, eras un pecador, humano, pero esta vez, serás purificado junto a esos seres asquerosos que te rodean –dijo Liulre, el ex ángel, que había ido una vez a reclutar a Yue.**

**\- … para haber caído y aun sigas diciendo esas cosas, la verdad es que no se que debería responder –contesto Yue, cuando Liulre se había acercado y dos ángeles caídos mas, con cuatro alas también, salían y se detenían a su lado.**

**\- … Miguel Ángel, se ha aprovechando de la bondad y confianza de nuestro padre, y administra el sistema celestial como le place, pero él no es Dios, así que está plagado de defectos, nosotros tres hemos caído gracias a sus errores, pero una vez matemos a un pecador como tú, que mancha uno de los Artefactos Sagrados más puros de nuestro padre, y a estos demonios inmundos, que infectan la sociedad humana, el Señor nos perdonara y regresara nuestra pureza –contesto Liulre con una cara enajenada, mientras los dos seres a su lado, asentían con las mismas miradas enloquecidas y un toque de indignación, por lo que Miguel "les había hecho".**

**\- … aunque no niego la primera parte, realmente me da mucha pereza contestar las estupideces que eres capaz de escupir –contesto Yue, mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**\- … –junto a Yue, Sona, Rías, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, tenían la misma mirada desconcertada y de incredulidad, después de escuchar las palabras del ángel caído.**

**\- Bah, un pecador es solo un pecador, ¡salgan, hijos de Dios!, es hora de purificar este mundo.**

**Con las palabras de Liulre, tres exorcistas salieron, llevaban espadas ornamentadas, que emanaban un ligero brillo.**

**Los ojos de Kiba, resplandecieron con odio al mismo instante, mientras murmuraba.**

**\- Espadas sagradas…**

**\- No, solo instrumentos benditos, en forma de espada –corrigió Yue, lo que hizo que el temperamento de Kiba se relajara, pero aun emanaba un deseo de destruirlas– Akeno, encárgate de la mujer, y que Kiba y Koneko se encarguen de los otros, recuerden, son cazadores, exorcistas de ritual, no apósteles, así que no han perdido el poder de sus estigmas.**

**\- ¡Sí! –respondieron los tres.**

**\- Rías Sona, por favor, encárguense de los otros dos, yo me ocupare de Liulre, pobre caído que no aprecia la vida que salvo la ultima vez –dijo Yue, con una mirada escalofriante, a lo que las dos niñas se miraron con curiosidad, pero asintieron.**

**Los exorcistas constaban de tres humanos, una mujer alta de pelo rojo y ojos azules, que emanaba una atmosfera peligrosa, incluso sin la bendición del ritual celestial de la iglesia, tenía la fuerza de una Runas Mortales, por lo que añadiendo sus estigmas, era algo peligrosa para los demonios de clase baja o demonios comunes.**

**Los otros dos, eran hombres nada especiales, y se basaban principalmente en el poder de sus estigmas.**

**Los ángeles caídos, que acompañaban a Liulre, eran un hombre de pelo negro desaliñado, con ojos azules, y una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.**

**Sona y Rías, abrieron sus alas, eran tres pares de alas enormes, como separadas por pliegues, parecían estar hechas de cuero y pintadas con tinta negra, emanaban una sensación temible, pero de gran belleza, cada una con diferentes runas, que en lugar de estar talladas, parecían formar en sí mismas las alas, y median unos diez metros cada una.**

**Después de que Sona creara la barrera, el edificio donde estaban, parecía desaparecer, quedando todos, en lo que sería una réplica enorme, del patio escolar.**

**Koneko y Kiba también sacaron sus alas, eran solamente dos pares, dos de sus alas median cinco metros y las otras dos solamente dos metros, y aunque también eran negras, tenían un ligero brillo rojo, emanado del centro de cada ala, siendo la cresta de Gremory.**

**Akeno por otro lado, también tenía cuatro alas, pero ambos pares median seis metros y medio, mientras las que salían de su lado derecho, parecían las típicas alas de demonio, incluida la cresta Gremory, las de su lado izquierdo, parecían hechas de plumas negras, con un ligero toque de pureza, parecidas a las de los ángeles caídos.**

**\- ¡Oh viento! Bailando bajo la luna, Firme como tu voluntad, Suave como tu brisa, Sostén el camino de mis pasos, Y permíteme volar con tu protección. ¡Viento Danzante!**

**Después de las palabras de Yue, este empezó a caminar sobre el aire, como si un camino estuviera ahí, y se dirigió hacia Liulre, ante la mirada atónita de este.**

**\- Un mediocre desesperado, es lo que eres, ¿cómo ganaste el poder que tienes? –pregunto Yue, al ver que las cuatro alas de ángel caído, ni si quiera sobrepasaban los seis metros.**

**\- Tu… –Liulre estaba frustrado, miro las capacidades del humano en frente suyo, y de repente sintió la misma sensación de miedo e impotencia que la ultima vez, pero eso lo hizo enojar, cuando su enojo alcanzo un cierto punto, su cuerpo emano un pequeño brillo de rojo enfermizo, sus alas empezaron a crecer y sus ojos se iluminaron de manera tenebrosa– ¡MUERE!**

**\- … –Yue alzo la ceja ante el fenómeno peculiar, y cuando lanzas de luz empezaron a llover sobre él, solo agito una mano, que atrajo una fuerte ráfaga de viento, desviando y destruyendo todo, luego hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, y creo una bola de poder, que mando hacia el ángel caído.**

**\- Arg –cuando la bola de poder lo impacto, su cuerpo brillo y una par de sus alas fueron destruidas, mientras escupía una bocanada de sangre y se estrellaba en el suelo, pero pronto sonó un rugido lleno de rabia, y con una fuerte explosión de luz, Liulre salió volando, con sus alas regenerándose y creciendo, al mismo tiempo que una luz roja y negruzca emanaba de él, y sus ojos, incluida la esclerótica, se ponían rojos y negros, al mismo tiempo que un par de alas mas empezaban a aparecer, con una cara enloquecida y distorsionada, gritaba– nunca podrás detener la ira de Dios, NUNCA, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE.**

**Con sus gritos y ahora tres pares de alas negras de siete metros cada una, Liulre se lanzo a una velocidad alucinante sobe Yue, del cual empezaba a emanar una luz roja a través de su piel, cuando el ángel caído lo golpeo, lo detuvo con su mano.**

**El puño de Liulre empezó a soltar humo negro y tuvo que retirarse de forma instintiva, pues recordó la naturaleza y poder de las llamas, que el humano usaba, pero eso lo hizo enojar aun mas, haciendo que sus pupilas desaparecieran y una cantidad de energía roja y negra, como si fuera una sustancia pegajosa, empezara a salir de su cuerpo, mientras sus alas empezaban a crecer aun mas.**

**\- … … ¡Oh! Ser inmaculado, que has perdido la gloria de tu creador, ahogándote en el pecado, deja que este sea el motivo de tu destrucción. ¡Pecado redentor! –después de cantar el hechizo destructor para ángeles caídos, dio medio vuelta, sin mirar una segunda vez.**

**Después, apareció atrás de la espalda del ángel caído, contra el que luchaba Rías, esta vez con una lanza de fuego, con la que apuñalo su estomago.**

**Este quiso defenderse, pero pequeñas bolas de poder de la destrucción, golpearon su cuerpo, y empezó a agrietarse y desmoronarse, dejando de existir.**

**\- Rías, concentra y controla todo tu poder de destrucción en una bola de poder, lo mas comprimida posible, ayudare a los demás para que te asistan… ese ángel caído… hay que destruirlo antes de que se salga de control.**

**\- … si –dijo Rías, mientras volteaba a ver, el lugar donde Liulre se encontraba, solo para observar, una nube de llamas y humo negro, que se convertían en caras aterrorizantes, intentando devorar lo que estaba dentro de su alcance, pero una luz roja y negruzca extremadamente asquerosa, de la que salían aullidos de rabia, luchaba y persistía.**

**\- … –pero antes de que Yue pudiera hacer algo, los exorcistas y el ángel caído restante, ya habían notado lo trágico de la situación, así que intentaron escapar, sin embargo, con una sonrisa algo sádica, Akeno levanto una mano y lanzo ocho rayos, dos para cada individuo– Ara, ara, no huyas tan rápido…**

**\- ¡Maldito engendro! –grito la mujer exorcista, queriendo contraatacar, pero como ya estaba muy herida, solo pudo detener un rayo, mientras el otro atravesaba su pecho y la hacía caer en medio de un charco de sangre.**

**Uno de los exorcistas fue cruel y astuto, cubriéndose con su compañero, lo que provoco que este, volara en pedazos, pero aun así, el exorcista astuto, aun recibió una herida severa, y antes de que pudiera retomar el paso, una bola de poder lazada por Yue, lo convirtió, literalmente en polvo.**

**El ángel caído logro rechazar el ataque de Akeno, pero la energía sagrada se bloqueo mutuamente, dejándolo ligeramente ensimismado, lo cual provoco que Sona, que había aprendido algo de Yue, lanzara una bola de agua.**

**La bola de agua choco contra el cuerpo del caído, convirtiéndose en una columna de agua, que se iba haciendo cada vez más delgada, comprimiendo el cuerpo de su víctima, hasta convertirla en un charco de sangre.**

**Sona se acerco a Rías rápidamente, empezando a ayudarla para controlar su energía y comprimirla, mientras Koneko hacia lo mismo.**

**Dejando a Akeno y Kiba cuidándolas, para que no hubiera interferencias, Yue tomo una de las espadas benditas ornamentales, y la cubrió con una capa de llamas doradas.**

**En el siguiente instante, las llamas y humo del hechizo de Yue se desvanecieron, y un Liulre con una cara desquiciada, apareció, luego soltó un grito, que sonaba mas como un rugido de una bestia maldita.**

**Su cuerpo empezó a fracturarse con líneas rojas y negras, pero antes de que eso pasara, saco una espada, esta vez una verdadera espada santa, al parecer, un pedazo de escalibar.**

**El brillo de la espada, se difumino en líneas de luz que envolvieron el cuerpo de Liulre, como si mantuvieran pegado su cuerpo.**

**\- … … una vez que le quite la espada sagrada, lanza tu ataque Rías –después de decir esas palabras, se lanzo hacia Liulre, que ahora media casi dos metros, y tenía tres pares de alas negras, cada una con más de diez metros, con runas en forma de caras furiosas, grabadas en prácticamente, todas las plumas.**

**El brillo de las llamas doradas envuelto alrededor de la espada ornamental que tomo Yue, creció desmedidamente, y aunque el chico no era un espadachín, hizo un corte hacia el ángel caído.**

**El corte de fuego, se vio como una línea de fuego enorme, especialmente comprimida, que dividía todo a su paso.**

**Cuando choco contra Liulre, que se defendió con su espada, esta soltó un brillo muy potente, como si estuviera luchando contra algo que no solo quería dividirla, sino invadirla.**

**Con una fuerte explosión, el ángel caído fue mandando a volar, mientras Yue se posaba encima de él, y daba una puñalada, como si quisiera atravesarlo todo.**

**Liulre, oscilo la espada en pánico, lo cual hizo que un brillo verde y dorado, emanara de ella. en forma de un corte que parecía poder dividir mares y montañas.**

**Pero cuando ambos ataques chocaron, solo hubo un silencio antinatural, como si al anularse mutuamente los ataques, también le robaran el sonido al mundo.**

**Sin embargo, el ataque de Liulre y la fuerza espantosa de la Llama Terrenal, impulsada atreves de la bendición de la espada y el hechizo intrínseco de Yue, provoco que las líneas de luz que se enredaban alrededor del cuerpo del ángel caído, se desvanecieran, y antes de que pudieran juntarse de nuevo, Yue ya había aparecido misteriosamente al lado de este.**

**Con otro corte, separo la mano que poseía la espada, del cuerpo de Liulre, tomando la espada, Yue retrocedió rápidamente.**

**En el siguiente instante, en medio del grito furioso del ángel caído, una bola de energía negra, del tamaño de una pelota de pingpong, se estrello en su cuerpo.**

**La bola de energía, que era el poder de la destrucción de Rías, empezó a expandirse en una forma de espiral, que abarco el cuerpo de Liulre y dos metros a su alrededor, y como si creara un vacio, todo parecía ser aniquilado.**

**Cuando el fenómeno del poder de la destrucción desapareció, junto a la energía, solo quedaba, una especia de piedra que emanaba un brillo rojo y negro, muy asqueroso y abominable.**

**Yue, saco un guante de plata ornamentado y susurro palabras ininteligibles, lo que hizo que todo su brazo brillara con una luz azul, como si estuviera emanando una flama muy ligera y cálida.**

**Luego tomo la pieza de piedra, al revisarla, noto que era algo hecho como de madera y no de piedra, pero aun más duro, que cualquier cosa que haya visto antes, tenia grabado de varios insectos y serpientes.**

**\- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Sona, curiosa por el hecho de que soportara el poder de Rías, que en su opinión, con lo comprimido que estaba, incluso un demonio superior de considerable poder, habría decidido evadir y no interceptar.**

**\- … sino recuerdo mal, la "serpiente" de Ophis, tiene la capacidad de aumentar el poder de los individuos, pero es limitado, y nada como esto, paceré una especie de… … maldición, que aunque solo es una especulación, alimenta la rabia, dado la actitud de Liulre, no parece irrazonable, pero nunca había escuchado de algo así… es como las leyendas en el mundo humano sobre los pecados capitales… pero no sabía que los demonios podían manejarlos a este grado, es… absurdo –dijo Yue, como metido en sus pensamientos.**

**\- … no, los demonios estamos basados en nuestros deseos, pero manejar estos, y convertir tal cosa como un concepto literario, en una entidad que otorgue poder… tal vez solo los antiguos Demonys… pero escuche que fueron quemados por Dios, incluso antes de la creación de los ángeles, los sobrevivientes solo eran variables, que ayudaron a la creación de los demonios modernos, cimentados por Lucifer y los otros Maou… –dijo Sona de manera pensativa e incrédula.**

**\- No totalmente Sona-sama –dijo la voz de Grayfia, que sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Yue y los demás– yo no sé mucho de eso, pero se dice, que la "mosca" del Belzebub original, tenía un poder similar, daba fuerza, entorno en corromper los corazones de los mortales, sin embargo, en algún momento, dicha fuerza salió de su control, y el Lucifer original, ordeno que se sellara… … parece que alguien está haciendo trucos… … claro, considerando el estado emocional y mental de ese ángel caído, no sería imposible, que fuese algo que la iglesia mantuvo sellado por mucho tiempo sin saber utilizar, cuando este Liulre, quiso fuerza, esto se activo, seduciéndolo… se dice que el pecado, luce como lo necesite el que lo ansia…**

**\- … –todos se quedaron de piedra, mientras que Yue se perdía en sus pensamientos, sobre aquello que desconocía y anhelaba.**

**\- No creo que muchas cosas como estas, estén aun en el mundo… no en lugares conocidos, pero creo que lo tomare y se lo dare a Lucifer-sama, quizás Ajuka-sama, pueda discernir algo… parece un incidente aislado, pero hay que investigar… esos ángeles caídos, tampoco parecían ser de Grigori, pero…**

**\- No, no lo eran –intervino Akeno– parece que hace mucho, hubo cierto incidente para enmarcar a Grigori, y ahora hay una especie de "marca" que todo Grigori puede reconocer, padre me enseño a reconocerla, así que puedo asegurarlo.**

**\- Bien –asintió Grayfia– ¿está bien que tome esto, Yue-sama?**

**\- … si, por ahora tengo mis manos llenas, no tiene sentido que quiera abarcar mas –contesto Yue, pero de pronto, giro rápidamente su muñeca y la energía se junto en su palma, pero en vez de formase en una bola de poder, se convirtió en un rayo que salió disparado hacia una cierta parte en el cielo.**

**\- Arg –en medio de un grito y una bocanada de sangre, unas alas blancas fueron iluminadas, mientras un círculo mágico, aparecía y desaparecía, llevándose al dueño del gemido.**

**\- ¿Un ángel? –pregunto Rías, algo asombrada.**

**\- Un Youkai –hablaron Yue y Grayfia al mismo tiempo.**

**\- ¿Es parte de esto? –pregunto Sona de forma concentrada, mientras arqueaba las cejas.**

**\- … poco probable –respondió Yue– pero quizás algunos esquemas que quieran encadenar… quien sabe… no te preocupes por ello ahora… Aquí tienes Grayfia-san.**

**Con una extraña imagen, como si el viento y el espacio se rompieran, todos estaban parados otra vez en el salón del club de Rías, esto era el efecto de la barrera cayendo.**

**Grayfia tomo la piedra de pecado y desapareció, en medio de su círculo mágico.**


	13. Chapter 13: Luz y Oscuridad

**Capitulo 13: Luz y Oscuridad, Energía Demoniaca y Energía Sagrada**

**Varios días después del incidente con Liulre, Yue Tianlei, estaba en el patio de la mansión de Shigure, todos estaban reunidos y esperando a que hablara.**

**\- … díganme, ¿Por qué, Demonios de alta clase, de 10 Runas en el Circulo Existencial, no pudieron destruir en un parpadeo, a los ángeles caídos de nivel medio, d Runas Existenciales?, y ¿Por qué tres demonios de clase media, d Runas Existenciales, no pudieron eliminar al instante, unos exorcistas de sol Runas Mortales? –pregunto Yue con una cara algo oscura.**

**\- … eso se debe a la energía sagrada que todos ellos podían usar, junto a sus armas sagradas, que debilita y pone en peligro a los demo…**

**\- Sona, ¿tú qué dices? –pregunto Yue, ante lo cual, Rías hizo una mirada de shock, por ser ignorada.**

**\- … … … es como dijo Rías –después de un momento de pensarlo, Sona respondió.**

**\- … … veamos, ¿Por qué cosas tontas como el agua bendita, las cruces, o incluso unas oraciones, leídas de un estúpido libro, pueden dañar a los demonios? –pregunto de nuevo Yue.**

**\- … –aunque sabían que Yue no tenía la mejor opinión sobre la iglesia, todos se quedaron sin palabras, ante sus preguntas, en especial, cuando prácticamente dijo que la biblia, era un estúpido libro, pero aun así, Sona respondió– eso se debe al "sistema de Dios", una especie de Voluntad Impresa, creada mediante un ritual muy especial, esto le da "poder" a todo aquello que se use para representar a Dios, sobre todo mediante la difusión de la iglesia… … espera… ¿estás diciendo, que la razón por la que somos heridos por la luz, también depende de ese sistema?**

**\- ¡Por fin! –dijo Yue, algo exasperado– la principal razón, por la que la luz y la energía sagrada, solo pueden ser combatidas por medios especiales, o mediante una superioridad de rango, no se debe a que su naturaleza sea superior a la de los demonios, si no a que el poder divino, influye en ella, haciéndola más mortífera, sobre todo para los representantes de la oscuridad, predominando hacia los vampiros y los demonios.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron pensativos, pero Grayfia como un demonio de muy alto poder y estatus, estaba consciente de esto.**

**\- Ahora, mientras crecen, su densidad de poder demoniaco aumenta, y aunque la debilidad se… hace más fácil de combatir, no desaparece, sin embargo, aunque la energía de la luz puede ser muy molesta, al estar imbuida por la voluntad de Dios, no significa que no pueda ser negada, en especial porque solo es un sistema, y mientras puedas rechazar la voluntad infundida, solo queda la luz y la energía sagrada.**

**\- ¿Pero cómo se rechaza la voluntad de Dios?, ¿es siquiera posible?, y eso aun no quita la toxicidad de la energía de luz y la energía sagrada –dijo Shinra.**

**\- … fuuuu, verán, respecto a la voluntad expresa de Dios, no es algo por lo que tengan que preocuparse… no tardaran mucho en entenderlo… quizá solo un poco más, para bien o mal, no puede seguir siendo algo escondido –dijo Yue, ante lo que Grayfia lo miro profundamente, pero no dijo nada–ahora, la voluntad solo brinda guía, el problema es la divinidad y aun mas, la existencia sagrada en si misma… ahora que lo pienso… … quizá… veo, así que eso era, que curioso…**

**\- … –ante la divagación repentina de Yue, todos se quedaron sin palabras, solo Grayfia entrecerró los ojos, como si se diera cuenta, que el chico pensó en algo absurdamente lógico de nuevo, pero si no lo quería decir, no podía hacer nada, por el momento, cuando llegara la ocasión, lo diría por sí mismo.**

**\- … perdón por ello… el punto es –hablo de nuevo Yue, retomando sus palabras– fuera de su cuerpo, no pueden hacer mucho, pero en lo que respecta a su Ser, los demonios hasta ahora, han sido algo decepcionantes.**

**\- No me miren así, lo que tienen que entender, la luz, representa pureza, paz, en niveles superiores, lo sagrado, salvación, vida y por ultimo creación; la oscuridad representa maldad, tristeza, muerte, destrucción, olvido, y cuando piensas en todo eso, la palabra que para muchos define lo peor de cada una de esas características, demonización, los demonios.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron callados y siguieron escuchando, incluso Grayfia.**

**\- … en china se cree en el yin-yang, y que en el yin encuentras yang, mientras que en el yang, encuentras yin, el extremo yang morirá y el extremo yin se estancara… quizá haya una pequeña equivocación, pero el núcleo de la idea, es que nada en este mundo es absoluto, que los ángeles puros y santos, puedan ser manchados y tener deseos mortales, que los demonios puedan amar, es exactamente la prueba de esto… un momento en el pasado no importa, lo que importa es que así es, por lo que la oscuridad puede ser pura, en especial cuando solo es parte de la energía demoniaca.**

**\- … Yue… no te seguimos –dijo Sona algo perdida, solo Grayfia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, entendiendo algo de adonde quería llegar el chico.**

**\- … fuuuuu,… … … veamos… … … la luz disipara la oscuridad, la oscuridad se tragara la luz, lo sagrado purificara el corazón, lo demoniaco manchara el corazón. Lo que tienen que entender, es que la luz y la oscuridad tienen el mismo nivel, cuando un ángel y un demonio tienen el mismo poder, lo que define quien es el más fuerte, es su ingenio y habilidad… al menos, es como debería ser.**

**\- Pero, los ángeles son seres hechos por Dios, a partir de la energía de luz, mientras más poderoso se vuelven, la luz adquiere un enfoque único más puro, sagrado y dominante, sobre su elemento contrario.**

**\- Los demonios, ellos están hechos de energía demoniaca, se fortalecen con la oscuridad, pero junto a sus deseos, sus conceptos y demás, la oscuridad es solo un poder mas, cuando debería ser su esencia, la cual no toman, al menos, con sus excepciones, nunca los he visto tomar la oscuridad y crear armas de ella, defenderse o fortalecerse, solo toman lo que la naturaleza les da, la noche, y lo demás, es solo mediante hacer magia, es la más grande razón por la que la luz los daña, esa oscuridad que debería ser su esencia, no es parte de ustedes, solo una energía más que convenientemente usan y ante la que se amparan, cuando el ciclo del mundo se los permite.**

**\- … –Grayfia estaba completamente sorprendida, ella era la que mejor entendía lo que Yue quería decir, y se dio cuenta que era verdad, pero si fuese tan simple, creía que habría quienes ya lo hubieran logrado, ¿o era…?**

**\- Hay tres fases que tengo planeadas para los demonios, y no me importa compartirla con todos los demás demonios, pero ustedes serán los que demuestren su poder y capacidad, ¡miren!**

**La atmosfera alrededor de Yue cambio, y pronto, una capa de oscuridad lo cubrió, no era luz oscura, era pura oscuridad, parecía tinta negra que chorreaba de su piel y lo cubría.**

**\- Según la lógica humana, el frio es solo la ausencia de calor, la oscuridad es solo la ausencia de luz, aunque hay mucho que decir sobre ello, no significa que esté equivocado, no corten la luz para engañar a los ojos y volverse invisible, anúlenla para demostrar que la oscuridad siempre está presente –aunque no era tan sorprendente, como la cara de la "cosa", que apareció cuando Grayfia hizo el contrato, la actual apariencia de Yue, era tenebrosa.**

**\- Yo soy solo humano, por ahora, así que solo puedo controlar el concepto llamado oscuridad, incluso sería difícil mantenerlo por mucho –continuo Yue, mientras la oscuridad desaparecía– con el circulo de control, entrenaran la "energía oscura", como demonios, cuando puedan entenderla, verán cómo esta brota desde su interior, si el momento llega, no importara cuantos ángeles de dos alas se unan, ustedes no necesitaran ni defenderse, para que el ataque sea invalido, dispersado o devorado.**

**\- Una vez que puedan encender su oscuridad, como uno solo, entonces, comprenderán el verdadero poder de un demonio.**

**Todos se sorprendieron, quisieron decir muchas cosas, pero sabían que tenían que confiar en él, dado que Grayfia, aun lado no lo negó, e incluso tenía los ojos resplandecientes.**

**\- ¿No nos convertiremos en algo verdaderamente terrible y destructivo?, ¿seres que terminen destruyéndose a sí mismos? –pregunto Shinra.**

**\- Eres una persona peculiar Shinra, ¿te das cuenta que ya eres eso, a los ojos de muchos? –la aludida, solo volteo la cabeza algo desconcertada, ante la réplica de Yue– recuerda lo que dije, el yang muere sin el Yin, y el yin no crece sin el yang, incluso si lo digo al revés, el punto es que siempre hay formas de ver las cosas, no lo hagas desde una perspectiva cegada, lo sagrado purificara el corazón, pero no solo le quitara el odio y el miedo, ya que no puedes sentir eso, no puedes sentir coraje y amor, lo demoniaco corromperá el corazón, pero le dará la ambición para buscar algo, le dará la desesperación, para que luche e intente salir de ello.**

**\- … –Shinra volteo a ver Yue muy sorprendida.**

**\- No recuerdo bien donde lo vi o escuche, pero recuerdo que de chico supe de la frase de un ángel, "Nuestro suspiro, destruye montañas y seca los mares", nunca pensé en un ser sagrado castigando la maldad del mundo, solo podía pensar en un ser insensible ante el dolor y la destrucción, en vez de un ángel, mas como un Dios, que ve la muerte y la vida pasar, sin crear fluctuaciones en él… … Trabajen duro…**

**Con esa última frase, Yue se dio media vuelta y se retiro, dejando a todos, con una montaña de pensamientos y deseos.**

… … … … … … …

**Dos días después, mientras Yue leía un libro con una cubierta de piel negra, y de vez en cuando escribía algunas cosas, de pronto alguien toco la puerta.**

**Cerrando su libro, Yue dio permiso para que pasaran, cuando se abrió la puerta, el que entro era Kiba Yuuto.**

**\- ¿Necesitas algo Kiba-kun? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- … sí, yo quería saber cuáles son sus planes para la espada sagrada en su poder, sempai.**

**\- … ¿para…?**

**\- … … **

**\- ¿Qué es una espada, Kiba-kun? –pregunto Yue con paciencia, mientras se recostaba en el asiento, esta era una oficina para su uso, y sin su permiso, nadie siquiera la limpiaría.**

**\- … … No entiendo el propósito de su pregunta, sempai.**

**\- El propósito no importa, dame una respuesta, la de un mortal, la de un sabio o la de un maestro, o todas ellas, pero quiero una respuesta.**

**\- … … un arma capaz de matar, una existencia poderosa que lo corta todo, según alguien que me entreno, una intención, ¿es eso suficiente, sempai? –pregunto Kiba algo irritado.**

**\- ¿Molesto?**

**\- … … **

**\- ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Un chico débil que no pudo salvar a sus compañeros, un niño llorón, lastimado por la vida y traicionado por Dios, pero al final, un debilucho, que a pesar de ser demonio, ni siquiera puede moverse frente a mi presencia, un humano.**

**\- ¡¿!? –la expresión de Kiba se torció de ira, pero cuando quería moverse o hablar, una presión descendió sobre su cuerpo, era como el aire cayendo en su cuerpo, el espacio comprimiendo su ser, después de un instante, cuando la presión desapareció, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y respirar erráticamente.**

**\- Sin importar si es solo una herramienta física para matar, una intención de cortar, una existencia de destrucción, al final del día, es algo sin conciencia, sin deseo, incluso si puede matar dioses o cortar mundos, no lo hará por si misma, solo cuando es manejada.**

**\- … … ¿Rías te hablo de eso?**

**\- … es Rías-sempai, Rías-boucho, o Rías-sama para ti, Kiba, como mínimo, cuida tu tono –dijo Yue, haciendo que una cantidad de presión aplastara al chico de nuevo, ante lo cual solo pudo gemir– hay muchas cosas que yo sé sin la necesidad de Rías, siendo un chico débil y más débil que yo, incluso si no lo quisiera, no podrías ocultar tus pensamientos de mi.**

**\- ¡¿?! –la mente de Kiba quedo en blanco por un segundo, y una gran cantidad de sudor frio recorrió su espalda, cuando Yue lo miro a los ojos, y por un momento, las luces de colores como galaxias, nadando en sus ojos, lo hicieron sentir mareado y temeroso.**

**\- Eres como una niña, a la que su primer hombre engaño y se dijo a sí misma, que ningún hombre valía, y hasta se forzó a ser lesbiana. La iglesia no me agrada, Dios no me agrada, pero si sigues pensando que por unos pocos, todos son decepcionantes… … tal vez yo mismo debería de morirme…**

**\- … –Kiba alzo la cabeza ante eso y lo miro de forma extraña, pero en lo profundo de su ser, entendió algo.**

**\- … a mi me gustaría que mi mujer fuese el tipo de persona, que sacrifique su vida por mi… … pero si yo amo a esa mujer, entonces dicho acto me haría resentirla… … … así de complejos y egoístas son… todo ser en este mundo, con un poco de ego, creemos que sacrificarnos, traerá felicidad o salvación, no entienden que solo traerá pesar y sufrimiento, ¿cierto, KIba?**

**\- … –los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, pues entendía muy bien sus palabras y hacían que su estomago sintiera un hueco sin fondo y devastador.**

**\- Las espadas no representan la maldad de las personas, mucho menos de la iglesia, arrogancia, obsesión y demás, no es todo lo que constituye esa organización, es algo hasta en lo que yo debo ser objetivo, para muchos, es solo pureza e ignorancia, ¿debes perdonar?, si, pero no a ellos, o incluso a los inocentes e ignorantes por encima de ellos, sino a ti mismo, perdonarte esa ingenuidad que llegaste a tener, perdonarte ese sentimiento de culpa que te pesa, destruir, al menos destruir una espada sagrada, no te hará perdonarte, y actuar como si el mundo no te entendiera, incluso si es verdad, no hará que el mundo te entienda, al menos esta ultima parte, te lo puedo asegurar con mi experiencia… debes abrir tu propio corazón, para Koneko y los otros, para alguna niña que se fije en ti, ¿quizás prefieres a los niños?, si es así, no me mires fijamente, porque no obtendrás nada.**

**\- … … ugh –con esa última broma de Yue, la expresión de Kiba regreso moderadamente a la original, aunque algo frustrada y dolida.**

**\- ¿Qué tipo de Artefacto Sagrado posees Kiba?, más exactamente, ¿Cuál es su función?**

**\- … crear espadas, de fuego, agua, demoniacas, tanto para mí, como en el mundo que me rodea.**

**\- ¿Cómo funciona?**

**\- … no lo entiendo, sempai.**

**\- Con mi control de energía, puedo hacer lo mismo, medianamente más deficiente, debido a mi limitación de poder, pero tal cosa, no es algo que no se pueda copiar mediante magia, y si hablamos de moldeo físico, entonces ¿Por qué solo espadas?**

**\- … –Kiba se quedo sin palabras una vez más.**

**\- Intención Kiba, intención, aunque solo una especulación, aparte de energía morfológica pura, que permite el cambio y la manipulación elemental y energética, lo que debe ser el núcleo de tu Artefacto Sagrado, es la intención de espada, de un prodigio, un Dios caído o muerto, o como mínimo, más puro y simple que el de tu maestro, o lo que es lo mismo, la pieza de Sirzechs.**

**\- ¿? –Kiba abrió los ojos, por fin entendiendo, y se quedo estupefacto.**

**\- Veamos… Grayfia debería de poder contactarte con un herrero, deberías saber cómo se construye una espada física, una vez que lo entiendas, como mínimo, la energía y capacidad de la herramienta que puedes construir, se incrementara, luego debes meditar, pero meditar intentando contactar con la intención de espada de tu Artefacto.**

**\- … si**

**\- ¡Saarhaa! –con la palabra de Yue, una espada apareció en sus manos, era una espada ornamental bendita, que obtuvo de los exorcistas, luego, con un movimiento de su palma, apareció una piedra, y Yue clavo la espada en ella– las espadas legendarias… no son realmente espadas sagradas… al menos no todas… pero no entremos en eso por el momento… el punto es, este tipo de espada, esta creado por cuatro medios, una es el material, creado mediante varias formas, lo puedes llamar metal divino, metal inmortal, metal de sueño, el punto es, que su estructura es poderosa, lo segundo es la intención de espada, la tercera es el deseo, y la cuarta es una magia muy… única y extremadamente poderosa, la llaman "cuento", "época", "ciclo", incluso "imagen", todo esto hace de estas espadas, únicas y poderosas.**

**\- Esta espada frente a ti, la he bañado en mis llamas, purificando la bendición y contrayéndola en poder sagrado, aunque muy leve; mis llamas, pueden construir madera seca y podrida del basurero mas pestilente, en madera piadosa… con suficiente poder y tiempo, así que los materiales, ya en si tratados, con los que se construyo, ahora tienen una leve forma "astral", mientras que Shigure le falta fuerza, pero le sobra talento, he tomado un poco de su intención y he grabado una runa para imitar un "cuento", lo que dio como resultado, una falsificación de una espada legendaria tipo santa, más poderosa que algunas de clase baja que ultimadamente construye la iglesia, y la roca en que la clave, tiene mi voluntad de sellar.**

**\- Ahora te doy esto, úsalo como quieras, tienes tres opciones, intentas destruirla, demostrándote, espero, que si ni siquiera puedes destruir esto, no puedes destruir una verdadera, tu segunda opción, dominarla, sacarla de la roca y romper mi voluntad, la tercera, aprender a interactuar con la intención de espada y resonar, si logras lo segundo, aseguraras lo tercero. Puedes retirarte.**

**\- … –Kiba tomo la imitación de escalibar y se preparo para salir, cuando estaba con un pie afuera, escucho la voz de Yue.**

**\- La parte de escalibar en mi poder, dejara de ser una espada, mis llamas y la falta de poder en ella, me lo hará posible, en especial porque la moldeare en un arma diferente… en un año o dos, dejara de existir, con mis avances continuos, tal vez antes.**

… … … … … … …

**En una cierta recamara de la mansión de Shigure, estaban dos personas, una sobre la otra, el hombre metía la lengua en la boca de la mujer, mientras apretaba sus pechos desnudos.**

**Luego, bajaba por su cuello, lamiéndolo y saboreándolo, besando su clavícula, y después introduciendo uno de los senos a su boca, mientras lo succionaba con gran avidez, esto provoco un gemido profundo.**

**Con las piernas abiertas, pero aun llevando un pantalón de vestir con terminación de campana, pero muy delgado, Shigure sintió la erección del chico encima suyo, restregándose y provocándola, ante lo que no pudo reprimir otro gemido y que su respiración se volviera cada vez más irregular.**

**Yue parecía no saciarse del sabor de la piel y pechos de la sexy mujer que tenia debajo, solo lamia, chupaba y besaba, era una sensación intoxicarte, como beber algo y solo querer seguir bebiendo mas y mas.**

**Por momentos, regresaba y besaba su cuello, y por momentos, bajaba por su abdomen, acariciando su espalda y estrujándola hacia su cara, como si la quisiera comer de verdad.**

**Luego, con un movimiento de excesiva brusquedad, arranco el pantalón de la mujer, dejándolo ver unas piernas deliciosas y duras, pero con una tensión muy cómoda.**

**Bajando la cabeza aun más, arranco las pantis negras de la mujer y comenzó a "comer" su intimidad, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los glúteos suaves y elásticas.**

**Mientras cambiaba de forma sus nalgas, Yue seguía lamiendo cada rincón de lo que para él, era un delicioso sabor desprendido de la intimidad de Shigure, incluso metiendo su lengua dentro de ella y succionando un poco.**

**Shigure sabía que Yue no era el hombre más experimentado, pero su fervor y cuidado por su cuerpo, la hacía tener la mente en blanco y soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes, llenos de deseo y lujuria.**

**Después de varios minutos, lo que para la mujer fue una eternidad, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, y su cuerpo calentándose, como si se vaciera de algo, que era devorado y aprovechado por el chico que la acompañaba.**

**Terminando con eso, Shigure cerró un poco los ojos y se quedo quieta, permitiendo que Yue la pusiera boca abajo en su cama, y luego recorriera su espalda con su lengua, una sensación curiosa, pero que en realidad le gustaba mucho.**

**Cuando sintió su peso encima de ella, abrió la boca para hablar.**

**\- Últimamente has sido muy proactivo conmigo, ¿es que Shuri, te rehúye?**

**\- … algo de eso, pero tampoco quiero presionarla mucho, sin hablar que mis deseos carnales, se han multiplicado desde que empecé el proceso de conversión demoniaca… … … incluso yo me sorprendo un poco que mi deseo sexual fuese tan potente, pensé que tendría una actitud más irritada y frustrada, no que quisiera comerme a toda mujer que veo…**

**\- … supongo que Koneko-chan tiene razón y eres un pervertido.**

**\- Así es, solo que no creí que le diese tanta importancia en mi vida… bueno, no importa, ahora tengo dos hermosas mujeres de las cuales disfrutar, y una con resistencia infinita.**

**\- Bah –resoplo Shigure, pero no podía negarlo, aunque le parecía un tanto gracioso, que a pesar de que Yue la hubiera buscado mucho últimamente, más que el tiempo que tuvieron "solos" antes de que los demonios se instalaran en su mansión, nunca llegaran hasta el "final", aunque no es como que no entendiera sus motivos, no solo tenía un cierto cuidado por la relación con Shuri, sino que estaba esperando dos cosas, y una era su transformación demoniaca, aunque tenía una idea del motivo o motivos de esto, aun le era bastante sorprendente, ver como el chico la resistía, y un poco frustrante para su cuerpo también, pero ella no se quejaba mucho, pues Yue hacia todo para complacerla.**

**\- Pero he de decir que me siento muy orgulloso de ti, los demonios y el aura natural de Grayfia, han servido de buen catalizador para tu crecimiento, ahora ya has alcanzado las 8 Runas Mortales, me agrada tu actitud de no rendirte.**

**\- … entonces, ¿esto es mi recompensa? –dijo Shigure en tono burlón, sin embargo, lo hizo para ocultar la felicidad infantil. que brotaba de su interior por las palabras de Yue.**

**\- Puedes decirlo, aunque nunca me ha importado, ciertamente me gustan las mujeres de carácter y que no se rinden, para mí, es como si cada día te volvieras más hermosa.**

**\- … gracias Yue –dijo la mujer extrañamente avergonzada– Akira ya ha alcanzado el nivel de 4 Runas Mortales, en solo unos meses estará completamente recuperada, también gracias por ella.**

**\- Tonta.**

**\- Jajaja –se rio un poco Shigure– dime, todo lo que hablaste de la energía demoniaca y sagrada, incluso si nos convertimos en demoños, ¿no nos afectara de manera más cruda a nosotros, humanos?**

**\- Una niña perspicaz como siempre –respondió Yue– en cierto sentido si, pero solo porque como humanos, tenernos una mentalidad demasiado forzada o más exactamente, demasiado estrecha, de lo que es oscuridad y luz, sin embargo… ya tengo la contramedida, así que solo confía en mí.**

**\- De acuerdo –contesto Shigure de forma dócil.**

**\- Tu talento es muy único y especial, espero que puedas alcanzar la primera Runa Existencial, antes de que las piezas malvadas estén listas.**

**\- Me esforzare.**

**Levantándose de encima del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, se sentó en la cama, y observo el hermoso cuerpo que acababa de disfrutar, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban por un instante.**

**\- Tu corazón es lo que define bien y mal, no te atormentes con esas cosas, cualquier situación que tu, Akira… … y Shuri, no puedan manejar, la manejare yo.**

**\- Ja –dijo Shigure burlonamente, mientras se levantaba también, y se recargaba en el chico, ella entendía que tenía a otras chicas en la mira, pero ya no tenía caso molestarlo por eso, ya estaba en ese barco, y ya había zarpado, mientras que no era su deseo ahogarse.**

**Luego metió la mano en su entrepierna y agarro su erección, dentro de su palma, mientras meneaba la mano de arriba abajo, a lo que Yue soltó un suspiro caliente.**

**\- Ya que confías en nuestro potencial, y deseas vernos fuertes, no necesitas esforzarte de más, por el momento, es mi turno de mimarte.**

… … … … … … … … … …

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que me siguen hasta ahora.**

**Espero sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Esta novela realmente me gusta mucho cuando la escribo, espero les guste.**


	14. Chapter 14: Nefilim y Forma Astral

**Capitulo 14: Nefilim y Forma Astral**

**Habían pasado siete meses desde el contrato con Grayfia y los demonios, el método específico, del Efímero Destino, que abarcaba el concepto demoniaco, fue creado y entregado a Sona, Rías y su grupo.**

**Hubo varios intercambios con Grayfia, cosas que Lucifer quería obtener y cosas que Yue quería obtener, algunas llegaron a buen término y otras fallaron.**

**El poder de los demonios, de Akira, Shigure y Shuri, así como el del propio Yue, seguían creciendo, y sus cualidades únicas, cada vez, se destacaban más.**

**Quizás solo en uno o dos meses, Yue se convertiría realmente en un demonio, y dos o tres meses después, podría crear sus piezas demoniacas.**

**Yue solo les daba unas pautas a las chicas y demonios, pero en lo general, aparte de indicarles el camino, dejaba que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran, su carácter no era el tipo paciente que les pondría atención, y esto sobre todo iba a Kiba, que aparte de unos cuantos consejos o guías, no diferentes de las de otros, nunca se ocupo de preocuparse, de lo que había hecho con la espada en la piedra, que le había dado.**

**Tampoco hubo inconvenientes ni incidentes, lo cual aunque dio tiempo a Yue para sus constantes investigaciones, y pasar tiempo con Shigure, Shuri, así como coqueteando con Rías, Sona y Akeno, en realidad le aburrió un poco.**

**Mientras estaba sentado en su oficina, la puerta se abrió, Akeno entro y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.**

**\- … ¿sucede algo Akeno? –pregunto Yue, aunque no le gustaba que entraran sin tocar a su oficina, la belleza de la chica, hacia que la pudiera perdonar.**

**\- … … … … ¿Qué debo hacer? De alguna manera, parece que debo abandonar el poder sagrado o el demoniaco, si quiero tener éxito –dijo Akeno algo contrariada.**

**Yue guardo silencio y la miro, las luces en sus ojos empezaron a girar y brillar como nebulosas con forma de llamas, después de un instante, volvieron a la normalidad.**

**\- Veo… un error de cálculo, pero ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?**

**\- … siento que perderé una parte de mi, si escojo una opción –dijo Akeno– cuando me esfuerzo por convertir la oscuridad de mi energía demonice en esencia de mi cuerpo… creo que sería muy fácil, tan fácil que no puedo evitar encontrar gracioso que los demás se esfuercen tanto, pero… siento que nunca más podre usar energía sagrada… pero sí hago lo que papa me enseño y sigo ese ritmo, no creo que pueda estar al nivel de los demás.**

**\- … … en circunstancias normales no habría problema, dime Akeno, ¿sabes porque eres como eres?**

**\- … cuando Rías me conoció, aun no tenia las piezas del diablo, pero al… ambicionarme y no querer dejarme morir, hizo una especie de contrato, para aceptarme como su Reina, incluso sin una pieza malvada, en circunstancias normales no funcionaria, pero como estaba prácticamente muerta, funciono, pero eso me dejo madurar el poder de un ángel caído, alimentándome del poder del demonio que Rías me proporcionaba, así que cuando uso su pieza demoniaca, no pudo convertirme completamente en demonio, incluso la parte humana no desapareció del todo.**

**Yue se recostó en su asiento y miro profundamente a Akeno, mientras se tornaba pensativo.**

**Como ya se había dado cuenta, profundidad y futuro, esas cosas eran las más diferentes entre la historia original, que el leyó en su vida pasada, y lo que vive ahora.**

**Pero cada día, con sus descubrimientos y teorías, se daba cuenta, que eso iba más allá de su predicción.**

**Claro, este era un mundo real, debía ser obvio, que no solo, no sería igual, sino que como se supone debe ir el mundo real, este no se podría explicar en miles, millones o cientos de billones de palabras.**

**Esto era lo que hacía que Yue ansiara y decidiera vivir, si el mundo fuese igual que la novela, incluso si como resultado de no leerla por completo, habría cosas emocionantes, para el chico, no hubiera valido la pena experimentarla y seguir existiendo.**

**Mirando a Akeno frente a él, se dio cuenta que los mitos y leyendas, fabulas e imaginación, siempre eran valiosos, pero su existencia, no importaba la razón, solo era notable, y valía la pena, cuando los vivías.**

**Bueno, sueño, ilusión o realidad, solo puedes seguir adelante o extinguirte, aunque a veces, cueste saber cuál es la mejor opción.**

**\- En realidad no es así Akeno, no del todo, tu eres muy especial, incluso si no te hubieras visto en esa situación, el resultado de tu conversión, hubiera sido lo mismo.**

**\- El punto es –continuo Yue– que al recibir la esencia de demonio, la conversión real tendrá éxito, y de adentro hacia afuera, tu naturaleza como ángel caído, desaparecerá, sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedas usar energía sagrada, significa que no puedes usar, "tu" energía sagrada, la energía sagrada de tu padre, es eso a lo que temes, ¿verdad?**

**\- … y si me niego a eso, es como darle la espalda a mis amigos y a todo lo que Rías me dio –completo Akeno– siento que perdería algo muy precioso para mí.**

**\- … –Yue se levanto y fue hacia un sillón al costado de la oficina, una vez que se sentó, hizo un gesto a Akeno, al golpear sus piernas, insinuándole que se sentara en ellas, a lo que la chica lo miro con sospecha– vamos, no tengas miedo, a pesar de lo que digo, tengo planeado comer a tu madre primero, antes de comerte a ti, no quiero que ella cree escusas.**

**\- … … así que de todos modos sere comida ¿eh?**

**\- Bueno, si quieres comerme, no tengo objeción.**

**\- Ufufufufu.**

**\- Ven, siéntate –dijo Yue con una sonrisa, pero con una expresión seria.**

**\- … –con una cara contemplativa, la chica decido escucharlo, así, fue y se sentó en sus piernas, con un ligero sonrojo.**

**\- … –Yue se distrajo un poco, pues el suave y acolchonado trasero de Akeno, se sentía muy bien, pero retomo sus pensamientos rápidamente– ¿sabes lo que es un Nefilim?**

**\- Ese es solo un nombre, al que la iglesia se aficiono, y que dieron a nosotros, para promover su odio, por lo que según ellos, consideraban impuro e indigno –dijo Akeno algo enojada, queriendo levantarse, pero fue sujetada de por la cintura impidiéndoselo, eso hizo que un sonrojo mas fuerte cruzara por su cara y mirara a Yue de manera maliciosa– papa dijo que era un término también para algunas otras razas, sobre todo una especie de gigante innatamente poderoso, descendiente de demonios.**

**\- Muchas cosas que decir, pero para bien o mal, cuando el rio suena, es porque agua lleva, donde cenizas, fuego hubo, no negare lo que Baraquiel te dijo, pero también es cierto que la palabra de la biblia, aunque no completamente, transmite algo de la voluntad de Dios.**

**\- … –la cara de Akeno se puso ligeramente pálida ante esas palabras, ella había llegado a conocer a Yue muy bien, durante este tiempo, y sabía que no diría cosas absurdas solo por decir, aunque algunas veces eso pareciera.**

**\- Ven, Akeno, mira mis ojos, no te pierdas en tus pensamientos, solo mírame y déjate perder en los míos –dijo Yue con una voz casi hipnótica.**

**Pegando su frente a la de Akeno, fijo de cerca sus ojos con los suyos, las luces de sus pupilas empezaron a girar lentamente, formando un remolino de arcoíris, como si tragara la conciencia de la chica.**

**Pronto, había un paisaje infinito, como si el universo se extendiera, pero se iluminara con el brillo de las galaxias, en medio de eso, había todo tipo de seres inimaginables y poderosos.**

**Pronto, lo que parecía una Akeno extraordinariamente hermosa, se destaco, sus alas se extendieron, y eran tan grandes que parecían cubrir todas las galaxias, solo había un par de alas, pero eran una mezcla de unas alas de demonio y de un ángel caído.**

**Parecían hechas de cuero, con un color como la noche más oscura, como el universo más profundo, pero las plumas que las adornaban, en forma de runas delicadas y hermosas, emanaban una luz, era una luz negra, como llamas que ardían al devorar el sol, pero que aun iluminaban, mientras un brillo metálico, negro y gigantesco, estaba en su espalda, como un aro o una aureola, que representaba el ciclo y la unidad, el final y el comienzo.**

**Mientras más imágenes y todo tipo de ideas se mostraban a la mente de Akeno, sus ojos habían soltado unas cuantas lagrimas, e inconscientemente, había besado a Yue.**

**A Yue por supuesto no le importo, el beso era suave, a pesar de usar sus lenguas y beber el sabor que el otro derramaba, era como una caricia, como un consuelo.**

**Las manos de Yue solo rodeaban la cintura de Akeno, y las de la niña descansaban en los hombros del niño, como si no se necesitara nada más.**

**Después de unos segundos, Akeno se separo de Yue y lo miro profundamente.**

**\- ¿Crees que pueda lograr algo así?**

**\- Tu talento es enorme, según mi especulación, solo necesitabas la "oscuridad" de un demonio, para convertirte en un verdadero Nefilim, el terror de Dios, quizás, uno verdadero, tomara tiempo, pero poco a poco, se lograra, creo en ti, incluso si mi teoría está equivocada, las energías aun…**

**\- No digas nada más, nunca te equivocas –dijo Akeno con una sonrisa muy hermosa.**

**\- … … eso no es verdad, veras…**

**\- Incluso si te equivocas, sé que no me has mostrado tanto, solo para que algo malo pueda pasar, y no lo puedas resolver –dijo Akeno.**

**De pronto, beso a Yue una vez más, pero esta vez, el beso estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, mientras la niña con avidez abrazaba la cabeza del joven y absorbía la fragancia que desprendía, en su boca.**

**Yue no se negó y empezó a acariciar las nalgas suaves y deliciosas de la niña, mientras que intentaba tomar sus senos.**

**Pero de pronto, la chica se levanto y rápidamente se paro junto a la puerta.**

**\- Debes cumplir con comer a mama primero… quiero verla de verdad feliz, se que puedes, es difícil de decir porque, pero siempre lo he sabido, instinto de… … Nefilim, se supone que también tenían sueños proféticos ¿no?, tendremos más oportunidad para nosotros, pero primero devora a mama, y esta sacerdotisa te servirá –mientras decía eso, saco la lengua como una pequeña niña, y huyo.**

**\- … Supongo que tenían que ser madre e hija… –negó Yue con una cara insatisfecha y frustrada, pero aun con una sonrisa.**

… … … … … … …

**Yue estaba sentado sobre el suelo, en el patio de la mansión, era de noche y la luna parecía enfocarlo con su luz.**

**\- Parece que pronto terminara el proceso, ¿eh? –dijo de pronto la suave voz de Sona.**

**\- Así es –respondió Yue– ¿pasa algo?**

**\- … solo un ligero problema para el que quiero tu consejo –respondió la chica demonio, con una ligera cara de derrota.**

**\- Dime, si puedo ayudarte, no dudare, no necesitas ser tan orgullosa.**

**\- … ahora todos podemos conectarnos con nuestra energía oscura, creo que ya no es diferente de lo que los ángeles hacen con la luz… pero cuando quiero hacer, que esta se encienda en mi cuerpo… fallo.**

**\- … bueno, a excepción de algunas personas, no es muy sorprendente que así sea… era algo, digamos, natural –respondió Yue con una sonrisa burlona.**

**\- Tu… –Sona no sabía como sentirse, si enojada o intrigada, pero al final, su curiosidad pudo mas– ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo se sobrepasa tal situación?**

**\- Aceptación o simplemente desinhibirse, lo segundo es fácil, lo primero solo el tiempo lo dictara –respondió Yue, aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.**

**\- … … no lo entiendo –dijo Sona, con una cara derrotada y algo triste, como si su orgullo hubiera sido herido.**

**\- … veamos… deseo, es la palabra –dijo Yue pensativamente– los demonios se basan en sus deseos, pero en realidad, el curso del tiempo y de la vida, hace que no sean tan… libres de expresarlos.**

**\- Siempre me llamo la atención esa clasificación de poder que ustedes usan, en vez de una jerarquía simple, basada en el poder, más bien es una dinámica muy… humana, demonios, barón, duques, Vizconde, Rey, Gran Rey… y entre los que ostentan esos títulos, como en el mundo humano, hay los que ni siquiera tienen lo que necesitan para respaldarlo… matrimonios políticos… responsabilidades, y así sucesivamente… aunque entiendo que ese tipo de cosas son necesarios, es muy restrictivo.**

**\- … veo –Sona estaba algo sorprendida, pero lo entendió fácilmente después de eso– Así que debo aceptar quien soy y lo que soy, un proceso largo y muy estancado, en especial en una posición en la que no soy dueña de mis decisiones… o desinhibirme y hacer lo que me plazca.**

**\- Bueno, las cosas no tienen que ser tan drásticas, pero sí, eso es lo que sucede, por el momento, lo que debes hacer es aceptar tus deseos, complacer lo que no tienes, o fijar adecuadamente tus… sentimientos.**

**\- … –Sona se quedo pensativa.**

**\- ¿Qué quieres, Sona?, ya que es algo relativamente presente, también lo puedes ver desde ese punto de vista, ¿Qué pecado te seduce, pero se acopla a ti?, ¿ambición?, ¿avaricia?, ¿pereza?, ¿lujuria?, ¿envidia?, ¿orgullo? –dijo Yue con una sonrisa, ahora sugerente.**

**\- … –Sona no sabía que responder.**

**\- ¿Un poco de todo?, ¿cuál es tu sueño para el futuro?, ¿vale la pena?, ¿es suficiente?**

**\- … tú nunca has pensado que mi sueño sea algo que valga la pena, ¿cierto? –dijo Sona algo molesta y triste– ¿tal vez eso es todo lo que quiero, no crees?**

**\- No lo creo, por otro lado, si ese sueño es todo lo que deseas, yo te apoyare, nunca he pensado menos de ello, solo creo que puedes lograr mucho mas –dijo Yue, mirándola de forma profunda.**

**En realidad, Yue había hablado y mantenido una relación muy estrecha con ella, no solo era la mejor para dar ideas y comprender las suyas, también era alguien a quien el chico deseaba obtener.**

**\- Por supuesto, si de verdad eso es todo lo que quieres para el futuro, aun debes tener otro deseos más personales, ¿lujuria?, ¿lujuria extrema?, ¿tu personalidad orgullosa?, ¿una ira contenida?, ¿un poco de todo?, o ¿algo que las palabras no expresan, pero aun reprimes?, quizás lo reprimes para el mejor momento, para un futuro, para el olvido.**

**\- Yo aceptare todo de ti, Sona, tu cara más hermosa, y la más fea, la más noble y la más cruel… ¡Ven!**

**De pronto, las palabras de Yue parecían ser hipnóticas, no solo por su significado o profundidad, sino por que parecían ver a través de su ser.**

**Después de la última palabra, parecida a una petición y también a una orden, Sona se acerco al chico, algo ensimismada.**

**Cuando llego frente a Yue, este tomo su mano y la jalo, para que se sentara en su regazo.**

**Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y la estrujo con fuerza, luego acerco la cara a su cuello y olio su delicioso aroma.**

**\- Siente la energía en tu interior y permíteme dominarla… también abre tu mente y corazón a mi –hablo Yue a su oído, con la misma voz hipnótica– si no me rechazas u odias, si me he ganado tu aprobación, deja que yo lleve tus deseos, que los provoque, que los guie.**

**Yue empezó a besar su cuello, al tiempo que una leve luz violeta con un tinte azabache, emanaba de él, y parecía impregnarse en Sona, mediante sus labios.**

**Sona traía puesto un vestido de una pieza, ni corto, ni largo, la costura alrededor de sus hombros era fácil de empujar, así, Yue empezó a besar sus hermosos hombros, al tiempo que regresaba y besaba su cuello, y se retraía hacia su nuca, luego empezó a lamer y saborear el aroma y dulzura de la chica demonio.**

**Una de sus manos alzo la parte inferior de su vestido, y empezó a recorrer sus piernas, tan suaves, y delicadas, hasta sus deliciosos muslos.**

**Con su mano, tomo la barbilla de la niña, y volteando su cabeza, la beso en los labios, metió la lengua a su boca y tomo un poco de su saliva, que era como el néctar y el roció de la madrugada.**

**Mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sona, apretándola, sofocándola y causándole ligeros gemidos, al tiempo que sus labios recorrían su boca, su cuello, sus oídos y ojos, su nuca, su espalda alta y clavícula; ambos empezaron a flotar, como si el mundo los elevara y el viento los arrullara.**

**La luz alrededor del entorno de los dos, empezó a desaparecer, como si fuese devorada, como si el brillo de la luna, se transformara en un sol negro, dando la idea que un hoyo negro, se los había tragado.**

**Pero pronto, desde la profundidad de ese lugar oscuro, empezó a emanar una suave luz azul, pero con un tinte oscuro, como el mar más profundo, como el océano en la noche absoluta, como el cielo al amparo de la noche, que crea la escena más irreal, con un reflejo de esa luna azul, tan efímera, mítica y distante.**

**Cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ambos volvieron al suelo, y la luna recuperaba su color natural, iluminando el patio otra vez, Yue soltó suavemente a Sona.**

**La chica lo miro algo perdida, pero sentía que algo había cambiado.**

**Con una ligera oscilación de su mano, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, una columna permanente de agua, de un azul oscuro, se formo frente a ella, con una oscilación mas, esta se solidifico y se convirtió en hielo, que al absorber el brillo de la luna, le mostro el reflejo de su figura.**

**Sona Sitri, era una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos violetas, cuando no los ocultaba de los humanos, también media 1.66.**

**Pero ahora, su cuerpo parecía muy diferente, su altura creció entre 1.70 y 1.72, su pelo no solo creció hasta la mitad de su espalda, sino que también tomo un ligero tinte azulado, como el cielo nocturno, sus pupilas parecía expandirse, creando una imagen de doble pupila en cada ojo, una con tinte violeta metálico y otra azul parecida al mar profundo, su piel se había vuelto muy blanca, y algunas runas de color negro y un ligero brillo azul, que parecían serpientes nadando, pero que en realidad estaban quietas, empezaban a grabarse en partes de su cuerpo, espalda, brazos, cerca de las esquinas de su frente, y debajo de los ojos, como si fueran líneas paralelas a su nariz.**

**Sus alas brotaron repentinamente, eran tres pares de alas en forma de pliegue, aun hechas como de cuero, pero ya no eran negras como la tinta, sino azul profundo, con runas nuevas y complicas, habían disminuido a solo nueve metros, pero daban una sensación inconmensurable e indestructible.**

**A pesar de ser un demonio, ahora parecía tan encantadora como un hada, demostrando la naturaleza más profunda del demonio, hermosa, hechizante, tentadora.**

**Cuando Sona movió sus alas levemente, empezó a flotar, y la propia noche parecía brindarle su respeto y protección.**

**Cuando los ojos de la chica demonio, se dirigieron hacia Yue, era como si el sonido de una de esas sirenas de las leyendas, entrara en sus oídos, aunque solo fuese una ilusión de su mente.**

**Sona descendió, y como si le concediera el honor del toque de un ser inmaculado a un simple mortal, acaricio la cara del chico.**

**De pronto, se acerco y lo beso proactivamente, pareciendo seducirlo, pero cada toque, cada caricia, parecía infundir el placer más profundo de este mundo.**

**Sintiendo algo, Sona se separo de Yue y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.**

**Un instante después, con un brillo azul profundo, la transformación de la chica despareció, y Sona cayó de rodillas, se sentía enormemente cansada y exhausta.**

**\- … eso es el principio, de tu verdadera forma… muy hermosa y tentadora, he de decir –dijo Yue, con ojos brillantes y algo anhelantes.**

**\- … ¿Principio?, ¿hay una transformación más profunda? –pregunto Sona algo intrigada.**

**\- Por supuesto, primero debes mantener esa forma hasta que se vuelva tu forma permanente, cuando lo logres, la propia transformación cambiara sutilmente, y a menos que uses magia, no podrás regresar a tu forma actual, esa es la segunda fase. Pero recuerda, los demonios actuales son más que simple oscuridad, son poder, concepto, deseo, mente y ego, cuando logres forjar tu concepto en una forma definida para ti, y no solo el de tu línea de sangre, entonces podrás fusionarlo con tu "Forma Astral", como le llamo a la segunda fase, y crear tu "Forma Original".**

**\- … ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sona.**

**\- Demasiadas preguntas con una sola palabra… veamos, la imagen de tu forma astral y original, está definida por tu subconsciente, tu deseo y tus poderes. Luego, o más exactamente, en lo que te tienes que centrar ahora, es en acostumbrar tu cuerpo al poder de tu forma astral, hasta que estas se "fusionen" a falta de una mejor palabra, entonces sentirás un poder más grande brotar de ti, esto te llevara, dependiendo de tu propio crecimiento… dos o tres años, y lo mínimo que necesitas, es la primera Runa del Circulo de la Transformación, es decir, ser un demonio superior, tanto en cantidad, calidad y pureza de tu energía, claro, con tu talento, es posible que lo puedas reducir… lo demás, depende de ti.**

**\- … –Sona estaba sorprendida, recordó el poder casi ilimitado, que sentía poseer en su Forma Astral, se sentía orgullosa y dominante… después, se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, y entendió lo que Yue quería decir con que ella aun se "reprimía", pues en ese momento, se sentía como si quisiera y pudiera hacerlo todo.**

**\- Es hora de dormir Sona, supongo que tu descanso durara unos dos días –mientras Yue se daba media vuelta para irse, antes de desaparecer, recordó algo y dijo en tono dominante– esa forma era hermosa, recuerda, ahora me perteneces.**

**Con esas palabras, desapareció, pero la chica sintió que su corazón saltaba y su cuerpo se sentía caliente, cerró los ojos y reflexiono.**

**Después de pensar en toda clase de cosas, problemas, inquietudes, recordar su Forma Astral y el sentimiento que tuvo en ese momento, y luego al propio Yue, desde que lo conoció, hasta esta noche, por lo que solo dijo.**

**\- Que así sea…**


	15. Chapter 15: Forma Astral De Rías Gremory

**Capitulo 15: Piezas Del Diablo y Forma Astral De Rías Gremory**

**Durante el siguiente mes, casi todos fueron adquiriendo la capacidad de entrar en Forma Astral, incluida Grayfia, que se intereso mucho en ello.**

**Respecto a la apariencia de Grayfia en su Forma Astral… ella decidió no mostrarla en el mundo humano si no fuera necesario, ya que era simplemente atemorizante… de muchas formas.**

**Los demonios de familia, aunque aun tenían cambios en su Forma Astral, casi no modificaban su apariencia, dado que como humanos u otras especies, estaban más definidos que los demonios, aun así, nadie logro una transformación permanente.**

**Hoy era fin de semana, todos estaban en el patio de Shigure, y Yue estaba revisando algunas cosas en un libro, después de un rato, volteo a ver a los demás y hablo.**

**\- Bueno, todos los demonios han alcanzado el Circulo Existencial, siendo Shinra de 7 Runas, Akeno de 10 Runas, Sona de 12 Runas y Rías de 13 Runas, por otro lado, Shuri y Shigure tienen ahora 9 Runas Mortales, y nuestra pequeña niña, Akira, 5 Runas Mortales –la chica que estaba sentada en el regazo de Yue y ahora tenía casi 13 años, asintió con una cara de orgullo– … he de decir que es bastante sorprendente, como se esperaba de demonios, aunque aun dejan mucho que desear en algunas aéreas, diría que su fuerza prácticamente se ha multiplicado, lo cual lo hace suficientemente satisfactorio.**

**Todos tenían sonrisas, algunos felices, otros amables, otros orgullosos y así sucesivamente.**

**\- … ¿Qué tan fuerte es Yue-sama? –pregunto Akira de forma inocente.**

**\- ¿Oh?, yo he alcanzado las 6 Runas Existenciales recientemente, cuando de el último paso de la demonización en unos 15 días, supongo que recibiré un fuerte impulso… aunque nada exagerado.**

**\- ¿Y cuando podre convertirme en tuya? –con esa pregunta de Akira, todos le dirigieron a Yue, una mirada como si estuvieran viendo a una bestia.**

**\- … si te refieres a las piezas demoniacas, estarán listas un mes o mes y medio después de que mi transformación se complete –respondió Yue con una sonrisa irónica, mientras aun recibía miradas de desprecio– hoy estamos aquí para dos cosas, primero, una especie de regalo.**

**Con eso, Yue giro su brazo con una gran oscilación, y varias cajas aparecieron ante cada uno de los presentes.**

**Dentro de la caja, había una figura de un Kirin o Qilin, estaba hecha de lo que parecía roca roja, con runas negras, era muy hermosa, adorable, pero desprendía una cierta dignidad.**

**\- Esto fue hecho de una roca de Demilys Volcar, al parecer una roca de fuego demoniaco, del volcán Volcar en el inframundo, cortesía de Grayfia-san –explico Yue, a lo que la sirvienta demonio en una esquina, solo hizo una leve inclinación– esto está hecho con dos propósitos, el primero, es medir la calidad y pureza de su energía, esto se logra muy fácil, ustedes ponen la figurilla en su palma y transfieren su energía mediante la palabra de activación, la imitación de Qilin, escupirá fuego, si lanza fuego amarillo, la calidad y pureza apestan, la flama roja, significa una pureza pasable, el fuego azul significa pureza de alto nivel, y si el fuego que escupe es carmesí y negro, envolviendo a la propia figurilla, significa que el grado de pureza, es prácticamente perfecto.**

**\- La segunda función, es ayudar a purificar la energía, eso se hace mediante la circulación de energía en el Qilin… … una pequeña explicación viene junto con la caja de la figurilla.**

**\- Ahora, ahora –interrumpió Yue con un par de aplausos, cuando vio que los demonios empezaban a parecer niños chiquitos, llenos de curiosidad– ya tendrán tiempo de experimentar al pequeño Qilin, ahora debemos hablar de lo otro, que quiero enseñarles.**

**\- … –todos pusieron atención a sus palabras, aunque algunos tenían caras de puchero.**

**\- Bien, de lo que quiero hablar es de las piezas demoniacas –cuando Yue dijo eso, las cejas de Grayfia empezaron a temblar levemente, ella sospechaba, que si Ajuka Belzebub, supiera que un chico de apenas 16 años, con menos de un año en contacto con las piezas del diablo, empezaba a hacer teorías del trabajo de su vida, incluso el perdería su actitud impasible– he de decir, que como una creación de uno de los Maou más poderosos y únicos, realmente son inconmensurables, casi me atrevería a decir, que el propio Belzebub, las creo mediante un diseño intrínseco de… bueno, eso no importa.**

**\- Lo que he visto, es que las piezas del diablo, están hechas a partir de un pedazo del demonio que las posee, esto hace que de forma independiente, adquieran una cantidad innata de talento y poder, re direccionadas hacia un concepto de crecimiento especifico –cuando Yue vio que nadie, aparte de las siempre inteligente Sona y Grayfia, entendía lo que estaba diciendo, puso una expresión exasperada, y poniendo dos dedos en su frente guardo silencio mientras pensaba.**

**\- Veamos –dijo Yue respirando profundamente– todo lo que tienen que entender, es que el efecto de la pieza demoniaca se divide en tres.**

**\- El primero, lo que ya conocen, la capacidad de revivir un alma existente, convertir, desde el alma, hasta el cuerpo, a cualquier ser en un demonio, someter una fuerza, y otorgar un impulso de poder especifico, ¿alguna duda?**

**\- … lo del impulso de poder especifico, supongo que es la energía que nos hace más rápidos, mas fuertes en ataque o defensa y facilita el uso de la magia, junto con las cosas únicas que representan las características del ajedrez, ¿cierto?, pero ¿a que te refieres con someter una fuerza? –pregunto Shinra, ante lo que Yue señalo a Grayfia, esto la asusto un poco y la asombro.**

**\- … entre demonios puros, también se pueden comprometer como piezas, a esto se le llama dar una firma de energía, aunque no corrompe los poderes originales, los pone debajo del de otro, esto sobre todo se trata para la descendencia, es por eso, que alguien como Milicas, tiene más características de Lucifer-sama, que de Grayfia-san, esto es para asegurar que la nobleza y los conceptos más puros demoniacos, el poder original, no se pierdan… pero tuvo este efecto de, manera irónica –contesto Sona, con una cara entre intrigada y sardónica.**

**\- … veo –dijo Shinra ante la actitud extraña de su "maestra"**

**\- Bueno… el segundo efecto –hablo Yue, haciendo que todos fijaran la vista en su cuerpo– talento, crecimiento y nutrición, ¿Cómo funciona?, tal vez solo Sona y Grayfia lo sepan, pero una vez que metes una pieza del diablo dentro de alguien, esta crecerá y hasta puede mutar, incluso si originalmente no era así, ¿a que se debe esto?, sincronización y el hecho de resonar con el poder de la pieza, esto hace que la pieza adquiera más poder y se fortalezca, creciendo de forma constante, incluso cuando no lo notan, sobre todo el poder y potencial del demonio "Rey", al mismo tiempo, sacando y nutriendo el potencial del demonio "sometido".**

**\- … así que esta es la razón por la que esos… demonios puros, les gusta jugar a cada rato el juego de intercambio ¿eh? –dijo Sona, con un ceño fruncido, ante esto, incluso Rías frunció el ceño.**

**\- Puedes decirlo así, pero al final, solo aprovechan una laguna y nunca sacan el mayor provecho… como todo aquel cegado por su codicia –contesto Yue, luego continuo– el tercer efecto, aunque es una teoría, es formar un Circulo de poder.**

**\- ¿Un circulo de poder?, ¿te refieres a crear un círculo mágico familiar único, diferente o más poderoso? –pregunto Rias, con una cara extraña.**

**\- No –pero fue Grayfia la que interrumpió– Yue-sama se refiere al Circulo de poder de los Hechiceros humanos, es decir, el llamado Circulo Onírico, aquel que se hace mediante una especie de pacto, que constituye familia, o ciertas personas con cualidades y propósitos similares, haciendo que como grupo, puedan adquirir un poder que solo se logra con bendiciones o maldiciones, por ejemplo, tres en uno, es más poderoso que tres juntos.**

**\- … –todos se sorprendieron, ese tipo de magia, en realidad era muy humana, se decía que aunque podía permitir gran poder, era muy frágil, ya que con solo una persona que se sintiera separado de la definición original de la creación del grupo, todo el círculo se rompía, y en algunas ocasiones, podría desencadenar una maldición.**

**\- Así es, claro, este círculo es diferente del humano, atado a reglas de poder y sumisión, pero para contrarrestar cualquier efecto negativo, solo cuando ambas partes aceptan su posición desde el fondo del corazón, puede tener éxito –siguió Yue– como funciona esto… veamos, veamos… una persona aceptara que el "Rey", será su maestro para la eternidad, pero su lealtad debe ser genuina, eso provocara que la pieza del diablo dentro suyo, se disuelva y se vuelva parte de su poder, pero hará que nunca pueda ofender a su maestro y mucho menos matarlo, perder sus sentimientos hacia su "Rey", lo hará impotente, es decir, más frágil que un humano enfermo, mientras que los beneficios… supongamos que hablamos de alguien como Kiba, si él ha aceptado con absoluta lealtad, su posición, sus propios ataques, se infundirán con el poder de la destrucción, incluso si este no se puede comparar con el de Rías.**

**\- En cuanto al "Rey", recibirá un impulso del poder de su "familia", el cual lo alimentara y hará crecer infinitamente, y aunque su "pieza", pierda sus sentimientos de respeto, lealtad, amor o lo que sea, el "Rey" nunca perderá lo que ha ganado.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Grayfia, nunca imaginaron que un Circulo de poder, pudiera ser tan… único y comodino.**

**\- Esto lo menciono, para que se percaten de sus propias familias, yo di el ejemplo de lealtad, pero compañerismo, familia, o simple aceptación, también funciona, depende de ustedes, el cómo manejarlo, o siquiera intentarlo.**

**Todos se quedaron pensativos, no sabían que decir, pero ciertamente era algo único, que podría beneficiar a todos.**

**\- Deben tener en cuenta, que cualquier pensamiento de aprovechar, usar, fingir, algún tipo de rencor o insatisfacción, tanto del "Rey", como del sirviente, hará que todo falle –dijo Yue.**

**\- Desde ahora en adelante, con ciertas excepciones, yo realmente no tengo mucho más que enseñarles o darles, todo dependerá de ustedes, si no pueden aprovechar lo que les he dado, pero sobretodo, su propio poder, entonces… bueno, será decepcionante y una completa perdida.**

**\- … ¿entonces el entrenamiento se ha acabado? –pregunto Sona.**

**\- ¿Decepcionada? –la chica demonio solo volteo la cabeza como ignorándolo, ante lo cual Yue soltó una pequeña risa– no te preocupes, aun les monitoreare y completare algunas informaciones, pero aparte de entrenamiento tipo enfrentamiento, lo demás depende de ustedes.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de la llagada de Grayfia y los otros demonios, Yue aprovecho para obtener varias cosas, así como pedir que se construyeran otras, y luego las estudiaría o las infundía con su "firma" personal.**

**Una de las cosas que se habían construido, fue una habitación fortalecida, debajo de la mansión, hecha para el entrenamiento extremo y el despliegue de poder.**

**Ahora mismo, Rías Gremory y Yue Tianlei estaban ahí, haciendo una especie de combate.**

**Rías creaba lanzas y bolas de poder, a partir de su energía oscura, que ahora, podía manejar de manera más sencilla, también creaba círculos mágicos a partir de la propia oscuridad, lo que aceleraba y fortalecía el poder de su magia.**

**Yue tenía una especie de luz violeta en forma de platillos voladores, iluminando su cuerpo desde dos metros encima de su cabeza, lo que le permitía ignorar los ataques de la chica, pues actuaba como una barrera especialmente poderosa.**

**Pronto, dos bolas de poder hechas a partir de energía oscura, empezaron a girar, y devorar la luz, al siguiente minuto, se detuvieron y mandaron esa misma luz, en forma de rayos concentrados, que chocaron con la barrera de Yue, y con una fuerte explosión, se desvanecieron.**

**Pero antes que el efecto pasara, un rayo hecho como de tinta negra, se estrello contra el chico.**

**Cuando Yue parecía haber perdido, su mano se ilumino, y un circulo de energía plana, brillando violeta y morado, en forma de un vórtice, se formo en su palma, y el rayo negro choco contra este.**

**Yue fue rechazado diez pasos, pero el rayo se reflejo contra Rías, que con ondas transparentes saliendo de su cuerpo, de pronto estaba a dos metros del lugar del impacto.**

**Con una mirada seria, la chica tomo aire y soplo, esa especie de suspiro, se transformo en una brisa de color rojo y negro.**

**Antes de que esta chocara con el chico, se escucho una voz, que parecía hacer temblar el espacio.**

**\- ¡Oh Fuego!, Protector de la vida, dador de oportunidad, Destructor del mal, aniquilador de lo que se te opone, ¡Llama Obliteradora!**

**Todo era muy extraño, si alguien escuchara desde al lado, sentirían como si Yue, estuviera hablando incoherencias, a partir de murmullos y gemidos, como sonidos guturales, que no tardaban en pronunciarse, más allá de una palabra corta.**

**Pero si ponías atención o tenias suficientes capacidades, podías oír las frases completas, que aun se completaban, antes de que el suspiro de Rías, recorriera la mitad del trayecto, tomando en cuenta, que la brizna no parecía tardarse en llegar al cuerpo del chico, en menos de uno o dos segundos.**

**Luego, llamas de un color morado metálico y dorado, se estrellaron contra el viento, lo que dio lugar a la extraña apariencia, como si una tela volando se estuviera quemando, pero el viento obtuvo un brillo más fuerte, y con una detonación, todo voló en pedazos, sacudiendo la habitación de más de un kilometro de radio.**

**Con eso, bolas como hechas de rayos, se lanzaron hacia Rías.**

**Pero entonces, algo sorpréndete paso, la atmosfera alrededor de la chica demonio carmesí, cambio.**

**Una inusual coloración de negro como metalizo y rojo carmesí, ilumino el espacio a su alrededor, como si encendiera su aura.**

**Después, anillos de energía de destrucción, empezaron a girar alrededor de Rías, era como el fenómeno de un planeta, la visualización era difícil, pero debido a que la energía oscura y la destrucción, parecían aniquilar todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso el espacio, daba a la chica, una sensación etérea y poderosa.**

**Sin embargo, trece bolas de poder, empezaron a rodearla y girar a su alrededor, como satélites, entre los anillos, ella y el exterior, dos de esas bolas de poder eran rojas, como soles de sangre, con un brillo aterrador y hermoso, ya que desprendían una luz carmesí, estas parecían muy cerca de la niña, y parecían girar no solo en órbita, sino como planetas, en su propio eje, después había nueve bolas hechas de negro y rojo, seguido de dos más, casi en la orilla de los anillos, eran tan oscuras, que parecían derramar sangre negra y espesa.**

**Las bolas de energía que Yue envió, ni siquiera se pudieron acercar lo suficiente, antes de que desaparecieran, como si nunca hubiesen existido.**

**Al tiempo que Rías levantaba un dedo, y lanzaba un rayo de luz negra, excepcionalmente comprimido, en el que parecían nadar estrellas, que sufrían el ciclo de la creación y destrucción, una y otra vez; un fuego dorado brillo de Yue, y formo un circulo en el suelo, mientras un lobo hecho de dichas llamas, creado de fuego dorado y runas de fuego carmesí, abrió la boca, y comió el haz de destrucción, como si quisiera devorarlo.**

… … …

**Después de un rato, Rías estaba tirada en el suelo, acostada comidamente sobre una manta, pero sin poder moverse.**

**Yue estaba sentado cerca de un pilar y descansaba.**

**\- Uh, no me puedo mover, Yue –dijo la chica demonio, con una cara de puchero.**

**\- Tú te lo buscaste, te lo advertí antes, pero no escuchas, tienes suerte, que la forma en que usaste tu poder de la destrucción fuera externa, o te habrías convertido… en un recuerdo, y a mi junto contigo.**

**\- Mou, pero solo quería impresionarte un poco…**

**\- Oh, lo lograste, casi muero ahí, y al sobrevivir casi muero de nuevo de un paro cardiaco, mi lobo de fuego Rúnico, tardara en reconstituirse al menos un mes.**

**\- Uh… de acuerdo me pase… pero con tu capacidad, lo abrías podido evitar… lo enfrentaste de frente por qué quisiste, tú también eres imprudente… o ¿solo es orgullo, al no querer perder conmigo? –pregunto Rías con una sonrisa jactanciosa.**

**\- … quizás.**

**\- Jijiji –rio la niña demonio– yo también he aprendido a conocerte.**

**\- … respecto a impresionarme, lo has logrado, en un principio, te di varios bocetos, de ideas sobre cómo manejar tu poder de destrucción, nunca creí que adoptaras esta idea, y mucho menos convertir los siete anillos y cinco reliquias, en trece y trece… he de admitir que subestime un poco tu talento de destrucción, con esa ampliación, cuando el momento llegue, podrás crear tu propia Forma Original, sin necesidad de fusionar la naturaleza de destrucción con tu cuerpo… impresionante… pero por ahora, enfócate en usar a la perfección, de uno a tres anillos y tres reliquias, la forma de trece, a menos que estés en peligro, no la uses.**

**\- … de acuerdo –dijo Rías con cara de puchero.**

**\- Jajaja, no seas infantil, uno o dos anillos y tres reliquias, junto a tu Forma Astral, te harán imparable, incluso entre demonios superiores, claro, una vez que lo domines… por ejemplo, la forma de los trece, es muy poderosa, pero a pesar de lo devastador, no solo no puedes usarlo más de un instante, sino que no puedes aprovechar, ni el uno por ciento de su poder, no corras Rías.**

**\- … de acuerdo –contesto la niña con mirada decidida.**

**\- Tu dominio de la energía oscura también es impresionante, aunque no tan completo como Sona, poder atacar con luz a partir de la oscuridad, ya es impresionante, mientras que la infusión del concepto de destrucción en tu manipulación de energía elemental, es también exquisito, ahora solo un suspiro tuyo, ya es más poderoso que mi viento desvanécente, tu única falla, es el movimiento o viaje Astral.**

**\- Ugh, eso es muy difícil –se quejo Rías– pero me pondré en ello.**

**\- Bien, para tu estilo, si lo dominas bien, puede borrar tu debilidad del combate físico, o al menos, disminuirlo drásticamente.**

**\- Sip.**

**\- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy…**

**\- Espera, espera –lo detuvo rápidamente Rías– quédate hasta que me recupere, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.**

**\- … de acuerdo –dijo Yue.**

**Así, Yue se tomo una leve siesta, esperando que Rías recuperara su movimiento.**

**Después de poco más de una hora, Rías por fin pudo moverse, aun así, le pidió al chico que la esperara mientras tomaba un baño.**

**Después de media hora más, Rías apareció ante Yue con una lencería tipo bikini, era negra y muy sexy.**

**Ahora mismo, Rías ya media 1.72 y casi no había diferencia con la historia "original", por lo que su blanca piel, grandes senos, amplio y jugoso trasero, la hacían ver muy sexy.**

**\- … ¿esto es lo que querías mostrarme? –pregunto el chico, sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de la niña.**

**\- ¿Te gusta? –pregunto Rías provocativamente, mientras daba un giro, y dejaba que el chico la devorara con sus ojos, algo que la hacía muy feliz– pero aunque no me molesta mostrarte mi figura, no es lo que quiero que veas.**

**\- Oh, ¿oh? –dijo Yue, luego regreso a sus sentidos y pregunto– ¿entonces?**

**\- Es mi Forma Astral, en realidad, habría podido dominarla antes que Sona, pero como mi poder de la destrucción se mezclaba en el proceso, me retrase mucho, después de un poco de complicación, al separar ambas cosas, por fin lo logre, así que quiero mostrártelo… por supuesto, cualquier consejo estará bien –dijo la chica.**

**Después de decir eso, puso una cara seria y se concentro.**

**Pronto, a la luz a su alrededor, le sucedido un fenómeno extraño, era como si el brillo del día, fueran manos que envolvían constantemente a Rías, y de pronto, sintieron algo excepcionalmente peligroso, y empezaron a retroceder.**

**Entonces, el lugar donde estaba Rías, pareció un hoyo negro, de lo que toda luz intentaba rehuir.**

**Pero de repente, una luz carmesí, comenzó a emanar del centro de dicho agujero, y el fenómeno se disipo, apareciendo otra vez Rías.**

**Ahora, parecía medir casi 1.78 o 180, su pelo rojo carmesí tenía una coloración un poco más oscura, pero con un brillo muy hermoso, y había crecido hasta tocar el suelo.**

**Sus ojos también habían cambiado, la esclerótica blanca, tenía un leve brillo rojizo, como el color del atardecer, cuando el cielo se pinta de rojo, mientras que sus pupilas se habían dividió, la pupila central era tan brillante como un rubí, pero con un ligero brillo oscuro, mientras que la pupila exterior, parecía un anillo negro, como la oscuridad de la noche sin luna.**

**Su piel se había vuelto un poco mas blanca, con un brillo deslumbrante, mientras runas de un negro profundo, con una ligera luminiscencia roja oscura, se habían destacado en su piel, el dorso de las manos, la espalda, los hombros, las piernas y en el rostro, justo en la esquina de su frente, y al lado de sus ojos, eran como si llamas negras estuvieran ahí, pero sin moverse.**

**Mientras que una especie de gema, se había creado en su frente, parecía de vidrio oscuro, y los que la vieran, tenían la ilusión de que mundos, estrellas, galaxias y universos enteros, se creaban y destruían, dando un brillo hermoso, pero terrible.**

**Sus alas, aun eran tres pares en forma de pliegues, hechas como de cuero, pero ahora eran de un color rojo profundo, casi negro, midiendo nueve metros, provocando una sensación de inconmensurable poder y dignidad.**

**Lo más sorprendente, era que un leve aura de color negra, parecía crear, cuernos y cola a la chica, aunque solo fueran una ilusión.**

**Su apariencia ahora era más encantadora y sexy, tan tentadora, que quizás el ángel más puro, caería solo para admirarla, mientras que un leve toque de madures, dignidad y frialdad, emanaba de las facciones de su rostro.**

**Era obvio, que su transformación era mucho más estable, de la de Sona, hace poco más de un mes.**

**Yue tenía que aceptar, que no podía quitar sus ojos de Rías, ahora parecía una mujer abrumadora, tanto en porte como en belleza.**

**\- ¿Me deseas? –pregunto Rías, con sus sensuales labios, mientras que su voz parecía una melodía hipnotizarte y vehemente.**

**\- … siempre –respondió Yue, aunque su mente estaba algo entumida, las luces de sus ojos giraban como galaxias, y emanaban una imagen como de nebulosas, que lo hacían aun cuerdo.**

**\- ¡Tómame!, ¡soy tuya!, si crees que puedes tenerme, claro está –la actitud de Rías, ahora parecía algo lúdica y superior, pero dominante y pretenciosa, aun así, hermosa y desbordante de deseo, tanto para ella, como para los demás, sobre todo a los que ella designaba.**

**\- Hace mucho que disidí que ya me pertenecías… incluso con las dudas de mi capacidad para obtenerte, en un cierto rincón, siempre he sabido que nunca te permitiré escapar.**

**Después de ese intercambio, ambos se acercaron y se besaron, Rías paso sus brazos por el cuello de Yue, mientras este la sujeto por su cintura.**

**El beso fue tranquilo por un instante, mientras escalaba y escalaba, ambos enredaron sus lenguas y sorbían el sabor del otro.**

**Yue se deleitaba con la sensación de la piel tersa y sedosa de la chica demonio entre sus brazos, acariciando su cintura, su espalda, estrujándola contra su cuerpo.**

**Dado que Rías era ahora más alta que él, Yue se sentó en el suelo, y la puso en su regazo, mientras ella pasaba las piernas por su cintura.**

**Yue empezó a besar su cuello y clavícula, la lamia y disfrutaba de su sabor, luego arranco la parte superior de su lencería y empezó a apretar y moldear sus senos, los lamia, como si no quisiera que ni un lugar de ellos quedara sin saborear, metía los pezones en su boca y los succionaba, mientras acariciaba su espalda y la estrujaba aun mas contra su cuerpo.**

**Rías se separo levemente de su cintura, y con sus manos, empezó a recorrer levemente el torso de Yue, mientras sus dedos se iluminaban levemente, y la playera del chico se convertía en menos que polvo, permitiendo que la chica acariciara su piel, hasta su estomago, y luego más abajo.**

**Con sus suaves manos, empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Yue, luego abrió sus pantalones y poco a poco, por debajo de la ropa interior, saco su erección, que instantes antes, se restregaba con su intimidad.**

**Rías acariciaba suavemente, pero de manera muy estimulante, la entrepierna del chico, mientras este se deleitaba con sus senos.**

**Después de unos minutos, Yue uso un movimiento con su muñeca y una especie de fotón apareció, luego puso la espalda de Rías ahí, y por un instante, la miro de arriba abajo, admirando su belleza.**

**Se acostó sobre ella, empezando a besar y chupar sus senos nuevamente, después de un rato, bajo por su vientre, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo.**

**Cuando Yue bajo aun mas, Rías alzo una pierna de forma seductora, mientras veía al chico con curiosidad, y expectación, el cual la tomo y la acaricio, mientras besaba, lamia e incluso chupaba, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta los muslos.**

**Luego hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna, mientras daba pequeños besos y lamidas a la intimidad de la niña aun cubierta por su lencería.**

**Empezó a subir por su vientre, y se entretuvo un poco con sus pechos, luego siguió por su cuello, hasta su boca.**

**Rías se deleitaba en la nueva sensación de placer, y la felicidad que le producía ver a Yue, adorar su cuerpo de tal manera, cuando el chico la volvió a besar, también sintió su mano entrando por debajo de su ropa, y luego un dedo que se introducía dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y dándole mucho placer.**

**Así, la chica volvió a tomar la erección del chico entre sus manos, y tocaba con los dedos su espalda, recorriendo su espina dorsal, provocándole escalofríos placenteros.**

**Cuando ambos estaban a punto de seguir escalando las cosas, un brillo vino del cuerpo de Rías, era un carmesí profundo, pero después de que se disipo, la apariencia de Rías regreso a la normalidad.**

**Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, hasta que Yue, al ver la vacilación en los ojos de la chica, así como su inmensa vergüenza, saco lentamente la mano de su intimidad, provocándole un ligero gemido.**

**\- …¿Rías? –pregunto Yue con una mirada directa.**

**\- Yo… ¿puedes darme un poco más de tiempo, Yue?, te juro que no te fallare… solo quiero hacer algo antes… –hablo Rías con un poco de titubeo.**

**\- Date la vuelta –fue lo que Yue dijo.**

**Rías no dijo nada mas, y se puso boca abajo, pronto sintió una sensación suave y húmeda recorriéndole la espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca, en la cual sintió una sensación de succión, y luego un peso muy familiar sobre su cuerpo, así como una cosa muy dura entre sus nalgas, que la hacía sentir, como si un calor brotara de su propio cuerpo.**

**\- Yo realmente puedo esperarte –dijo Yue al oído de la niña, con un suspiro caliente y una respiración un poco desajustada.**

**El chico, sabía que quizás quería esperar a deshacerse de Riser Phoenix, ya sea para sentirse libre de su familia, o para cumplir con las expectativas que él, le había mencionado.**

**Por lo tanto, no se molesto, ni le insistió o presiono, solo quería que ella entendiera algo, algo que Yue no podía reprimir.**

**\- Tu, Rías, me perteneces –mientras decía esto en un tono dominante, aun se restregaba contra ella, mientras impulsaba su deseo.**

**\- … –Rías sintió y supo como Yue estaba usando su cuerpo ahora mismo, pero no la molesto, si no que la hizo sentir una sensación de orgullo y felicidad, ya que percibía, que Yue no quería separarse y deshacerse de ella, y mucho menos estaba molesto, así que al oír sus últimas palabras dominantes, su corazón brinco erráticamente y respondió– Si, yo soy tuya, te pertenezco.**


	16. Chapter 16: La Princesa Youkai

**Capitulo 16: La Princesa Youkai y La Trama Del Zorro De Nueve Colas**

**Una semana después, Yue estaba sentado en la sala, y tenía a Sona en sus piernas, mientras esta hacia una cara enfurruñada.**

**\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –pregunto Yue, a la chica demonio en su regazo.**

**\- … no –respondió esta, con expresión estoica.**

**\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué estas molesta de pasar tiempo conmigo? –pregunto Yue con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos, había una emoción difícil de identificar.**

**\- … no es eso… es solo… no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de actuación… y aun debo arreglar las cosas de mi familia –respondió Sona de manera renuente.**

**\- ¿Eso es todo?**

**\- … si.**

**\- … fuuu, de acuerdo ve, te libero –dijo Yue de forma burlescamente magnánima, pero con un toque de…**

**\- … estas actuando muy raro –dijo Sona, bajando de sus piernas, de alguna manera, sentía que había hecho algo malo.**

**\- … no, solo faltan unos días para la terminación del proceso, dado que lo he hecho de esta forma, mi lujuria no es lo único que está siendo amplificada… también mis otras emociones… es algo complejo, no lo tomes mucho en cuenta, cuando me convierta en un demonio, todo pasara –dijo Yue viendo por la ventana, con una cara estoica, llena de recuerdos y emociones complejas.**

**Yue solo quería quitarse de la mente esas sensaciones antiguas que no le traían recuerdos bonitos, pero Shuri había estado haciendo algo, Rias estaba también haciendo algo, Akeno era lo mismo.**

**Shigure era una opción y Akira le hacía sentir cómodo, pero debido a… varias cosas, ellas no podían influir sobre esos sentimientos molestos, que había estado teniendo.**

**Cuando quiso tomar cerca a Sona, esta parecía poco dispuesta, Yue entendía que era su carácter, junto a su propia situación, pero…**

**El movió la cabeza negativamente, podía sentir la energía demoniaca entrando en su alma, y desestabilizado sus emociones, tal vez debería ir a hacer algo más.**

**Sona de pronto recordó lo que había hablado con Grayfia, debido al lento proceso, tan único de conversión demoniaca, el resultado de la transformación resultaría más estable y "noble", al punto que aparte de los que sabían, nadie podría pensar que Yue alguna vez fue humano, esto era algo que solo se lograría después de diez a cincuenta años, en el caso de los demonios reencarnados por el proceso, ahora considerado normal.**

**Pero debido a esto, los deseos, miedos, placeres e incluso la mentalidad del sujeto, podrían desestabilizarse de manera más fuerte, pues a veces, el proceso lento, no siempre es el mejor.**

**Eso hizo que la chica se diera cuenta, que las emociones que Yue había sellado o ignorado, desde hace mucho, le podrían estar causando estragos, y este quería su ayuda.**

**Sin embargo, Yue tenía una personalidad dominante, orgullosa y algo solitaria, siendo cada característica, "peor" que la anterior, y la parte mala de esto, es que alguien con dicho carácter, en un estado sensible, en este tipo de situación, podría causar que se aislara y que por supuesto, nunca pida ayuda de forma expresa.**

**Cuando Sona retomo sus ideas y se dio cuenta que sus problemas, dudas y vergüenzas, no eran cosas de las que debería preocuparse, en un momento como este, de pronto, un círculo mágico emergió.**

**Yue también desvió la mirada y pensamientos hacia el circulo, el cual era de la casa Gremory.**

**La mansión de Shigure, estaba protegida de varios tipos de magia, y sobre todo, del tele transporte mágico, por lo que solo los demonios que vivían ahí, podían entrar por ese medio, pero Yue se los había prohibido, para que se dedicaran a entrenar el viaje Astral, así, la única razón de que alguien estuviera usando dicho medio, es que hubo una emergencia.**

**Pronto, apareció Kiba Yuuto, y se inclino ligeramente frente a Sona y Yue, luego dijo.**

**\- Yue-sempai, Sona-sama, un invitado inesperado a llegado a nuestro lugar, dijo que pedía una audiencia con la encargada de esta ciudad, era un Youkai, llegara en cualquier instante, Rias-boucho me pidió avisarles.**

**\- ¿Oh? –Sona volteo a mirar a Yue, y cuando lo vio actuar como siempre, soltó un suspiro de alivio dentro de su mente.**

**Sabía que la sensación del chico era una combinación de que las otras mujeres habían estado atendiendo diferentes cosas y de que la terminación del proceso de demonización estaba cerca, pero la mentalidad de… a quien ella había disidido entregarse, no era tan simple, y ahora con esta distracción, tal cosa no volvería a repetirse, mientras prestara atención, siendo solo una cuestión de días, eso sería relativamente fácil.**

**\- … esto es algo interesante… con el Youkai de la ultima vez… veamos, veamos –dijo Yue con una sonrisa repentinamente feliz, pero a Kiba, le dio una sensación de hormigueo en la columna vertebral.**

… … …

**En la sala del club de investigación oculta de la Academia Kuoh, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron, de los cuales salieron Sona y Kiba, casi de inmediato, con un fenómeno como si el viento temblara, la figura de Yue se materializo.**

**Actualmente, en la sala solo estaban Kiba, Akeno, Tsubasa, un miembro de la familia de Sona que aun estaba en la escuela y se les unió, Rías, la propia Sona y Yue.**

**Unos minutos después de que los presentes en la sala hubieran tomado sus posiciones, una de las paredes de la habitación, cambio de color, a un profundo blanco, lo que hizo que el lugar se empezara a enfriar, y de dicha pared, un círculo mágico muy sutil se creo, y una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa salió.**

**La mujer media 1.73, tenía el pelo lacio, blanco y largo, hasta la espalda media, sus ojos también eran blancos, su piel era anormalmente clara, y en su frente, había como dos gemas incrustadas, de un color azul y blanco, como hielo profundo, su figura era recatada, pero muy hermosa, no era especialmente exuberante, pero desprendía una sensación de belleza inmortal, traía una especie de Kimono azul y blanco, como el cielo despejado y las nubes errantes.**

**\- Mucho gusto, soy la princesa de las montañas heladas, Yukiko –hablo la mujer, desprendiendo una sensación muy fría, haciendo que la temperatura a su alrededor bajara.**

**\- Mucho gusto, soy Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory.**

**\- Soy Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri.**

**\- Por favor, siéntate –dijo Rías, ofreciendo a la Youkai un asiento, una vez que esta se acomodo, Rías y Sona hicieron lo mismo– entonces, aunque un poco brusco, pero, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan los Youkai de nosotros?**

**\- … ayuda –respondió Yukiko después un instante de silencio– aunque es lamentable, me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedir su ayuda.**

**\- … pensé que los Youkai no tenían la mejor opinión de nosotros –comento Sona.**

**\- … eso puede ser así, pero no para todos, e incluso si ese fuese el caso, con tal de prevenir una situación lamentable, yo aun bajaría la cabeza y pediría ayuda, en este tipo de situación –respondió Yukiko.**

**\- … entiendo, continua –dijo Sona con expresión estoica.**

**\- … … … nosotros los Youkai en Japón, en algunas áreas, hemos formado una especie de asamblea, algo que pueden llamar Consejo Youkai, aunque solo es un titulo cómico, pues no podemos dominar sobre todos los youkai, y algunos de los más poderosos, ni siquiera están dispuestos a unirse a nosotros… el punto es, que nuestras pequeñas facciones, se unen para lograr tres objetivos, el primero, es tener un poder lo suficientemente grande, para no ser diezmados, el segundo, para procurar y fomentar el desarrollo de nuestra… especie, y el tercero… que es la principal razón por la que podemos lograr lo segundo, es cuidar la reliquia de la Diosa Amaterasu…**

**\- … –todos, incluido Yue, pusieron atención a las palabras de la niña de las nieves, con expresiones intrigadas.**

**\- Nosotros los Youkai, somos parte de la naturaleza, no estamos restringidos como los humanos, pero no estamos fuera de las limitaciones como los demonios o algunos seres sobrenaturales… en cierto sentido, tenemos el mismo nivel de existencia del mundo, pero con individualidad, y por supuesto, si crecemos más fuertes, aun habrá algo en la naturaleza, de la existencia de la vida, que nos dé o señale un mas grande camino.**

**\- Pero el mundo fue cambiando, sobre todo en los últimos dos mil años, y los Dioses, empezaron a interferir de una manera caprichosa y cruel, pues le brindaban su protección, amparo y poder a los humanos, haciéndonos ver como monstruos y espíritus malignos, mientras que al mismo tiempo, no detenían su crecimiento y crudeza aleatoria, sobre todo en los últimos dos siglos, incluso dejándolos destruir el equilibrio de la naturaleza, con sus armas y suciedad, pero por otro lado, nos impiden interferir y nos maldicen, llegando al punto de hacernos sus protectores –continuo Yukiko, con un ceño de insatisfacción.**

**\- La maldición más cruel, es la creación de ¡-! –dijo Yukiko siguiendo su historia, pero la última palabra, sonó ilegible y sin comprensión– … esto es un idioma youkai perdido, que significa "Ilusión de Vida", esto es una dimensión, hecha para encarcelar la gran mayoría y la más pura energía natural, espiritual y vital, de manera que no podamos acceder a ella, sin embargo, la Diosa Amaterasu, nos concedió su gracia, y creo la "Llama Negra De Cristal", con este artefacto divino, se nos concedió una oportunidad, lamentablemente, no ayuda a quitar las otras maldiciones, pero nos concede una gran esperanza.**

**\- … –mientras escuchaban su relato, todos tenían expresiones curiosas, excepto por Sona y Yue, que tenían rostros contemplativos.**

**\- La llama es un portal que nos permite viajar a esa dimensión, lamentablemente, tiene tres inconvenientes, la primera es que si no tienes un estándar de fuerza, entrar es un suicidio, la segunda y tercera, que son la razón de la primera, es que una vez qe estas ahí, solo puedes estar en un estado de animal o espíritu, sin ego o solo con una conciencia a penas capaz de percibir la situación en la que estas, mientras que el tiempo, parece correr diferente, por lo que si uno se queda mucho ahí, perderá recuerdos o se olvidara de todo, por supuesto, a cambio de un gran poder, pero nadie quiere quedarse, y ser solo algo parecido a los animales y el viento, para salir y olvidarte de todo lo que fuiste…**

**\- El punto es –siguió Yukiko, retomando el hilo de sus ideas– la llama en sí, es muy poderosa, dado que es una especie de intención divina, refinada a partir de una cantidad inconmensurable de energía natural, en todos sus sentidos.**

**\- ¿Así que quieres decir que alguien ha robado eso? –pregunto Rías de forma pensativa.**

**\- ¡Traición! –dijo Yukiko, apretando un poco los dientes– para evitar que la propia llama sea usada de forma errónea, tiene restricciones poderosas, una es que mientras este en el territorio planteado, en este caso Kyoto, no puede usarse, pero ningún youkai afiliado a la reliquia, puede sacarla, sin embargo, alguien ajeno, puede hacerlo, y una vez fuera del territorio, puede ser usada.**

**\- Ahora, esta es la razón por la que ustedes quedaron involucrados, en circunstancias normales, yo no debería pedir su ayuda, sino exigirla, dado que esto es algo en la que sus propias vidas corren peligros –dijo Yukiko, de manera calmada, sin un rastro de arrogancia– pero no solo me he tomado la molestia de investigarlos, sino que no quiero, que solo por arrogancia, las cosas lleguen más lejos, terminar una pelea, para crear otra, o simplemente, total caos.**

**\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Sona alzando una ceja.**

**\- Yasaka, la líder youkai de Kyoto, y en cierto sentido, la líder de nuestra alianza, se alió con un grupo extranjero, compuesto de ángeles caídos, exorcistas callejeros y youkai errantes, fingió un ataque a su sede, e hizo que esos… repugnantes malhechores, robaran la reliquia divina, a cambio, ella prometió destruir a los demonios de esta ciudad… por eso quiero su ayuda, detener todo esto, antes de que se salga de control.**

**\- Espera –dijo Sona– se de Yasaka, dejando de lado sus rumores, es un Zorro de Nueve Colas, con el poder de destruirnos fácilmente… tal vez entienda mal tus intenciones, pero, quieres que nosotros nos encarguemos de esa organización clandestina, mientras tú te enfrentas a Yasaka, pero por no hablar de que si ya ha usado la llama, no quiero ofenderte, pero incluso en su estado natural, no eres su oponente.**

**\- En circunstancias normales, así seria –respondió Yukiko en forma afirmativa– sin embargo, recuerda que dije que algunos youkai, han recibido poderosas maldiciones, una de esas maldiciones, sobre todo para los miembros del consejo, es que solo podemos usar nuestro poder en nuestros territorios, si salimos de ahí, a menos que se hagan preparativos, no podemos usar nuestro máximo poder, y esto es algo para lo que Yasaka no es una excepción, haciendo que actualmente, poseamos el mismo nivel, ya que ella no se tomaría su tiempo y se arriesgaría a perder su oportunidad, respecto a la llama, tardara al menos unos días para que pueda usarla, sin embargo, me gustaría actuar rápidamente, para evitar cualquier contingencia, es decir, esta misma noche.**

**\- ¿Qué opinas… Sona? –Rías iba a preguntarle a Yue, pero viéndolo actuar de bajo perfil, le pregunto a su vieja amiga.**

**\- No es que nos queden muchas opciones… actuaremos contigo –respondió Sona a Rías, y luego se dirigió hacia Yukiko.**

**\- Gracias, se los digo de forma sincera –se levanto Yukiko y se inclino– me retirare y preparare, supongo que sabrán encontrarme cuando llegue el momento.**

**\- Así es –dijo Rías **

**Con eso, Yukiko desapareció de la misma forma en que llego, y por un momento, todo el salón se quedo silencioso.**

**\- ¿Cuánto de lo que esta mujer dijo, es verdad? –pregunto Rías después de un rato.**

**\- Es difícil de decir –respondió Sona.**

**\- … ella habla como si los youkai fueran seres extremadamente poderosos, superando cualquier cosa, por lo que son envidiados por todos, haciendo que cualquiera desee estar en su contra… ¿tú qué opinas, Yue? –dijo Rías dirigiéndose al chico, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**\- … mmm, diría que no mintió –respondió Yue, ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos.**

**\- ¿Quieres decir que ellos realmente son como el mundo y se pueden convertir en cosas semejantes a mundos, soles y estrellas? –pregunto Akeno con una mirada extraña.**

**\- ¿No hay leyendas, de tortugas con un mundo en sus espaldas?, de cuervos que tienen soles en sus bocas o algo parecido –ante las palabras de Yue, todos hicieron miradas desconcertadas– dije que no mintió, no que lo que diga es correcto, ¿Qué son los Youkai?, para algunos, son todo lo considerado, demonio y monstruo, incluyéndolas a ustedes, a los vampiros, y hasta a algunas brujas humanas especiales. El hecho de que algunos de ellos, crean tener un origen con bestias mitológicas poderosas, no es extraño.**

**\- … –todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero Sona siguió el tema– ¿Qué hay con el tema de la prisión de energía y las maldiciones?**

**\- … no se... pero dejando de lado lo primero, que tendría que ver para cerciorarme, lo segundo es una estupidez y una realidad –ante las palabras de Yue, todos inclinaron la cabeza de manera interrogante– Naturaleza, esto es solo una palabra, que significa algo, y para cada persona, incluso si sutilmente, algo diferente, como es el caso del bien y el mal, para cada individuo; para un humano, un citadino normal, la naturaleza es un bosque, el campo, y demás, para otros, es el mundo, incluyendo las ciudades, para los youkai, es el ciclo, ciclo de vida y muerte, ciclo de reproducción, la vida que sigue de forma… en que se supone que la cadena alimenticia debe ir, denotado por su propia capacidad y poderes.**

**\- Pero la mayoría de ellos, son estúpidos y con una mentalidad extremadamente sesgada, y no se dan cuenta de su propia contradicción –continuo Yue– ustedes la oyeron, cuando hablo de la prisión "Ilusión de Vida", tienen un gran lugar para vivir y crecer, pero no lo usan, al menos no en su capacidad completa, ¿por qué?, porque no quieren ser solo animales, solo los espíritus de la naturaleza, no mejor que la tierra y el viento, quieren sus sentimientos, sus conexiones, sus emociones, lógicas o no, ¿Cómo puedes tener ambas cosas?**

**\- … de nuevo, no te sigo –dijo Sona, expresando los pensamientos de los demás.**

**\- Es muy sencillo Sona –dijo Yue, recostándose en uno de los sillones– para ellos, la naturaleza es, yo soy más fuerte, yo te como, tu eres más fuerte, tú me comes, dolor, perdida, cariño, todo eso, debe ser como en los animales, más cerca de sensaciones que de emociones… ugh.**

**\- … –viendo las caras de no entender nada, Yue hizo una mueca de disgusto– ¿Qué son los Youkai para los japoneses?, son la encarnación de fuerzas de la naturaleza, como los oni, son la encarnaciones del mal de los humanos, como una cierta leyenda del Nueve Colas, son incluso los espíritus bajos, esas cosas que llamamos construcciones mágicas, hechas en lugares de muerte y guerra o ejecución, y también son los animales que no los dejan cazar y matan a los cazadores, que no les dejan obtener madera y atrapan a los hombres, para la reproducción forzada… en otras palabras, los humanos matan, cortan bosques, contaminan, pero cuando un animal los caza, es una bestia demoniaca y maligna, un animal que debe morir, ¿Por qué?, ego, ellos piensan que si matan a una leona, es solo para comer o proteger su entorno, pero si el león mata a su madre, entonces es un animal "malo" y tienen que "vengarse", algo estúpido de verdad, pero inevitable, pues con ego, la pérdida es algo más, que lo que ya no está ahí.**

**\- Así, los Youkai se contradicen, quieren vivir como los animales en la selva o la antigüedad, pero aun tener un ego como los humanos. Cuando un león, mata y mata, incluso sin hambre, solo es su instinto, incluso si puede parecer cruel, pero cuando alguien con ego, mata de la misma manera, eso es un diferente tipo de "crueldad", algo que realmente puedes considerar mal, así, los Youkai que actúan bajo estas premisas, muchas veces se maldicen, sin darse cuenta.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero no quisieron preguntar más, ya que la cara de Yue, decía que había perdido su paciencia para explicar cualquier otra cosa.**

**\- … ¿esa dichosa prisión realmente existe?, y ¿Yasaka y Yukiko, de verdad no pueden usar todo su poder? –se arriesgo Rías, preguntándole a Yue.**

**\- … no sé, pero si es así, como dije, la naturaleza tiene sus fases o sus diferentes aptitudes, todos los Youkai débiles o limitados, se centran en la naturaleza, aquella empañada por la moral, ya sea humana, Divina, demoniaca, o de ellos mismos, pero cuando entienden o más bien, con su propio ser, son capaces de comprender, la teoría que un rio erosionara una montaña, que las lluvias desbordan los lagos, ríos y mares, que las estrellas, ya sean rocas o energía, tendrán su ciclo peculiar de "vida y muerte", eso se puede considerar, una verdadera forma de poder y una energía pura, si su dichosa prisión tiene tal cosa, entonces puede que realmente sea una maldición para ellos, pero todo depende de si la realidad es tan simple… en cuanto a Yasaka y Yukiko, no sé de la segunda, pero la primera, debería ser verdad, la entidad conocida como Yasaka, es un zorro unido a las venas de dragón o líneas ley de Kyoto, naturales, artificiales o imaginarias, si ella deja ese lugar, la ciudad y hasta los alrededores de ella, podría colapsar, junto al espacio ¿quizás?... … no se mucho de la profundidad de esto, pero ciertamente está limitada, tal vez ella tuvo que dejar una gran parte de su energía para mantener ese lugar, o incluso el reflujo de energía, podría dañarla.**

**\- Veo –dijo Rías– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?**

**\- … habla con Yasaka, incluso si ves a un ángel caído a su lado, no la dañes y habla con ella, aunque la posibilidad de que sea nuestra enemiga existe, es casi seguro que ella no lo es, tienen que verificar que pasa –respondió Yue, no creía que la personalidad de la mujer hubiera cambiado tanto, pues la de Rías y los demás, aunque con cosas diferentes, no se alejaban de su "original", claro, siempre había excepciones.**

**Pero el chico creía que esto era algo diferente, el punto era, si los verdaderos culpables de tal farsa, vinieron por un dragón, un demonio, o solo por capricho, al intentar algo divertido, después de los cambios que el propio Yue, con sus deseos, realizo.**

**\- ¿Por qué piensas que existe la posibilidad de que Yasaka sea inocente? –pregunto Sona con duda.**

**\- He escuchado que la líder Youkai de Kyoto, es una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa –se escucho la voz de Grayfia, que había aparecido en la sala, antes de que alguien se percatara.**

**\- … –Yue miro a la demonio disfrazada de sirvienta, como si estuviera viendo a un enemigo traicionero, que lo apuñalo en el momento menos esperado– … aunque se algo de eso, no tiene mucho que ver, así que dejen de mirarme de esa manera, solo confíen en mi, Rías, debes manejar las cosas con cuidado.**

**\- … espera, ¿no planeas ir con nosotras? –pregunto Rías extrañada, después de percatarse, que desde hace un tiempo, había estado hablándole, como si ella debía tomar el control de la situación,**

**\- Así es, tengo mis propias cosas que hacer, mientras que Sona y ShInra, también harán algo diferente, pero Tsubasa puede dirigir a la familia de Sona contigo, también lleva a Shuri, es una buena oportunidad.**

**\- … de acuerdo –ya que Sona no tenía objeciones, Rías y Tsubasa asintieron, y empezaron a moverse, desapareciendo con sus respectivos círculos mágicos.**

**\- Sona, ¿recuerdas el asunto del que te hable? –pregunto Yue, y al verla asentir, continuo– ve a monitorearlo, al tiempo que atraes la atención, confió en que una cosa no se entrometa con la otra, lo dejo en tus manos, ¡Oh!, y lleva a Shigure contigo, es hora que se meta mas en el mundo sobrenatural.**

**\- … bien, ten cuidado –después de eso, Sona y Shinra desaparecieron.**

**\- ¿Qué opinas Grayfia-san? –pregunto Yue, cuando se quedaron solos.**

**\- … no estoy segura, parece algo un poco forzado, pero también una trama genuina, pero independiente de nosotros, a la que simplemente nos añadieron de repente, Yue-sama, ¿cree que haya algo más? –contesto y pregunto la mujer demonio de pelo plateado.**

**\- … si y no –dijo Yue mientras se levantaba y veía por la ventana– veo algunos esfuerzos infructuosos, usados para lograr un propósito futuro, pero en manos de un títere, que cree que tiene todo en sus manos, y que en realidad es solo un niño con un arma muy poderosa, y una cierta cantidad de habilidad.**

**\- ¿? –Grayfia inclino la cabeza interrogativamente.**

**\- … no importa, no es que algo se pueda evitar, y si varias cosas que ganar, por otro lado, no creo que por el momento perdamos nada, aparte… me pregunto, ¿Qué hay más allá? –hablo Yue, como si hablara consigo mismo, aunque sutil, ya había visto varios cambios, y no eran tan simples como el orden de los eventos que llegaban o se sumaban de mas, había algo mas, el instinto le decía, que pronto aprendería, que Ophis, el Gran Rojo y Trihexia, no eran los seres en la pirámide del poder en este mundo, al menos, no todos, e incluso lo que se sabe de ellos, es una parte de la realidad, pero por el momento, jugaría con el niño con complejo de Héroe– ve con Rías, Grayfia-san, creo que hay alguien detrás de Yukiko, con suficiente poder, para que necesites interferir.**

**\- … estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿y la cabeza? –contesto Grayfia– ¿puedes manejarla?**

**\- Si, puedo, como dije, solo un niño con complejo y un arma peligrosa, pero ante mí, su arma es solo una más, lo que lo dejaría como máximo, a mi propio nivel –respondió a Grayfia.**

**\- … entiendo, cuídate Yue-sama –la mujer demonio sabia que el Artefacto Sagrado de Yue, aunque potencialmente débil, cuando se trataba de defender y sobre todo de equilibrar, era lo verdaderamente molesto, ya que su purificación era, aunque de forma diferente, también un medio para invalidar algunos tipos de Artefactos, siempre y cuando, estos no se basaran en poder, sino en efecto.**

**\- Gracias –contesto Yue, volteando, para ver el aire temblar de forma muy sutil y la figura de Grayfia como desmaterializándose, ella era la única, aparte del propio Yue, que había dominando el viaje Astral.**

**Mientras volteaba hacia la ventana otra vez, sus ojos brillaron con llamas blancas, y después de unos momentos, empezó a desmaterializarse, con un temblor en el aire y espacio circundante.**


	17. Chapter 17: Yamamba y Cao Cao

**Capitulo 17: Yamamba y Cao Cao**

**En un cierto lugar de la ciudad, un hombre con orejas parecidas a los mapaches, se acercaba a una mujer que veía por la ventana de un edificio destartalado.**

**\- No podemos encontrar ningún rastro, Yasaka-sama… lo siento –poco después de que esas palabras salieran, toda la habitación empezó a temblar y resquebrajarse.**

**\- … … Puedes retirarte –después de escuchar esas palabras, el youkai aterrorizado, se escabullo.**

**La mujer era Yasaka, un Zorro de Nueve Colas, era alta, de pelo rubio y facciones fascinantes, con un encanto erótico extremadamente grande, ya que su cuerpo tenía unos pechos enormes, y un trasero amplio y firme, pero sus ojos y oídos, eran los que más se destacaban.**

**En lugar de oídos comunes, tenia oídos de zorro, de un color rojizo claro, y sus pupilas brillaban de color oro, en forma de hendiduras, mientras que nueve colas destacaban por detrás de ella.**

**Pronto, la sala volvió a temblar, el espacio pareció desdibujarse, y ser remplazado por un patio amplio y lleno de nieve, mientras que atrás de Yasaka, apareció Yukiko.**

**\- Se acabo Yasaka –dijo con una voz extremadamente helada.**

**\- ¿Yukiko? –se sorprendió la mujer zorro– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y cuál es tu intención al atraparme en una barrera?**

**\- … no necesitas hacerte la inocente, la abuela lo sabe todo, y me envió a detenerte –contesto Yukiko, mientras su piel blanca, adquiría un sutil color morado o violeta, y sus ojos y pelo blanco, brillaban como la plata, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de la habitación, bajaba rápidamente.**

**\- … … parece que has sido engañada… pero no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas de justificarme, detente ahora, o saldrás herida –contesto Yasaka, mientras sus colas empezaban a bailar atrás de ella y adquirían un brillo rojo, con llamas espectrales apareciendo en sus puntas, haciendo que la temperatura del lugar, no le afectara en lo más mínimo.**

**\- … creo que ambas deberían tranquilizarse –antes de que Yukiko pudiera decir algo mas o atacar, se escucho la voz de Rías, que junto a su familia y parte de la familia de Sona, dirigida por Tsubasa, así como Shuri,, se acercaba a ellas, como si estuviera caminando por un velo tranparente.**

**\- ¿Tranquilizarme? –pregunto Yukiko sorprendida.**

**\- … … ¿demonios? –pregunto Yasaka en estado de alerta, en especial cuando vio que la niña de las nieves parecía conocerlos.**

**\- Así es Yukiko-san, he averiguado algunas cosas, y tengo motivos para pensar que en alguna parte de lo que sabes, hubo una confusión o malentendido, claro, no tengo pruebas, pero estoy segura que no quieres hacer algo imprudente que empeore la situación, ¿cierto? –respondió Rías, luego se dirigió hacia Yasaka– yo soy Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y responsable de esta ciudad, al parecer, eres sospechosa de robar un artefacto divino, denominado "Llama Negra De Cristal".**

**\- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Yasaka, luego volteo a ver a Yukiko– ¿es por eso que estas aquí?, ¿no me digas que tu…? ¡Absurdo!**

**\- … entonces, ¿Por qué desapareciste de Kyoto al mismo tiempo que la reliquia? –pregunto Yukiko, ella era relativamente joven y algo inexperta, pero sus instintos, de pronto le estaban advirtiendo que algo andaba mal.**

**\- … eso es… –pero antes de que Yasaka pudiera decir algo mas, se escucho una voz suave y tersa.**

**\- Mi querida Yukiko, no pensé que fueras tan inútil, y que ni siquiera mataras a los subordinados de Yasaka, pero que puedo decir de un intento de líder, con un corazón tan frágil como el tuyo… solo creo que es decepcionante.**

**Cuando nadie se había dado cuenta, una mujer de aproximadamente 1.60, con la piel clara y tersa, ojos negros y pelo largo y oscuro, vestida con un Kimono rojo, así como emanando gran belleza y nobleza, estaba ahí parada.**

**\- ¡Yamanba!, tú, sucia vieja, ¿no me digas que eres la que está detrás del secuestro de Kunou? –pregunto Yasaka, repentinamente enojada, como si comprendiera muchas cosas de forma repentina.**

**\- ¿Kunou?, así que por eso… –hablo Yukiko desconcertada, luego se dirigió hacia la que Yasaka llamo Yamamba y pregunto– ¿abuela?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué me hablas así?, ¿no me digas que…?**

**\- Oh, por fin lo comprendes, sí, yo soy la que robo la reliquia, esperaba que tu y Yasaka se mataran una a la otra, mientras que estos asquerosos buitres, se mezclaban, y luego yo limpiaría al final –respondió Yamanba, mientras de pasada, insultaba despectivamente a Rías y los demás– pero bueno… tu pretenciosa bondad, complico las cosas, claro, nada que realmente cambie la situación, después de todo, solo necesito matarlos a todos aquí y la historia será la que yo cuente, y por cierto Yasaka, ¿Dónde ves que sea vieja?**

**\- … estúpida hipócrita, ¿Dónde está Kunou?, ¿realmente crees que todo funcionara como quieres?, ¿realmente crees que todos los Youkai son estúpidos?, incluso si te fusionas con la Llama de Cristal, tardaras al menos diez años, para adquirir todo su poder, sin hablar de que puede costarte la vida, vieja y estúpida ambiciosa, llena de traumas pasados y creencias siegas –despotrico Yasaka llena de ira.**

**\- … tu eres la estúpida… de todos modos, no entiendes lo profundo de la organización que me asiste, respecto a lo demás, ya que vas a morir, no tiene sentido que pierda el aliento contigo –dijo Yamanba con cara disgustada, luego alzo la mano, mientras la imagen de una llama negra aparecía en su frente.**

**\- ¡Imposible! –grito Yukiko asustada y exaltada– tú eres la misma que nosotras, maldita y atada a las líneas espirituales, no deberías poder absorber tan fácilmente la Llama de Cristal.**

**\- Como dije antes, solo eres una niña estúpida, a pesar de que en un principio pensé en tomarte bajo mi manto y conducirte a un futuro glorioso, pero, pronto me di cuenta que aunque crees mis palabras, eras una niña infantil, incapaz de hacer lo que se necesita para lograr lo que uno quiere –respondió Yamamba de forma despectiva– llevo años con mis planes, justo un mes antes de mandar robar la reliquia, cedí mi puesto a una sucesora adecuada, aunque mi poder se redujo, e incluso podría matarme, me dio la oportunidad de fusionarme con la Llama Negra de forma inmediata, no solo restaurando mi poder, vida y capacidad, sino haciéndome inmensamente poderosa, sin estar atada a un pedazo de tierra. Ahora ¡mueran!.**

**Cuando Yamamba agito su mano, una cantidad horrorosa de viento de color morado, obviamente veneno elemental, corrió hacia todos los presentes, de principio a fin, ni siquiera miro dos veces al grupo de Rías.**

**Pero cuando el viento de color morado, parecía barrer y matar a todos, de pronto se convirtió de aire de color azul, un azul como el de una llama azul, y se disperso, enviando una ola de frialdad.**

**Ante la sorprendida Yamamaba, Grayfia apareció frente a ella, con su uniforme de sirvienta y su cara estoica, pero ahora con un ligero tinte de frialdad.**

**\- … Así que un demonio de ultima clase, no es de extrañar porque esos pequeños buitres han estado tan despreocupados –dijo Yamamba mirando a Grayfia, mientras comentaba con sorna, luego, agito la mano y un enorme círculo mágico se dibujo, haciendo que varios seres aparecieran, había varios Oni, Ogros y un ángel caído– maten a esas pestes, mientras me encargo de este demonio.**

**Ante las palabras de la Youkai, los Oni y Ogros, rugieron con reverencia, mientras emanaban espíritu de guerra.**

**El ángel caído, era un hombre de 1.67, de pelo largo y rubio, con ojos violetas, tenía seis alas de 15 metros cada una, y emanaba un aura muy poderosa, ante la convocatoria y ordenes de la Youkai, frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no era rival para ella, así que se volteo a mirar a los demonios y las otras dos mujeres Youkai.**

**Mientras tanto, Yamamba agitaba su brazo, e innumerables serpientes hechas de enredaderas y raíces de arboles, con colores exuberantes, demostrando su naturaleza venenosa, se lanzaron contra Grayfia, iniciando así, su lucha.**

**\- … ustedes demonios, tienen mala suerte, antes de caer, yo era un operador de Gárgolas, aunque ya no tengo mi ejercito, aun poseo los suficientes para destruirlos –por otro lado, hablo el ángel caído, mientras miraba con desprecio al grupo de Rías.**

**Cuando terminaron sus palabras, siete estatuas de piedra gris, en forma de gárgolas, empezaron a aparecer a su espalda, luego, hicieron un rugido feroz, que sacudió todo a su alrededor.**

**Pero el ángel caído pronto puso una cara de inmensa sorpresa e incredulidad, pues aparte de dos demonios de la familia de Sona, que tuvieron una cara ligeramente pálida y creaban escudos para protegerse, los otros solo fruncieron el ceño un poco.**

**\- ¡Imposible!, las Gárgolas son las castigadoras del mal, ¿Cómo es que no están siendo afectados?**

**\- Ara, ara, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, sino por mí, Ángel caído-kun –dijo la voz de Akeno, que ya había aparecido por encima suyo.**

**\- ¿Qué? –el ángel caído apenas reacciono ante una serie de rayos y relámpagos, que destruyeron todas sus gárgolas y lo enviaron a volar.**

**\- Ara, ara –inclino la cabeza Akeno de forma linda– parece que tu poder bruto todavía es mayor que el mío, bueno, no importa, serás un buen entrenamiento.**

**Después de decir eso, desplego sus tres pares de alas, todavía podían distinguirse tres alas de demonio y tres de ángel caído, pero ahora, cada una, tenía una mezcla de las características de las otras.**

**Los otros demonios, con Tsubasa como vanguardia, también empezaron a luchar contra los ogros y oni, al igual que Yasaka y Yukiko.**

**Shuri también lucho, mucha de su magia, había sido creada para enfrentar a Youkai, así que, aunque había algunos que no podía vencer, pues ya no contaba con el encanto, que unía su magia a la fuente de poder de la familia Himejima, en algunos sentidos, ahora le era más fácil manejar sus poderes y habilidades, en especial, porque Yue había puesto mucho esfuerzo en enséñale y acoplarla a su manera de hacer magia.**

**Por otro lado, Rías estaba parada frente a un Oni muy singular, de piel negra y ojos azules, pero con dos cuernos, y que media solo dos metros, más pequeño que otros de su especie, pero que emanaba una fuerza, que haría a un demonio superior, al menos los más débiles, desconfiar de él.**

**El Oni soltó un gruñido y alzo una especie de garrote intrínsecamente diseñado , cuando lo dejo caer sobre la niña demonio, esta levanto su mano, cubierta con una especie de manto de energía carmesí, y ante el asombro del Youkai, detuvo el golpe, haciendo que se hundiera un poco, e inmediatamente, levanto su otro mano y lanzo un puñetazo.**

**El Oni sintió una premonición de peligro y se retiro rápidamente, cuando el "puño" cayo, hizo que el viento y la tierra se alejaran y rompieran.**

**\- ¿Aura de batalla?, no, esto es una especie de magia, pero demasiado natural, ¿Cómo? –se asombro el Oni, ante el espectáculo, a su parecer extraño.**

**\- Destrucción –dijo Rías– el poder de la destrucción es muy molesto de controlar, por lo que en vez de ello, reduje su potencia, y cree una forma más "física" de dicho poder, aunque reduce su naturaleza mágica y aniquiladora, crea un efecto muy peculiar de "poder" destructivo, que me ayuda a gobernar sobre chicos grandes como tú.**

**El Youkai estaba completamente sorprendido, pero Rías no le dio oportunidad y levanto una mano.**

**Inmediatamente, la luz alrededor del Oni, empezó a disiparse y convertirse en oscuridad, que luego se trasformo en lanzas y látigos, los cuales atacaron desde todas direcciones.**

**Con un gruñido que hacia vibrar el viento, alzo su "garrote", el cual se vio envuelto en un viento de color azulado, y golpeo contra el ataque de la demonio.**

**Haciendo que graba y tierra volaran por todos lados, el Oni empezó un estado de frenesí, Rías alzo ambas manos, y creo dos círculos mágicos a partir de la energía oscura, estos se disolvieron dando paso a una especie de rayo oscuro, que golpeo contra el Youkai.**

**El Youkai hizo un rugido aun más fuerte, era increíble pensar que aun había podido gruñir con más fuerza, pero lo hizo, lo que provoco que un viento azulado lo envolviera como una armadura, pero al recibir el impacto, se quebró, como si hubiera sido cristal.**

**Sin embargo, el Oni levanto su garrote y con un gruñido mas, una fuerte cantidad de viento se formo en su arma, hasta tomar la forma de un Oni, luego lo bajo, haciendo que el oni de viento, se lanzara como un vendaval hacia Rías.**

**La chica demonio construyo varios bloques de "paredes" con la energía de la oscuridad, que se grabaron con círculos de defensa y reflexión, pero como si fuera una casa contra una tornado, fueron barridas, al igual que Rías.**

**Gracias a otras barreras en su cuerpo solo recibió rasguños y moretones, pero le dio la comprensión, que a pesar de lo fuerte que se había vuelto y la ventaja natural de su poder, aun no podía ser irreflexiva y salvarse de la diferencia de poder, pues a pesar de la ventaja que parecía tener, realmente no había podido dañar sustancialmente al Oni.**

**Así, un aura gigantesca la envolvió, y asumió su forma astral, lo que la hacía ver hermosa, pero digna y peligrosa.**

**Alzando un dedo, una energía se formo rápidamente, y un rayo de luz oscura, como la luna en un eclipse, salió disparado contra el Youkai.**

**Este gruño y quiso deshacerse del ataque, con la misma táctica que había usado antes, pues su intuición le dijo, que no solo era peligroso, sino inevitable.**

**Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, una estruendosa explosión se produjo, y el cuerpo del Oni se disparo y choco contra una montaña helada artificial, producida por la barrera.**

**Pronto, el Oni volvió a salir, esta vez, su armadura que consistía en una especie de piel de oso y tigre, así como su garrote, ya no estaban con él, sin embargo, no parecía tener otras heridas.**

**Miro profundamente a Rías y hablo.**

**\- Yo le debo una vida a Yamamba, con esta guerra, le he pagado, tu, eres poderosa, he perdido, puedes tomar mi vida o lo que desees –después de esas palabras, cayó al suelo, mientras escupía una bocanada de sangre, de color verde oscuro.**

**\- AAAAHHHH, ¿PORQUE?, ¿PORQUE? –antes de que Rías se relajara, se escucho un gran grito de pena e indignación.**

**Cuando la chica miro a la fuente, vio a Yamamba, que había vuelto a su verdadera forma, ahora parecía una vieja de pelo blanco y gris, sucio y desaliñado, su Kimono parecía viejo y roto, mientras una especie de boca se abría en su frente, al tiempo que derramaba sangre roja y morada.**

**Grayfia estaba frente a ella, aun usaba su uniforme de sirvienta, el cual no parecía ni arrugado, ella solo había estado entreteniendo a la vieja Youkai, pero era obvio, que esta no era su oponente, ni de cerca.**

**\- Solo un ignorante Youkai, ni siquiera a la altura de alguien como el Nueve Colas, cuando se le permite usar su poder fuera de Kyoto, menos aun con ella en su territorio, incluso con todo el poder que obtuviste, tardarías diez años en alimentarte lo suficiente, para siquiera lograr un empate, ¿luchar contra mí?, ¡Ridículo! –hablo la demonio de pelo plateado, su traje de mucama y su expresión estoica, eran un gran contraste con sus palabras dominantes y arrogantes, así como el aura infinita e intocable que emitía, solo por estar ahí, de pie en el aire, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de sacar sus alas.**

**Ante el grito furioso y lleno de indignación, Grayfia hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y una bola de poder con un ligero tinte azul se creo, cuando la lanzo y choco contra Yamamba, el Youkai se convirtió en algo parecido a una estatua de cristal, que antes de caer, se desmorono en un aire azulado, pero tan frio, que incluso un Youkai como Yukiko, sentiría que su orgullosa temperatura fría, era demasiado "calurosa".**

**Sin embargo, un cristal en forma de llama, dentro de la cual había un brillo negro, capaz de quemar el cielo y el sol, que podía verse dentro de ella, aun permaneció intacto.**

**Con un movimiento, Grayfia recupero el Cristal de Llama Negra, la reliquia de Amaterasu.**

… … … … … … …

**Mientras el grupo de Rías y Grayfia, llegaban al lugar de Yukiko y Yasaka, Yue se materializo dentro de una barrera, que hacía parecer el entorno, como una ciudad abandonada.**

**Frente a él, estaba una niña, de aproximadamente 1.55, pelo rubio, orejas de zorro y facciones muy hermosas, si alguien dijera que la niña tenía 11 o 12 años, cualquiera lo creería, pero si dijera que tenía entre 15 y 16, también lo creería, después de todo, el Youkai era muy interesante, enviado una sensación muy curiosa.**

**La niña estaba inconsciente, así que no percibió su llegada, pronto, unos pasos sonaron detrás del chico.**

**\- ¡Impresionante! –exclamo una voz masculina– estoy de verdad sorprendido, pasar a través de nuestra barrera como si nada, realmente eres más de lo que dicen los informes, en especial, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de esta barrera.**

**Yue ignoro al hombre hablando, y después de analizar a la chica que denomino como Kunou, hija de Yasaka, hizo una oscilación con su brazo, pasando su palma por encima del cuerpo de la pequeña zorrita Youkai, sin tocarla.**

**Al siguiente instante, surgió una fluctuación de poder, que parecía distorsionar el viento y el espacio alrededor de la niña, haciendo que esta se desmaterializara.**

**\- … –el hombre detrás de Yue no dijo nada, pero si se viera su rostro, parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y se quedo mirando el lugar donde había estado Kunou, como si esperara que solo estuviera oculta de la vista y sus sentidos.**

**\- … bien –dijo Yue dándose la vuelto y mirando al hombre, parecía tener entre 19 y 23 años, era alto, de 1.77, pelo negro y ojos negros, con una especie de vestido o uniforme tradicional chino– Tu debes ser Cao Cao.**

**\- … no sabía que supieras de mí, me siento alagado –contesto Cao Cao, sin querer perder impulso– tú debes ser Yue Tianlei, el humano que trabaja para los demonios de esta ciudad y que se dice que es muy sorprendente… aunque he de decir, que esa descripción queda algo corta.**

**\- … ¿Oh? –Yue inclino la cabeza pensativamente, y luego una mirada de decepción paso por sus ojos– ¿no me digas que estas aquí para mí?**

**\- … eso parece decepcionarte, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Cao Cao con una ceja levantada, y algo desconcertado con la actitud del chico frente a él.**

**\- … sabia que te estarías moviendo por capricho, así que pensé que la razón por la que hiciste tanta cosa, era para luchar con Grayfia, la esposa del actual Lucifer –respondió Yue, pero al ver la mirada de sorpresa del hombre, solo negó con la cabeza– parece que ni enterado estabas… bueno, da igual, yo también tengo algo de interés en ti, porque no antes de continuar, me dices, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?**

**\- … … por supuesto, que te unas a mí, tu eres como yo, no solo eres poderoso como un humano, sino que muy sorprendente y poseedor de un Artefacto peculiar, incluso tienes algo de sangre china como yo –contesto Cao Cao– en lugar de trabajar para demonios, ¿no te gustaría saber dónde está tu limite?, ¿demostrar que la humanidad es la regente de este mundo?, ¿no te gustaría iniciar un camino para enfrentar a los seres más poderosos?**

**\- … veo que de verdad tienes mucho carisma, incluso palabras estúpidas como las que escupes, se oyen gloriosas y dignas –respondió Yue con desdén– cada que te oigo, me decepcionas aun mas, ni si quiera te has dado cuenta.**

**\- … –ante las palabras de Yue, Cao Cao arrugo la frente, algo desconcertado y molesto.**

**\- Como humano, ya estas lleno de límites, querer demostrar que sobrepasas a todo Ser sobrenatural, solo porque tienes un arma poderosa, te hace ver como un idiota –continuo Yue sin piedad– de todas formas, no me interesan proposiciones estúpidas sin ningún futuro, ya que sin todo lo que te respalda, no eres más un humano frágil, con un poco de habilidad, y un complejo de héroe.**

**\- … deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Tianlei, hay cosas que no puedes comprender, quizá tu menosprecies a los humanos, pero eso no significa que seamos débiles, ¿no dependes de un Artefacto Sagrado también?, ¿no eres apoyado por demonios?, creo que el único hipócrita aquí, eres tú.**

**\- No lo creo –respondió Yue– a excepción de ayuda o invalidar ciertas capacidades, mi artefacto no me da poder, yo soy el que le da poder, los demonios no han construido mi camino, sino yo, y normalmente no dependo de mi Artefacto a diferencia de ti, hablando de eso, ¿por qué no me muestras ese longuinos y su poderosa fuerza? –dijo Yue.**

**\- … de acuerdo, te lo mostrare, mientras tú me muestras tu orgulloso poder.**

**Cuando Cao Cao termino, saco una lanza, era dorada y larga, parecía muy hermosa y deslumbrante, pero sobre todo, parecía poder destruir todo a su paso, y hacia que el mundo se sintiera tan… común.**

**Con un empujón, simple y poderoso, la punta de dicha lanza, ya estaba frente a Yue.**

**Pero este, solo levanto una mano en forma de navaja y la detuvo, mientras una especie de onda silenciosa de poder, salía despedida del lugar del impacto.**

**Cao Cao estaba aturdido, e incrédulo, no podía entender, como un simple humano, podía detener el arma asesina de Dioses, con su mano.**

**Pero pronto, el hombre vio a Yue bajar la otra mano hacia su cara, en la misma forma de cuchilla, entonces, sintió como si un peligro mortal lo invadiera, y supo, que si esa mano lo tocaba, moriría.**

**Alzando la lanza, detuvo el golpe en forma de corte, pero fue enviado a volar por más de diez metros.**

**\- Veo, así que eso es –hablo Yue– esta lanza ciertamente es poderosa, capaz de detener mi ataque, la naturaleza de su poder, es una especie de opresión… aunque llamarlo así, es una manera algo insultante de decirlo, pero es como un mandato, que le hace parecer un Gran Emperador, enfrente de plebeyos, incluso los Reyes, en este caso Dioses, deben bajar la cabeza, claro, esto se basa en que está hecho a partir de un Dios bastante poderoso… bueno, al menos un Ser con un poder por encima de la divinidad común, junto a… mmm, bueno, no lo sé, pero eso lo hace interesante.**

**\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Cao Cao regresando frente a Yue.**

**\- Igualdad –contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros– también lo puedes ver como nulidad, ¿Qué es la pureza?, al menos desde el punto de vista de la Llama Terrenal, es algo que no es bueno, ni malo, ni poderoso, ni débil, quizás no puedo hacer que ese dragón blanco con el que has luchado y por lo que te sientes tan orgulloso, pierda su poder, porque su poder es tangible, pero, ¿tu lanza?, es solo un efecto, como un veneno, como una irrealidad convirtiéndose en realidad, solo la naturaleza de su habilidad, pero no poder, es decir no "energía", frente a mí, es solo una lanza dura, fuerte y peligrosa, no diferente de cualquiera otra, solo mas capaz, pues ante la "pureza", sin poder verdadero, solo puede ser lo que es… aunque claro, tampoco puedo debilitarlo.**

**\- ¡¿?! –Cao Cao estaba genuinamente sorprendido, tanto. que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que decir.**

**\- Ahora, aunque se debe a una especie de hechizo o reforzamiento divino, parece que pronto adquirirás el poder de un demonio superior, aunque algo carente, y sin el limite completo, parece que le gustas mas a Indra de lo que pensé, pero actualmente, solo estas a mi nivel.**

**Cao Cao, no sabía que decir, podía pararse frente a un Dios, con arrogancia, pero frente a este chico, solo era un mortal mas, solo un poco más poderoso.**

**Sin poder aceptar dicha situación, alzo su lanza, y comenzó a luchar contra Yue.**

**Intercambio tras intercambio, por mucho que quisiera, Yue no podía romper la lanza, y la habilidad de Cao Cao, era sorprendente, al punto, que si no fuera por su magia e irregularidad de movimiento, incluso habiéndose deshecho del "efecto" del Longuinus Verdadero, aun perdería.**

**Mientras que Cao Cao, estaba tan frustrado, como no había estado en mucho tiempo, sabía que el oponente enfrente suyo, era capaz y habilidoso en artes marciales, pero no podía compararse ni de cerca con él, pero la forma tan natural que usaba su magia, sin siquiera círculos mágicos, para moverse, atacar y defender, no era algo que se pudiera medir o calcular, incluso cuando había encontrado un cierto patrón, por no hablar, de que la técnica con la que se defendía de la naturaleza física de su lanza, era extraña y extremadamente peligrosa, como si pudiera cortar el vacio, incluso cuando entendía que no era así.**

**\- Bueno, he de decir, que eres sorprendente, más de lo que pensé, supongo que te subestime, no eres como esos tontos humanos, que se adhieren a lo que otros le han dado o dependen solo de su poderosa arma, también has refinado tu poder y habilidad, más allá de lo natural, sobre todo en habilidad marcial, nunca creo poder compararme contigo –admitió Yue, una vez que se separaron, sabía que luchar de esa forma era tedioso, pero incluso él, no podía manejar su Llama Terrenal, hasta el punto de infundir su efecto más asombroso, en la energía o magia, pues si lo hacía, su propia magia se vería debilitada o anulada, y si la lazaba normalmente, Cao Cao, podría usar el efecto de su lanza, para defenderse.**

**\- … supongo que es un empate –dijo Cao Cao con una cara frustrada.**

**\- … estoy de acuerdo, la razón por la que tu lanza puede ser solo una lanza algo especial frente a mí, es la razón, por la que la mayoría de mi poder, es invalido frente a ti, sin hablar, de que también sabes hacer tu propia magia, mientras que tu nivel, es similar y hasta levemente superior al mío –dijo Yue encogiéndose de hombros y algo pensativo dijo– será que matarte ahora, ¿vale la pena?**

**\- ¡¿?! –cuando Yue dijo esas descuidadas palabras, Cao Cao sintió una sensación de peligro, como hace mucho, sino es que nunca, había sentido, salto dos metros hacia tras, y puso su lanza en forma de batalla, mientras esta soltaba resplandores extraordinarios.**

**Cuando Yue miro eso, entrecerró lo ojos, el chico entendía, aunque no le gustara y se hubiera burlado, que tener un arma poderosa en tu haber, incluso si "injusto" desde una perspectiva ingenua, aun era un poder, ya que saber manejarlo, también es una forma de poder.**

**Lo que hacía a los longuinus especiales, a parte de sus efectos, era que mientras reconocieran a sus dueños, incluso si era humano y limitado, todavía podían ejercer gran parte de su poder, así que en cierto sentido, nunca subestimo a Caco Cao.**

**Viendo la apariencia del hombre enfrente de él, supo que aun tenia cartas ocultas, aunque Yue no creía perder, sobre todo porque el efecto del Longuinus Verdadero, no podía afectarlo, comprendía que tampoco sería una sabia decisión, enfrentarlo en este momento.**

**\- … hablas de la supremacía humana, pero con o sin tu conocimiento, tu poder se ha desarrollado por algo más que tu talento, una parte, gracias a la sangre en tus venas, la cual fue producida por un milagro sobrenatural o divino, y por otro lado, por la protección y bendición de Indra… es patético en mi forma de ver, ¿héroe?, solo es la designación humana, ante lo que otros humanos no pueden lograr, y solo es un nombramiento que verán como monstruoso, una vez que no lo puedan controlar, recuerda, muchos héroes no murieron haciendo grandes hazañas, sino traicionados por humanos, **_**"rasguña a un héroe y un monstruo saldrá a flote"**_** –hablo Yue– si crees que matar demonios, Youkai, Dioses y demás, te hace un héroe, eres un estúpido, en especial, porque la lanza en tus manos, es la creación de lo que a tus ojos, sería uno de los más grandes monstruos que hayan existido.**

**\- … –ante las repentinas palabras del chico, Cao Cao quedo algo desconcertado y distraído.**

**\- Tus pensamientos, tu destino, tu camino, tu búsqueda, no es algo que me interese, pero recuerda, las familias Sitri y Gremory, Yasaka y Yukiko, están bajo mi protección. En poco tiempo, seré un demonio también, camino que yo cree y que nadie creo para mi, deberías buscar el tuyo, y demostrar que puedes superar de forma verdadera, tus limitaciones, haciendo que la lanza sea conveniente y no el centro; pero sin importar lo que decidas, un ataque más, y no me importaran tus sentimientos, incluso si en el fondo son puros y nobles, te demostrare, que un Rey Demonio, realmente vence al héroe.**

**Con una llama cubriendo su cuerpo, la figura de Yue empezó a desmaterializarse, pero antes de desaparecer, hizo un movimiento rápido con la muñeca, y disparo una bola de fuego, hacia una esquina del "cielo" artificial, hecho por la barrera.**

**\- No me gusta que espíen y juegan trucos conmigo, en especial, seres insignificantes –después de eso, desapareció.**

**La sombra de un hombre corpulento y una especie de escudo, se formo para intentar detener la bola de fuego, al tiempo que Cao Cao gritaba.**

**\- ¡No! Esquiven.**

**Pero la bola de fuego traspaso el cuerpo del hombre robusto, y rompió el escudo, impactando contra una sombra negra, e iluminando el "cielo".**

**En medio de gritos y caos, Cao Cao miro hacia donde Yue Tianlei había desaparecido, con una mirada curiosa, pensativa e ilegible.**

… … … … … … … … … …

**Yukiko = niña de la nieve**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que me siguen hasta ahora.**

**Espero sus comentarios, piedras y apoyo.**


	18. Chapter 18: Demonio Astral

**Capitulo 18: La Propuesta y El Demonio Astral**

**En una sala de la mansión de Shigure, Rías, Sona, Akeno, Shinra, Shuri, Grayfia, Yue, Yukiko y Yasaka, estaban sentados, con esta última, teniendo a su hija Kunou, sentada en su regazo.**

**\- Aunque sé que lo he dicho varias veces, gracias Yue-san –dijo Yasaka.**

**\- Así es –siguió Yukiko, esta ya se había enterado por Rías, que había sido Yue, quien pidió apoyar a Yasaka, lo que también la había salvado de que cometiera graves errores– yo también debo darles las gracias, y pedirles perdón, por todos los problemas, eso te incluye a ti Yasaka… sama.**

**\- Tonta, no tienes que hablarme con honoríficos, todos fuimos engañados por esa vieja bruja –dijo Yasaka.**

**\- … como dije antes, realmente no necesitan darme las gracias, al final, esto también tenía que ver con nosotros los demonios, y hasta conmigo de forma individual, incluso si fue hecho por un niño estúpido –contesto Yue.**

**\- … dime Yue, al final, ¿las maldiciones son reales? –pregunto Akeno, con curiosidad, ante lo que Shuri, que estaba sentada al lado de Yue, le lanzo una mirada fulminante.**

**\- … aunque no niego que muchos Youkai tienen maldiciones en ellos, por varias razones, no solo fueron causados por ellos mismos y su ignorancia –fue Yasaka la que contesto la pregunta de Akeno, sobre todo, porque sabía que Yukiko, también había sido engañada por Yamamba en ese sentido– sino que también hay varias maneras de interpretar una maldición, eso se debe a algo, que no nos gusta o nos limita, varios Youkai, sobretodo en nuestro pequeño consejo, tenemos antepasados, que ya sea, eran muy codiciosos o se encontraban en una posición difícil, tal vez ambas, el punto es, que decidieron fusionarse con las líneas de poder del mundo y la fuente de la tierra, eso, dejo el terreno en malas condiciones y a nosotros atados a este, lo que a su manera, es una maldición, pero también es una manera en que el mundo o el equilibrio, nos obliga a devolver lo que hemos tomado. Quizá mi manera de ver las cosas sea algo ideológica, pero es un hecho, que no puedes tener algo que no es tuyo, sobretodo poder, sin pagar las consecuencias, en especial, cuando uno mismo, no tiene suficiente poder o capacidad.**

**\- Veo –contesto Yukiko algo triste– ¿y qué hay de la "Ilusión De Vida"?**

**\- Eso es una concentración de energía muy única, algunos de mis antepasados decían, que es una especie de dimensión muy alta, conectada al "Verdadero Comienzo", un Youkai sabio y tan poderoso como los dioses, le pidió a la Diosa Amaterasu, una de sus Llamas, que tuviera infundida su Voluntad Divina, a partir de esto, creo este portal, para poder aprovechar y usar esta energía, aunque puede sonar algo arrogante, se dice que fue un antepasado mío, un Zorro mítico de Once Colas, aunque puede ser exagerado, y todos creen que solo era una Zorro de Nueve Colas, que llego a un nivel extraordinario.**

**Todos en la sala, se quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras, mientras que los demonios y Shuri, voltearon a ver a Yue de forma interrogativa.**

**\- … no puedo deducir si es una "dimensión alta", pero puedo confirmar que es una especie de mundo único e independiente, lleno de energía –contesto Yue– sin embargo, creo que la reliquia, en lugar de un portal para entrar, fue pensado como un portal para purificar y extraer.**

**\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Yasaka genuinamente sorprendida.**

**\- … la energía de este "mundo separado", es extremadamente pura y única, un tipo de naturaleza peculiar, pero… al estar, en falta de una forma más acertada de decirlo, en un estado más alto, que los seres de nuestro mundo, parece turbulenta y excesivamente densa, por eso, cuando alguien entra en este "mundo", tiene que estar en un estado "puro", para no ser destruido –explico Yue– pero a mi manera de verlo, el propósito de esta llama Divina, no era un portal para entrar, sino para extraer la energía de dentro, y "purificarla" o simplemente causarle una especie de transformación, que la convirtiera en algo mas capas de existir en nuestro mundo.**

**\- … –todos se quedaron sin palabras, pero de alguna manera, varias chicas tenían una expresión de admiración y de algo que parecía dolor, debido a que sentían su orgullo herido, al notar que Yasaka y hasta Yukiko, en realidad habían podido entender lo que Yue decía.**

**\- … veo… claro… que tonta –balbuceaba Yasaka– pero aun así, para lograr controlar esa energía, en especial en grandes cantidades, sería muy complicado, me temo que incluso un Dios no podría manejarlo bien, debido a su peculiaridad… quizás yo podría, pero necesitaría ser, de forma individual, al menos, tan poderosa como Grayfia-san.**

**\- … bueno –hablo Yue, y las dos youkai le pusieron atención– en unos días, terminare mi transformación y me convertiré en un demonio, no mucho después, recibiré mis piezas del demonio, al mismo tiempo, creo que no hablo de manera arbitraria, y que Grayfia-san tiene la capacidad para tomar dicha responsabilidad, que los demonios estarán dispuestos a hacer un pacto y una alianza con los Youkai, como mínimo, los que representan su Consejo.**

**\- … ciertamente –respondió Grayfia con una cara pensativa.**

**\- A pesar de que tu facción no es especialmente poderosa, al ser un Youkai, con un nivel, en circunstancias adecuadas, más poderoso que un demonio de ultima clase y prácticamente igual a un Maou, sabrás de algunos movimientos de las diferentes "culturas", sin hablar de lo que acaba de suceder, así que creo que no tienen razones para negarse, ¿o sí? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- … ciertamente, ya tenía contemplada esa opción, pero, ¿Por qué lo mencionas? –contesto Yasaka.**

**\- Muy sencillo, tanto para permitir que la alianza entre ambas facciones, sea más fuerte, como para recibir algunos beneficios extra, ¿Por qué no te vuelves parte de mi familia?, al igual que tu Yukiko-san –dijo Yue, ante lo que casi todas la mujeres hicieron un bufido, incluso Grayfia miro hacia otro lado y dio un paso de distanciamiento, como para decir que no lo conocía– … … ignora a estas mujeres celosas o con un sentido del humor opaco, solo piénsenlo, deben tomar en cuenta varias cosas; primero, un parido de prueba, al mantener una relación más cercana entre nuestros dos grupos, les permitirá conocer más de mi, y segundo, mientras que dejando de lado, el mes y medio o dos meses, en que se tardan en producir mis piezas demoniacas, aun necesitare, mínimo un año más, o hasta dos, para tener el poder de convertir, incluso a Yukiko-san, lo que les dará tiempo, de arreglar cualquier otro asunto, como las líderes actuales de sus territorios.**

**\- … –Yukiko y Yasaka se miraron algo perplejas, dejando a un lado, la actitud cómica de las chicas en la habitación, dado que ninguna hizo nada por detener la propuesta del muchacho, mas el hecho sorpréndete, que este afirmara necesitar solo un año o dos, para tener el nivel de convertirlas en demonios, era algo que las hacia pensativas; había que recordar, que dentro de su territorio, incluso Yukiko, tenía el poder de un demonio de ultima clase, a pesar de ser el más débil, no era que pudiera ser menospreciada, así, Yasaka pregunto– ¿Qué beneficios obtendríamos?**

**\- … mmm –Yue sabía que la mujer llamada Yasaka, no era ambiciosa, sino que estaba pensando en su comunidad y especie– por el momento, podemos hacer que los demonios creen un área dentro de sus respectivos territorios, que se una espacialmente con una cierta parte de esta mansión o esta ciudad, algunas cosas serán hechos por ellos, y yo daré los toques finales, mediante ese contacto, aprenderán mucho mas de mi y lo que puedo darles, por otro lado, yo puedo crear una forma de utilizar adecuadamente la ¡ilusión de Vida", claro, todavía tendría que ser manejado por ti, pero un diseño básico con mi teoría de la magia, el poder y capacidad de Grayfia-san, la cual estoy seguro no se negara, y tu propia naturaleza y poder, lo hará posible.**

**\- … –Yasaka estaba sorprendida y rápidamente volteo ver a Grayfia de forma interrogativa.**

**\- Puedes contar con mi ayuda, y confiar en las palabras de Yue-sama, quizás ahora le falta poder, pero con el control que he ganado en la magia, al aprender de sus teorías, puedo asegurar que es factible –respondió la demonio sirvienta de forma afirmativa, esto causo que Yasaka y Yukiko se quedaran pensativas.**

**\- Por otro lado –continuo Yue– una vez que se pueda usar esa energía pura, incluso hay varias cosas que se pueden lograr, recuperar y aumentar el auge de la energía espiritual, natural y vital, así como el "poder mágico", alrededor del territorio de ustedes dos, y esta ciudad, lo que creara un ambiente no solo optimo para el desarrollo, en especial de los Youkai, sino de la defensa de estos territorios, y ya que se necesitara el conocimiento de las líneas de poder del territorio, con su ayuda, incluso podrán ser separados o al menos, independientes de la tierra.**

**\- … ¿Por qué tienes interés en nosotras? –pregunto Yukiko– aunque este tipo de energía puede ayudarlos a ustedes, no creo que sea de tanta ultimad, por lo que puedes prescindir de ella, además, pareces dispuesto a dar mucho.**

**\- Bueno, tengo tres razones –dijo Yue– la primera es lógica, evidente y algo compleja, no quiero explicar mas, la segunda, es que estas equivocada, por no hablar de que uno de los miembros de la familia de Rías, es un nekomata, incluso el dueño de esta mansión, podría beneficiarse de vuestra energía, así como está el hecho, de que promueve y facilita la concentración de "energía mágica pura", algo que ya comprenderán, y por ultimo… bueno, ciertamente es parte de la razón por la que estas niñas celosas, se mofan de mi.**

**\- … –ambas mujeres se miraron y se quedaron sin palabras, en especial porque ninguna era una niña ingenua y siendo Youkai, incluso podían entender las emociones y deseos, en algunos aspectos, más fácilmente que los demonios, luego, Yasaka recordó a los nekomatas y una expresión extraña paso por su cara, pero… no había nada que cambiar al respecto, así– bueno, como tú dices, nos ocuparemos de los primeros "tramites" y consideraremos de forma seria tu propuesta.**

**\- … Así es, no te decepcionaremos –continuo Yukiko, mientras una sonrisa feliz pasaba por la cara de Yue, junto a expresiones exasperadas de las personas alrededor.**

**Después de un poco mas de charla, las Youkai se retiraron, Kunou parecía algo seria, y avergonzada, pero por lo demás, actuó como una niña obediente, sin interrumpir durante toda la plática, antes de irse, solo se inclino y dijo gracias.**

**Grayfia también se retiro, tenía que ir al inframundo y dar un largo informe sobre muchas cosas, así como encargarse del asunto que Yue convenientemente le impuso, pero dado que ella también veía muchos beneficios, no se quejo o enojo.**

**Las otras chicas también regresaron a sus asuntos, al parecer, Shuri y Rías, estaban "tramando algo" que por el momento, querían tener en secreto.**

**Pero antes de que Sona se fuera, Yue la detuvo.**

**\- Sona, espera –ante las palabras del chico, la aludida volteo a verlo– ¿Cómo van esos chicos?**

**\- … nada –contesto la chica demonio, con una cara extraña– ¿de verdad son tan importantes?**

**\- Depende de cómo lo veas, uno de ellos es prescindible, pero aun con una habilidad muy útil, en especial si se logra estimular adecuadamente con la ayuda del otro, pero el segundo, bueno… si dices que es mediocre, lo es, si dices que tiene una especie de potencial, lo tiene, aunque el mayor valor es su Artefacto Sagrado, sin embargo, no quiero acelerar nada, aunque creo que ya está sucediendo –respondió Yue, ante la mirada curiosa de Sona**

… … … … … … …

**Después de varios días, Yue estaba en una gran habitación subterránea, tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran cantidad de energía, de color negro, flotaba a su alrededor.**

**Su cuerpo brillaba como un eclipse de luna, siendo él, la parte oscura, y la luz, nadando en su contorno, solo que esta era de color violeta.**

**El propio Yue, no entendía por qué sucedía esto, era como si la energía de su cuerpo se estuviera saliendo de control, a pesar de que aun podía dominarla.**

**Pronto, sintió como si su conciencia girara y se deslizara de su cuerpo, entonces, una gran cantidad de luz, se separo de él, y con un color que se volvía cada vez más claro, empezó a tomar la forma de sí mismo.**

**Yue vio a su replica con asombro y curiosidad, eso duro lo que a su percepción, fueron dos días, pero el "clon" de luz, aparte de mirarlo fijamente, no hizo nada más.**

**Entonces entendió, entendió la mayor razón de su deseo de convertirse en demonio.**

**En su vida pasada, su yo "humano", tenía demasiadas limitaciones, quizás muchas de ellas, creadas por el mismo, pero sentía que incluso superándolas, no le brindaban lo que deseaba y buscaba.**

**En esta vida, se convirtió en un humano de nuevo, más fuerte, más capaz, pero sobretodo, con un "algo" especial, que le dio la oportunidad de ser y conseguir una parte de lo que siempre quiso.**

**Pero aun temía, temía perder su Artefacto Sagrado, temía que como humano, un día solo volvería a ser "simple", solo volvería a ser uno más, temía que todo lo que tenia, lo perdiera, y cuando eso sucediera, entonces seria, solo un humano, quizá con una imaginación más grande que otros, quizás más fuerte que el promedio o más listo que el promedio, pero al final, no diferente de cualquier otro humano, y con el tiempo, al igual que en su vida pasada, incluso, de alguna manera, inferior a esos humanos, ya que no tendría ganas de vivir, esa vida simple de humano.**

**Para Yue Tianlei, "humano", era la representación de todas sus debilidades, era la representación de lo que los demás verían, una vez que llegara a perder todo, y por lo tanto, el olvido del mundo, y la razón de su soledad.**

**Quizás tenía muchas escusas y razones, todas reales y correctas, pero el motivo más profundo, era que nunca quería ser un humano de nuevo.**

**Si perdía, lo perdería todo, moriría y dejaría de existir, pero nunca, volvería a ser algo que aun con vida, los que quiso, los que amo, los que, por el motivo que fuera, se juntaron a su alrededor, lo olvidaran y dejaran.**

**Como demonio, incluso si lo sellaban o herían, el tendría que morir, pero nunca perdería el poder que obtuvo, sin embargo, como humano, dejaría de ser y volvería a empezar.**

**No le teme a empezar de nuevo, le teme a lo que demostraría el tener que empezar de nuevo, los que lo dejarían, los que nunca fueron sinceros a su alrededor.**

**Por fin, entendió que esa era su fragilidad, su debilidad y su fortaleza, siempre mantenerse e ir hacia delante y nunca retroceder, incluso si se equivoca, tendrá lo que quiere y no volverá a ser, ese "débil", cuyo personaje, no tenía ni siquiera la voluntad para comenzar de nuevo, porque temía perder de nuevo, perder a los que tenia; ahora, sería lo que quiere ser, tal vez perdería, pero en ese caso, perdería todo, y solo seria o se convertiría en el olvido.**

**Entonces, la figura de luz que se había forjado a su semejanza, se destruyo, dejando solo oscuridad, esta creció y creció, hasta tragarlo.**

**Pronto, una cantidad asombrosa de energía rompió la oscuridad y la figura de Yue Tianlei, comenzó a discernirse.**

**Ahora media entre 1.70 y 1.72, tenía el pelo negro moderadamente más largo, casi no se notaba que creció, su mechón de pelo rojo, que simbolizaba su Artefacto Sagrado, ahora era parte de su nuca, en forma de tatuaje, con la apariencia de un Qilin de color negro y rojo, su cuerpo y sus facciones, aunque no habían cambiado, obtuvieron una sensación mas efímera y que desprendían una especie de dignidad y frialdad.**

**Tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo, al dorso de sus manos, en sus piernas, justo antes de sus pies, muslos, espalda, pecho, en su frente delineado sus cejas y alzándose hacia las orillas de su cien, como si quisieran crecer en cuernos, pero sin lograrlo, entre sus ojos y nariz, en una línea curva hacia sus orejas.**

**Estas marcas tenían dos características, eran runas en forma de serpientes negras, que se movían en espiral, mientras que se levantaban de su piel, no como un tatuaje, sino como una vena que se destaco sutilmente, sin embargo, no solo no parecían frágiles o feas, lucían imponentes e indestructibles, mientras que le daban al chico, una sensación de belleza y encanto, mayor que sus propias características.**

**Al mismo tiempo, sus pupilas habían desaparecido, y sus escleróticas eran completamente negras, con bolas de fuego, reflejándose en lo más profundo, como iluminando la nada y el final.**

**Con su deseo, alas salieron detrás de Yue, eran tres pares de color negro, hechas como de cuero, median 13 metros y daban un ligero toque metálico e impresionante.**

**Después de un tiempo de inspección, Yue se sorprendió un poco, su poder solo había alcanzado las 10 Runas Existenciales, pero había logrado completar su forma Astral, y debido a que antes era humano, hubo algunas características que solo deberían aparecer en un Demonio Original.**

**Yue se dio cuenta que esta era su forma actual, no se desvanecería y no lo sofocaría, por lo que a menos que se disfrazara con magia, no regresaría a su antigua forma, eso le hizo sonreír.**

**Había muchas cosas que deseaba, que no sabía ni dónde empezar a buscar, pero entendía, que este era su primer paso para lograrlo.**

**Con su poder actual, tal vez no podría actuar soberbio, pero a acepción de demonios como Rías, con poderes únicos, no había demonio de clase alta, o por debajo del Círculo Existencial, que fuera su oponente.**

**Con un pensamiento, empezó a desmaterializarse, esta vez, casi sin hacer vibrar el aire a su alrededor.**

**Cuando se materializo de nuevo, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Shigure, era donde dormía Shuri.**

**Después de esperar un tiempo, una de las puertas se abrió y Shuri, con una bata de baño y el pelo mojado, entro a la habitación, cuando vio a Yue, se detuvo momentáneamente, y algo sorprendida, lo miro fijamente durante un tiempo, debido a que el chico no se había molestado en camuflar su forma Astral.**

**\- Tu… Yue… ¿has completado la transformación Astral? –pregunto la mujer algo dubitativa– no solo terminaste de convertirte en un demonio, también lograste el siguiente paso… felicidades.**

**\- Así que eso era… –hablo Yue, ignorando las palabras y la sorpresa de Shiri, después de mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver un poco de sus recuerdos recientes, pues los tenía muy presentes– … no se que debería de decir, pero saber que eso es lo que has estado haciendo en este último medio mes… aunque algo innecesario, me alegra mucho.**

**\- … … no deberías mirar en la mente de los demás –dijo Shuri con un ceño, y desviando la mirada, pero pronto, sintió al chico abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás, y poniendo su cara en su cuello, oliéndola– … no escuchas a la gente, Yue-kun, ¿Qué haces?**

**\- Tomando mi recompensa –contesto Yue, abriendo la bata de la hermosa mujer, y recorriendo su piel húmeda y suave– he esperado mucho para esto y te he tenido mucha paciencia… yo también tengo dudas, temores, pero ya que te tengo, me niego a perderte, así que hoy, sin escusas y a pesar de cualquier razón, serás mía.**

**Al terminar esas palabras, la bata en el cuerpo de Shuri, simplemente desapareció, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la cama, con Yue encima de ella, mirándola con extrema lujuria y deseo, con decisión y anhelo.**

**Si Yue tuviera que decirlo, Rías era la mujer que mas deseaba, desde su vida pasada, era alguien que le gustaría tener, pero ella solo era ficción, así que en realidad nunca se obsesiono, al menos, no más de dos días, en esa idea, y su vida corrió como siempre, pero al estar en este mundo, era la mujer que mas ansiaba tener, luego Akeno y Sona.**

**Pero un mundo real, no solo cambia las personas y las circunstancias, también cambia los deseos y sentimientos.**

**Aun desea a Rías, casi más que a cualquier otra, pero Shuri, es lo que más anhela, el tipo de mujer que no quiere dejar ir, por eso, sin importar talento o mejores perspectivas respecto a poder, Yue decidió hacerla su Reina, cuidarla y darle todo lo que pudiera darle, solo que su idea de darle todo lo que merecía, era darle la capacidad, de mantenerse a su lado, y demostrarle, que ocupa su propio lugar, uno que no puede ser alterado o cambiado.**

**Yue toco la piel de Shuri, desde su abdomen hasta sus pechos, luego, agarro estos con un poco de brusquedad y empezó a moldearlos, después de eso, se detuvo y se agacho a la altura de su cara.**

**Sin más preámbulos, la beso, la beso de una manera apasionada y febril, metió su lengua dentro de su boca y chupo su saliva, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciándola una y otra vez, con una fuerza algo excesiva, como si quisiera poder tocarla y sentirla de una forma más cercana.**

**Luego beso su cara, sus mejillas, ojos, su cuello, su clavícula, se deleito con sus pechos, metiéndolos en su boca, chupándolos, lamiéndolos, acariciándolos con mucha ansia y deseo.**

**Después de un tiempo, momento en el que Shuri solo podía respirar algo erráticamente, y disfrutar de la brusquedad del chico, este empezó a bajar y lamer su abdomen, sus piernas, sus muslos, después de un tiempo, la volteo y empezó a lamer sus nalgas y su espalda.**

**Después de besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Shuri, como si no quisiera dejar ningún lugar sin "probar", la volteo nuevamente, y empezó a besar y lamer su intimidad, la cual ya estaba extasiada.**

**Shuri no pudo evitar gemir y sujetar la cabeza de Yue, pegándola más a su cuerpo y disfrutar de la sensación, hasta que todo su deseo se vació de ella.**

**Una vez que Shuri se calmo momentáneamente, Yue volvió a subir, esta vez ya sin ropa, y había alineado su erección con la parte intimida de la mujer debajo suyo.**

**Antes de que esta pudiera decir o hacer algo para detenerlo, Yue se introdujo dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal, pues aun se sentía muy sensible.**

**Yue la miro directamente, mientras una sensación de inmenso placer, recorría su cuerpo, amenazando con explotar, una vez que se calmo, empezó a moverse, dentro del cuerpo de Shuri, sujetando su cintura, y disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo y senos moviéndose, junto a su cara de shock y éxtasis, por el movimiento repentino e inesperado.**

**Después de un tiempo, con un gruñido de placer, Yue desbordo su deseo dentro de ella.**

**Después de disfrutar un tiempo de esa sensación, al mirar fijamente a Shuri, debajo su cuerpo, se sintió un poco frustrado, pues aunque la mujer lo había disfrutado, parecía que no se sentía completamente satisfecha.**

**Pero tal vez por la inmensa energía que recorría su cuerpo, ahora que era un demonio, no solo no se sentía cansado, Yue también se sentía insatisfecho y deseoso de más.**

**Por lo que tomo el cuerpo de Shuri, y lo volteo, colocando su espalda hacia él, y sujeto una vez más su cintura, aunque Yue no era muy experto, ni tenía mucha experiencia, esta era una posición que le causaba mucha excitación.**

**Luego se introdujo nuevamente dentro de Shuri, y empezó a moverse con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que se agachaba y lamia su espalda y nuca, y de vez en cuando, la mordía un poco.**

**Mientras que dejándose llevar, también golpeaba sus deliciosas nalgas o pasaba sus manos por el frente, acariciando y jalando sus pechos.**

**Después de un buen rato, ambos gimieron con una sensación muy satisfecha, solo que antes de que se diera cuenta, Shuri lo había tomado por sorpresa, y lo arrojo de espaldas a la cama, mientras subía sobre él.**

**\- Eres un chico muy malo, Yue –dijo esta con una cara excitada, al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, e incluso lo rasguñaba– pero ya que te has aprovechado de esta Onee-sama, debes tomar responsabilidad, por lo que deberás satisfacerme, hasta que no pueda mas.**

**Después de decir eso, sin esperar a que Yue dijera algo, introdujo la erección del chico dentro suyo y empezó a mover la cintura, así como levantarse y caer, esto produjo un placer como ningún otro al chico.**

**Por lo que los gemidos siguieron y siguieron, en una lucha por ver quién tomaba el control, Shuri con su experiencia y aguante, mientras que Yue, con su fuerza y resistencia.**

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

**Este es el final del volumen dos y por lo tanto, el único capítulo de esta semana, tal vez allá tres para la siguiente.**

**Capitulo 19: Riser Phoenex y El Regreso De Raynare**

… … …

**Cuando escribo, me gusta escribir dos o tres historias juntas, pues de esa manera, siento que no me emboto en una sola idea, y estas pueden fluir y salir mejor.**

**La próxima semana empezare otra historia.**

**Publico entre dos y tres capítulos por semana para cada historia, si pasa lo contrario lo anunciare.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	19. Chapter 19: El Retorno De Raynare

**Volumen 3: La Curiosidad De Lo Desconocido**

**Capitulo 19: Riser Phoenex y El Retorno De Raynare**

**Después de esa noche con Shuri, la relación de Yue con ella, mejoro mucho, aunque la mujer se negó de forma rotunda a mudarse a su habitación, nunca negó su visita y estadía a la suya, para pasar la noche juntos.**

**La transformación Astral de Yue, produjo mucha sensación, incluso a Grayfia, y por supuesto, en los Maou.**

**Así, lenta pero de forma segura, paso el tiempo, después de un mes y medio, gracias a la mitad de tablero de ajedrez, junto con el que venía su pieza de Rey, pudo recibir sus demás piezas.**

**Con eso, Shuri se convirtió en su Reina, Shigure en su torre y Akira en su alfil.**

**Yue no produjo piezas especiales, pero tal vez, debido a ser un demonio Astral, cada una de sus piezas, emanaba una sensación muy extraña, como si todas tuvieran una capacidad parecida a las piezas mutadas, aun así, su Reina y uno de sus peones, traían una especie de marca única y especial, logrando que su potencial o poder, fueran superiores de lo normal.**

**Irónicamente, aunque no logro provocar la transformación Astral de las mujeres, les facilito el control de la energía oscura, e incluso produjo algunos cambios sutiles para su apariencia demoniaca; hay que añadir, que después de ver a Shuri en esa forma, Yue paso toda la noche en su habitación,**

**Su relación con las otras chicas, como Akeno, Sona y Rías, también avanzaba bien, incluso si no había sucedido nada realmente especial, si algo molesto sucedió, fue que Sona se exaspero levemente, con el interés que Yue mostraba por Tsubasa, pero como siempre había sido una característica del chico, no ser excesivamente insistente o molesto, opto por ignorarlo, pues de todas maneras, no cambiaría nada.**

**Por otro lado, el proyecto con las facciones Youkai, iba viento en popa, Lucifer o más exactamente, Sirzechs Lucifer, se vio muy motivado con ello, y mando mucho personal, para lograr que las cosas fueran bien.**

**Mientras las líderes de los Youkai, pasaban su tiempo monitoreando el proyecto y aprendiendo muchas cosas, del grupo de Rias y Sona, así como de las capacidades de Yue.**

**Por lo que rápidamente, se podría instalar un "territorio" Youkai en la ciudad de la Academia Kuoh, en el que, al menos dentro de sus límites, tanto Yasaka como Yukiko, pudieran moverse, sin reducir sus capacidades originales.**

**El tiempo siguió pasando y casi empezaba el segundo año de Rías y las otras chicas en la Academia Kuoh, hoy, Yue decidió visitar a Rías en su club y quizás invitarla a ella y Akeno a comer o salir en una especie de cita.**

**Cuando llego al club, vio, aparte de Rías, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, a dos personas más.**

**Uno era un hombre alto, de dos metros, piel oscura y ojos verdes, que parecía tener unos veinte años, se llamaba Takeshi, era el Oni derrotado por Rías en el incidente de la Yamamba, y esa imagen, era su forma humana, ahora también se convirtió en un demonio, siendo la otra torre de Rías.**

**Mientras que había una especie de chico, vestido de chica, con una apariencia realmente delicada y linda, con unos ojos rojos brillantes.**

**Cuando lo miro detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era Gasper Vladi, el alfil sellado de Rías, que parecía haber podido salir casi dos años antes de lo original.**

**Aunque claro, había demasiadas cosas diferentes a la historia que originalmente conocía, los cuales se hacían cada vez más evidentes.**

**Por ejemplo, había dos maneras en que un demonio, de sangre pura, recibiría sus piezas demonices, una era en el nombramiento de heredero y otra al ser solicitado, después tendría que pasar cierta prueba, y para la primer situación, eso sería a los 13 años, siendo el caso de Rías.**

**Había muchas cosas que a Yue le daba pereza investigar, pero sabía que la conversión de Gasper, fue la última del grupo original de Rías, realizándose, apenas medio año antes de que la conociera, bueno, en persona.**

**Ante la mirada penetrante de Yue, este se acobardo y se escondió detrás de Akeno, mientras esta se reía con su caracteriza forma, algo sádica.**

**\- … Yue, no esperaba que vinieras hoy –dijo Rías, como si fuera una niña atrapada intentando hacer algo furtivo, aun así, actuó de la forma más natural que pudo– de todos modos, creo que ya conoces a Takeshi, mi nueva torre, es un guerrero Oni con mucho orgullo y gran poder.**

**\- … Mucho gusto –se inclino Takeshi con gran respeto, ya que Yue no solo era alguien respetado por su ahora maestra, sino que al estar con ella por un tiempo, sabía que el hombre frente a él, era su amante, y por lo tanto, alguien que tenía que respetar, pero lo más importante, es que a Yua le gustaba mucho su forma demoniaca Astral, así, solo creó un tipo de disfraz mágico, que lo ocultaba de los humanos normales, lo que hacía que Takeshi sintiera su poder, dándole una sensación muy peculiar, que solo había sentido de Sona Sitri y su propia maestra, claro, Grayfia también, pero ella, al menos por el momento, era un mundo aparte.**

**\- Igualmente –contesto Yue de paso, pero de forma educada.**

**\- Este es Gasper Vladi, el alfil del que te había hablado, Grayfia consiguió que Oni-sama, me permitirá tenerlo a mi lado, ya que he crecido lo suficiente –continuo Rías– Gracias a ti, claro.**

**\- … ¿pasa algo?, pareces muy nerviosa –pregunto Yue a Rías, pues la chica demonio parecía algo incomoda. **

**\- … –mientras Rías hacia una cara algo torpe, Akeno se reía aun mas sádicamente, burlándose de su amiga, lo que hizo que la Princesa Gremory, le enviara una mirada maliciosa, pero después, soltó un suspiro y decidió explicarse– sabes que he estado haciendo algunas cosas que no he querido compartirte, ¿cierto?, la verdad es que quería que fuera una especie de sorpresa, aunque no es un regalo realmente… pero bueno, tal vez esto también este bien, y sea el momento adecuado, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Ven, siéntate a mi lado, por favor.**

**Con una cara pensativa y una expresión interrogante, Yue hizo lo que Rías le pidió y se sentó a su lado.**

**Ellos ocupaban un sillón, como una pareja, mientras Kiba y Takeshi se paraban detrás de ellos, Akeno al lado de Yue, y Koneko al lado de esta, mientras que Gasper, se intentaba esconder tras el sillón.**

**Después de esperar un momento, un círculo mágico con un rojo brillante se dibujo en la sala, era casi como fuego.**

**Poco después, salió un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, se vería atractivo, sino fuera por su cara excesivamente petulante, junto a una expresión de asco, el era Rise Phoenex.**

**\- ¡RIAS! ¿Qué es lo que crees, que estás haciendo? –pregunto inmediatamente el hombre, con un tono elevado y sin ocultar su furia– ¿es que piensas que te puedes burlar de mí y de la familia Phoenex?**

**\- No creo que haya hecho nada para burlarme de ti, Riser, solo te he notificado mi decisión –contesto Rías.**

**\- ¡TU!, esto es una humillación, tu ya eres mi mujer, así lo decidieron nuestras familias, hacer algo como lo que hiciste, es una humillación para mi reputación, ¡no te lo permitiré!, ¡ahora mismo vendrás conmigo y te retractaras! –continuo Riser de forma amenazante, mientras su aura se empezaba a liberar.**

**\- Ten en cuenta donde estas Riser Phoenex, este mi territorio, y yo nunca he sido tu mujer, eso es algo que acordaron nuestros padres, pero yo tengo mi propia decisión –contesto Rías, aunque aun con voz tranquila, con un tono más duro– y mucho menos te atrevas a darme ordenes o intentar amenazarme.**

**\- ¡CALLATE¡ TU ME PERTENECES, ¡AHORA VEN Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO! –estallo Riser, liberando su poder de una forma explosiva y haciendo que la temperatura del lugar subiera bruscamente.**

**\- … –Yue ya había tenido las cejas enmarcadas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Rías libero su propia aura, y de forma inmediata, rechazo a Riser– ten cuidado de cómo me hablas, Riser Phoenex, y si vuelves a decir que soy tu mujer, te arrepentirás.**

**Al decir sus últimas palabras, hebras de poder de la destrucción, empezaron a rodear a Rías, mientras sus ojos adquirían la forma de su ser Astral, dando una sensación extremadamente poderosa, ante la cual, Riser no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.**

**\- … ¡¿?! … –por un momento, Riser no supo que decir, pues aunque aun no creía que perdería ante Rias, sentía una sensación capas de amenazar su vida, proviniendo de ella, surcando sus cejas, miro al demonio detrás de ella, Takeshi, del que también percibió cierta amenaza, así, cambio de método– … tus acciones son una vergüenza para tu clan y el mío, ¿crees que la familia Phoenex, aceptara algo como esto?**

**\- A menos que se quieran humillar a sí mismos, de forma verdadera, lo harán, pues ya te he dado la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía, sino puedes aceptarla, entonces no me importa, no importa si mi familia esta avergonzada de mí, en el momento adecuado, ¿crees que no me apoyaran? –dijo Rias sin dar un paso atrás.**

**\- … … veo, puedes haber retrasado las cosas con tu propuesta, pero por no hablar de si logras vencer a tus contrincantes, cuando te enfrentes a mí, perderás, y luego, te educare adecuadamente.**

**\- … no te equivoques Riser –contesto Rias con un tono frio– mi propuesta es un partido en la competencia oficial, contra ti, no necesito vencer a todos los rivales, y si pierdo, prometí dar reparaciones, pero nunca, y que se te grave en la cabeza, ¡nunca!, me casare contigo, primero me suicidaría.**

**\- ¡TU! –la expresión de Riser se volvió a oscurecer– no colmes mi paciencia, Rias, tú no tienes derecho a cancelar el matrimonio…**

**\- Dado que soy yo la que se va a casar, si, lo tengo –interrumpió la chica– que te quede claro, yo ya le pertenezco a alguien.**

**Terminando de decir eso, con una mirada muy decidida, se acurruco cerca de Yue y tomo su mano, este la miro sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.**

**\- … ¡¿?! … –cuando Riser iba a decir algo, vio los ojos completamente negros de Yue y sintió la mirada de advertencia de Rias, esas dos energías que emanaban simultáneamente, encendieron todas las alertas de su cabeza– … … bien, muy bien, muy bien… que quede claro, esto no es lo último que se hablara sobre este asunto, incluso si no puedo cambiar las cosas, les hare ver, que Riser Phoenex, no es alguien para ser jugado de dicha manera.**

**Con esas palabras, Riser lanzo una mirada profunda hacia Yue, como queriendo grabar su imagen en la memoria, luego, con un bufido de desprecio, despareció, en medio de su círculo mágico.**

**\- … ¿Qué tan fuerte es Riser, Yue? –pregunto Rias con un ligero ceño.**

**\- Diría que está muy cerca de la primera Runa del Círculo de Transformación, en algunos aspectos, aun más fuerte, sus llamas facilitan el proceso de la purificación de energía, ciertamente es alguien con mucho talento, pero no más que eso –contesto Yue, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … Pero no creo que mi hermano, guarde los métodos que le diste, de las familias nobles, sobre todo para Phoenex, aun mas después de esto –cuando Rias dijo eso, Yue la miro con una cara algo extraña– … no te equivoques, no cambiare de opinión… y tampoco es que mi hermano este en mi contra, es solo que como tu dijiste, Riser sigue siendo alguien con mucho talento, como Lucifer, no simplemente puede hacerlo a un lado.**

**\- … tengo mucho que quisiera decir sobre ello, pero me da pereza… … De cualquier manera, su talento no se puede comparar al tuyo, y después de aproximadamente una semana, cuando el ultimo método, hecho de forma exclusiva para ti, Sona y Akeno, esté listo, la distancia crecerá mucho mas, incluso si hiciera algo semejante para el pequeño pájaro, nada cambiaria, por no hablar de que es algo que no sucederá –respondió Yue.**

**\- … ¿y si él intenta atacarte? –pregunto Rias un poco preocupada.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¿crees que perderé? –ante la pregunta del chico, Rias se puso evidentemente nerviosa, lo que hizo que Yue se riera– tranquilízate, me estoy burlando de ti, sus llamas no pueden dañarme, ¿olvidas cual es mi Artefacto Sagrado?, por supuesto, yo tampoco puedo dañarlo con ese método, pero mi seguridad está garantizada, por no mencionar, que en una lucha, tengo mucho por ofrecer.**

**\- … … Ufufufufu –Akeno no pudo evitar reírse ante la sonrisa tenebrosa de Yue, que hizo que los pelos de Takeshi y Kiba se pusieran de pie, así como que Gasper, casi se desmayara del miedo, en una forma muy cómica.**

**\- … igual de pervertido que Akeno-sempai, pero más temeroso –dijo Koneko, con una mirada de desprecio, pero sin hacer contacto visual.**

**\- … bueno, basta, retírense –dijo Rias.**

**\- Ufufufufufufu –mientras todos salían, se podía escuchar la risa de Akeno, aun más fuerte.**

**Después de que se fueron todos los miembros de la familia de Rias, solo quedaron ella y Yue, en la habitación.**

**Poco después, Rias camino hacia Yue, y se sentó en sus piernas, pero de manera que sus caras y torsos, quedaran uno enfrente del otro.**

**\- … como dije antes, esto no es exactamente una sorpresa –hablo la niña, mientras Yue sujetaba su cintura, lo que hizo que Rias se pegara aun mas a su cuerpo– pero quería demostrarte algo, en primer lugar, mi decisión de dar un paso al frente y hacerme cargo de mi vida, y en segundo lugar, que puedo manejar las cosas sin tu ayuda, de esa manera… **

**\- … –antes de que la joven demonio continuara, Yue le cerró la boca con un beso.**

**Dado que esa era parte de su intención desde el primer momento, Rias no se negó, sino que envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Yue y correspondió el beso de forma apasionada.**

**Yue rodeo su espalda y la estrujo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras metía su lengua en la boca de la niña, la cual, la recibió e hizo lo mismo con la suya.**

**Sin cerrar los ojos, mirándose fijamente, se continuaron besando, jugueteando con sus lenguas y sorbiendo la saliva del otro, como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.**

**Rias puso sus manos en la cara de Yue, y empezó a besar sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, al tiempo que también lo saboreaba con su lengua, luego se deslizo en su oído y metió su lengua dentro.**

**Después, empujo a Yue, de forma que se recargara en el sillón por completo, para luego inclinarse, besando y lamiendo su cuello, mientras metía sus manos debajo de su playera y recorría su pecho suavemente.**

**Los actos dedicados y seductores de Rias, hacían que escalofríos, bajaran por la espina dorsal de Yue, y cada que ella lo besaba o lamia, sentía una sensación de hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo entero y causarle un inmenso placer.**

**Las manos de la niña se deslizaron hacia abajo, fuera de su playera y llegaron a su entrepierna, al sentir la dura erección de Yue, se rio con un poco de malicia y orgullo, que la hacía ver muy sexy.**

**Acariciando delicadamente, abrió la bragueta del chico y metiendo la mano, tomo el miembro extremadamente duro, masajeándolo suavemente, de arriba abajo.**

**Se inclino cerca del oído de Yue, restregando con astucia, sus senos en el pecho del chico, y dijo.**

**\- Ahora es solo cuestión de buscar el momento y lugar preciso, y seré completamente tuya.**

**\- … –escuchando sus palabras, que le causaban cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, Yue tuvo el impulso de empujarla hacia abajo ahí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, Rias lo mordió con un poco de fuerza en el cuello y siguió hablando.**

**\- … tranquilo, no te dejare así, como la ultima vez te complaciste con mi cuerpo a tu antojo, ahora déjame ocuparme de ti, ya tendrás la ocasión de satisfacerte conmigo todo lo que desees, pues desde hoy, comenzare a dormir en tu habitación… sin peros, ya todo está arreglado con Shuri-neesan.**

**Llegando al entendimiento de porque Shuri no se quería mudar a su habitación, Yue no pudo evitar suspirar con exasperación.**

**Sin embargo, el también tomo una decisión, eso fue que esperaría unos días a que implantara la Runa Efimera Original o única, en el cuerpo de Rias, para luego tomarla, de esa manera, también podría ayudarla de muchas más maneras y hacer su unión más significativa, aunque no quería decir, que no jugaría con ella durante estas noches.**

**Mientras Yue se metía en sus pensamientos, de pronto, sintió una sensación extremadamente placentera, en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, al tiempo que una lengua, se metía en su boca.**

**Esa sensación, extremadamente dulce en su boca y el estimulo en la parte inferior, fue demasiado, así, el chico no pudo evitar soltar un gemido reprimido, mientras se desbordaba en las suaves palmas de la niña, que estaba encima de él.**

**Una vez que el deseo de Yue fue expulsado, al menos de forma momentánea, Rias se levanto y se dirigió hacia una mesilla, que tenía varios pañuelos y una bandeja de agua para las manos.**

**Pero casi de inmediato, sintió los brazos de Yue, envolviéndole la cintura, y su cuerpo, pegándose al suyo.**

**\- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres de tu decisión? –pregunto Yue, abrazándola tiernamente, mientras ella se limpiaba las manos.**

**\- … no estuvieron muy contentos, en especial… no, ninguno de los dos, pero papa me perdonara con el tiempo, mientras no haga algo decepcionante de verdad, mientras que mama, dijo que a pesar de todo, estaba orgullosa de cómo maneje las cosas… Como dijiste antes, no tenia que aferrarme a una opción, podía buscar una que lograra ambos objetivos… aunque aun siento que sin ti, no hubiera sido posible.**

**\- Puede que así sea, pero no porque no pudieras, sino porque tu mente estaba enfocada en una sola manera de hacer las cosas, yo solo te abrí los ojos, mientras que tu, aun tuviste que dar el paso… incluso si te ayude a fortalecerte, el talento ya estaba ahí, y el esfuerzo lo realizaste tu, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora, es no flaquear, me refiero por supuesto, en el camino hacia el futuro.**

**\- … si, te lo prometo, te demostrare que soy la mujer que viste en mí.**

**\- … –con un movimiento, una cajita apareció en las manos de Yue y se la ofreció a Rias, cuando esta lo abrió, vio un anillo, negro y rojo, con una cabeza de Quilin– he creado varios regalos, cada uno para que encaje con la persona… creo… pero siento que este es el más adecuado para ti, no te lo iba a dar tan pronto, pero no solo has demostrado que creciste en fuerza, sino como persona… bueno, demonio, tus actuales ojos Astrales, y la cercanía a completar esa transformación, son la prueba más grande.**

**\- … –Rias se volteo bruscamente y vio la cara de Yue, mientras una sonrisa extremadamente feliz, salía de ella, pues entendía, que este regalo, no solo, no era simple, sino que también significaba su compromiso con ella, en todos los sentidos, y pidiéndole que fuera suya por completo, en todas las formas.**

**\- Dentro de este anillo, esta una página de mi Grimorio original, lo que nos conecta de muchas maneras, también se creó con un poco de tu sangre, por lo que funciona como una varita, que amplifica tus poderes, normalmente pasivos, solo debes depender de ese efecto, cuando lo necesites –explicaba Yue, mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de Rias, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas, amenazaran por salir de sus ojos.**

**Con una tierna sonrisa, beso los ojos medio llorosos de Rias, y la abrazo con ternura, la cual lo correspondió con fuerza, mientras prácticamente, brillaba con felicidad.**

… … … … … … …

**En una cierta cafetería, cerca de la Academia Kuoh, se encontraban dos adolecentes.**

**Uno era un hombre de pelo castaño, y ojos cafés, pero con un tinte algo extraño de color rojizo, había dos cosas como trenzas, que salían de su pelo, y aunque no era guapo, tampoco era feo, aunque parecía algo desgarbado.**

**La otra era una niña de pelo rubio, tan largo, que casi llegaba a su cintura, ojos azules muy hermosos y unas facciones muy lindas, aunque eran más tiernas que hermosas, no quitaban su belleza, casi como de muñeca, al tiempo que una cruz colgaba de su cuello.**

**\- … entonces ya es seguro, entraras conmi… quiero decir, al mismo colegio que el mío –comentaba el chico, algo embobado con la belleza de la niña delante suyo.**

**\- Si, Ray… quiero decir, la hermana mayor Yuuma, dijo que estaba bien, después de todo, hay la posibilidad de que permanezcamos en esta ciudad por mucho, mucho tiempo –comento Asia con una gran sonrisa, aunque tenía muchas tristezas en su corazón, quedarse en esta ciudad y entrar a la misma escuela que su primer y único amigo, Issei Hyoudou, le producía una verdadera felicidad.**

**\- Eso es genial Asia, espero que podamos estar en la misma clase, el solo saber que iras a la misma escuela que yo, hace que todo el trabajo duro que hice al estudiar y entrar ahí, valiera la pena –dijo Issei, muy feliz, aunque no podía decir, que su sueño era crear un harem, en una escuela, que hasta hace poco, era solo para niñas, sentía que poder tener cerca a Asia, aunque aun no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, era como la recompensa del destino, por su duro esfuerzo.**

**\- … jejeje, haces unas expresiones muy graciosas, aunque algo espeluznantes, no estarás pensando en algo malo, ¿cierto, Issei-san? –pregunto la pequeña monja, con la cabeza inclinada, de forma linda e ingenua.**

**\- … por supuesto que no, claro que no –se repitió Issei, como para convencerse a sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a admitir las fantasías que pasaron en forma de flash por su cabeza, donde ella y él, hacían varias cosas traviesas en la escuela.**

**\- Jejeje –rio Asia de forma feliz– es hora de irme, Issei-san, Ray, quiero decir, la hermana mayor, me debe estar esperando.**

**\- … de acuerdo –contesto Issei algo triste– ¿tendrás tiempo antes de que inicien las clases?, tal vez podamos salir en una ci… quiero decir, a dar una vuelta, para mostrarte la ciudad.**

**\- … claro, Ray… la hermana mayor, dijo que me compraría un teléfono y me enseñaría a usarlo, así que podemos ponernos de acuerdo –contesto Asia, de una manera pensativa, pero algo linda.**

**\- Genial.**

**Después de eso, vio a la niña, Asia Argento, irse rápidamente.**

**Al mirarla irse, pero aun dando la vuelta para regalarle una sonrisa muy hermosa y sincera, el corazón del chico, salto estrepitosamente.**

**Recuerda, que la primera vez que la conoció, fue hace dos semanas, ella se veía muy triste y había salido a dar una vuelta, sin embargo, se le hizo tarde para regresar a casa, pero se había olvidado del camino de regreso.**

**Después de tropezarse con ella, le ofreció guiarla y la llevo de regreso a su casa, que estaba muy cerca, de una iglesia abandonada.**

**Después de eso, la vio varias veces, pues a la niña y a su hermana mayor, le gustaban los dulces, y ella los conseguía en una tienda muy cercana a la que frecuentaba, al buscar anime y… otras cosas.**

**Después, se entero de que iba entrar a la misma escuela que él, o que al menos, había dicha posibilidad, y se fueron haciendo amigos, mas y mas cercanos.**

**Asia le conto, que había tenido que dejar Europa, porque ella y su hermana, tuvieron un conflicto con su familia, y prácticamente fueron echadas.**

**Dijo que aparte de su hermana mayor, también tenía otro "hermano", pero siempre ponía una cara muy extraña, al hablar de él.**

**Cuando hablaba de su hermana mayor, parecía respetarla y tenerle cierto aprecio, pero parecía, que solo sentía algún tipo de agradecimiento por su hermano e incluso, le tenía miedo.**

**Bueno, Issei no pudo culparla, el había conocido a su hermana, cuando la vio por primera vez, casi babea, por lo hermosa y sexy que era, pero cuando ella lo miro, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, era el tipo de miedo instintivo, que una presa, sentía por su cazador, en la naturaleza.**

**Así, decidió evitarla tanto como fuera posible, pues aunque muy, muy, pero muy sensual, según sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se paralizaba, al recordar la mirada molesta de la mujer.**

**El punto es, que si su hermana era tan de miedo, realmente no quería conocer a su hermano.**

**Dejando todo eso de lado, Asia era una belleza, algo torpe, pero muy buena, sin hablar que no le rehuía y se la pasaban muy bien juntos, solo eso, le hizo sentir muy bien, y con muchas expectativas, en su futuro amoroso… aunque ser un Rey del harem, parecía estar muy lejos aun.**

… … …

**Cuando Asia llego a casa, la cual era en realidad un apartamento muy pequeño, pero que había sido ampliado mediante magia, encontró a una mujer sentada en la mesa, comiendo un helado.**

**La mujer parecía tener entre 20 y 25 años, la razón, era que su juventud era evidente, pero su expresión madura, hacia que la gente se sintiera desconcertada en determinar su edad.**

**Ella era muy hermosa, media 1.70, tenía el pelo negro muy largo y lacio, sus ojos, sin ocultarse de nadie, eran de color violeta, pero con una brillantes, muy pura.**

**Sus facciones eran maduras y exquisitas, aun así, resaltaban la belleza de la juventud, con pechos amplios, piernas muy largas y deliciosas, mientras también desprendía un aire sexy y algo erótico, pues su manera de vestir, aunque no exagerada, era algo reveladora, hecha para tentar y seducir a los hombres.**

**\- ¿Estabas de nuevo con ese niño pervertido? –pregunto Raynare.**

**\- Uh… el no es pervertido… ¿creo? –dijo Asia algo torpe y avergonzada, por su propia respuesta.**

**\- … bah, solo hace falta ver cómo me miraba cuando lo conocí, para decir que es un pervertido y además, muy descarado… aunque lo ultimo no es necesariamente malo, pero con lo que me platicas de él, obviamente va hacia la exageración, por lo tanto, un Gran Pervertido –respondió el ángel caído.**

**\- Uh… pero Raynare-sama también se viste muy reveladora, no es culpa de Issei-san… … y a pesar de eso, es una buena persona, y cuando estoy con él, me siento muy feliz, e incluso… –en las últimas palabras, Asia cerró la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.**

**\- … lo sé, quizás es el poseedor de un Artefacto Sagrado, aunque este ni siquiera a mostrado signos de despertar… te conozco lo suficientemente bien… bueno, más exactamente, eres muy transparente –ante las palabras de Raynare, Asia se puso muy nerviosa, soltando un suspiro exasperado, el ángel caído siguió hablando– con esto quiero decir, que si quieres seguir adelante en tu vida, no debería juntarte o ver de forma especial a niños humanos normales… claro, eso es cosa tuya, pero recuerda, quien es el que manda, al menos por ahora… un poseedor de Artefacto, será más fácilmente aceptado, aun así… bueno, todo a su tiempo, intentare investigar un poco sobre el nivel de su engranaje, pero mi objetivo, y esto es algo que también puede ayudarte, es alguien más.**

**\- … si, Raynare-sama lo ha mencionado antes, pero no se por donde buscar –respondió la niña.**

**\- No debes preocuparte por eso, el nos encontrara –dijo el ángel caído con una mirada bastante ilegible, pero algo curiosa y…**

**\- ¿Soy tan importante? –pregunto Asia repentinamente.**

**\- … ¿te gusta ese pervertido?... por lo menos, ¿quieres seguir pasando tiempo con él? –pregunto Raynare.**

**\- Mmm –asunto la niña de forma enérgica y sin dudarlo.**

**\- Entonces no necesitas preocuparte por lo demás.**

**\- ¿Y la iglesia?, ¿y nuestro señor?**

**\- … –Raynare hizo un bufido de desprecio, después de un instante de silencio, luego dijo– si quieres seguir teniendo fe en esos idiotas o en… ese Dios, no te detendré, por ahora, ellos no son tus enemigos, así que solo debes pensar, ¿Qué es más importante?, ¿lo que tienes?, ¿o aquello que ni si quiera te mira?, aquello que te abandono.**

**\- … –Asia agacho la cabeza algo triste, no sabía cómo contestar algo como eso, en especial, porque la que lo decía, era un ángel caído, un antiguo servidor de Dios.**

**\- … no pienses en cosas complicadas… por ahora, concentrarte en lo que sientes al estar al lado de ese niño y preguntarte si quieres sentir más de ello… con el tiempo, encontraras las respuestas a tus propias preguntas –dijo Raynare, mientras se levantaba y salía del apartamento.**

**Cuando llego fuera, dos pares de alas, cada una de más de nueve metros, salieron de su espalda, y voló hacia lo más alto del cielo.**

**A una cierta altura, se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente, lo que después de un tiempo, la hizo sonreír, pues llego a la conclusión, que la decisión que tomo, era la correcta.**

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … …

**Ya está la nueva novela.**

**Cuando escribo, me gusta escribir dos o tres historias juntas, pues de esa manera, siento que no me emboto en una sola idea, y estas pueden fluir y salir mejor.**

**Ahora tengo tres historias.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	20. Chapter 20: Magia Del Destino Inmutable

**Capitulo 20: Reencuentro y La Magia Del Destino Inmutable**

**En la mansión de Shigure, que ahora ya era conocida, como la mansión Tianlei o la Morada de los Demonios Astrales, pues según había informado Grayfia, Sirzechs y Serafall la habían nombrado de esa manera; Yue se iba despertando.**

**Cuando se movió ligeramente, sintió algo muy suave debajo de su cuerpo, y escucho un gemido algo sugerente.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un par de pechos muy grandes y suaves, cerca de su cara, mientras que una de sus manos, acariciaba uno de esos suaves senos.**

**Rias, que ya se había despertado, lo miraba con una suave sonrisa, pero con el rostro un poco rojo.**

**Desde hace casi una semana, la chica dormía en su cuarto, con camisones muy reveladores y seductores, pero a veces, completamente desnuda, la única razón por la que Yue no se la había comido, era porque quería esperar, para lo que en este momento, eran solo dos días más, fecha en la cual le daría la Runa Efímera y haría un ritual de purificación, con sus Llamas Terrenales.**

**Mientras Yue acariciaba, apretaba y chupaba los pechos y pezones de Rias, se juro a sí mismo, que ese día, no la dejaría salir del cuarto, hasta que se sintiera completamente satisfecho.**

**Claro, eso no significa, que no "jugara" con Rias por las noches, y durmiera muy cómodo sintiendo su cuerpo.**

**Después de una sesión de besos, caricias y arrumacos, la niña demonio escapo rápidamente hacia el baño y empezó a prepararse para la escuela.**

**Ahora había empezado de forma oficial, el segundo año de Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki, en la Academia Kuoh, por lo que todos se fueron e hicieron sus respectivas actividades.**

**A Yue no le agradaban las clases, no es que pensara que fueran difíciles, sino que para él, ese tipo de conocimiento no tenía sentido, primero, en su vida pasada, ya había aprendido lo general de este grado de escolaridad e incluso de Universidad, mientras que en segundo lugar, sentía que su único enfoque, debería ser el mundo sobrenatural.**

**Así, aunque iba a la escuela, rara vez entraba a clases, solucionando todo con algunos hechizos y pasando su tiempo en el edificio de Rias.**

**De pronto, cuando estaba escribiendo algunas cosas, sintió algo en las afueras de la escuela, era muy sutil, pero no podía escapar de sus sentidos, después de inclinar la cabeza de forma pensativa, por un instante, sonrió y empezó a desmaterializarse.**

… … …

**Raynare no era tonta, incluso si era un poco descuidada, después de su experiencia hace poco más de un año, había aprendido mucho.**

**Por lo que uso varios métodos y hasta algunos tesoros, para ocultar su presencia, mientras observaba desde muy alto, la Academia Kuoh, enfocando su visión en Issei Hyuodou, pero justo cuando iba a sacar un objeto mas, para intentar determinar el Artefacto Sagrado del chico…**

**\- Mucho tiempo sin verte, Yuuma-chan –cuando Raynare reacciono bruscamente ante la voz inesperada, su brazo ya había sido tomado, y luego sintió, como la lanzaban como un muñeco, hacia un lugar desconocido.**

**Esta era una barrera, cerca de la Academia Kuoh, cuando Yue se volvió a materializar, la figura de Raynare estaba saliendo de los escombros.**

**\- Aunque llamarte "chan", como que ya no cuadra mucho, ¿cierto? –comento el chico, viendo la sexy y madura figura de la niña ángel caído.**

**\- … … siempre supe que te gustaba rudo, pero, ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?, no es la forma de tratar a tu linda ex novia, que te ha extrañado tanto –comento Raynare, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo– por otra parte, siempre seré tu niña, mientras así lo desees, por lo que usar "chan", no está demás… de todas formas, sin importar mi apariencia, tengo un par de cientos de años mas que tu.**

**\- … ¿solo un par de cientos? –pregunto Yue, con un poco de curiosidad.**

**\- … bah… sin caballerosidad como siempre… pero bueno, digamos que me "entrenaste" para disfrutar de tu rudeza, ¿cierto, Yue-san? –contesto el Ángel caído, terminando con un tono seductor y sugerente.**

**\- … –Yue la observo atentamente, podía sentir una infinidad de cambios en la chica que tenía delante, en comparación con la que había conocido–… así que la razón por la que rompiste tan rápidamente mi hechizo, es porque sufriste una ampliación de poder… ¿es por mi?, ¿quizás mi energía te presiono?, ¿o hay un efecto del que no me entero?, ¿quizás mi voluntad subconsciente?**

**\- … ya empiezas a divagar de nuevo, cuando tienes una cita con una mujer tan hermosa como yo, eso es de mala educación –dijo Raynare con exasperación– … mi orgullo me llevo a medir mal tu fuerza la ultima vez, así, enfrente una pelea que normalmente rehuiría… claro, no negare cualquier cosa que digas, incluso siento que te metiste en mi, de más de una manera… pero sobretodo… … … acepte tu idea, mis dos "yo", se fusionaron, y todo junto, dio este resultado.**

**\- … –Yue la volvió a mirar fijamente, luego asintió– parece que tu potencial como Ángel era extraordinario, ¿o es esto el resultado de un camino propio, fuera de ese Ser?... … bueno, no importa… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?**

**\- … Raynare está bien, Yuuma también, lo que más te guste –contesto la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … … ¿Qué hacías investigando a Issei Hyoudou?**

**\- … solo un poco de curiosidad, ha estado muy cerca de mi querida Asia últimamente –respondió Raynare con una cara extraña y curiosa, de varias maneras.**

**\- … ¿es así? –respondió Yue, con su propia cara extraña, oírla hablar con un cariño sincero y de una forma preocupada, justamente por Asia Argento, le hacía sentir raro, ciertamente había visto a la niña ya, y dejo que la familia de Sona, tuviera un ojo en ella, cuando vio a la monja, también pensó en Raynare, pero decidió ver cuáles eran sus acciones y luego tomar una decisión… debía aceptar, que la situación extraña, le parecía desconcertante.**

**\- … parece que el niño pervertido es más único de lo que parece, aunque no le quita lo mediocre, sino fuera por Asia, ni me entero que tiene un Artefacto Sagrado.**

**\- … así que eso es… bueno, no niego que el niño es algo mediocre… pero dejando eso de lado, por ahora no le investigues mas, no quiero que se sepa mucho de él –hablo Yue en tono de orden, ante lo que, para su sorpresa, Raynare asintió de forma dócil, esto hizo, que una mirada curiosa, pasara por los ojos del chico.**

**\- … no me mires así, con mi nuevo poder, aun volví aquí, y eso es porque tome mis propias decisiones –dijo la mujer con algo de soberbia– sabía algo de lo que vería, cuando te encontrara, pero pensar, que a pesar de mi poder, ahora soy aun más débil que tu, que la comparación anterior, eso es un pequeño shock, pensé que podría impresionarte…**

**\- … no, de hecho lo has logrado, aunque solo parcialmente, en vez de decir que eres un ángel caído de nivel medio, eres más como un ángel caído, con un poder comparable a un nivel alto –comento el chico, mientras la escrutaba con sus ojos, de forma profunda.**

**\- … mmm, si me hablas y miras así, me excitare –dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba y se paraba frente al chico, luego paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo miro directamente– a pesar de haber cambiado, la profundidad de tus ojos, solo se ha hecho más evidente, pero no modificado… … creo que no tengo que decirlo, pero si lo necesitas, puedes mirarme a los ojos, si te hace sentir bien someterme, también está bien, pero eres un chico crudo que ya dejo una cicatriz en mi cuerpo, tanto metafórica como literalmente, así que estoy marcada como tuya…**

**\- … –escucharla decir esas palabras sugerentes, hizo que el cuerpo de Yue, no pudiera evitar calentarse, siendo ella más débil que él, podía ver a través de varias de sus intenciones, aunque había muchas dudas en sus palabras, eran sin equivocación, ciertas.**

**\- … no se mucho, pero ya que tome tu sutil consejo, de fusionarme con "ella", ahora soy muy distinta, así que al menos por el momento, quiero saber hasta dónde me puedes llevar, y que es lo que me puedes mostrar… pero sin lugar a dudas, has hecho que mi corazón se abra y una niña tan molesta como Asia, pueda entrar, mientras que siendo más fuerte que yo… más de lo que pensé, eres merecedor de mi, y de todo lo que quieras tomar… … sin hablar de que en mi estado actual, tampoco sé que hacer por mi cuenta.**

**Después de terminar sus palabras, beso a Yue, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca.**

**Después de un instante, Yue correspondió su beso y la sujeto por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre, apretaba su cabeza contra la suya.**

**Con la mano que tenía en la cintura de la mujer, empezó a bajar y acariciar sus nalgas con mucha fuerza, moldeándolas de diferentes maneras, e incluso dándole un par de nalgadas, pues estas tenían una elasticidad deliciosa.**

**Con gemidos, Raynare uso su lengua, para recorrer toda la boca del chico, y cuando este aflojo su agarre, continuo usando su lengua, para lamer sus mejillas y bajar por su cuello, abriendo su camisa, y lamiendo su pecho también.**

**De pronto, Yue sujeto el pelo de Raynare con fuerza, y jalo su cabeza hacia atrás, separándola de él, para luego inclinarse, y besar su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, hasta sus pechos.**

**Después de lamerlos y saborearlos por un tiempo, la volteo de forma brusca, haciendo que sus nalgas se pegaran a su entrepierna.**

**De forma sutil, saco su erección y alzo la falda de Raynare, la cual era muy corta, bajando levemente sus bragas, empezó a restregar de forma directa, su hombría, entre las deliciosas nalgas del ángel caído.**

**Al mismo tiempo, besaba su cuello, y apretaba fuertemente sus pechos con una mano, mientras que la otra, se había metido en su ropa, entre sus piernas, para usar los dedos y meterlos dentro de ella.**

**En medio de gemidos, la mujer uso una mano para acariciar y pegar la cabeza del chico a su cuello, mientras que con la otra, le ayudaba a acariciarle, para sentir más placer, al mismo tiempo, que ponía fuerza en sus músculos traseros, para apretar la erección entre sus nalgas, y movía estas, para darle mayor disfrute al chico.**

**Después de un tiempo, el deseo de Yue se desbordo en la piel de la chica, entre sus glúteos, mientras que el de ella, en sus manos.**

**Luego de calmarse, arreglar su ropa y limpiarse un poco, Raynare pregunto un poco resentida.**

**\- ¿Eso es todo lo que me darás? **

**\- … Tonta… ya habrá su momento y lugar… por otro lado, todo tiene su orden, para mí al menos –contesto Yue, acariciando tiernamente su cabeza, lo que hizo que la mujer se encogiera de hombros, un poco frustrada, pero el chico continuo– ahora es momento de hablar, dime exactamente, cuál es la situación.**

**\- … de acuerdo.**

… … … … … … …

**En un cierto salón de la academia Kuoh, Issei Hyoudou, miraba hacia abajo y veía a unas niñas platicando, cuando de pronto, una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.**

**\- Así que tu eres el chico que Sona castigo, ¿eh?.**

**\- ¿Uh? –volteándose sorprendido, Issei vio a un chico un poco más alto que él, de un año superior– ¿sempai?, ¿hay algo que necesite?**

**\- Nada, solo curiosidad, Sona dijo que castigo a un enorme pervertido, que prácticamente se vistió de niña, para entrar en las regaderas de las chicas, y luego descaradamente lo admitió, en medio de un discurso desvergonzado, sobre la juventud, el crecimiento y bla, bla, bla –contesto Yue– así, quise saber quién era el chico capaz de hacer perder la calma, a mi querida Sona.**

**\- … ugh –issei no sabía que decir, si reprocharle por su rara curiosidad, decirle que no tenía que dar tantos detalles, o criticarlo, por no entenderlo, al obviamente ser un chico popular, según él, que seguramente estaba saliendo, con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.**

**\- He escuchado, que vas por ahí diciendo que quieres ser un Rey del harem y una sarta de tonterías.**

**\- ¡No son tonterías! Es el sueño de cada hombre –respondió Issei con fuerza.**

**\- … bueno, eso ultimo no lo niego, pero por no hablar, de la falta de necesidad de poner "Rey" en la palabra "harem", un Rey necesita "dignidad" o por lo menos "fuerza". –dijo Yue, ante lo cual, Issei hizo una cara bastante extraña y graciosa– Ser sincero con tus sentimientos es bueno, pero no hay la necesidad de ser descarado, bueno, esa es mi opinión. Tú no tienes dignidad, fuerza, dinero, así que deberías centrarte en una chica primero.**

**\- … ugh… sempai, ¿te he hecho algo malo? –pregunto Issei deprimido y dolido, así como un poco molesto.**

**\- Nah, solo te digo un hecho –contesto Yue, con una expresión luz– como dijiste, un harem es el sueño de cada hombre, y por supuesto, eso me incluye, de hecho, yo ya estoy formando el mío.**

**\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, enséñame sempai –de pronto, todo el disgusto del chico pareció esfumarse y casi se arrodilla ante Yue.**

**\- … por favor, no seas tan simple –dijo Yue algo exasperado– hay muchas cosas que atraen a las mujeres, yo no soy un experto, y seguramente no tengo la mayoría de esas cualidades…. Pero tengo poder, con poder, puedes conseguir lo que quieres… como mínimo, es el requisito principal para lograrlo, es porque soy poderoso, y porque tengo la oportunidad de ser aun más poderoso, por lo que tengo las mujeres que quiero tener.**

**\- … ¿? … –Issei no sabía que decir ante eso, pero en realidad no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que si tenía mucho dinero eso era posible, pues suponía que a eso se refería Yue, pero no creía que alguien como Souna Shitori, la presidenta estudiantil, fuera a ser atraída por algo como eso, y cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Asia, no creía que ella tampoco fuese ese tipo de chica, al mismo tiempo, sentía que había algo mas para lograrlo, así, con una expresión decidida, respondió– sempai, si Shitori-kaicho es su novia, creo que usted se está menospreciando y menospreciándola a ella, mientras que el poder es importante, las mujeres necesitan algo mas, mas… … sinceridad, estoy seguro que alguien como Shitori-kaicho, no es tan simple, y pudo ver algo mas en usted, que su dinero o "poder", debe tener más confianza en usted mismo.**

**\- … … … –Yue se quedo sin palabras ante la réplica del chico, por un instante, no supo que debería contestar, después de organizar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, dijo– a cada cual lo que le corresponde… pero, en primer lugar, yo hablo de poder real, aquel que viene de tu interior, como esos anime que te gusta ver, ese tipo de poder, al menos, en este mundo y para ti, no es imposible.**

**\- … –esta vez era Issei el que no tenia palabras, el sempai delante suyo, dijo palabras muy engañadizas, casi como que, si él lo quisiera, pudiera lanzar un Kame hame ha, pero con una cara y un expresión tan seria, que le hizo sentir, como si su sangre hirviera y realmente pudiera lograrlo.**

**\- Ese tipo de poder, siempre será atractivo para una mujer, pues le dará algo que ansiar, ya sea deseo de este, sentimiento de seguridad u otra cosa… claro, ciertamente, como dijiste, dependiendo de cada persona, tus ideas no están demás, pero puedo apostar, que si pudieras vencerlas en una pelea de espadas o fuerza, chicas como las dos que están en el grupo que mirabas hace un momento, miembros del club de Kendo, te mirarían con más seriedad, y no como si fueras una broma de hombre…**

**\- Ugh –esas eran palabras que el niño no podía negar.**

**\- … conozco a esa niña Asia, al menos, se un poco mas de ella, que tu…**

**\- ¿? –ante esas repentinas palabras, Issei miro a Yue de una forma inusualmente seria, porque algo le decía, que sus palabras no eran simples.**

**\- Su destino es muy cruel, su "hermano" mayor, prácticamente la matara…**

**\- ¡¿?! –ante esas palabras alarmantes, Issei se puso muy tenso y un miedo como nunca antes, le recorrió el cuerpo entero, sintiendo que el sudor frio, se derramaba por su espalda.**

**\- Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero dentro de ti, existe un gran poder, pero si no eres capaz, de cómo mínimo desearlo desde el fondo de tu corazón, nunca lo obtendrás, y sin ese poder, en el mejor de los casos, solo puedes distanciarte de ella, en el peor, solo la veras morir**

**\- … –después de decir esas palabras, Yue se dio la vuelta, dejando a Issei, paralizado de terror, pero todavía dijo unas palabras antes de desaparecer– si te decides a enfrentar esto, cuando hayas logrado ver el poder en ti, búscame, en ese momento, sabrás donde.**

… … … … … … …

**En su ahora mansión, Yue estaba sentado en un sillón, cuando una mujer de pelo azul entro.**

**Ella era alta, de casi 1.78, tenía el pelo corto, pero cerca de los hombros y de color azul, era una especie de azul turquesa claro, poseía un cuerpo delgado, pero bien definido, unos pechos adecuados para mostrar su feminidad, al igual que unas piernas largas y hermosas, así como muy saludables y fuertes.**

**Había que añadir que en este mundo, los humanos normales, no tenían pelo azul, y mucho menos uno tan peculiar como el de la mujer que acababa de aparecer, los colores de cabello y ojos, para la gente común, eran los mismos, que los de la vida pasada de Yue.**

**Pero cuando una persona se convertía en demonio, o poseían sangre de héroe, logrando despertar esa peculiar naturaleza, y tenían alguna característica que demostrara un rasgo sobrenatural, esta se resaltaría, en el color de sus ojos, pelo o incluso algo físico, mas predominante.**

**Ella era Tsubasa Yura, a pesar de su forma de vestir, así como su aura, que la hacía parecer algo marimacha, su belleza y feminidad, no podían ser ocultadas, su antiguo cabello negro, ahora tenía ese azul llamativo y hermoso, mientras que sus ojos, eran similares, siendo un poco más oscuros.**

**\- ¿Oh?, Yura-chan, ¿necesitas algo? –pregunto Yue, con una cara burlona y curiosa.**

**\- Te he dicho que no añadas el "chan", vine porque quiero una pelea –dijo Yura, con algo parecido a un puchero.**

**\- … ¿ya aprendiste la técnica que te enseñe? –pregunto Yue con los ojos entrecerrados, pues la chica le pedía pelear a cada rato, claro, esto fue algo que el chico inicio, para poder acercarse más a ella y ayudarla a mejorar su fuerza.**

**\- … Ugh –se quejo Yura y desvió la mirada con una cara torpe– eso de las dimensiones es muy molesto… no lo puedo entender…**

**\- Jajaja, bueno, ¿no se supone que eres un genio en técnicas físicas? –pregunto Yue para molestar a la chica, la cual hizo una cara osca.**

**La técnica que Yue quería enseñarle, era la mismo que uso para luchar contra Cao Cao, por supuesto, no era algo sencillo, incluso él mismo, tardo en completar la teoría correcta, una vez que la separo del manga donde la baso, y estando lista, justo un mes antes de su lucha con la versión cómica del héroe.**

**Cuando Yue iba a decir algo mas, Yuuto Kiba entro a la sala, al ver Yura, la saludo cortésmente, y pregunto.**

**\- ¿Me buscabas, sempai?**

**\- Ah, Yuuto, llegas rápido –comento Yue, y con una mirada, le pidió a Yura que esperara, luego regreso su atención al espadachín– ¿Cómo avanza tu fuerza?, he escuchado, que aun no logras la ruptura de equilibrio.**

**\- … Uh… –Kiba no sabía que decir, por un lado, estaba confundido por el repentino interés de Yue en su fuerza, pues no era algo que esperara, ya que normalmente lo ignora, bueno, eso era algo que pasaba con todos los que no fueran "sus mujeres" e incluso, cuando se trataba del aumento de fuerza, a veces también las ignoraba a ellas; mientras que en otro sentido, estaba avergonzado, por no poder estar a la altura, de las expectativas del hombre.**

**\- … bueno, supongo que lo que pesa en tu corazón, no se saca tan fácilmente… puse a Shigure y Akira, incluso a Shuri, a hacer algo por mí, ve y úneteles, esto puede ayudarte, se trata de espadas sagradas, intenta ver, cuánto has crecido en ese sentido –después de decir eso, hizo un señal para que se retirara.**

**Kiba estaba, entre conmocionado y sobresaltado, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ante la noticia, pero con una reverencia y una mirada decidida, decidió averiguarlo.**

**Antes de que pudiera decir algo a Yura, sintió una fluctuación, así que con cara resignada, le dijo a la chica.**

**\- Entrenare contigo mañana, Yura, debes poner énfasis en la técnica, deberías saber la naturaleza de su poder, ¿cierto?**

**Sintiendo la fluctuación también, Yura hizo un puchero, pero asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta y salió.**

**Al mismo tiempo, la figura de Grayfia, se empezaba a materializar.**

**\- Todo está arreglado, Yue-sama –dijo ella.**

**\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Grayfia-san –dijo Yue, ya ni siquiera intentaba pedirle que se sentara, ya que a menos que estuviera en su "día libre", o él, lograra sobrepasar cierto "limite" en su relación, ella solo diría "gracias" y continuaría de pie, como si también fuese su sirvienta, así, el chico decidió ignorar su actitud, cosa que le daba una sensación rara, en muchos sentidos.**

**\- Me gustaría preguntar, ¿Por qué hace todo esto?, Lucifer-sama, acepto fácilmente, no solo porque confía en usted, sino porque sabe, que no hará nada perjudicial para Rias-sama, pero aun así, no es algo… excesivo, incluso si ese niño es el poseedor de un Longinus, no, quizá precisamente porque es el poseedor de un Longinus…**

**\- … sinceramente, Grayfia-san, sin tomar en cuenta que es tu esposo o el padre de tu hijo, ¿Qué piensas del actual Lucifer? –pregunto Yue, ignorando por el momento, las palabras de la mujer demonio.**

**\- … –ante esa pregunta repentina, Grayfia miro seriamente a Yue por un segundo, antes de contestar– está plagado de defectos, su carácter no corresponde a la posición que ocupa, pero precisamente por eso, también es un buen líder y un gran demonio, en muchos sentidos… lamentablemente…**

**\- … –sabiendo que la mujer no iba a continuar, Yue cambio el tema– ¿sabes que es la magia del "Destino Inmutable"?**

**\- … … … si, o un poco –contesto Grayfia de forma dubitativa– es una especie de "fuerza", generada por el "Verdadero Comienzo", ante la que nadie puede escapar.**

**\- … en parte, pero no completamente correcto, veras, para los humanos, sin que un ser sobrenatural interfiera en su vida, la muerte es su destino inmutable, pueden cambiar la forma y hasta el momento, pero sin lugar a dudas, llegara, ese es el destino, algo que no puede evitarse, porque ya sucedió.**

**\- ¿? –la mujer hizo una mueca de desconcierto, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlas, pues al hablar con Yue, era algo común.**

**\- El Verdadero Comienzo, es el principio de todo, pero también el final, así, es como el circulo de la vida, transcurriendo sin cesar, por lo que todo lo que ocurre dentro de este, ya sucedió, "no hay nada nuevo bajo el cielo", es la mejor descripción, por eso, cuando una época termina, solo vuelve a comenzar otra, pero… ¿no son hermosas las estrellas?**

**\- … lo son Yue-sama, lo son –contesto Grayfia algo desconcertada.**

**\- Así es, lo son, las historias donde te conviertes en una estrella, una vez que mueres, sobre todo para los dragones, son tan fascinantes…**

**\- ¿? –abriendo mucho los ojos, Graygia dijo– Yue-sama, quiere decir…**

**\- Si –dijo el chico de forma rotunda– esas estrellas que vemos, pero que nunca parecen estar a nuestro alcance, incluso para algunos dioses, no se debe a su lejanía en espacio o su fortaleza en tamaño, puesto que eso, hasta para el actual yo, no es nada. Es porque son el reflejo, de aquellos que superaron su destino, y dejaron su huella, para volver a nacer en otra época, y también por eso, "las estrellas caen", para insertarse en el tiempo que no debían vivir, en el tiempo que empiezan a vivir… supongo que es la forma más maravillosa de reencarnación, incluso sin recuerdos o poder, demuestran que superaron su "destino".**

**\- … –la sirvienta demonio, no sabía que decir.**

**\- … cuando el destino se manifiesta, se manifiesta de forma que sea inevitable, muerte es solo algo efímero, y una fuerza que se pueda "alinear" a su propósito, es necesaria, así, podemos cambiar el trayecto, pero no evitar el destino, porque está respaldado por el Verdadero Comienzo, y debido a que en este, no hay tiempo, hay ciertas "situaciones" que ya pasaron, y "tienen" que pasar… es por eso, que a veces sentimos, que nuestras acciones, buenas o malas, con el flujo o en su contra, ya habían sido "determinadas", algo que incluso los dioses, no pueden ir en contra, pues, al igual que el Verdadero Comienzo, todo lo que existe, no puede ser gobernado por ninguna voluntad, solo existir… en mi forma de pensar, eso es lo más cercano, al Dios en el que los humanos piensan, aunque limitadamente.**

**\- … … … ¿es ese chico, el que determina el inicio del destino, que nos toca enfrentar? –pregunto Grayfia.**

**\- Así es, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, aunque su poder parece efímero, comparado con el núcleo del destino que debemos enfrentar, sigue siendo un poder, creador de muchas variables, que marca el principio y que no se puede simplemente destruir o dejar vagar. Cuanto de ese poder y destino, pueda usar Issei Hyoudou, es bastante discutible, pero siendo un longuinus, por derecho propio, es decir, que a pesar de tener un alma incompleta, aun conserva vida y voluntad, no es algo que podamos tomar o tirar.**

**\- … … veo –dijo Grayfia– ciertamente el poder de ese Dragón, va mas allá, de lo que incluso ha logrado Sirzechs-sama, mientras que se decía, poseer un potencial que incluso Ophis, veía con buenos ojos… no podemos permitir que cause variables, que no estén bajo nuestro control.**

**\- Es lo malo de los Longunus, no podemos elegir o cambiar su poseedor, como se hace con otros Artefactos Sagrados, y peor aún, cuando se trata de los Dragones Celestiales, cuya voluntad, aun es inmensa y poderosa –dijo Yue, estando de acuerdo con Grayfia– Y esto es lo último que con certeza puedo "ver", de aquí en adelante, todo depende de nuestro poder y fuerza… incluso si se mas, ya no es algo estable, desde que el ciclo del mundo, siempre es cambiante, en especial, cuando se marca por un poder, más allá de lo que podemos controlar.**

**\- … Sí, me asegurare de ser más fuerte, en mi propio derecho –contesto Grayfia– así mismo, me asegurare de encontrar la manera de entrenar bien al niño.**

**\- Jejeje, eso servirá, además, tiene sus propias aspiraciones, si sabe que puede lograrlas, de verdad que se esforzara…**

**\- Ahora entiendo, porque te caí tan bien el niño –dijo Grayfia con una mirada irritada.**

**\- … –Yue no sabía si sentirse desconcertado porque la mujer le hablo sin honoríficos y de forma casi despectiva, aunque solo quisiera burlarse de él, o sentirse extraño porque lo compararan con Issei.**

**\- … ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Yue? –pregunto Grayfia con una mirada que parecía iluminar el mundo.**

**\- … no lo sé, pero el futuro es muy interesante, ¿no?, así que por lo menos, todo lo que quiero, ¡todo! –contesto Yue, mirándola de forma directa y soberbia.**

**Grayfia hizo una sonrisa aprobatoria y comenzó a desmaterializarse.**


	21. Chapter 21: Tomando a Rias Gremory

**Capitulo 21: Tomando a Rias Gremory y El Grimorio Original**

**En una sala subterránea, un pilar de llamas conectaba el suelo y el techo, eran llamas doradas, pero tan concentradas, que parecían una columna de agua, dorada y roja.**

**Dentro de esta columna, se encontraba Rias, completamente desnuda, mientras que las llamas lamian su cuerpo.**

**Desde el encuentro con Riser Phoenex, algunas de las características, de la fase Astral, se habían quedado de forma permanente, acompañando a la chica demonio, sobretodo sus ojos.**

**Mientras más avanzaba la purificación de las Llamas Terrenales, más perfecta se volvía la transformación de Rias.**

**Pronto, las llamas empezaron a reducirse y Rias se paro frente a Yue, con su forma Astral completa, ahora, al igual que él, solo usando magia, podría ocultar su apariencia actual.**

**Ella lucia preciosa, con una altura de casi 1.82, el pelo rojo carmesí, lacio hasta los pies y con un flequillo cubriendo un poco su rostro, dándole una sensación misteriosa, con su piel tan blanca y tentadora, sus ojos brillando como las estrellas y la gema en su frente, que combinada con su aura, la hacía parecer imponente.**

**Si Yue tuviera que registrar los cambios de la ultima vez, con lo que veía enfrente suyo, seria, solo que las runas en su cuerpo, eran más destacadas, al igual que en su propio cuerpo, como venas que resaltaban de su piel, pero con un brillo hermoso, que solo asentaba su belleza, y las marcas en su frente, ya no dejaban lugar a dudas, de que eran las precursoras, de los cuernos demoniacos, una vez que Rias, alcanzara la fase de Demonio Original.**

**Con una gran sonrisa, ambos se miraron mutuamente, mientras sus ojos irradiaban, lujuria, deseo y pasión.**

… … …

**En su cuarto, después de que ambos tomaran una ducha, Rias estaba acostada en la cama, vestida de manera muy seductora, con un camisón sexy, y con su propia figura, provocativa y adictiva.**

**Yue tenía que aceptar, que desde que se convirtió en demonio, había estado dejándose llevar por sus deseos, pues prácticamente todos los días, al menos una vez, se tomaría el tiempo para hacerle el amor a Shuri, se haría arrumacos con Akeno, que nunca lo rechazaba, o sofocaría a Sona y Shigure, que últimamente, prácticamente se escondían de él, mientras que esta última, también mantenía lejos a Akira.**

**También acosaría a Yura durante su entrenamiento y jugaría con Rias todas las noches antes de dormir, por no mencionar, lo fácilmente que se dejo llevar por Raynare.**

**Grayfia le había dicho, aunque con una mirada de desprecio, muy poco típica de ella, que era algo normal, y cuanto más se acostumbrara a su nueva identidad como demonio, más fácilmente se controlaría.**

**Al chico realmente no le importaba controlarse, pero sabía que debía darle un espacio a las chicas, y tener algo de moderación, que también serviría, para poder disfrutar más esos momentos.**

**Esa es otra de las razones por la que no había tomado a toda niña que quisiera tener, para darles su tiempo y dejar que ellas continuaran a su ritmo.**

**Aun así, viendo a la sexy figura de Rias, tendida en la cama y mirándolo seductoramente, no podía evitar descontrolarse.**

**Yue ya estaba desnudo, así que camino hacia ella y se puso encima de su cuerpo, luego, la empezó a besar y acariciar apasionadamente, pero con mucha ternura también.**

**Ella abrazo con fuerza al chico, mientras sentía sus manos, recorrerle el cuerpo entero.**

**Para Yue, besarse con Rias era una experiencia de la que no se saciaba, sus labios suaves, el cálido interior de su boca, el sabor extrañamente fresco de su saliva, ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo, provocado por los movimientos de su lengua, haciéndolo desear mas y mas de esa sensación.**

**Ella no se quedo quieta, y también acaricio al chico, recorriendo su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, dándole a Yue, una sutil y refrescante experiencia, llena de placer.**

**El chico siguió por su cuello y clavícula, llegando a sus senos, a pesar de que había estado jugando y durmiendo sobre ellos, estos últimos días, pero aun no se cansaba de su textura y sabor, así que los acaricio, moldeo y chupo durante un buen rato, pero no se detuvo ahí, porque tomo una de las piernas de la niña y acaricio su delicioso muslo.**

**Poco a poco, empezó a descender, pasando por su abdomen y llegando a su intimidad, luego, empezó a saborearla, junto a sus muslos, lamiendo y metiendo su lengua dentro de la chica, no sabía porque, pero oírla gemir por sus acciones, le daba casi tanto deleite, como cuando se desbordaba su propio placer.**

**Después de un rato, comenzó a subir lentamente, al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con la boca y lengua, hasta llegar a su cara, deteniéndose para mirarla por un instante, y luego empezar a introducirse en ella.**

**Rias clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Yue, debido al repentino dolor, pero solo separo un poco más las piernas, y luego las enredo en la cintura del chico, cerrando los ojos, e intentando sentir y disfrutar de todo.**

**Un tiempo después, cuando Yue se empezó a mover, saliendo y entrando en ella, Rias abrió los ojos, mientras que con la respiración entrecortada, sin poder retener sus gemidos, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando, como queriendo imprimir el recuerdo en su alma.**

**Yue también hacia lo mismo, sentía un placer infinito recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras que una llama, se reflejaba en sus ojos.**

**Con esa llama en sus ojos, el ambiente de la habitación se calentó, y como si ambos chicos fuesen sublimados, una especie de humo negro, empezaba a envolverlos.**

**Sintiendo un increíble placer, Yue, no pudo evitar desbordarse dentro de Rias, en medio de un gemido reprimido, por un beso apasionado.**

**Aun con mucho deseo, el chico se sentó en la cama, poniendo a la niña en su regazo, e introduciéndose en ella nuevamente.**

**\- ¡Yue! –gimió Rias con mucha pasión, pues no esperaba el estimulo, tan pronto, lo que la hizo estremecer y que su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas por un instante.**

**\- … Rias, he deseado tanto este momento, no puedo parar, quiero tenerte más y más –hablo el chico con la respiración efusiva.**

**\- … tanto como quieras, soy tuya, completamente tuya –respondió la niña, con una sonrisa de felicidad, amor y deleite, por las palabras del chico, así como un toque de tentación, seducción y lujuria.**

**Con esas palabras, Yue, tomo la cintura de Rias, y movió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, mientras se agachaba y chupaba sus senos, bajando poco después sus manos, y tomando sus nalgas, apretándolas y moviéndolas en círculos.**

**La chica, intento seguir el ritmo, y moverse de la forma que el chico quería, para darle más y más placer.**

**Mirándose a los ojos nuevamente y sintiendo aun más deseo, Yue se desbordo dentro de ella por segunda vez, después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo.**

**Esto provoco que los ojos de los dos chicos demonios, brillaran intensamente, una con destellos negros e imponentes y el otro con llamas doradas.**

**Pronto, derivado del humo negro, toda la habitación se había encendido en llamas negras, sin embargo, las llamas no quemaban nada, mientras que su temperatura, era por el contrario, muy fría.**

**Al tiempo que las llamas doradas en los ojos de Yue, se volvían carmesí, y parecían equilibrar la temperatura.**

**Por otro lado, los ojos de Rias, ahora tenían una tonalidad dorada, mezclada con el brillo negro y color rojo natural de su iris, haciéndola parecer divina y soberbia, como una diosa de la Destrucción.**

**El ambiente era muy extraño, como si todo fuera real y una ilusión a la vez.**

**De pronto, el cuerpo de los chicos, empezó a soltar una neblina, entre morada y azul, violeta y rubí, cuando esta se mezclo con el fuego negro, este empezó a palpitar.**

**Si, palpitar y girar, creciendo y reduciéndose, como marcando un ritmo, con las respiraciones y movimientos, de Rias y Yue.**

**Pero los chicos, que ni se enteraban, solo sintieron, como si el placer se multiplicara más allá de las palabras y su unión fuera más fuerte.**

**Así, Yue dio la vuelta a la chica, y se introdujo en ella, desde atrás, mientras lamia y acariciaba su espalda, la cual le gustaba mucho.**

**Prácticamente montándola, mientras se deleitaba con su interior, junto a la niña que solo podía gemir y gemir, hasta que Yue dejo caer su peso sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que se venía dentro de ella una vez más.**

**Pero Rias también sentía como si una llama calcinara su cuerpo, y algo le pidiera sentir más placer, así, levantándose, empezó a besar el cuerpo del chico, esta vez siendo ella, la que lo recorría con su lengua.**

**Mientras las llamas negras ilusorias, bailaban en la habitación, el brillo en los ojos de la niña se volvía más poderoso, pero más difuso, haciendo que solo deseara sentir más de Yue.**

**Llegando hasta la entrepierna de su amado, introdujo la erección de este en su boca, y con el placer y la atmosfera que experimentaba, aquello le parecía de lo más delicioso, por lo que lo saboreo con su lengua y lo introdujo lo más que pudo en su boca.**

**Con un gemido de placer, el chico termino desbordándose en su boca, mientras ella no se apartaba y lo bebía todo.**

**Con ese estimulo, Yue se levanto nuevamente y se lanzo hacia Rias, tomando sus piernas y posándose encima de ella mientras la besaba, y se deliraba con la textura de sus muslos, volviendo a meterse dentro de ella, mientras gemía de gusto y placer.**

**El chico ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces se desbordo dentro de Rias, pero sentía que su placer no se detenía.**

**Poniéndola sobre su cuerpo, poniéndose sobre el suyo, cambiando en varias poses, solo se introdujo una y otra vez dentro de la niña, al mismo tiempo que lamia todo su cuerpo, tanto como podía.**

**Así, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, Yue y Rias, disfrutaron uno del otro, olvidándose de todo, como si solo existieran ellos.**

… … … … … … …

**Con un cristal azul en sus manos, Yue caminaba hacia el territorio Youkai, que se había instalado exitosamente en esta ciudad.**

**El cristal, era una forma de grabar, todo tipo de imágenes, incluso aquello, que la tecnología humana, nunca podría grabar.**

**En el cristal, estaba la extraña escena, que Yue y Rias, habían provocado ayer.**

**El chico estaba revisándola, y estaba muy contento con los resultados, no solo purifico su propia energía y la de Rias, más allá de lo que actualmente podía hacer con sus Llamas Terrenales, sino que también purifico el alma de ambos.**

**Hay que mencionar, que usar la Llama Terrenal para purificar su alma, era muy peligroso, y llevaba mucho tiempo, así mismo, le era imposible, purificar el alma de otra persona, por lo menos, hasta que no tuviera el poder comparable a un dios.**

**Pero gracias al ritual que realizo con Rias, no solo pudo llegar a niveles soberbios de purificación de energía, sino de alma, y hasta de energía vital, es decir, prácticamente el propio limbo en su interior, así como el de Rias, que hasta ahora, no había podido ni tocar.**

**El ritual, fue una cosa que creo, a partir de la información que obtuvo de antiguos libros demoniacos, que mencionaban a los Demonys, raza que precedía a los demonios, o con la que tenían una conexión.**

**Estos libros, no solo venían de la familia Gremory, sino de la Sitri y hasta la Bael, así como de la Lucifuge.**

**Por otro lado, se creo, conectando mediante el anillo, que le regalo a Rias, el cual consistía en su sangre, excesivamente purificada y tratada, con una página de su Grimorio Original.**

**El punto era, que Yue había aprendido mucho de los resultados en esta ocasión, por lo que estaba muy feliz.**

**Cuando llego a la mansión, justo al lado de la suya, la cual había sido tomada y configurada, como el territorio Youkai, inmediatamente vio a Yukiko, salir a recibirlo, mientras que a su lado, había una chica, su nombre parecía ser Kiyome Abe, la cual tenía a su lado, una especie de Yeti, bastante peculiar, debido a que era una de las razas del Youkai tipo Yuki onna.**

**A Yue no le importaba mucho la separación de las diversas razas de Yuki onna, tal vez, se debía a que uno era tipo bestia, mientras que Yukiko era tipo espíritu.**

**Los Youkai siempre habían sido una especie diversa y muy molesta de clasificar y comprender.**

**La niña saludo respetuosamente a Yue, y luego se retiro, tal vez por el tipo de familia a la que pertenecía, estaba ayudando y cooperando con los Youkai, dentro de la ciudad de la Academia Kuoh.**

**\- Yue-san, llegas temprano, todo está listo –comento Yukiko con una sonrisa, que la hacía lucir muy hermosa, a pesar de su expresión algo estoica y fría, lo que también la hacía ver como una dama, de una alta nobleza– Yasaka y Grayfia-san, están dentro. Vamos.**

**\- De acuerdo, gracias por venir a recibirme.**

**\- … fufufu, me tengo que acostumbrar si te convertirás en mi maestro, ¿no? –dijo la mujer con un tono algo extraño.**

**\- … todo depende de ti, Yukiko-san, de todos modos, gracias por tu consideración, pero no necesitas ser tan seria, todo pasara como debe pasar.**

**\- … supongo.**

**Sin ninguna palabra más, ambos continuaron caminando, en un armonioso silencio, hacia lo profundo de la mansión.**

**Aquí era una sala subterránea, que servía como el núcleo de territorio, así mismo, donde Yue y Grayfia, ayudaban a Yukiko y Yasaka, a controlar y utilizar la Llama Negra de Cristal y la dimensión de la "Ilusión de Vida".**

**Aun tomaría unos seis meses, hasta que las mujeres Youkai y el territorio al que pertenecían, ya no tuvieran que depender uno del otro, pero el proyecto hasta ahora, iba muy bien, y tanto los Youkai, como los demonios, estaban satisfechos.**

**Claro, la razón de la visita, esta vez no tenía que ver con nada de eso, sino con un favor, que Yue había pedido, para lograr una cierta cosa, a lo que tanto Yukiko y Yasaka, como Grayfia, habían accedido.**

**\- Yue, has llegado, es un gusto verte –sonrió suavemente Yasaka, al verlo entrar a la habitación en que ella y Grayfia se encontraban.**

**\- Siempre que pueda verte, me apresuro lo más que puedo –contesto Yue, con una suave sonrisa.**

**\- ¿Es así?, fufufufu, muchas gracias –contesto Yasaka con un giño seductor y juguetón, ante el cumplido sutil del chico, pero decidió burlarse un poco de él– sin embargo, Grayfia dice que esos cumplidos se los das a todas, incluso a ella, mientras que en realidad a nadie le gustan, porque suenas rígido, pues lo tuyo es una forma más directa de hablar y de actuar, incluso…**

**\- … vale, vale, ya entendí… intentare mejorar –se apresuro Yue a detenerla, mientras se encogía de hombros algo triste, y le dirigía una mirada de reproche a Grayfia.**

**\- …. Solo la verdad, Yue-sama, lo suyo no es lo sentimental, por lo menos, no esa parte –menciono la mujer, mientras ignoraba su mirada.**

**\- ... fufufufu –por su lado, Yasaka se reía feliz, y hasta Yukiko parecía más relajada.**

**\- … nunca supe que estar en un lugar con tres mujeres maduras, sería tan peligroso –murmuro Yue, ante lo que Yasaka se rio con más ganas y hasta Grayfia hizo una pequeña sonrisa, pues a ella le parecía muy interesante, verlo derrotado y actuando torpe o avergonzado.**

**La sala en la que se encontraban, era muy grande, tenía trece pilares de piedra negra e innumerables runas y círculos mágicos, era compleja, y especialmente única, pero por lo demás, solo había una pequeña llama de cristal en el centro.**

**Después de observar el ambiente, el chico asintió satisfecho, pues Grayfia se había encargado perfectamente de las nuevas defensas y barreras.**

**\- Entonces, deberíamos comenzar –comento Yue, con una mirada seria.**

**\- De acuerdo –dijeron las dos mujeres Youkai, después de una breve mirada entre ellas, luego, Yasaka pregunto– ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?**

**\- Tú me ayudaras a controlar la reliquia, mientras que Yukiko-san, se encargara del control de la energía que se escape, Grayfia-san nos cubrirá, vigilara y reforzara el espacio… ¿esta eso bien? –dijo Yue.**

**\- Si –todas las mujeres asintieron.**

**El chico se fue y se sentó enfrente de la Llama Negra De Cristal, mientras Yasaka hacia lo mismo, de manera que mirara a Yue de frente.**

**Yukiko se sentó detrás de Yasaka, y Grayfia permaneció de pie, mientras su cuerpo soltaba un sutil brillo, el cual demostraba, que una barrera muy única, estaba funcionando, con ella como eje central.**

**Alzando las manos frente a él, de pronto, un libro, de encuadernado negro, apareció en sus manos.**

**El libro era muy sencillo, no parecía único o extraño, si se mirara de forma normal, pero las tres mujeres en la sala, eran seres de inmensa fuerza, incluso Yukiko, la más débil, aun era un Youkai, con una Runa del Circulo De Transición, en su propio derecho; por lo que fácilmente se dieron cuenta, de lo magnifico e intrigante del libro.**

**\- Este es mi Grimorio Original, hecho a base de mi sangre, purificada a sus extremos, o los extremos que puedo, dependiendo con mi poder actual, y hecho con un pacto de Alma, mediante mis Llamas Terrenales, así como imbuido por la voluntad diluida del Dios de la Biblia, la cual obtuve del propio Artefacto Sagrado, claro, solo es una pizca, muy pequeña, y me asegure de hacer un ritual, para mancharlo con mi sangre y alma… …. A pesar de todo, la mayor razón por la que se logro, es porque la voluntad de ese Dios, había estado ahí por ... demasiado tiempo, así como el hecho, de que no era su voluntad "principal", es decir, algo que puso de forma muy descuidada, junto al hecho, que como todos aquí sabemos, el ya esta… no importa –comento Yue, mientras explicaba a las mujeres, pero antes de decir la última parte, Grayfia le envió una mirada de advertencia, a lo que el chico solo se encogió de hombros, ignorándola.**

**\- Toda mi voluntad, se centra y amplifica, mediante mi Grimorio, eso me permite tener el don del "verbo" o palabra de poder, hasta cierto punto, y junto a mi sistema mágico, me permite no tener que usar círculos mágicos o rituales, claro, hay mucho mas, pero creo que con esa explicación es suficiente –siguió hablando Yue.**

**\- Con la ayuda de las tres, introduciré mi Grimorio a esa dimisión suya –continuo el chico, dirigiéndose a Yasaka y Yukiko– así, cualquier peligro oculto o nuevo, se borrara, mientras que el Grimorio se bañara en una gran cantidad de energía pura, haciéndolo una existencia, que ya no tiene un medio físico, por supuesto, esto me ayudara mucho a mi crecimiento y me permitirá preparar un cierto algo…**

**\- … –las tres mujeres asintieron, sabían desde el momento que Yue hablo para pedir el favor, de "mandar algo" al mundo de "ilusión de vida", que sería un asunto que le traería beneficios, de una manera muy particular, así que ninguna se sorprendió, estaban más sorprendidas, por la propia existencia del Grimorio, que definitivamente, no era tan simple, como el chico describió**

**El Grimorio que Yue había creado, también fue infundido con cada recuerdo, memoria y experiencia, que el chico había tenido, incluyendo las de su vida anterior, esto para poder proveer su ego y voluntad al Grimorio, así como su fuerza de vida, mientras creaba una conexión dependiente entre ellos.**

**Es decir, si el Grimorio era destruido, la reacción podría matar a Yue, claro, el chico había hecho preparativos para evitar dicha situación, e incluso convertir una posible desgracia en un beneficio inesperado, pero eso no quitaría, un terrible daño.**

**Así, cuando conoció la naturaleza de la "ilusión de vida", planeo meter ahí su Grimorio, y que este se convirtiera en energía, y se mesclara con el mundo mismo.**

**De esa forma, no solo podría destruir de forma inequívoca, cualquier falla o desventaja, que su Grimorio pudiera tener, por haber sido canalizado con la Voluntad de un Dios… muerto, si es que tenía alguna, claro está.**

**Pero lo más importante, parcharía cualquier desventaja para él, y aunque no lo haría inmortal, si podría salvarle la vida en al menos una ocasión, si algo inesperado sucediera.**

**Volviendo su atención a la reliquia, esta empezó a flotar, y las llamas dentro de ella, comenzaron a emanar, luego, giraron como en forma elíptica, para luego crear una especie de portal.**

**Cuando el portal se estabilizo, Yasaka abrió sus manos y un fuego etéreo, empezó a salir de ella, hasta tomar la forma de un Zorro de nueve colas.**

**Las colas del zorro de fuego se curvaron y señalaron al portal, mientras una capa de energía lo envolvía, así mismo, el piso comenzó a brillar y varias raíces de energía, se conectaba a Yasaka, como para apoyarla y nutrirla.**

**Cuando todo estuvo listo, Yue comenzó a meter el Grimorio dentro del portal, al tiempo que murmura palabras extrañas, las cuales sonaban como cantos, pero capaces de desprender una sensación solemne, que vibraba y resonaba, con el alma de todos los presentes.**

**El Grimorio iba introduciéndose muy lentamente, tan lentamente, que parecía no estar moviéndose, al tiempo que una energía muy pura de color azul, era "vomitada" del vórtice, como reacción hacia lo que quería entrar.**

**Yukiko levanto las manos y comenzó a dispersar y controlar esa energía, al mismo tiempo que la introducía dentro del cuerpo de Grayfia, Yasaka y ella misma, para apoyar el proceso.**

**Así, paso el tiempo, después de doce horas, el Grimorio parecía haberse introducido en el portal por completo, pero nadie se había detenido.**

**Dos horas después, el cuerpo de Yue brillo de forma deslumbrante, lo que señalaba el fin del procedimiento.**

… … …

**Completamente agotadas, Yasaka y Yukiko apenas tuvieron la fuerza para subir y tomar un baño, para luego ir a dormirse inmediatamente.**

**Yue y Grayfia se retiraron a la mansión Astral, como prefería llamarla el chico, pues eso de mansión Tianlei, le daba pena ajena, aunque a la mayoría de las chicas parecía gustarles.**

**\- ¿No estás cansada, Grayfia-san? –pregunto Yue, sentado en el sillón en una de las salas, el sí que estaba agotado.**

**\- … solo un poco, el mayor trabajo lo hicieron ustedes tres –contesto la sirvienta demonio.**

**\- … supongo –dijo Yue encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … ¿Qué le preocupa, Yue-sama? –pregunto Grayfia, después de un momento de silencio.**

**\- ¿Preocuparme? –dijo Yue, inclinando la cabeza, pues había sido tomado algo desprevenido– mi relación con Shuri avanza viento en popa, acabo de comer una deliciosa comida llamada Rias, la relación con las otras mujeres que anhelo, también parece ir bien, al menos, Yasaka y Yukiko, parecen haberme aceptado hasta cierto punto y sentirse más cómodas conmigo, así como ver potencial en mí, lo que quiere decir, que prácticamente ya han aceptado ser mías, mientras que mi fuerza sigue creciendo de forma constante, a un buen ritmo.**

**\- … no negare que tengo mis preocupaciones, pero son mas como molestias provenientes de mis defectos e inseguridades, que me hacen ver las cosas de una manera algo fría y sentir algunos temores… … pero eso es algo que no podre cambiar tan fácilmente, tal vez nunca –continuo Yue– sin embargo, no hay nada como lo que tu insinúas.**

**\- … …. Gracias por confiar en mi, Yue-sama –contesto Grayfia, con una leve inclinación, pues sabía que el chico no solía decir sus pensamientos tan fácilmente– estoy segura, que con el tiempo, se dará cuenta de que sus inseguridades y miedos, son solo quimeras, creadas por usted mismo, y por lo tanto, de las que puede disponer, mientras que lo que clasifica como frio… bueno, es parte de ti y de tu personalidad, como sueles decir, tu propio estilo.**

**\- … espero –contesto Yue pensativo.**

**\- Pero yo no me refiero a eso –con las palabras de Grayfia, Yue le prestó atención– lo del asunto del Grimorio, siento que fue muy apresurado… … por lo menos, comparado con el ritmo que tú haces las cosas.**

**\- … … bueno, no es del todo así, hasta ahora he hecho las cosas lentamente, por que tenia la inseguridad de estar sin apoyo y ser muy débil, al menos, en comparación con los seres verdaderamente poderosos de este mundo, pero conforme mi fuerza avanza, puedo ser mas desinhibido –comento Yue, con una suave sonrisa– pero no negare, que esperaba tener más tiempo para comprender el mundo de "ilusión de Vida", antes de tomar una decisión, con respecto a mi Grimorio.**

**\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Cuál fue la razón de tu repentino cambio de decisión? –pregunto Grayfia, entrecerrando los ojos.**

**\- … … …. No lo sé –contesto Yue, después de un largo silencio.**

**\- … –la sirvienta demonio no sabía que comentar sobre ello.**

**\- Hay algo extraño ahí afuera, algo cuyo poder o naturaleza, va mas allá de lo que puedo vislumbrar por el momento –siguió Yue– no parece tener intenciones maliciosas, pero siento como si nos observara, solo que ni yo puedo identificar si es una sensación o una ilusión.**

**\- Tal vez solo soy yo, sintiendo que las cosas me van muy bien, y no puedo estar convencido de ello, así que siento o debo sentir, que algo mas está ahí –continuo el chico– aun así, no es una sensación de peligro, solo un sentimiento incomodo, que no me hace gracia y me molesta, pues…**

**\- Esta fuera de tu control o sus predicciones y teorías –completo Grayfia– me alegra saber que no soy la única que siente esa sensación de incongruencia.**

**Mirando profundamente a la mujer demonio, Yue entrecerró los ojos, y se torno pensativo, después de un tiempo, solo negó con la cabeza.**

**\- Bueno, ya que ni tú puedes identificar la fuente, solo podemos seguir a nuestro propio ritmo.**

**\- Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Grayfia– aun así, me alegra saber que ya se está preparando.**

**\- Jajaja –rio Yue– es lo único que puedo hacer, no puedo permitirme perder todas las lindas niñas, que he ganado con tanta dificultad.**

**\- … –sin contestar y con una mirada de desprecio, la mujer comenzó a desmaterializarse.**

**\- … todavía no puedo protegerte a ti, Gratyfia, así que cuídate, te he dado todo lo que en la actualidad soy capaz… y tampoco quiero perderte.**

**\- … … gracias –de donde el cuerpo de la mujer demonio ya se había desvanecido, solo se escucho esa palabra.**

… … … … …

… … … … …

**No sé qué tan bueno soy, con las escenas intimas o que llaman, limón, pero espero les guste.**


	22. Chapter 22: Despertar de Issei Hyoudou

**Capitulo 22: El Despertar de Issei Hyoudou**

**En una cierta parte de la ciudad, cuando ya casi era media noche, un cierto grupo, estaba llevando a cabo un combate.**

**Se trataba de varios exorcistas renegados, que luchaban contra un grupo de demonios.**

**Entre ese grupo de demonios, se encontraba el equipo de Shigure y Kiba, detrás de los cuales estaba Shuri.**

**Shuri parecía estar observando solamente, pero con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la cual, al grupo de exorcistas, les parecía extremadamente aterradora, pues con esa misma expresión en su cara, ya había matado a tres de los mejores hombres del grupo.**

**Shigure luchaba con un hombre vestido de sacerdote, parecía joven, pero tenía una expresión enloquecida y de vez en cuando, lanzaba balazos, hechos de energía de luz.**

**El hombre era muy extraño, el instinto de Shigure le decía que era más débil que ella, pero cuando intentaba vencerlo, algo sucedía y el parecía aumentar su fuerza.**

**Aun así, la mujer no creía perder, pero sabía que debía tener cuidado, esto debería ser lo que Yue le había mencionado, sobre el nivel "apóstol", aunque se le hacía muy raro ese término, cuando el hombre frente a ella, era un exorcista renegado.**

**Después de un tiempo, ese hombre uso un truco sucio, sacrificando a uno de sus "compañeros", junto a una técnica muy extraña, logrando así escapar, mientras que Kiba y Shuri, ya se habían encargado de los otros.**

**\- Aquí solo hay una espada, aunque es una espada sagrada, no parece ser tan especial como la ultima que conseguimos –comento Akira, quien salía del edificio cercano, con una espada ornamentada muy hermosa en sus manos.**

**\- Mmmm –la reviso Shuri– es un buen trabajo, pero solo una réplica de una espada sagrada de bajo rango, por supuesto que no se puede comparar a una espada hecha a partir de un fragmento de excalibur.**

**\- … veo… Yue-sama estará decepcionado –comento la pequeña niña con tristeza.**

**\- … no seas tonta hermanita, Yue solo quiere que investiguemos algunas cosas y si es conveniente, adquirir las espadas sagradas de gran poder, otra razón es ayudar a Kiba con su situación –dijo Shigure, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.**

**\- Por otra parte, si le das un beso, ese pervertido se olvidara de cualquier cosa –comento Shuri con una sonrisa juguetona.**

**\- … cierto, un beso –murmuro la pequeña Akira con la cara roja, mientras Shigure le mandaba una mirada de reproche a la ex sacerdotisa, la cual simplemente la ignoro.**

**Kiba que estaba a un lado, se sentía extraño con la plática de las mujeres, pero negando suavemente con la cabeza, decidió ignorarlas, pues era lo único que podía hacer.**

**Habían estado recorriendo la ciudad, en busca de ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados, que poseyeran espadas sagradas.**

**Pero de todas las veces que habían encontrado lo que buscaban, solo en una ocasión, se toparon con un grupo de ángeles caídos de bajo nivel, comandado por un ángel caído de nivel medio, los cuales llevaban una espada sagrada, hecha de un trozo de la antigua excalibur.**

**Aun así, entendieron que algo raro pasaba, y que los ángeles caídos, al menos un cierto grupo de ellos, estaba planeando algo extraño.**

**Akeno no había podido comunicarse con Baraquiel, para comprobar la situación, por lo que Yue les había encargado la tarea de la búsqueda de información a ellos.**

**A pesar de todo, no lograron conseguir nada concreto, incluso no hubo una reacción muy fuerte a la pérdida del trozo de excalibur.**

**Después de una inspección mas a la zona, Shuri decidió retirarse, y así, esa noche, el trabajo había llegado a su fin.**

… … … … … … …

**Luego de ver una película, Issei caminaba por la calle con Asia, se dirigían hacia un lugar para comer.**

**Hoy era domingo por la tarde, Issei había invitado a Asia a dar una vuelta e ir al cine.**

**La niña acepto felizmente, y ahora caminaba con una sonrisa radiante e inocente, lo cual la hacía ver hermosa, lo que provocaba, que el chico se quedara enajenado, mientras la miraba con una cara de tonto.**

**Así llegaron a una plaza y entraron en un restaurante, luego se sentaron y ordenaron su comida.**

**Issei estaba muy contento, Asia y él, se llevaban muy bien, cada que estaba con la niña, sentía su corazón brincar y un enorme deseo de no separarse de ella.**

**El chico deseaba mucho, poder acercarse más a Asia, pero no solo le era difícil superar su timidez, sino que cuando veía la cara inocente de la niña, sentía que pensar en hacer algo sucio con ella o siquiera besarla, era como si estuviera profanando a un hada pura y santa.**

**Aun así, no se cansaba de pasar tiempo con ella y tomarla de la mano a cada oportunidad que tenia, ya que cuando tocaba su suave piel y sentía el calor que emanaba de ella, a pesar de que su corazón amenazaba con salirse, también le hacía sentir sereno y extremadamente satisfecho.**

**Pero algo raro empezó a suceder, el restaurante en la plaza, que debería estar abarrotado en un día como ese, estaba vaciándose muy rápido.**

**Para cuando los chicos habían terminado de comer, ya no había nadie más que ellos en el lugar.**

**\- ¿Asia Argento? –pregunta la voz grave de un hombre.**

**Cuando los chicos se percataron de la extraña situación y voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba, lo que vieron fue a cinco personas.**

**El hombre que había hablado, estaba al frente del grupo, era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, se veía fornido y vestía una especie de túnica de sacerdote completamente negro, con una cruz igualmente negra colgando de su cuello, y en el centro de la túnica, una especie de símbolo, como algo parecido a una cruz en forma de "x", hecha de espadas que apuntaban su punta al centro.**

**Flanqueándolo, se encontraban dos hombres vestidos igual, y luego dos mujeres como monjas, pero con el mismo diseño en sus ropas.**

**Issei no necesitaba ser un genio, para saber que esas personas eran peligrosas, incluso una estúpida imagen de él, con un medidor de poder de combate, como en Dragón ball, que después de intentar calcular la fuerza de los enemigos, explotaba, se le cruzo por la cabeza.**

**Pero lo que era cierto, es que su instinto, le decía que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera.**

**\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Asia, con una expresión inocente, sin darse cuenta de cualquier cosa.**

**\- Somos la Guadaña de Dios, aquellos que reparten la retribución divina de nuestro Señor –contesto el hombre con voz fría– tu, la "bruja", la traidora de Dios, aquella que corrompió la bendición de tu Señor, has sido condenada a muerte.**

**\- … –Issei no entendía nada, solo sentía que eran un grupo de fanáticos religiosos, que eran extremadamente peligrosos, y cuando el hombre dijo que quería matar a Asia, el sudor frio empezó a correr por la espina dorsal del chico.**

**\- … –por otro lado, desde que el hombre la llamo "bruja", Asia había palidecido, adquiriendo una expresión triste y melancólica.**

**Cuando el hombre comenzó a acercarse, el cuerpo de Issei reacciono casi por instinto, tomo el plato en el que estaba comiendo y se lo lanzo como si fuera un disco, rápidamente tomo la mano de Asia, y la jalo, al tiempo que pateaba la mesa.**

**Pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos, Issei sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago y luego una especie de calor abrasador en el rostro.**

**El chico había sido golpeado con un puntapié en la "boca" del estomago y luego una patada en la cara, que lo mando a volar, estrellándolo contra una mesa.**

**\- ¡ISSEI-SAN! –grito Asia asustada, mientras corría hacia donde se había estrellado el chico.**

**\- ¿Qué hacemos con el niño? –pregunto la mujer que había golpeado a Issei, dirigiéndose al hombre al mando.**

**\- … … mi magia de dispersión no sirvió sobre él, lo que significa que tiene talento mágico o un Artefacto de nuestro Señor, pero aun así, está ayudando a la bruja… ¡Mátalo! –sentencio el hombre.**

**\- ¡NO! –cuando la mujer se acerco, sacando una espada y dirigiéndola hacia el caído Issei, Asia grito y extendió las manos, creando un círculo mágico, que detuvo y rechazo el asalto de la mujer, momentáneamente.**

**Con un resoplido de exasperación, la mujer blandió la espada, esta vez mientras se iluminaba con una luz muy fuerte, lo que rompió el círculo mágico de la niña.**

**Acercándose rápidamente, tomo a Asia del cuello y la levanto hasta ponerla a la altura de su propia cara.**

**\- Primero el niño, tu eres una bruja y a las brujas se les quema, para purificar su mal y sus pecados –con eso, la lanzo contra una pared, cuando la niña se estrello, escupió una bocanada de sangre.**

**Issei todavía estaba consciente, y cuando vio a Asia crear un círculo mágico, se quedo momentáneamente con la mente en blanco, pero cuando la vio estrellarse contra la pared y escupir sangre, pero aun intentando levantarse para protegerlo, algo se rompió dentro de él.**

**Con un grito de inmensa furia, el chico ignoro su mareo y se levanto, soltándole un golpe a la mujer que había lastimado a Asia.**

**Cuando la mujer vio el golpe del niño, soltó un bufido de desprecio e intento detener el golpe con una mano.**

**Pero el puño de Issei de pronto brillo con una luz roja y se acelero muchísimo, lo que provoco que rompiera la muñeca de la mujer y la golpeara en el rostro, mandándola a volar, haciendo que se estrellara con la pared opuesta a la de Asia y escupiera sangre.**

**Ante el repentino cambio, uno de los otros hombres grito indignado, y se lanzo contra el chico.**

**Sin entender lo que pasaba, pero con su puño aun brillando de color rojo, Issei solo lanzo otro puñetazo, pero esta vez fue bloqueado.**

**A pesar de ello, el puño del niño, destruyo parte de la túnica reforzada mágicamente del hombre y le provoco una laceración en la mejilla.**

**Ese hombre, aun mas molesto, le dio una patada al niño, mandándolo a volar, rompiendo varias mesas del restaurante.**

**Cuando quiso dar un paso más y acercarse a Issei para matarlo, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y sus rodillas se estrellaban contra el suelo.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía una lanza de luz, atravesando su estomago y causándole quemaduras en los órganos y la piel circundantes.**

**\- … de verdad, pensar que los perros cazadores de esos cobardes ya estén aquí… … incluso yo debo admitir estar sorprendida –comento la voz suave y fría de una mujer.**

**Cuando Asia levanto la vista, vio una escena ante la que no sabía cómo sentirse.**

**A excepción del hombre que los dirigía, todos los otros "sacerdotes" que se hacían llamar la Guadaña de Dios, tenia lanzas de luz clavadas en el estomago, siendo tres de ellos, asesinados de forma inmediata.**

**Mientras que en la entrada del restaurante, se encontraba una mujer encantadora y muy sexy, Raynare.**

**Asia estaba consternada entre la "crueldad" de matar a personas y entre aliviada de que Issei estuviera a salvo.**

**Decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos para otro momento, la niña se levanto y corrió hacia el inconsciente Issei, luego extendió sus manos, y una luz verde salió de ellas, empezándolo a curar.**

**Pero de pronto, escucho una voz terrorífica, que le helo la sangre.**

**\- Déjalo, no es necesario curarlo, no es que vaya a morir, es hora de irnos. ¡Ha llegado el momento! –era la voz de un hombre, el cual sonaba extremadamente frio– pensar que esos idiotas tomaran tal decisión… bueno, solo significa que he de adelantar mis planes… ¡Te dije que lo dejaras!**

**Con las últimas palabras del hombre, Asia sintió como una poderosa fuerza la jalaba y la alejaba de Issei, para luego ser tomada de la nuca, por el hombre que había hablado.**

**El era alto, de casi 1.87, de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos plateados, tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y una expresión severa y osca.**

**\- No es que lo vayas a volver a ver después de hoy, de todos modos –comento el hombre.**

**\- ¿Eh? –Asia exclamo sorprendida, abriendo los ojos ampliamente.**

**\- … jajaja, mira tú expresión, una niña de verdad ignorante –se rio el hombre cruelmente– la única razón por la que te tome, es para quitarte el artefacto sagrado en tu interior… pero eso necesitaba tiempo, sobre todo para que la magia que puse en ti, se adaptara y sincronizara bien con mi cuerpo… he de añadir, que una vez que saque el Artefacto Sagrado de tu cuerpo, morirás… …. Lamentablemente. todavía no hay una adaptabilidad del cien por ciento, pero con la iglesia moviéndose para matarte, he de tomar medidas rápidas… … ¡Ah!, eso me recuerda.**

**Y volviendo hacia el único hombre en pie, alzo su mano.**

**El hombre de la iglesia, sintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, se arranco la túnica y dejo ver un estigma en forma de cruz en su pecho, mientras que este comenzaba a brillar, corrió hacia el ángel caído y grito.**

**\- ¡POR MI SEÑOR! –pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, o su estigma se sobre estimulara lo necesario, una luz azul extremadamente brillante, ilumino el lugar entero.**

**Cuando la luz se fue, todo el restaurante parecía como si una llama extremadamente caliente, hubiera quemado todo.**

**Los cadáveres de los sacerdotes, el cuerpo del hombre que había sido herido por Raynare y aun respiraba, así como el del hombre que intento atacarlo, todos habían sido quemados más allá del reconocimiento, por la luz que emano de la palma del hombre.**

**\- ¡Estúpido! –se mofo este.**

**\- ¡ISSEI-SAN! –grito Asia nuevamente, exaltada ante el hecho de que el daño había sido esparcido por todos lados, y quizás asesinado al chico.**

**\- … … … deja… a… Asia… –como respondiendo a la voz de la niña, la voz ronca y adolorida de Issei se escucho.**

**Ante la sorpresa de todos, el chico se estaba levantando, con una luz roja muy sutil, que cubría todo su cuerpo, la cual lo había protegido, pero que se empezaba a desvanecer lentamente.**

**Alzando las cejas, tanto Raynare como el otro Ángel caído, lo observaron atentamente.**

**\- … –tomando una decisión, el hombre volvió a alzar la mano y apunto hacia el niño, con la intención de matarlo.**

**\- ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO MATES!, RAYNARE-SAMA, POR FAVOR –grito Asia desesperadamente, al ver las acciones del hombre.**

**\- … … eso es todo, déjalo, es hora de irnos –hablo Raynare.**

**\- … ¿estás sintiendo pena? –pregunto el hombre algo extrañado e irritado.**

**\- Cuida tus palabras, Meeira –dijo Raynare– este niño va a una escuela dirigida por demonios, con un artefacto que lo protegió de tu luz, quizás los exorcistas o ángeles de la iglesia, tarden en venir, pero serias muy idiota, si crees que los demonios no intervendrían… ¿o es que crees que no se han dado cuenta del artefacto del niño?**

**\- … –Meeira estaba algo molesto, pero debía aceptar que las palabras de Raynare eran correctas, y era estúpido hacerse enemigo de los demonios, incluso antes de obtener lo que deseaba, en un momento tan crucial.**

**Por otro lado, el hombre en realidad no quería luchar contra Raynare por una tontería, no le temía, pero sabía que no sería alguien sencilla de derrotar.**

**Bajando la mano, Meeira dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, cargando a Asia, la cual solo sollozaba con inmensa tristeza.**

**Raynare observo por un momento a Issei, y luego hacia una esquina del restaurante, un segundo después, dio media vuelta y se fue.**

**Una vez que se quedo "solo" y "sintió" que ya no había peligro, el brillo desapareció del cuerpo de Issei, lo que provoco que este se derrumbara.**

**\- A-sia –fue lo último que dijo, antes de desmayarse.**

… … … … … … …

**\- ¡ASIA! –grito Issei, mientras se incorporaba repentinamente.**

**\- … ara, ara, que enérgico, para haber sido golpeado tan mal –comento una suave voz.**

**\- ¿Eh?... … ¿Himejima-sempai? –pregunto el chico desconcertado.**

**\- ¿Ara?, mira Rias, soy súper popular –comento la chica.**

**\- … –ante las palabras de la niña, Issei se fijo en las demás personas de la habitación.**

**Era una sala grande, con un circulo intrínsecamente diseñado en el suelo, con varias decoraciones y algunos sillones.**

**En el sillón más grande, había un chico, al que Issei identifico como el sempai que le hablo sobre todas esas cosas extrañas, cuando fue castigado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.**

**Lo que le daba rabia y celos, era que tenia descansando su cabeza, en un muslo blanco y de aspecto muy suave, perteneciente a Rias Gremory, una o quizás la chica más popular de la escuela.**

**Pero peor aún, al menos desde la perspectiva de Issei, era que los pies de ese sempai, descansaban sobre los muslos de Akeno Himejima.**

**Mientras que él, a pesar de estar herido, solo estaba en el suelo, lo que le hizo sentir indignado.**

**Sin embargo, pronto recordó todo lo sucedido, y un temor enorme lo envolvió, así que intento levantarse mientras decía.**

**\- … no es tiempo para sentir celos de sempai, debo salvar a Asia.**

**\- … …. Si te enteras de que estás hablando en voz alta, ¿no? –dijo la voz de Yue.**

**\- … ugh –como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ello, Issei solo pudo hacer un ruido extraño, y siguió intentando levantarse.**

**\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- … a salvar a Asia, claro.**

**\- … veo, pero hace un rato, te dieron una paliza unos simples humanos de baja categoría, ¿Cómo te enfrentaras a un Ángel Caído de nivel alto?**

**\- … …. ¿Ángel caído? –Issei que por fin había logrado ponerse de pie, se quedo de piedra, entonces recordó como aquel hombre alzaba la mano y una luz azul deslumbrante salía de ella, como si fuera el castigo del cielo, a su percepción al menos. Después de pensar por un momento, sabía que las palabras de su sempai no intentaban solo engañarlo, y luego de recordar lo que le había dicho la última vez que se encontró con este, lo miro de forma decidida y dijo– ¡Ayúdame, sempai!**

**\- … –viendo al niño prácticamente arrodillarse y pidiendo ayuda, Yue por fin se levanto y comenzó a hablar–… el Dios de la biblia también es real, ¿sabes?, y este creo algo denominado Artefactos Sagrados, estos solo pueden aparecer en los humanos y entre ellos, hay los que pueden hacer a un humano tan poderoso, que es capaz de enfrentar a demonios de alto nivel o estar a la altura de un ángel o ángel caído de alto nivel.**

**\- … –Issei escucho atentamente a Yue, aunque le parecía demasiado fantástico su relato, pensó en su mano brillando de rojo y las palabras que el sempai le había dicho la primera vez que se conocieron, y aunque era algo lento, logro entenderlo, así mismo, se emociono, al pensar que tenía el poder de salvar a Asia.**

**\- Gracias al deseo de sobrevivir y/o de proteger a Asia, tu ya despertaste tu Artefacto Sagrado –continuo Yue– para controlarlo, piensa en algo poderoso, como la imagen de Goku haciendo un Kame hame ha, y luego imítalo, pensando que el ki realmente saldrá de ahí… … ¿Qué esperas?, ¡hazlo!**

**\- … … –ante esas palabras, Issei no se movió y se quedo mirando como tonto, cuando Yue noto eso, lo empezó a "alentar", por lo que apretando los dientes, el chico decidió que no perdería nada– ¡KAME! ¡HAME! ¡HA!**

**El chico hizo la pose de Goku, y cerró los ojos, imaginándose que el poder se reunía en sus manos.**

**Luego pensó en ese hombre que se llevo a Asia y se vio así mismo, lanzándole ese Kame hame ha y venciéndolo**

**Después de decir lo último, una luz de un color rojo intenso, se ilumino en su mano derecha.**

**Pero a diferencia de la historia original, esta no se convirtió en un guante metálico, sino que empezó a expandirse, como si fuera un tatuaje, de un color rojo intenso, pero muy oscuro.**

**Cuando el tatuaje cubrió por completo la mano y el ante brazo de Issei, una especie de escamas empezaron a salir de este.**

**Cuando las escamas cubrieron por completo el tatuaje, tenían un brillo deslumbrante, mientras que en el dorso de las escamas de la mano del chico, estas formaban un patrón rúnico, con un brillo muy sutil de color verde oscuro.**

**Issei sintió como si su brazo pesara dos o tres veces más que antes, y aunque la forma en sí, no había cambiado, el color rojo y las escamas de apariencia dura e invencible, le hacían sentir poderoso, como si fuera imbatible.**

**Después de admirar su brazo por un instante, el chico volteo a ver a Yue, el cual se desplomaba de risa en el sillón.**

**\- … lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? –preguntaba Rias, con una expresión hosca y dándole un pellizco al brazo de Yue.**

**\- Por supuesto, ¿Cuántas veces tienes el placer de ver a alguien haciendo un Kame hame ha? –contesto el chico sin dudarlo, lo que hizo que la cara de Issei se calentara de vergüenza.**

**\- … pero bueno –parando de reír, Yue miro al brazo de Issei y sintió un gran poder fluyendo de este, solo que limitado por algún tipo de concepto muy peculiar– bastante intrigante… tu artefacto te permite aumentar tu poder o el poder de algo, en forma exponencial… aunque supongo que en si mismo tiene su límite, por ahora el limite será, el limite que tu puedes controlar o ejercer.**

**\- … no lo entiendo del todo, pero con esto puedo salvar a Asia, ¿cierto?**

**\- No –contesto Yue sin piedad, haciendo que el niño se quedara de piedra.**

**\- Pero será un apoyo… ya que me pediste ayuda de forma tan sincera, te daré una mano más y mandare a alguien a que te ayude, pero lo demás, es cuestión tuya –dijo Yue de forma dura y con un tono que no admite cuestionamientos.**

**\- … … … de acuerdo –dándose cuenta del significado del tono de su sempai, Issei, sintió que era injusto, pero solo estuvo de acuerdo, pues entendía que era su única oportunidad y si la perdía, tal vez perdería toda esperanza de salvar a Asia.**

**\- Mmm –asintiendo de manera aprobatoria, Yue hizo girar su muñeca y una bola de color verde esmeralda, que daba una sensación fantasmal y espeluznante, pero ridículamente hermosa, se formo en su mano, luego la lanzo al cuerpo del niño.**

**\- … –cuando sintió esa cosa entrar en su cuerpo, una especie de sensación fresca que le recorría de arriba abajo, paso a través del cuerpo de Issei.**

**\- … lo que te acabo de dar, es una especie de impulso o soporte, que te permitirá aprovechar más el poder de tu Artefacto Sagrado…. Kiba, Shigure, vayan con él.**

**\- … ven con mostros, Issei-san –dijo Kiba, apareciendo de repente y saliendo de una esquina, mientras Shigure estaba detrás.**

**\- … –Issei tenía muchas cosas que quería decir sobre Kiba Yuuto, pero sabiendo lo urgente de la situación de Asia, se lo guardo y siguió al chico fuera de la habitación.**

**\- ¿Está bien hacer las cosas de esta manera? –pregunto Akeno con la cabeza inclinada, algo desconcertada.**

**\- … es inevitable, además, servirá para templarlo, mientras que de todos modos, no se perderá nada, ¿o sí? –respondió Yue.**

**\- … supongo, pero, ¿la chica estará de acuerdo con el cambio? –siguio preguntando la Nefilim.**

**\- … creo que se acoplara –respondió el chico, luego dijo– ¡Yura!**

**\- … ¿Qué? –respondió la irritada voz de la niña, mientras se materializaba.**

**\- Tu y el equipo de Sona, encárguense del grupo de asesinos que la iglesia mando –dijo el chico.**

**\- … ¿estará eso bien?, no ocasionara problemas con la iglesia –interrumpió Rias.**

**\- En primer lugar, podemos echarle la culpa a los ángeles caídos, en segundo, no creo que la decisión de asesinar a Asia, sea algo unánime de la iglesia, mientras que en tercer lugar, no es como si se atrevieran en intentar algo en un momento como este –contesto Yue, terminando con un bufido de desprecio.**

**\- … –mientras Tsubasa miraba a Rias y Akeno con consternación, la princesa Gremory solo asintió– puedes preguntar a Sona, no creo que se niegue a la decisión de Yue, sin hablar de que son extremistas y asesinos, que entraron en mi territorio sin notificarme.**

**\- … de acuerdo –contesto Yura de forma resignada.**

**Viéndola desaparecer mientras se desmaterializaba, lo cual ya casi todos hacían perfectamente, Yue volteo a ver la luna, que se reflejaba en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Se preguntaba, cuando podía conocer a ese Ser y que sorpresas acarrearía la situación.**


	23. Chapter 23: Maldición y Reencarnación

**Capitulo 23: La Maldición De Vida y La Reencarnación**

**Issei, Kiba, Akira y Shigure, estaban parados fuera de una iglesia abandonada, y quizás ninguna persona normal lo notaria, pero el edificio parecía verse distorsionado, como si se observara a través de una lente empañada.**

**Esa era la barrera que rodeaba el edificio y evitaba que la gente entrara a su antojo.**

**Akira tenía las palmas, como recargadas en el aire, mientras murmuraba varias palabras ininteligibles, que a veces sonaban como silbidos y otras como gruñidos.**

**Después de un tiempo, como si el aire fuera agua, ondas empezaban a aparecer, y dos minutos después, con un crujido como de vidrios rotos, el edificio de la iglesia podía verse a la perfección.**

**Solo que antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, con un ruido poderoso, un haz de luz se lanzo contra la pequeña Akira. **

**Pero antes de que lograra golpearla, fue cortado a la mitad por Shigure, la cual ya había sacado su Katana.**

**\- HYAHYAHYAHYAHYA –se pudo escuchar una risa absurda y distorsionada.**

**\- …. Es mío –dijo Shigure, esta vez completamente enojada, ya que ese hombre se atrevió a atacar furtivamente a Akira, su hermana y mayor tesoro.**

**Después de decir eso, se lanzo hacia donde estaba aquel hombre.**

**\- Hyahyahya, ven, ven, ven demonio-san, baila, baila, baila conmigo –decía el exorcista renegado, mientras le lanzaba más "balazos" de luz a la mujer, la cual solo los corto como si nada.**

**Cuando llego frente al hombre, hizo oscilar su Katana de arriba abajo, intentando cortarlo a la mitad.**

**Pero sacando una espada occidental, muy gruesa y ornamentada, Freed, el exorcista renegado, se defendió.**

**Solo que la fuerza del ataque de Shigure era soberbia, y mando a volar al hombre, el cual solo se seguía riendo, mientras múltiples luces de un color violeta, salían de su espalda, formando una especie de haces de luz, unidos a su cuerpo, lo que hacía, que el hombre pareciera tener unos picos luminosos, saliéndole de la espalda, esto, como resultado de activar sus estigmas.**

**Cayendo de pie, y riendo aun más fuerte, Freed se lanzo contra Shigure, lleno de una expresión sangrienta y sádica.**

… … …

**Mientras tanto, del cuerpo de la pequeña Akira, empezó a salir una luz brillante, mientras esta murmuraba.**

**\- Porque tengo la bendición de mi maestro, Porque soy la favorita del viento, Porque soy un espejo de lo ilusorio: ¡Guardián Efímero!**

**Cuando la niña termino de cantar, fue como si su figura creciera y ella quedara atrapada dentro de una mujer más alta y grande, pero que tenia tal apariencia, la cual la hacía parecer una réplica de la misma Akira, solo que más madura y encantadora.**

**Esta figura, daba una sensación muy ilusoria, pues era formada de aire, y tenía cuatro alas como de luz, pero que en realidad estaban hechas también de viento, solo que brillaban, al reflejar la luz de la luna, estas alas, salían de su espalda, dando una imagen extremadamente hermosa y delicada.**

**Viendo eso, Issei se quedo estupefacto, pero más se sorprendió, cuando lanzas de luz, empezaron a caer sobre ellos, como si fueran infinitas gotas de lluvia.**

**Pero al siguiente segundo, el "hada" de viento, que había tomado el lugar de Akira, soplo, lo cual provoco una brisa suave, que repelió y destruyo todas las lanzas.**

**En el cielo, habían aparecido tres ángeles caídos de cuatro alas y seis de dos alas.**

**Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la forma en que sus lanzas de luz fueron repelidas.**

**Pero luego se alarmaron, cuando el "hada", volvió a soplar, pero en esta ocasión, también venía acompañado de un verso.**

**\- ¡Oh! Oscuridad de mí Ser, Que se mezcla con el viento de la noche, Cortando y devorando a los que se me oponen, Muestra tu poder: ¡Viento De La Oscuridad!**

**Al siguiente segundo, una especie de cuchillas gigantescas en forma de media luna, hechas de viento, el cual ahora tenía un color negro, se lanzaron contra la multitud de ángeles caídos.**

**Con un grito, ante la situación inesperada, todos los ángeles caídos alzaron las manos y escudos de luz se formaron frente a ellos.**

**Pero la luz que se suponía debía desviar el ataque de la pequeña demonio, en realidad se destruyo muy fácilmente, y cobro la vida de tres ángeles caídos de dos alas, hirió a dos más y lancero a uno de los seres caídos de cuatro alas.**

**Este ultimo ángel caído, grito furioso, y se lanzo contra Akira, mientras acumulaba grandes cantidades de energía de luz.**

**Pero cuando creía que mataría a su enemigo, un viento desvió gran parte de su poder, mientras que tomándolo desprevenido, Kiba le cortaba la cabeza con una espada de color plateado, que también soltaba ráfagas de viento.**

**Aprovechando el hechizo protector de Akira, el espadachín decidió crear una espada de viento, que resulto especialmente poderosa.**

**Al ver que en cuestión de segundos, tres ángeles caídos de dos alas y uno de tres alas, habían muerto, mientras que dos de los restantes tres seres caídos de dos alas, estaban gravemente heridos, un hombre mas, salió de la oscuridad.**

**También parecía ser un ángel caído de nivel medio, pero su aura era más poderosa y su presencia más digna.**

**Viendo eso, Kiba desato sus dos pares de alas demoniacas y el aire a su alrededor se comenzó a espesar, mientras las iris de sus ojos se dividían, adquiriendo una doble pupila, al tiempo que su figura se hacía más hermosa y algunas runas de color carmesí, empezaban a aparecer en su rostro y otras partes del cuerpo.**

**Adoptando de esta manera su forma Astral, el chico demonio comenzó a elevarse, y se lanzo contra el ángel caído que acababa de salir.**

**Al mismo tiempo, una luz se empezó a derramar del cuerpo del "Hada" de viento, mientras pequeños tornados del tamaño de un niño, se formaban alrededor de ella, como soldados preparándose para la batalla.**

**Mientras todo esto sucedía, Issei estaba más que completamente conmocionado, las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más irreales y fuera de su alcance para comprender.**

**Pero sin poder evitar recordar a Asia, comenzó a sentirse estúpido e inútil, y con los puños apretados, intento retomar su resolución, decidido a dejar sus incertidumbres de lado y este lugar para las personas que habían venido acompañándolo, de esta manera, salió corriendo hacia la iglesia.**

**Solo que antes de que pudiera entrar, uno de los ángeles caídos de dos alas, lo intercepto, y sin que Issei tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, este le ataco con una lanza de luz.**

**De forma instintiva, el chico soltó un grito para intentar ahuyentar su temor, y convoco su Artefacto Sagrado, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo.**

**El contraataque tuvo efecto y la lanza de luz fue destruida por las escamas de su brazo.**

**Pero cuando Issei quiso golpear al ángel caído, este lo evadió fácilmente, y luego floto en el aire, mientras empezaba a arrojarle lanzas de luz.**

**Cayendo en una situación desventajosa, el chico solo podía intentar evadir, cubrirse con las cosas a su alrededor o desviar las lanzas con su Artefacto Sagrado.**

**Recordando todo lo que Yue le había dicho, así como lo que Kiba le había enseñado, mientras se dirigían a esta iglesia, Issei tomo del suelo un puñado de piedras y pensó en hacer más "fuerte", su fuerza física y las propias piedras.**

**Debido a su debilidad y al hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado, termino transmitiendo el poder de su Artefacto a la mitad, repartiendo el poder entre su brazo y las piedras.**

**Aun así, el peculiar ataque, fue suficiente para tomar por sorpresa al ángel caído, que en realidad era uno de los que había sido herido por el primer ataque de Akira, y al ver venir una afluencia de "metralla" hacia él, e intentar evadirla, no pudo evitar, terminar estrellándose en el suelo, con algunos cortes aquí y allá, de las piedras que no pudo evadir.**

**Tomando esa oportunidad, Issei se acerco corriendo y le soltó un puñetazo, después de aumentar su energía, lo que hizo que un brillante golpe de color rojo, cayera sobre el ángel caído.**

**Pero pese a todo, el ángel caído aun era más fuerte que Issei, así que el golpe solo lo hizo retroceder dos pasos, y luego le regreso el puñetazo al chico, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.**

**Una vez en el suelo, Issei sintió un dolor en el estomago, resultado de una patada, y cuando volteo a ver a su enemigo, este tenía una lanza de luz en su mano y la apuñalo sobre él.**

**Pero cuando la lanza se iba a clavar en su cuerpo, Issei estiro su brazo y la desvió, mientras que aprovechando el desbalance del ángel caído, el chico aumento el poder de su brazo donde tenía el Artefacto Sagrado, con tres olas de poder, lo que hizo brillar su puño intensamente, y provoco que al estrellarlo contra la cara de su atacante, este saliera volando, estampándose contra un árbol, sin volver a levantarse.**

**Debido al calor de la batalla, ni el ángel caído, ni Issei, se habían dado cuenta, de que era imposible desviar una lanza de luz con un brazo humano, y que la razón de que eso sucediera, es que un pequeño, y prácticamente imperceptible brillo de luz roja y verde, había envuelto su piel por un segundo, cuando intercepto el ataque.**

**Apretando los dientes, el chico se levanto, sintiéndose algo mareado y muy adolorido.**

**Al ver que aun había dos lanzas de luz en el suelo, decidió tomarlas, pero cuando su mano izquierda intento tocarlas, no solo no pudo hacerlo, pues era como tocar algo un tanto intangible, sino que su mano, empezó a quemarse y derretirse, haciendo que la alejara rápidamente.**

**Estirando el brazo con su Artefacto Sagrado, esta vez si logro tomar la lanza y una vez que la tenia bien sujeta, le transmitió energía o la duplico, lo cierto es que el chico aun no comprendía la naturaleza del fenómeno que lograba realizar.**

**Pero lo cierto es, que una vez que la lanza en su mano, se volvió más grande y brillante, una ola de debilidad, ataco el cuerpo de Issei.**

**Esto era un claro indicativo, que el cuerpo del chico estaba llegando al límite, pues no solo no estaba acostumbrado lo suficiente a su Artefacto Sagrado, sino que también había usado más energía, de lo que un ser humano de su nivel, podía soportar.**

**Apretando los dientes una vez más, el chico empezó a caminar hacia adentro del edificio principal de la iglesia**

**Pero cuando llego a donde quería, vio una escena que lo hizo sentirse miserable y extremadamente triste, incluso sintió que vomitaría y se desmayaría.**

**Amarrada en una especie de cruz negra, que flotaba en el aire, el cuerpo de Asia estaba emanando una gran cantidad de luz, pero sus ojos se volvían cada vez más opacos, y en el último segundo, en realidad alcanzo a ver a Issei.**

**\- Issei… san –dijo en voz débil, antes de… morir.**

**Issei vio el cuerpo colgando de Asia, que descendía rápidamente, mientras una especie de bola de luz, que parecía ocultar algo dentro de ella, flotaba por encima de su cadáver.**

**Sin saber que decir, el chico se quedo ahí, abrumado y tieso como una estatua.**

**\- … así que viniste con el grupo de demonios –hablo Meeira, luego alzo su mano y una luz empezó a emanar de ella– supongo que ya no es importante si te mato.**

**Terminando de decir eso, una deslumbrante luz se desato, como si fuera una ola, capaz de destrozar todo a su paso y que se dirigía hacia Issei.**

**Por fin reaccionando, el chico soltó un grito e intento defenderse con la lanza de luz en sus manos.**

**Una vez que el efecto de la luz paso, casi de forma inmediata, Issei arrojo la lanza en sus manos, mientras le daba cinco impulsos de energía.**

**Un poco sorprendido, Meeira intento detener la lanza con su mano, la cual exploto de forma muy sorpréndete, al chocar con él.**

**Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, Issei se había derrumbado en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su boca, ojos y oídos, mientras una multitud de quemaduras se veían en todo su cuerpo.**

**Meeira por otro lado, se veía ileso, pero se quedo observando su mano, la cual si había sido quemada, y de manera bastante grave, por el último ataque de Issei.**

**Con una cara llena de furia, el ángel caído quiso moverse para matar al niño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro ataque, una ola de energía incolora, lo mando a volar y lo hizo estrellarse con la pared, al otro lado del recinto.**

**\- … …. ¿Qué significa esto, Raynare? –dijo Meeira, completamente enojado, una vez que se levanto y vio a la mujer ángel caído, cerca de "su" Artefacto Sagrado– incluso si me traicionas ahora, no podrás obtener el Engranaje, pues está atado a mí, mediante la maldición que impuse.**

**\- Lo sé, pero si la regreso dentro del cuerpo de Asia, tu tampoco la obtendrás, ¿cierto? –contesto Raynare.**

**\- … solo estas retrasando las cosas, al final, obtendré lo que quiero.**

**\- ¿Oh?, ¡qué lindo!, ¿es que aun crees, que seguirás con vida para lograrlo? –se burlo la mujer.**

**\- … tu… ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?**

**\- ¡Oh vamos!, me da mucha pereza dar explicaciones, mejor prepárate para luchar, por tu supervivencia –con esas palabras, tres pares de alas de Ángel caído, se desprendieron de su espalda.**

**Si, Raynare tenía ahora tres pares de alas, seis alas, solo que a pesar de ser alas con plumas negras, que median trece metros cada una, también desprendían una sutil luz blanca azulada, muy pura y hermosa.**

**Pero contrastando con eso, una especie de halo de oscuridad, se desprendía desde un lugar efímero a sus espaldas, el cual venia cargado con un poder demoniaco soberbio y asfixiante.**

**\- … ¡¿?!... … …. ¿Qué eres?, ¿en qué te has convertido?... …. ¿es este cambio por que te uniste a los demonios? –pregunto Meeira un poco intimidado, por la especial y peculiar atmosfera de la chica,**

**\- Así es, ahora soy un demonio, pero mi nuevo y grandioso maestro, encontró la manera de no solo no cambiar demasiado mi aspecto de ángel caído, sino de fortalecerlo y hacerlo, único… …. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme, si todo esto no es más que él, mostrando la profundidad de su fetiche por los ángeles caídos… bueno, esto es lo que ahora soy, y obviamente, también tu enemigo.**

**\- Cometiste un grave error al traicionar a los ángeles caídos, Raynare, tu crimen no será perdonado –comento Meeira enfurecido.**

**\- ¡Oh!, ¡por favor!, no seas dramático e hipócrita, o ¿es que de verdad crees que no se la razón por la que haces todo esto? –contesto la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.**

**\- … ¡estúpida! –dijo el hombre enfurecido, mientras comenzaba a flotar y tres pares de alas negras salían de su espalda, cada una de quince metros.**

**\- Oye chico, ¿sigues vivo? –dijo de pronto Raynare, dirigiéndose hacia Issei, y al ver que este tenía algunos espasmos, la mujer siguió hablando– ahora necesito encargarme de este chico malo, protege bien el cuerpo de Asia, ¿quieres?, debes saber, que aunque no lo entiendas, la torpe niña puede ser revivida y por lo tanto, la puedes volver a ver.**

**Sin esperar una respuesta de Issei, Raynare señalo a Meeira y con una onda de choque, lo mando a volar, destruyendo el techo de la iglesia y luego persiguiéndolo.**

**Issei, que estaba en el suelo, a punto de desmallarse, abrió repentinamente los ojos, y sin entender como, comenzó a levantarse, pues para él, la esperanza de volver a ver a Asia, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, incluso si sonara tan irreal, pero sumando todas las cosas bizarras de este día, decidió confiar en aquella mujer.**

**Tomando un respiro y escupiendo una bocanada de sangre, con su mano derecha, la cual poseía su Artefacto Sagrado, tomo una de las tres lanzas de luz, que de forma discreta, Raynare había dejado atrás.**

**Una vez que la tenía en sus manos, comenzó a transmitirle energía, sin embargo, sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero casi de inmediato, hebras de energía verde, empezaron a inundar todo su cuerpo, aliviando el dolor, y junto a ellas, una sutil energía roja, también lo comenzó a envolver.**

**Cuando se sintió mejor, volvió a trasladar energía hacia la lanza, luego la alzo, y como si algo lo guiara, miro hacia una cierta dirección, cerca de una ventana, para luego, arrojar la lanza.**

**Con una luz gigantesca y un grito ensordecedor, un ángel caído se elevo al cielo y un hombre salió disparado hacia la dirección de Issei.**

**El hombre era humano, y tenía una espada en su mano, la cual oscilo, intentando cortar al chico, una vez que estuvo cerca.**

**Pero Issei se defendió con las escamas de su mano derecha, mientras intentaba golpearlo con su brazo izquierdo, el cual se movía con una mayor velocidad de lo normal.**

**Sin embargo, el exorcista desvió fácilmente el golpee y lo pateo en el estomago, para luego, intentar cortarlo nuevamente, a lo que Issei, se defendió con su Artefacto otra vez.**

**Notando el aura roja de su cuerpo, así como las habilidades inusuales que esta le daba, y percibiendo como su brazo derecho, se sentía cada vez más pesado, el chico tuvo una cierta idea, y tomo, con su mano izquierda, otra de las lanzas de luz.**

**Esta vez, logro agarrarla, aunque aun sentía una cierta cantidad de dolor, y su piel se quemaba un poco.**

**Cuando el exorcista intento cortarlo una vez más, Issei se volvió a defender de la misma manera, pero en esta ocasión, inmediatamente intento clavar la lanza en el hombre.**

**Para protegerse, el exorcista uso la espada como escudo contra la lanza, lo cual provoco gran fricción, y la destrucción de ambas armas, solo que con ese lapsus, Issei concentro su energía en el brazo derecho y golpeo al hombre, haciendo que este saliera volando y no se moviera mas.**

**Corriendo rápidamente hacia la otra lanza de luz, el chico la agarro con fuerza, y espero a que el ángel caído de antes, apareciera.**

**Sin embargo, la que se presento frente a él, fue una mujer alta, muy hermosa y sexy, con un encanto maduro, ojos de doble pupila y alguna especie de tatuajes negros en la piel, cerca de sus ojos y frente.**

**Issei pensó que la mujer se parecía a Akeno Himejima, y que daba una sensación muy contrastante, entre atemorizante y sexy.**

**\- Ara, ara, eres un chico muy interesante, no tienes que preocuparte, estoy de tu lado, soy Shuri Himejima, vengo por parte de Yue-kun.**

**\- Ve- veo –contesto Issei, sintiéndose más seguro, pues de alguna manera, su instinto, le decía que podía confiar en las palabras de aquella hermosa mujer.**

**Luego, cayó de bruces y se acostó con la espalda en el suelo, intentando descansar un poco, mientras que el aura que cubría su cuerpo, desaparecía, y el chico regresaba a la normalidad.**

**Mientras estaba ahí acostado, Issei se dio cuenta que había mucho ruido, el cual se iba sofocando poco a poco.**

**Luego volteo a ver el cadáver de Asia, y se pregunto, si de verdad podía ver de nuevo, esa sonrisa tierna y amable, que la niña siempre le dirigía.**

**Tomando fuerza, se puso de pie y fue hacia donde se encontraba Asia.**

**Puso su mano sobre el cuerpo, y noto que aun desprendía algo de calor, pero que estaba muy tieso, aun así, apretó fuertemente su palma y rogo para que de verdad, ella se levantara una vez más.**

**Pronto, una luz enorme ilumino el cielo, y unos segundos después, Raynare regreso al suelo, luego vio a Shuri y chasqueo la lengua.**

**\- Ara, ara, no debes preocuparte, no es que Yue no confiara en tus capacidades, es que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera cabos sueltos –comento Shuri, ante la mueca de Raynare.**

**\- Lo sé –respondió la mujer algo malhumorada.**

**Unos instantes después, ondas empezaron a aparecer en el espacio, y ante la mirada atónita de Issei, Yue, Rias y Akeno, comenzaron a materializarse.**

**\- ¿Cómo te fue, Raynare?, ¿Cómo te sentiste? –pregunto Yue.**

**\- … …. Algo extraña, pero en lo general bastante bien, solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre –respondió la chica.**

**\- … mm, entiendo, trabajaremos en eso –asintió el chico.**

**\- …. Yue-sama –estirando los brazos, el chico atrapo a Akira, la cual inmediatamente se acomodo, de modo en que quedo sentada en los hombros de Yue, con una cara muy satisfecha.**

**\- … tu no pareces muy feliz, Shigure –dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la mujer que venía llegando.**

**\- …. Aquel hombre escapo –respondió esta de mal humor– de pronto hizo explotar una de esas luces que salían de su espalda y desapareció.**

**\- …. Veo, de verdad tiene algo de talento, sin embargo, aun es estúpido que ese tipo lo convirtiera en su apóstol, parece que es alguien muy desenfadado o simplemente hace las cosas por capricho, a pesar de tener cierto grado de sabiduría –comento Yue, pero mas como si hablara consigo mismo– bueno, al final solo es un peón de quinta, ya tendremos la oportunidad de deshacernos de él.**

**\- … –Shigure no respondió, pero asintió.**

**Poco después, regreso Kiba, y un instante más tarde, ondas comenzaron a surgir y Yura se materializo.**

**\- Hecho –dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Yue.**

**\- ¿Hubo algún inconveniente? –pregunto el chico.**

**\- No, a pesar de que había uno que otro exorcista inusualmente poderoso, no encontramos ningún apóstol, y mucho menos ángeles –contesto la niña encogiéndose de hombros.**

**\- … mmmm, veo.**

**\- … oye, sempai, ¿Qué hay de Asia? –intervino Issei, al impacientarse por la situación de la niña.**

**Yue volteo a ver al chico y le dirigió una mirada profunda, ante la cual, Issei se sintió un poco intimidado, pero recordando la situación de Asia, no quiso echarse para atrás.**

**\- … …. Rias, por favor –dijo Yue.**

**\- Si –asintió la aludida.**

**Con eso, la niña se acerco al cadáver de Asia, y saco una de sus piezas demoniacas.**

**Luego comenzó a hacer un círculo mágico y a hundir la pieza de alfil en el cuerpo de la chica.**

**Mientras Issei observaba todo eso, con dudas reflejadas en el rostro, escucho la voz de Yue.**

**\- A estas alturas, te abras dado cuenta que somos demonios, ¿cierto?**

**\- … …. Si –dijo Issei, aunque no exactamente se había dado cuenta, pues en realidad ni siquiera lo considero, pero después de pensar todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso del día, no pudo evitar asentir.**

**\- …. Revivir a alguien es muy difícil y casi imposible, incluso un Dios, no puede manejar dicha hazaña con facilidad, son muy pocos los que tienen tal poder, y eso si hablamos de vidas humanas o inferiores –conto Yue– normalmente es solo un alargamiento de vida lo que se hace, y en algunas circunstancias, incluso esas cosas pueden producir maldiciones.**

**\- Entonces te preguntaras, ¿Cómo se va a revivir a Asia? –continuo Yue– Reencarnación, es la palabra más adecuada, y hay un tipo de reencarnación muy única, que casi parece resurrección, la cual solo los demonios pueden realizar, esto se logra, al transformar el alma y el cuerpo en otro ser, en este caso, por supuesto, un demonio.**

**\- Cuando una persona muere, hay la costumbre de velarlos por varios días, aunque desconozco el origen de dicho acto, pues me da flojera investigar, ciertamente tiene una base común, a que una parte del alma o una forma de energía vital, permanece dentro del cuerpo o cadáver, y mientras esa conexión permanezca, un ser sobrenatural puede usarla de diferentes maneras, pero una vez esta desaparece, incluso un demonio, señores de almas o Dioses, no podrán ni siguiera interactuar con… bueno, pues con el que murió –Yue había dado toda esta explicación, no solo para Issei, sino para gente como Akira y Shigure, que desconocían muchas cosas, pero cuando vio a Shuri, Kiba y hasta Yura, tener caras de "Así que eso era", no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de exasperación.**

**\- Ara, ara, ¿tienes alguna objeción con que la niña se convierta en demonio, Issei-kun? –pregunto Shuri, que se percato rápidamente de la expresión rara, en el rostro del chico.**

**\- … no, no exactamente, hasta ahora ninguno de ustedes parece tan terrorífico como en la fantasía o historias, creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, en especial considerando que su "hermana mayor" es un ángel caído, o ¿era una demonio ahora?, sin embargo, aunque es egoísta… si hubieran ayudado… ¿Por qué permitir que Asia muriera en primer lugar? –pregunto Issei.**

**\- Maldición de vida –contesto Yue– cuando Raynare se reunió con Asia, coincidió con el incremento de su propio poder, lo que llamo la atención de sus superiores y atrajo a alguien como Meeira, que al notar la naturaleza del Artefacto Sagrado de la niña, el hombre la maldijo, para obtenerlo.**

**\- Debes entender, que hay muchos tipos de Artefactos Sagrados, desde los que solo sirven para la vida "normal" de una persona, hasta los llamados Longuinos, capases de dar tanto poder, que si se pueden usar al máximo, tienen la capacidad de matar dioses –siguió explicando Yue– Asia tiene un Artefacto Sagrado muy único, aunque pasivo, su naturaleza no sería inferior a un Longuinos, al menos en algunos aspectos, así, para obtener ese poder, y asegurarse que nadie se lo quitara a él, Meeira maldijo a Asia, esta maldición, no solo agotaba la vida de la niña, sino que se la transmitía a Meeira, de esa forma, sincronizando al Ángel caído, con el Engranaje.**

**\- En circunstancias normales, el expulsar el Artefacto Sagrado del cuerpo de alguien, hace morir a este, pero mientras más poderoso o único es el Artefacto, mas difícil es hacerlo, o controlarlo –reemplazo Shuri– es por eso que el ángel caído, se tomo la molestia de maldecir a la niña, pero el problema, radica en que las maldiciones son muy molestas, romperlas es muy complicado y crear contra maldiciones, es como crear en si mismo otra maldición, lo que provoca varios riesgos mas, por lo que la mejor manera de salvar a Asia, es que ella muriera, en manos de Meeira y luego matar a Meeira, si ese ángel caído muriera antes, entonces la maldición solo se fortalecería y sería muy difícil o casi imposible, revivir o reencarnar a la niña.**

**\- … …. …. Veo –aunque Issei aun no lo comprendía muy bien, ciertamente había comenzado a captar varias cosas, por lo menos, podía entender, que la muerte de Asia, era necesaria, para salvarla.**

**\- Ahora, lo que resta es que tu y Raynare, la ayuden a comprender y aceptar, su nueva situación –dijo la hermosa Reina de Yue.**

**Issei asintió, mientras el ex ángel caído, solo observaba a Rias trabajar en la reencarnación de Asia.**

**\- Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, parece que aun albergas dudas o peros, a la situación actual –comento Shuri.**

**\- … …. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, exigirlo o reclamar sobre ello, pero aun creo que hubiera habido otra manera de hacer las cosas, si ustedes hubieran ayudado –comento Issei– cuando vi a Asia, hace un rato, ella parecía genuinamente creer que moriría, con dolor y tristeza… … …. No puedo aceptar que ella tuviera que pasar por eso, incluso si era por su bien… no de esa manera, en especial, con el poder que ustedes poseen…**

**\- … –todos se quedaron en silencio ante esas palabras, y Raynare volteo a ver al niño, algo curiosa, pero luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner atención a la situación de Asia.**

**\- …. Si quieres decir que soy cruel, lo soy, si quieres pensar que esto lo hice por su bien, también es correcto –empezó a hablar Yue– o ¿es que crees que soy una buena persona que se conmueve y ayuda a cualquiera?. Si Asia no fuera alguien importante para Raynare, mi mujer, entonces el destino de la niña, no me hubiera importado, sino tuviera que preocuparme por ti, entonces el destino de la niña, no me hubiera importado…. Cuando uno desea algo, debe conseguirlo con su propio poder, pues no puedes esperar a que siempre haya alguien para salvar el día, si tu fallas, o de verdad, ¿piensas que siempre habrá alguien que te rescate?, no hablar de aquello detrás de esta situación, lo cual no puedes comprender, solo imagínate, si hubiera habido un enemigo que incluso todos juntos no pudiéramos vencer, y la única manera de salvar a Asia, es salvarla con tu propio poder, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?.**

**\- Si tu y Asia, no pueden tener el deseo de ser mas fuertes, entonces solo pueden morir –siguió hablando Yue– Mencione los Longuinos antes, ¿cierto?, tu eres el poseedor de uno de ellos, un poder que a menos que te mate, no te puedo arrebatar, e incluso matándote, solo se convertirá en una variable indeterminable, pues actualmente, no puedo controlar dicho poder, y es justamente por eso, que deje que este evento, se desarrollara a su propia manera, sin interferir, pues si tu y la niña, no pueden luchar por ustedes mismos y tener el deseo de ser mas fuertes, entonces, incluso si sus Artefactos Sagrados, se convierten en variables molestas en algún punto en el futuro, es mejor que se mueran.**

**\- … ¡¿?! –ante las palabras de Yue, Issei se quedo de piedra, y luego volteo a ver su mano derecha, con la que había estado usando aquel poder extraño y sorprendente, entonces se empezó a percatar de varias cosas– …. Lo siento.**

**\- … –ante la disculpa e inclinación de Issei, Yue frunció un poco el seño, luego le lanzo algo al niño, el cual apenas lo cogió– aparte de tu Longuinos, en lo general, tu eres patético, sin talento y débil, sino fuera por lo que te di antes de que vinieras aquí, ni siquiera hubieras traspasado la puerta de la iglesia, o tal vez hubieras muerto, intentando usar tu poder, con tu cuerpo explotando, gracias a lo débil que eres.**

**\- Ugh –Issei se sintió un poco ofendido, pero no tenia palabras para discutir, luego observo lo que le habían dado, era una figurilla con forma de cabeza de demonio, la cual se veía muy hermosa, pero algo intimidante.**

**\- Lo que te acabo de dar, es la forma en que te conviertas en demonio, pues no tengo ni el deseo, ni la motivación, para actuar de tu niñera, protegiéndote a cada momento, y aunque tu Longuinos es muy especial, solo habiendo otro como ese, el cual es una excepción, que te puede ayudar a alcanzar cierta sima, incluso como humano… aunque sospecho que en realidad te cambiaria, en este caso a un dragón… bueno, el punto es que siendo tan débil, tardarías años, en siquiera obtener el poder necesario para defenderte, así, es mejor que te conviertas en demonio –explico Yue– de esa manera, no solo puedes estar cerca de Asia, la cual ahora será un demonio, sino que incluso puedes cumplir tu tan anhelado sueño.**

**\- … –Issei estaba considerando las palabras de Yue, aunque aun tenía varias dudas, entendía que si se quedaba como estaba, su destino no sería muy prometedor, pero aun así, su curiosidad se despertó, y el chico pregunto– ¿Cuál sueño?**

**\- Hacer un harem –contesto Yue de forma estoica.**

**\- ¿DE VERDAD?... …. Ugh –ante el entusiasmo del chico, todos lo voltearon a ver con ojos de desprecio, lo que lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.**

**\- … si, de verdad, pero solo si te conviertes en un demonio de clase alta, tanto en poder, como en estatus –contesto Yue, moviendo la cabeza algo exasperado, frente a lo simple que era el chico.**

**Pero antes de que Issei pudiera decir algo, una luz carmesí ilumino la noche, ante lo cual todos voltearon a ver el origen de esta, para luego observar, como Asia Argento, abría los ojos y se ponía de pie.**

**\- ASIA –grito Issei y corrió hacia la niña inmediatamente.**

**\- Issei-san –dijo Asia, también muy emocionada, y abrazando al chico de inmediato.**

**\- … …. Vaya, que atrevida te has vuelto Asia, para abrazar a un chico tan fácilmente –comento Raynare con voz burlona.**

**\- … –la niña, que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Issei, reacciono, y se dio cuenta que un montón de personas la estaban observando, lo que provoco que su cara se pusiera roja de vergüenza, pero después de calmarse un poco, fue hacia Raynare y la abrazo.**

**\- …. –la mujer se quedo de piedra, y después de reaccionar un poco, pregunto– ¿no me odias?**

**\- Por supuesto que no, aunque no comprendía a Raynare-sama, siempre he confiado en ti.**

**\- …. Estúpida niña ingenua, eres muy fácil de engañar –comento la mujer.**

**\- … pero esta vez acerté –comento Asia con una sonrisa ingenua y feliz, que provoco que Raynare tuviera el impulso de golpearla.**

**Después de un poco de presentación y de varias explicaciones, todos empezaron a irse, sobretodo Asia e Issei, que estaban muy agotados, a pesar de que este último había sido sanado por la niña.**

**Mientras que Rias, tenía que ayudar a Asia, a acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado, así como comenzar a ver otras situaciones.**

**Una vez que todos se fueron, solo quedo Raynare, Yue y Shuri..**

**Raynare había tomado el papel de su peón, pero se le entrego esa pieza única de peón, la cual resulto ser algo así, como el comandante de los peones, y por lo tanto, una pieza única y especial.**

**Yue también quería probar una teoría y ayudo a Raynare a mantener su forma de Ángel Caído, pero con sus peculiaridades de demonio, esto dio un resultado muy único, y provoco que la chica se burlara de él, por tener un fetiche con los ángeles caídos, lo cual no era exactamente incorrecto.**

**\- Mentiste Yue, tú fuiste el que me dio información sobre Asia, sino te hubiera importado, no lo habrías hecho –comento Raynare de pronto.**

**\- … te equivocas, en ese momento no confiaba en ti, solo sabia algunas cosas, y confiaba en otras, para que la situación se manejara de cierto modo, pero aun había muchas variables, si la niña realmente me importara, no hubiera dejado las cosas tan al azar –comento Yue, pero Raynare y Shuri, solo le dirigían una tierna sonrisa, ante lo que el chico se encogió de hombros y dijo– incluso si las cosas son como ustedes creen, lo que yo intentaba expresar, es que no me preocupare por cualquiera, o iré por ahí protegiendo a todos los que la pasen mal, e incluso los matare, si tengo que hacerlo, es decir, no soy alguien que haga buenas cosas, por algo que no considere importante.**

**\- Pero esa es la situación para cualquiera –comento Shuri– miles de personas mueren de varias formas cada día, e incluso hay a los que una persona normal podría salvar de manera muy sencilla, el no hacerlo, no solo es una prueba de las limitación de alguien, sino también la demostración de un cierto grado de crueldad, que todos poseemos.**

**\- Quizás en algunos aspectos eres más frio, pero eso no te hace un monstruo, y no nos hará alejarnos de ti –comento Shuri, como si pudiera leer la mente del chico.**

**\- ¿De verdad no piensas que me fui por la borda, en esta situación? –pregunto Yue, con escepticismos.**

**\- …. Si lo que quieres, es que te diga que hiciste las cosas de manera cruel, entonces ciertamente lo hiciste, si quieres que te contradiga, no sucederá –dijo Shuri mirándolo a los ojos y hablando como si lo conociera mejor que nadie– no solo te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes, incluso si fuera cien veces más cruel, algo que puedo decir con confianza, también haría Rias y hasta Sona, por supuesto, mi hija y cualquier otra chica unida a ti; sino que yo sé mejor que nadie, que aparte de darle una lección a Issei-kun, también te diste una lección a ti mismo, para recordarte lo que nunca te puedes o quieres permitirte.**

**\- … Raynare, ve a instalarte a la mansión –dijo Yue a la niña ángel caído.**

**\- …. De acuerdo –con un mohín de mal humor, Raynare salió volando, hacia la mansión Astral.**

**\- …. He de esforzarme un poco más, para no hacer quedar mal a mi Yue-kun, pues no puedo dejar que un "peón", sea más fuerte que la "Reina" –comento Shuri, mientras miraba el cielo, por el camino que se había ido Raynare.**

**\- …. Poco a poco, ahora ya eres un demonio de nivel medio, tan fuerte como Kiba, no necesitas presionarte, pues yo nunca me cansare de ti –comento el chico, mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.**

**\- Lo sé –comento la mujer, dejándose abrazar– y yo tampoco de ti.**

**Después de esas palabras, Yue empezó a desmaterializarse, con Shuri en sus brazos, comenzando lo que sería una larga noche, para los dos amantes.**


	24. Chapter 24: El Primer Demonio Original

**Capitulo 24: Entrenamiento y El Primer Demonio Original**

**En el patio de la mansión Astral, dos personas estaban luchando, mientras ondas expansivas salían con cada enfrentamiento de sus manos.**

**Eran Yue y Yura, que se enfrentaban mutuamente, mientras la chica intentaba cortarlo con sus manos en forma de cuchilla, pero el chico solo la bloqueaba de la misma manera.**

**Yue también aprovechaba para aparecer y desaparecer a su alrededor, acariciando sus piernas, apretando sus glúteos, o pellizcando sus pechos, ya que siempre disfrutaba de acosar a Yura de esa manera.**

**La niña tenía una cara roja, pero no solo ya se había acostumbrado, al menos un poco, sino que también le serbia de entrenamiento, para intentar captar ataques furtivos.**

**Después de que Yura había sido rechazada y terminado en el suelo, el chico por fin detuvo el entrenamiento.**

**\- … …. Veo que has mejorado mucho, aunque todavía falla un poco en algunos aspectos, gracias a tus capacidades y talentos naturales, no tardaras demasiado en ser una experta y hasta superarme, al menos en el uso de esta técnica…. De verdad, esta podría ser la técnica ideal para ti –comento Yue con una sonrisa.**

**\- …. Si, supongo que sí –comento Yura encogiéndose de hombros, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción, pues entendía que con solo esta nueva técnica, incluso podía herir o representar una amenaza, ante un Demonio del círculo de Transformación, a pesar de que ella solo tenía 5 Runas Existenciales.**

**\- Vamos –dijo Yue estirando una mano, para ayudar a que la chica se levantara.**

**\- … –con la mirada algo reticente, ella estiro su mano y permitió que el chico la ayudara a levantarse.**

**Esto condujo a que Yue la jalara con fuerza, haciéndola quedar cerca de su cuerpo, para luego sujetarla por la cintura, y después, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, besarla en la boca.**

**La niña fue tomada desprevenida y realmente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, hasta que sintió los labios de Yue en los suyos, así como su lengua entrando por su boca, y a pesar de estar algo reticente, Yura termino permitiendo la invasión del beso, el cual, aunque algo simple, bastante íntimo.**

**Después de eso, se separaron y se miraron mutuamente, el chico con una leve sonrisa feliz, mientras aun la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, por otro lado, la chica le lanzaba una mirada maliciosa, pero sin separarse de él, lo que Yue tomo en cuenta para acercase y besarla de nuevo, lo cual, esta vez la chica correspondió con un poco mas de entusiasmo.**

**Después de un tiempo, Yue tomo su mano y fue con ella hacia el otro lado del patio, a lo que la niña accedió sumisamente, con una expresión algo resignada.**

**Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron a Kiba y Shigure, entrenando su esgrima, mientras Grayfia estaba a un lado, con una bolsa de basura tirada a sus pies, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Yura, hasta que se fijo mas atentamente y se dio cuenta que era Issei, el cual parecía completamente destrozado.**

**Aquello que Grayfia había obtenido para Yue, era una forma de convertir a Issei en un demonio independiente como el mismo, solo que con mayores ataduras y limitaciones, mientras era ligado a Rias, Sona, Yue y Grayfia, para evitar cualquier problema, es decir, por el momento, Issei podría ser tratado como un sirviente de los cuatro, pero en sí mismo, como un demonio independiente.**

**Su proceso de transformación también fue más rápido, como el de un demonio reencarnado común, muy diferente de Yue, y de esta manera, Grayfia se había comprometido a entrenarlo, lo que resulto en el estado actual.**

**Ya había pasado casi un mes desde los eventos que sucedieron con Asia, y todos se habían acostumbrado parcialmente a los nuevos cambios.**

**Para la protección de Issei, tanto este, como su familia, ahora vivían en la mansión Astral, mientras Shigure le había dado empleo al padre del chico, en uno de sus negocios, que por cierto, ahora eran manejados por un empleado de confianza.**

**Tanto a Issei como a Asia, se les había permitido emprender el entrenamiento con la Runa Efímera, aunque de la calidad más simple, y mientras la niña resulto ser muy buena percibiendo la magia, el chico por otro lado… avanzaba a su propio ritmo.**

**Después de dos semanas, Issei por fin pudo comunicarse con la conciencia, del Dragón Emperador Rojo, lo cual dio un vuelco a su energía y un crecimiento a esta, lamentablemente, el niño no parecía poder adaptarse a dicho poder con rapidez.**

**Sin embargo, desde que había podido comunicarse con Ddraig, Issei en realidad era mucho más respetuoso con Yue, aunque este estaba asombrado, pues no creía que el Dragón se sintiera intimidado por alguien de su nivel, para llegar al punto de advertir a su anfitrión, así que sin encontrarle pies o cabeza a algo como eso, el chico decidió seguir con su propio ritmo.**

**Esto principalmente se debía, a que Yue estaba un tanto emocionado, pues tomando muestras del poder del Dragón, así como teniendo unas platicas muy cortas, con la extraña y orgullosa creatura, logro avanzar mucho en algunas aéreas, al mismo tiempo, tuvo éxito en comenzar a utilizar los círculos de energía que había creado como teoría, respecto al espectro mágico puro, es decir, los Círculos de Poder, sobre todo el nivel Transición y el nivel Terrenal, incluso, aunque muy levemente, ya podía utilizar el sexto circulo, el Circulo Celestial.**

**Mientras hacía todo este proceso de investigación, el chico se percato, que el máximo poder que el Dragón Emperador Rojo, podía alcanzar en la actualidad, por si mismo, era comparable a las primeras runas del Circulo Celestial, y eso, tomando en cuenta, que solo tenía la mitad de su alma.**

**Esto hizo que Yue teorizara, que la fuerza original de Ddraig, era el séptimo circulo, el Circulo Inmortal, lo que le hacía suponer, que alguien como Ophis, posiblemente había alcanzado ya, como mínimo, el escenario del noveno circulo, pero como dicho poder, estaba mucho más allá, de lo que actualmente podía calcular, no se revolvió demasiado con esos pensamientos, pues después de todo, incluso era posible que Ddraig, en realidad hubiera alcanzado el octavo circulo…**

**Dejando las incógnitas de lado, actualmente podía medir moderadamente el poder contenido dentro del Artefacto Sagrado de Issei, aunque no de forma certera, esto le ayudo a poder medir con mayor facilidad otros poderes inferiores, y vislumbrar el verdadero poder de Grayfia, el cual había aumentado asombrosamente, esto le permitiría encontrar una forma viable de ayudarla de manera más concreta y también de establecer, con mayor exactitud, su propio camino.**

… … … … …

_**Circulo de Transición – 27 Runas**_

_**1 – 9 Runas: Dragón puro adulto = Señor Demonio nivel bajo = Pseudo Divinidad**_

_**10 – 18 Runas: Señor Demonio Nivel medio = Pseudo Divinidad**_

_**19 – 27 Runas: Señor Demonio Nivel alto = Pseudo Divinidad**_

_**Circulo Terrenal – 27 Runas**_

_**1 – 9 Runas: Rey Demonio = Divinidad Fantasma**_

_**10 – 18 Runas: Gran Rey Demonio = Divinidad Fantasma**_

_**19 – 27 Runas: Emperador Demonio = Divinidad Fantasma**_

_**Grayfia = 19 - 21 Runas: antes de conocer a Yue**_

_**Falbium Asmodeus = 23 - 25 Runas**_

_**Serafall Leviathan = 24 - 26 Runas**_

_**Grayfia Lucifuge = 27 Runas: Puede desplegar un poder comparabl Runas Celestiales, a pesar de que no ha alcanzado ese nivel.**_

_**Circulo Celestial – 27 Runas**_

_**Divinidad Menor = Dios Demonio**_

… … … … …

**Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub y el actual Ddraig, estaban en el nivel del Circulo Celestial, aunque el chico no podía ubicarlos con mayor precisión, sin embargo, lo que Yue no sabía, era si los primeros dos, tenían un poder original de 27 Runas Terrenales y necesitaban "activar" su forma de súper Demonio, para alcanzar el Circulo Celestial, o ya poseían tal poder en su forma base.**

**Mientras que el poder de la hermana de Sona y el actual Asmodeus, podían contener algunos errores, pero estos definitivamente no eran grandes, solo se debían a que Yue no los había conocido personalmente, y por lo tanto, no podía tener una noción más clara de ellos.**

**Había que destacar, que el poder de Grayfia, al menos el que Yue tomaba en cuenta, era el de Grayfia Lucifuge, es decir, el poder original de la mujer demonio, o el poder que no se veía afectado o aumentado, por la pieza de Reina de Sirzechs Lucifer, esto también significaba, que la actual Grayfia, si dependía del poder de la pieza de su "Rey", podría estar al mismo nivel que este y hasta superarlo, aunque eso no era algo que el chico pudiera certificar.**

**Yue también modifico el nivel de "demonio de última clase", por "Señor Demonio", y el nivel de Maou, lo dividió en tres, desde Rey, el Gran Rey y el Emperador, mientras que el nivel del Círculo Celestial, lo nombro Dios Demonio.**

**Por otro lado, entre las nuevas cosas que el chico tenía que explicar a los demás, eran los términos de Pseudo Divinidad y Divinidad Fantasma, por no hablar de Divinidad Menor.**

**Hasta ahora, Shigure y Akira, así como algunos de los demonios reencarnados de humanos, le habían preguntado a Yue, lo que eran los apóstoles, y porque alguien bendecido por un Ángel Caído de nivel máximo, también era conocido como un apóstol.**

**Así, Yue se dispuso a explicar esto, lo cual en realidad era muy sencillo, cuando un Ser, de un cierto nivel, da una bendición a un ser humano, estos adquieren, dependiendo de quién es el que da la bendición, la capacidad del humano que la recibe y la forma o razón por la que lo recibe, una cierta cantidad de poder o capacidad.**

**Para la "facción" cristiana, católica y demás, incluyendo a los ángeles caídos, esto se divide, en: Favor Celestial, Santo y Apóstol.**

**Antes, un Santo y un Apóstol, solo podían nacer por la bendición de Dios, pero ahora, eran el resultado de la bendición de Serafines o ángeles de más de diez alas.**

**El Favor Celestial, era una bendición general, dada por el sistema de Dios, que da poder a los exorcistas, pero también puede ser la bendición de un ángel individual, de menos de ocho alas, siendo lo primero, algo que puede generar muchas fallas, como los exorcistas renegados, que en realidad siguen con sus capacidades de usar el poder santo de la iglesia.**

**Un Santo, es como alguien que solo puede usar el poder de Dios, o en este caso, de los ángeles, para predecir el futuro, o hacer rituales en función de "Dios", en otras palabras, mantener altares y formaciones mágicas.**

**También había la forma en que se acepta la bendición y demás, pero… a Yue le daba mucha flojera explicar eso, si tenía ganas, cuando atrapara a Freed, lo explicaría.**

**El punto era, que mientras en la religión o cultura católica y cristiana, había apóstoles, en las otras culturas, también había cosas parecidas, sin embargo, se les nombraba de diferentes formas, desde las Sacerdotisas personales de los dioses, las "brujas" y los más renombrados, los Semidioses.**

**La realidad es, que no existían de forma natural, cosas como semidioses, estos seres, eran humanos, que se ganaban la bendición de diferentes dioses.**

**Pero si existía la Pseudo Divinidad, la cual se podía confundir con los semidioses, la razón era muy simple, si un Dios, tenía hijos con humanos, ellos heredarían su poder divino, pero sin la capacidad para ejercerlo, esto solo se podía llamar Pseudo divinidad.**

**La principal diferencia entre un semidiós y un ser con Pseudo Divinidad, era que la Pseudo Divinidad, podía desarrollarse hasta convertir a alguien en un verdadero Dios, mientras el llamado semidiós, siempre seria, solo un humano, con el "poder de dios", sin superar un cierto nivel.**

**Por otra parte, la Pseudo divinidad, también tenía otro origen, y ese era el acumulamiento de poder, es decir, cuando un ser con mucho poder, manipulaba o ejercía su fuerza de cierta manera, podía llegar a imitar la naturaleza de una divinidad, a esto también se le llamaba pseudo divinidad, y para acumular suficiente poder, para ejercer dicho fenómeno, se necesitaba, el nivel del Circulo de Transición, por lo menos, esa era la respuesta a la que había llegado Yue.**

**Respecto a la Divinidad fantasma, era solo el desarrollo de la Pseudo Divinidad, cuando la divinidad contenida en un ser menor o inferior a un Dios, ejercía algo que prácticamente no se distinguía del poder Divino, pero aun no era el poder divino real.**

**Por último, había varios niveles de Dioses, Yue todavía necesitaba verificar varias cosas sobre eso, pero sabía que el sexto Círculo, solo podía mencionar a los Dioses Menores, claro, eso también dependía de varias circunstancias, pero el chico tenía la loca teoría…**

**Así, Yue había empezado a investigar nuevas cosas, y a aumentar su poder rápidamente, mientras pasaba tiempo con "sus" niñas, y se acercaba mas a cada una con las que aun faltaban cosas por completar.**

… … … … … … …

**Actualmente Yue estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de un pequeño bosque, en las orillas de un lago.**

**Por otro lado, flotando a escasos centímetros del agua, dentro de dicho lago, se encontraba Sona, ella ya había concebido su forma Astral hace mucho tiempo, y sin ocultarse, estaba con las piernas cruzadas, como si meditara.**

**Sin embargo, en vez de reunir la energía de los alrededores, ella extendía y mezclaba, su propio poder mágico, con el que circundaba, en un intento por apoderarse de este.**

**\- Concepto mágico, la definición de la naturaleza de tu poder, la esencia de este, pero aun muy disperso y general, esto, debido a que dentro de un concepto, se incluyen muchos más, a veces cientos y miles, mientras que la forma de comprender cada uno de estos, es aun mas variable, aunque también muy difícil de identificar y definir –comentaba Yue, mientras observaba a Sona, pero de alguna manera, sus palabras sonaban hipnóticas y peculiares– hasta ahora, has trabajado con la flexibilidad y la presión del agua, pero por no hablar de que dicho forma de trabajar con tu concepto, es muy humana, todavía no es parte de ti.**

**\- Ahora usa tu naturaleza como un demonio, y toma lo que quieras tomar, lo que la naturaleza ofrece, y lo que no, así mismo, despierta el poder de tu interior –continuaba el chico– "Voluntad", la esencia de tu ser, la que contiene tus ambiciones y sueños, la que marca tu determinación, así como tu camino, ahora deja que "todo" sea devorado por ello, despierta tu interior, despierta tu verdadero Ser.**

**Mientras Yue hablaba, el espacio parecía estancarse, y un silencio antinatural rodeaba el área.**

**De pronto, el agua del lago, comenzó a elevarse y luego a moverse alrededor de Sona, mientras que su pelo azul y largo, se mecía con un viento inexplicable e inexistente, casi como si ostentara su propia voluntad.**

**Entonces, como si ella fuese el centro de un remolino, el agua empezó a girar con mucha fuerza, mientras que al mismo tiempo, parecía hundirse en su cuerpo.**

**Por otro lado, el cielo se oscureció, y lluvia empezó a caer, pero dicha lluvia, sin importar el área que parecía abarcar, solo caía sobre la niña demonio.**

**Después de casi una hora de tal suceso, el cielo volvió a la normalidad, y toda el agua del lago había desaparecido, haciendo que el rio diera una sensación de sequedad.**

**Pero flotando en el cielo, pronto algo terrorífico ocurrió, pues desde el interior del cuerpo de Sona, círculos de energía azul y negra empezaban a fluir, desprendiendo un poder alucinante e irreal.**

**Luego una niebla azul y negra cubrió a la niña demonio, la cual emanaba un aura aterrorizante y extremadamente poderosa.**

**Cuando la niebla se retiro, ahí estaba Sona Sitri, flotando en el aire, mientras desprendía un aura imponente y soberbia, como si fuera un verdaderos Dios Demonio, que descendía sobre el mundo mortal.**

**Su actual aspecto, era la de un demonio de aproximadamente 1.75, pelo negro azulado, lacio y extremadamente largo, su piel era increíblemente blanca, con tintes azulados como el cielo claro, y runas azul marino de un tono tan profundo, que se confundían con el color de la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Pero ahora, sus tres pares de alas, habían desaparecido, para ser sustituidos por un solo par, es decir, dos alas, estas eran negras azuladas, hechas como de cuero, pero que desprendían una belleza difícil de describir y de una envergadura tan enorme, que Yue especulaba que medirían entre treinta y tres a treinta y seis metros cada una, pero a pesar de ello, no parecían pesar o incomodar a la chica.**

**Lo curioso, es que el diseño de las alas, era como si cuatro alas de varios tamaños, se unieran para formar cada una de ellas.**

**Por otra parte, los ojos de Sona, habían perdido todo rastro de esclerótica blanca, y solo parecían dos gemas de color azul marino, muy oscuro, lo cual era extremadamente hermoso y desconcertante.**

**Y como si fuera una especie de corona, sobre su cabeza, dos cuernos largos e imponentes, se desprendían de esta, siendo de un negro profundo, con runas azul marino, los cuales desprendían una sensación escalofriante.**

**Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la imagen de Sona, al menos desde la perspectiva de Yue, era de un demonio increíblemente encantador, pues aunque el poder que desprendía en su forma actual, era alucinantes, ella en realidad emanaba una sensación etérea, hermosa y pura, así como extremadamente tentadora, siendo precisamente dicho contraste, el que la hacía tan… irreal y bella, mas allá de las palabras o descripciones.**

… … …

**Actualmente, Sona se encontraba inconsciente, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Yue.**

**El chico por otro lado, acariciaba con ternera su pelo y se deleitaba en la sensación de su piel, mientras también acariciaba su rostro dormido.**

**Aunque Sona logro encender su forma de Demonio Original, no era algo que pudiera mantener por mucho tiempo.**

**Actualmente solo podría mantenerla por aproximadamente cinco minutos, sin embargo, el poder que podía emanar, era difícil de definir, por lo que Yue especulaba, que necesitaba alcanzar el nivel del Círculo de Transición, para que dicha forma, se completara totalmente y fuera permanente.**

**Lo curioso o sorprendente, es que cuando Sona logro activar su forma Original, el poder que desprendió desde el interior de su ser, fue tan grande, que se asimilo con su cuerpo, y de esa manera, la chica demonio, había cruzado exitosamente el umbral del circulo de Transformación, convirtiéndose adecuadamente en un demonio Superior, y adquiriendo, por el momento al menos, su cuarto par de alas.**

**Después de un instante, la chica demonio despertó y vio a Yue, cuidándola, lo que hizo que sus ojos desprendieran un sentimiento suave, rara vez visto en ella.**

**Viéndola recuperar la conciencia, Yue sonrió y dijo.**

**\- Felicidades, has obtenido dos triunfos hoy.**

**\- … gracias a ti –respondió Sona.**

**\- No, todo se debe a tu esfuerzo e inteligencia, yo solo te di un camino que seguir, pero si fuera tan simple, Rias, que en cierto sentido tiene más talento que tu, habría logrado esto antes –contesto Yue– tu eres muy sorprendente y capaz, me alegra tenerte a mi lado.**

**\- … –Sona no acepto, ni negó las palabras de Yue, sino que solo sonrió.**

**El chico acomodo a Sona en la hierba que rodeaba el lago, el cual por cierto, se había vuelto a llenar, después de que Sona, antes de perder el conocimiento, agitara la mano, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.**

**Después de ponerla adecuadamente en el suelo, Yue se recargo un poco sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de forma suave.**

**Sona enrollo los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, permitiéndole poner su peso sobre ella, y correspondiendo su beso.**

**Mientras sus lenguas se masajeaban mutuamente, con ambos chicos disfrutando del sabor del otro, el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado.**

**Yue comenzó a acariciar su cintura, bajando hasta tocar sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos y subiendo por su parte trasera, para sujetar sus nalgas, las cuales, eran la parte más deliciosa del cuerpo de la niña, al menos según el chico.**

**Acariciándose y besándose durante un buen rato, el cuerpo del chico se comenzó a calentar, y desear más de la niña en sus brazos.**

**Por lo que luego comenzó a descender por su cuello, besando su clavícula, y lamiendo su piel.**

**Poco después, metió una mano en la parte intima de la niña, empezando a acariciarla más pasionalmente, para luego meter un dedo dentro de Sona, la cual empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos.**

**\- …. Yue… espera un segundo… por favor… mmm… haa… –después de que el chico accedió a detenerse un poco, la chica por fin pudo recuperar el aliento– se que pido mucho, pero… ¿me podrías dar un poco más de tiempo, para… completar nuestra relación?**

**\- … –Yue no entendía que era lo que frenaba exactamente a la niña, pero no la iba a presionar innecesariamente, porque sabía que la chica no se escaparía de él, y por supuesto, el tampoco lo permitiría– no te preocupes, cuando tu estés lista.**

**\- …. Gracias, a cambio, estoy dispuesta a cumplir un deseo tuyo… una fantasía, la que quieras, mientras obviamente, no implique "eso" –contesto Sona.**

**\- ¿Lo que quiera? –dijo Yue con una sonrisa sugerente, pero a la niña no le importo y solo asintió.**

… … …

**Caminando un poco más dentro del bosque, se podía llegar a otro lago, el cual estaba conectado a un rio, y por donde caía una cascada.**

**En medio de la noche, debajo de la cascada, Yue y Sona estaban completamente desnudos.**

**Debía mencionarse, que el cuerpo delgado y agraciado de la niña demonio, era demasiado tentador, haciendo que los ojos del chico, brillaran con extrema lujuria.**

**Con su pelo azulado y largo, su piel blanca, sus pechos, aunque pequeños, muy hermosos, sus piernas blancas y deliciosas, así como sus nalgas extremadamente suculentas, le daban una imagen muy contrastante, de un hada inmaculada e inmortal, combinada con su naturaleza demoniaca.**

**Parándose frente al chico, y luego tocando su pecho, Sona comenzó a arrodillarse frente a él, hasta que la erección del chico quedo frente a su cara.**

**Luego la tomo con sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, para luego recorrerla con su lengua, causando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Yue.**

**Después de lamerla por un tiempo, tomo la parte intima del chico y la metió dentro de su boca.**

**Cuando Yue sintió como su virilidad entraba dentro de la boca de Sona, sintió una sensación cálida, pero refrescante.**

**Agachando la cabeza para mirarla, vio a la hermosa niña demonio, moviendo su cabeza, para darle placer, sin signos de humillación o repulsión, solo intentando complacerlo de forma adecuada.**

**Después de un tiempo, Yue, no pudo evitar tomar la cabeza de Sona, y sujetarla con fuerza, para desbordarse dentro de su boca.**

**Yue no sabía si su fantasía, de tener a una hermosa y etérea hada, desnuda bajo la luz de la luna, arrodillada frente a él, y dándole placer con su boca, era poco, mucho o simplemente, una combinación de romanticismo y deseo común.**

**Pero para el chico, ver a Sona de tal manera, y sin ningún reparo en beber el deseo que su cuerpo generaba, era el mayor logro que pudiera lograr.**

**Quizás para alguien que estudia la mente, le diría que era soberbio, o que sentía una sensación de superioridad, pero lo que Yue creía, es que si una mujer está dispuesta a hacer tanto por ti, de forma tan genuina, era porque ella te había aceptado completamente, y desde el fondo de su corazón, lo cual, era más… … magnifico, que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Después de levantar a Sona, y abrazarla durante un buen rato, ambos chicos empezaron lavarse, mientras disfrutaban del tiempo que podían pasar juntos y a solas.**


End file.
